No Sé Si Es Amor
by jostin217
Summary: Mi primer intento escribiendo una historia. Faberry fanfic en el futuro. Cuando las circunstancias y las casualidades te llevan a un amor inesperado.
1. Prólogo

Faberry fanfic

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Drama/ Romance

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Prólogo<p>

Quinn Fabray

Tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz; entonces porque no lo soy. A mis 24 años ya tengo mi propio talk show _QUINN_, soy una celebridad en ascenso. Cuando no estoy trabajando paso tiempo con mis amigos en especial Brittany y Santana cuando nos están "_ocupadas_". Santana es la productora del talk show y Brittany es coreógrafa profesional…. Ah y también esta Finn, para mis padres él es novio perfecto para mí y yo entiendo porque lo dicen él es atento, se preocupa por mí, me ama, él es el sueño de cualquier mujer (menos el mío) yo lo quiero pero querer no es suficiente. Toda mi vida he vivido de apariencias, la familia perfecta, el novio perfecto, y yo simplemente me deje llevar por la corriente. Nunca tuve el valor de confrontar a mis padres o estar en desacuerdo con las decisiones que ellos tomaban en mi vida, en lo único que lo pude influenciar fue dejarme hacer carrera como periodista en UCLA, sabía que si me quedaba en Lima nunca iba ser yo misma.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry<p>

Broadway siempre fue mi sueño. Con 24 años estoy en la cima de la fama, incluso estoy nominada a un Tony por mi actuación en _Spring Awakening_. Hay nuevos proyectos a la vista, estoy pensando en darle una oportunidad a Hollywood y participar como el rol principal en una película. Kurt, mi mejor amigo me dice que no lo piense tanto, que es una oportunidad de ensueño pero yo no estoy segura del todo. Eso significaría mudarme de Nueva York a Los Ángeles y ese un paso muy grande, en realidad no se qué hacer. Mercedes está grabando su nuevo disco y me pidió que interpretáramos juntas una canción de su nuevo álbum, yo encantadísima dije que sí. Ocupo mi mente en todo lo que sea necesario para no recordar a Jesse, nuestra ruptura me afecto mucho y todavía me duele que me haya engañado pero ahora debo concentrarme en mi, en mi trabajo, alejarme del sufrimiento que implica amar a alguien que no se lo merece y seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>Esta fue la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado- dice Kurt<p>

Antes no me imaginaba mi vida en Los Ángeles pero necesitaba un cambio- dice Rachel

¿Lo dices por Jesse?

Lo digo por todo mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en algo monótono y rutinario- dice Rachel con mirada triste

¡Estoy muy feliz! Tu como actriz, yo como diseñador y ahora juntos en L.A- dice Kurt sonriente tratando de cambiar el tema- ¡además este apartamento esta genial!

¡Si la vista es hermosa!- dice Rachel- espero que Mercedes nos visite pronto, la extraño mucho-dijo triste.

No te preocupes apenas termine de grabar su álbum vendrá a visitarnos ya hable con ella.

Gracias Kurt por ser tan buen amigo.- dice Rachel mientras abraza a Kurt

Suena el teléfono de Rachel- Es mi agente Mary Anne- le dice a Kurt

_Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?_

_Muy bien gracias _

_Rachel mañana tienes una entrevista en el talk show QUINN, por tu nominación al Tony, quedamos en que nos vas hablar de nada personal especialmente después de tu ruptura con Jesse, así que no te preocupes todo va estar relacionado a tu profesión y los planes que tienes en mente, pero no puedes hablar mucho de eso tampoco sólo lo estrictamente necesario._

Al otro lado de la línea Rachel estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta, no podía creer que iba a ser entrevistada por su archienemiga de la secundaria, la Perra a cargo _Quinn Fabray. _Ella sabía sobre Quinn y su éxito como periodista pero desde la graduación jamás habían vuelto a tener contacto.

Kurt miraba la cara de sorpresa de Rachel y estaba muerto por averiguar el chisme.

_Ir al Show de Q- Quinn… Quinn Fabray- dice Rachel tartamudeando mientras Kurt abre los ojos como si se le fueran a salir y se lleva las manos a la boca._

_Si Rachel por qué ¿tienes algún problema con ella…la conoces?_

Voy a ser profesional, ella va a hacer su trabajo y yo el mío, no es como si nos fuéramos a volver a ver, es solo una entrevista nada más, no entiendo porque estoy tan nerviosa- pensó Rachel

_No te preocupes ahí voy a estar- dijo Rachel con seguridad_

_OK mañana a las 2 de la tarde pasa el chofer por ti, el resto está en tus manos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y decir.- cuelga Mary _

Quinn Fabray me va entrevistar mañana- le dice Rachel a Kurt con asombro en su voz

OMG esto va a ser épico- dice Kurt.

* * *

><p>¡Santana estaba hablando por teléfono!- dice Quinn enojada cuando Santana le arrebata el teléfono de su oreja.<p>

¡Deja de gritar como loca, tengo algo importante que decirte!

Mañana vas a hacer una entrevista…- dice Santana

Y el agua moja- interrumpe Quinn, al ver la cara seria de Santana dice- ahora dime algo que no sepa- dice sarcásticamente.

Santana sonríe de la forma que solamente ella sabe hacerlo y dice- vas a entrevistar a Rachel Berry

¿QUÉ? ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Repítemelo porque me pareció escuchar que yo voy a entrevistar a R-Rachel…Rachel Berry!- tartamudeo Quinn

Santana siempre tuvo curiosidad por la tensión sexual entre Berry y Fabray, claro que las peleas y discusiones por Finn eran una distracción de lo que en realidad pasaba y lo peor era que ella era la única en darse cuenta que allí había algo más.

Sí, todo va a ser muy profesional, no van a hablar su vida personal, en especial de su relación con Jesse, entendido.- dijo Santana muy seria mientras Quinn la miraba roja de la ira.

¡Qué carajos te pasa, porque Berry, yo no quiero hablar con ella después de todo lo que paso en secundaria, no entiendo porque me haces esto!- dice Quinn exaltada

Primero que todo no te estoy haciendo nada, este es tu trabajo y por lo que te pagan, tu eres una profesional ¿o no?, además todo eso paso hace mucho tiempo ¡SUPÉRALO! Tu estas con Finn ¿no? Al final ganaste tú. – dijo Santana con actitud.

Tú no sabes lo que dices- si Santana supiera por lo que estoy pasando- ¡yo no la quiero ver, no sé si sea capaz de controlarme!

¿Controlarte por qué? –pregunta Santana con curiosidad

_Rachel era la única persona que me descontrolaba en secundaria, no sabía cómo comportarme cuando la tenía cerca, quería humillarla y abrazarla al mismo tiempo…oh por Dios, Quinn deja tus ataques y compórtate como la profesional que eres.- pensó Quinn_

Es que ella siempre me saco de mis casillas, no quiero decir algo de lo que me arrepienta en público, mucho menos en vivo y en directo.- dijo Quinn más calmada.

No te preocupes tu eres una profesional y ella también, no tiene porque pasar nada malo. Yo confío en ti.- dijo Santana

Gracias Santana.- dijo Quinn

FABERRY esto no me pierdo por nada…como no se me había ocurrido antes ese nombre- pensó Santana


	2. Encuentros

Capitulo 2: Encuentros

Rachel vamos a cenar esta noche, tenemos que celebrar que por fin te decidiste y además quiero presentarte a alguien- dice Kurt con una sonrisa pícara

¿Estás saliendo con alguien y no me habías dicho?- dice Rachel fingiendo enojo

Primero tenía que estar seguro de que la relación iba en serio

¡Oh Kurt estoy tan feliz por ti! –se abrazan

¡Te vas a llevar una sorpresa que ni te imaginas!- dice Kurt emocionado

¿Quién es? ¡Es alguien que conozco dímelo ya!- pregunta Rachel emocionada

¡No! Te vas a enterar cuando lleguemos al restaurante- dice Kurt

¡No se vale! ahora me voy a morir de la curiosidad

* * *

><p>¡Sera que se pueden despejar por un segundo!- dice Quinn con frustración<p>

No es mi problema si Finnepto no te satisface y lo único que te prende es vernos besándonos- le dice Santana a Quinn por interrumpir sus sexy times con Brittany. Quinn la mira con la boca abierta sin saber que responder

San- dice Brittany en calma- Discúlpate con Quinn

Lo siento Quinn- dice Santana apenada por lo sucedido

No importa de todas forma ya me iba- dice Quinn enojada

Ese humor es por lo de Rachel- dice Brittany dulcemente

¿Tú lo sabías? -pregunta Quinn

Santana me comento algo, pero no pensé que fuera tan importante para ti- dice Brittany sin darle importancia al asunto

Si no te preocupes- dice Quinn con una sonrisa fingida- de todas formas me voy tengo una cita con Finn y debo estar lista en tres horas. Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Adiós Quinn- dicen Brittany y Santana

* * *

><p>En el restaurante con Kurt y Rachel…<p>

¡Blaine! No te veía hace mucho tiempo- dice Rachel mientras abraza al chico

¡Hey! lo vas a dejar sin aire- dice Kurt

Perdón es la emoción- dice la morena

Tranquila Rachel yo también estoy feliz de verte – dice Blaine

Entonces ustedes dos están juntos- dice Rachel

Nosotros vivimos juntos desde hace una semana- dice Kurt

OMG no lo puedo creer, y se lo tenían bien calladito-dice Rachel

Queríamos decírtelo los dos juntos y compartir nuestra felicidad contigo, tú eres la primera en saberlo- dice Blaine

Estoy tan feliz por ustedes

Gracias Rach- responde Kurt con una sonrisa

Llega el camarero – buenas noches, bienvenidos al restaurante, esta es la carta, pasare en 5 minutos mientras seleccionan que desean comer, con permiso

45 minutos después ya habían comido y estaban organizando planes para el viernes en la noche.

No sé Blaine, no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta

Vamos anímate Rachel, la fiesta va estar genial, no te vas a arrepentir

Si Rachel tenemos que celebrar como se debe el que tu estés aquí, a mi no me vas decir que no- dice Kurt.

OK está bien, entonces nos vemos el viernes.- dice Rachel mientras abandonan el restaurante. Esta noche fue genial, gracias chicos. Los veré pronto- se despide dándole un beso a cada uno.

Eso tenlo por seguro. – dice Blaine

* * *

><p>Ya estoy lista…Uhm todavía falta una hora para la cita, voy a sorprender a Finn en la oficina al fin y al cabo ya está por salir así que no nos vamos a demorar. Él siempre se la pasa diciendo que no me estoy esforzando lo suficiente en esta relación…traducido eso significa "por qué no tenemos sexo" y en parte tiene razón hace más de dos meses que nada de nada. Él no me inspira ni un mal pensamiento. Pero hoy estoy decidida a dar el primer paso para hacer que esto funcione, yo se que él me ama así que voy a hacer un esfuerzo por amarlo también. Además este vestido ve hace ver irresistible, es imposible que me diga que no.<p>

Quinn entra al edificio y Fred, el vigilante, la deja pasar sin anunciarse, ya que conoce a Quinn y además sabe que es la novia del jefe, el dueño de Burt's Mechanics.

Quinn toma el ascensor que se detiene en el piso 30, donde trabaja su novio. Las puertas se abren y la primera persona que ve es Puck, el mejor amigo de su novio.

Hola Puck

Hola baby mama, digo Quinn, que sorpresa- estas súper sexy esta noche- dice Puck mirándola de arriba abajo con cara de pervertido

Puck, por favor, compórtate – dice Quinn

No tienen mucho más de que hablar así que Quinn pregunta ¿Dónde está Finn?

En su oficina

Gracias, Puck

De nada, buenas noches- dices Puck mientras toma el ascensor y le ve el trasero a Quinn

Quinn siente la mirada fija del chico se voltea y dice- ¡PUCK!

¡Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, estas vestida para matar!

Se cierran las puertas del ascensor y Quinn se dirige al a oficina de Finn, abre la puerta sin tocar y se encuentra con una escena que no esperaba ver y mucho menos con su novio que tanto la amaba en ella.

Finn tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza recostada contra la silla y una cara de placer indescriptiblemente horrorosa. En un principio Quinn no sabía qué hacer. No todos los días ves a tu novio masturbándose en su oficina. Estaba a punto de hacer notar su presencia y además de estar asqueada por la escena de la cual era testigo cuando de pronto escucha a Finn gemir- sigue así Susan- lo que me faltaba- piensa Quinn- no solo se está masturbando sino que piensa en otra. ¿Así, así es como te gusta? Quinn escucha una voz femenina y queda congelada, por 1 segundo.

¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?- pregunta Quinn furiosa mirando a Finn

Finn se levanta inmediatamente, asustado, dejando su miembro erecto al a vista de Quinn e intentando subir la cremallera de su pantalones.

Debajo del escritorio sale "Susan" vestida de sastre. Lo que significa que probablemente trabaja en la empresa con Finn.

¡No es lo que parece!- dice Finn nervioso, intentado explicar su comportamiento

¡Me crees estúpida o que! –grita Quinn

¡No amor es que desde hace dos meses que estoy aguantando y tu nada, además yo iba a pasar por ti en una hora no entiendo que haces aquí!- dice Finn desesperado

Quinn y Susan miran a Finn como diciéndole "en verdad eres tan estúpido"

Por primera vez en esta discusión Susan habla- Finn y yo llevamos juntos más de cuatro mes.

¡Susan no me estas ayudando! - Grita Finn

¡Yo soy tu novia Finn a mi no me gritas!- dice Susan

No lo puedo creer yo vengo a darle una sorpresa a mi novio, hacer que esta relación funcione y me entero de la peor manera que me ha estado engañando desde hace 4 meses. Que tonta soy- dice Quinn más calmada

La verdad somos novios oficiales desde hace cuatro meses pero llevamos un año saliendo- dice Susan con veneno y mirando con odio a Finn- tu me dijiste que ella era tu mejor amiga- señala a Quinn- por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Y además de zorra es estúpida- dice Quinn

¡No me digas estúpida!- dice Susan

¡Oh por Dios todo el mundo sabe que soy la novia de Finn acaso no ves televisión o lees las revistas sólo una estúpida podría creer lo que dice este imbécil!- dijo Quinn con frustración

Susan se lanzo hacia Quinn para pegarle pero Finn la detuvo

Ya cálmate- dice Finn

Si, por mí no te preocupes, te lo regalo- dice Quinn muy tranquila ante la mirada de preocupación de Finn

Pero amor ella no es importante para mí- dice Finn aun sujetando a Susan quien lo golpea en sus partes nobles y sale corriendo de la oficina.

Finn estaba tirando en el piso sufriendo un dolor profundo, Quinn se acerca y le dice.- Finn gracias, pero muchas gracias-Finn la mira extrañado- De verdad no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, lo que acabo de pasar fue definitivo para mí. Esto se acabo, no sabes hace cuanto tiempo quería decir eso. No te voy a negar me dolió verte con otra yo creía que me amabas y sentía la obligación de amarte, de hecho lo iba intentar- Finn tiene cara de confusión ante la sinceridad de rubia, ella nunca había sido tan abierta respecto a sus sentimientos - Pero mira dicen por ahí que Dios sabe como hace sus cosas, tu no eras para mí siempre lo supe pero me mentía. Gracias Finn me ayudaste a quitarme la venda de los ojos. Sin más Quinn sale del edificio hacia su apartamento.


	3. Entrevista I

Capitulo 3: Entrevista I

Santana estoy nerviosa- dice Quinn

Quinn por favor la nerviosa debe ser la entrevistada no tu- dice Santana

Yo sé pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo y pensar que peleábamos por el idiota de Finn.

Santana hizo una cara con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad- ¿perdón, que fue lo último que acabaste de decir?

¿Qué Finn es un idiota?

Si eso- me perdí de algo o que, ¿desde cuándo insultas a tu novio perfecto?

Desde que no es mi novio- Santana la mira sorprendida

¿No tenias una cita con él ayer?- pregunta la latina intrigada

Ni te imaginas lo que hizo Finnocencia- dice Quinn y le cuenta toda la historia a su mejor amiga

Santana queda con la boca abierta y dice- Quien lo ve todo inocente y estúpido

Lo de estúpido no te lo voy a negar- dice la rubia

Lo único que se me hace raro es que Puck no hiciera nada por detenerte al fin y al cabo es su mejor amigo – dice Santana

De pronto no sabe que Finn está enredado con la tal Susan, la verdad no lo sé y ya no me importa lo que Finn haga con su vida. Yo me quite un peso de encima, no sé como describirlo, me siento libre, además con lo del engaño mis padres dejaran de molestar y decirme "por qué no te has casado con Finn él un buen muchacho" - dice Quinn imitando la voz de su madre

Santana abre sus ojos como si se le fueran a salir y dice- Quinn estas de vuelta, esa es mi chica.

Quinn y Santana ríen por lo sucedido.

Eso hay que celebrarlo salimos hoy en la noche- dice (ordena) Santana

* * *

><p>Rachel el show es en vivo y en directo- dice Kurt- y quieres que vaya<p>

Necesito apoyo para confrontar toda esta situación, tú vienes conmigo- dice Rachel

No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dice Kurt

Rachel recibe una llamada

Kurt ya llego el chofer ¿cómo me veo?

Sencillamente espectacular

Kurt necesito una opinión objetiva

Yo soy gay, pero te digo que estas de ataque

30 minutos después Kurt y Rachel llegan al estudio de grabación, Kurt se sienta como parte de la audiencia mientras Rachel se dirige a la sección de maquillaje. Diez minutos después estaba lista aunque faltaba media hora para la entrevista.

* * *

><p>Rachel ya llego, yo creo que deberías hablar con ella antes de la entrevista- dice Santana mientras toma un poco de agua<p>

Sabes creo que tienes razón- dice Quinn

Santana casi se ahoga al escuchar esa afirmación- Perdón, Quinn Fabray reconociendo que yo Santana López tengo la razón

Si ves los milagros existen- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Eso parece -dice Santana- ¿y que le vas a decir?

No tengo ni idea, ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando la tenga enfrente

No sé Q, no es el mejor plan que hayas tenido- dice Santana

¡No es el mejor es el único plan que tengo por ahora!- reconoce la rubia

Porque no empiezas por decirle que todo lo de secundaria fue una estupidez sin sentido, que Finn no valía la pena y más mierda como esa

Oh por Dios Santana tiene un lado sensible- dice Quinn haciéndose la sorprendida

Mejor vete a buscarla antes que comience el show.

Como mande señora productora.

* * *

><p>Rachel se estaba mirando en el espejo cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella muy cerca a su hombro<p>

Porque nunca te dije que tienes unos expresivos y hermosos ojos cafés- dice Quinn

_Mierda Quinn porque no piensas antes de hablar, ahora la vas a asustar- pensó la rubia_

Rachel estaba sorprendida de ver a la rubia antes del show y mucho más de escuchar un halago como ese.

Quizás porque no éramos las mejores amigas, de hecho nunca lo fuimos- dice Rachel hablando con el reflejo de la rubia, perdida en esos ojos color avellana.

Quizá nunca estuvimos destinadas a serlo-dice Quinn sin pasar desapercibida la mirada de la morena

Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- dice Rachel sin pensar perdida en el reflejo de la rubia

_¡Ay Rachel que te paso te embobaste o que! No puede ser que no pienses coherentemente cuando estas con ella ¡Recuérdalo ella te odia siempre lo hizo!_

Sabes Rachel eres la única persona que me ha dicho que soy hermosa-dice Quinn acercándose un poco más al oído de la morena- yo nunca te odie siempre fui incapaz de hacerlo.

_Es como si me leyera el pensamiento- pensó Rachel- ¿incapaz de odiarme? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

Rachel volteo la cara y quedo frente con Quinn mirándose fijamente la una a la otra. Sin darse cuenta que alguien las observaba. Santana tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro después de ver semejante escena no tenía dudas, era obvio. Las chicas solo necesitaban un empujoncito y esta era la oportunidad perfecta y ella se las iba a dar.

El coordinador del show entra al salón de maquillaje y dice: en cinco minutos estamos en directo.-Rompiendo el hechizo Faberry como diría Santana.

Si claro ya estoy lista- dice Rachel

Y yo también- dice Quinn

_Que mierda fue eso-piensan Quinn y Rachel_

* * *

><p>Quinn- dice Santana- hay un cambio de última hora al final va haber preguntas del público, ya esta revisadas y aprobadas así que no te preocupes todo va a salir perfecto.<p>

Estas segura S, no sé no me convencen esos cambios de última hora mucho menos con Rachel y los requerimientos que hicieron para la entrevista.

Ya te dije que las preguntas están revisadas y aprobadas. Relájate un poquito, esto lo hemos hecho antes, además es necesaria esa conexión entre el público y la estrella invitada.

OK San como tu digas

_Esto va ser mejor de lo que me esperaba- pensó Santana_

Buenas tardes estamos con la estrella del momento nominada al Tony como actriz principal en la obra Spring Awakening, Rachel Berry- la presenta Quinn

Suenan los aplausos y aparece Rachel en un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, corto que terminaba en sus muslos, dejaba ver esas piernas esbeltas que tenían babeando a Quinn quien sin darse lamio sus labios con su lengua al ver a la morena en su esplendor.

_Es hermosa- pensó Quinn- que carajos te pasa, tu nunca la habías visto así, de esa manera. Mejor concéntrate en hacer bien tu trabajo._

Hola Quinn

Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?

Se abrazaron rápidamente sintiendo una conexión extraña.

Muy bien, gracias-dice Rachel mientras se sienta en el sillón.

Si se te nota- Quinn se sonroja, lo que acabo de decir no estaba en el script- digo estás haciendo muy buen trabajo en el teatro y ahora estas nominada al Tony ¿cómo te sientes?- digo Quinn intentando salvar la situación.

Pues estoy muy feliz, estoy cumpliendo mis sueños, estar nominada al Tony confirma que mi trabajo ha da sus frutos y que la gente disfruta lo que hago.

Sé que estás trabajando en otros proyectos ¿que nos dices sobre eso?

Si es cierto voy a filmar una película en Los Ángeles, el rodaje comienza en dos meses. Por eso decidí mudarme ya estoy viviendo aquí.

¿Ah sí?- dice Quinn levantando una ceja.

Si- dice Rachel con una sonrisa pícara, mirando a Quinn fijamente

En la audiencia Kurt se da cuenta que esta no es una entrevista cualquiera, esas miraditas y ese coqueteo entre dos personas que supuestamente se odian no es normal. Y al parecer no era el único que se percataba de eso para el público era evidente que había una conexión extraña entre Rachel y Quinn.

Eso es excelente-dice Quinn olvidando totalmente lo que tenía que preguntar- digo vas a hacer carrera en Hollywood ¿Por qué el cambio teatro a las películas?

No es nada en realidad, solo quería cambiar un poco, no me voy a retirar del teatro solo voy a darme un oportunidad con las películas siempre quise hacer cine. Incluso estoy colaborando en el álbum de mi amiga Mercedes, lo que quiero hacer es explorar mis habilidades histriónicas, además las propuestas llegaron a mí en el momento justo.

* * *

><p>No se mueva de su televisor en un momento volvemos con Quinn y la estrella Rachel Berry.<p>

OK en cinco minutos estamos al aire.

Quinn iba hablar con Rachel cuando de repente encuentra a Finn con un ramo de rosas enfrente de ella. Finn que carajos haces aquí- dice Quinn.

Vengo a pedirte perdón- responde Finn


	4. Entrevista II

Capitulo 4: Entrevista II

Finn no pudiste escoger un peor momento para hablar de esto. Yo pensé que te había quedado muy claro que nuestra relación se acabo, no quiero nada contigo- dice Quinn con frustración

Finn se da cuenta que Rachel sigue allí y la saluda como si nada- Hola Rach

"_Hola Rach", que se cree este idiota, para llamarme así después de todo lo que pase por él en secundaria (Quinn-Rachel-Quinn-Rachel-Quinn) casi no salgo de ese círculo lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue separarme de él. Pero un momento esta pidiéndole perdón a Quinn ¿Por qué? De pronto cometió otra estupidez como siempre lo hace ¡Dios no se que le veía éramos tan diferentes!-piensa Rachel_

Hola Finn- dice Rachel cordialmente- yo los dejo solos- dijo al ver que Finn quería abrazarla

Rachel tú no te puedes ir, el que se va es Finn, no hemos terminado la entrevista y el show va a comenzar en 2 minutos- dice Quinn

Si tienes razón este no es el mejor momento, pero hablamos después- dice Finn alejándose del escenario.

¿Así que terminaste con Finn?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Antes de que Quinn pueda responder están de nuevo al aire.

Regresamos a QUINN hoy estamos con Rachel Berry, el programa de hoy es especial algunas personas han sido seleccionadas para hacerle preguntas a Rachel.

Ashley: hola Rachel- dije la chica nerviosa. Mi pregunta es ¿siempre supiste que ibas a ser una estrella?

Sabes esa una muy buena pregunta, ¿no crees Rachel?- dice Quinn

Rachel le sonríe a Quinn y la mira un poco más de lo necesario

La verdad no, cuando tenía 5 años quería ser veterinaria, pero no puedo ver sufrir a un animal. Después tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi ídolo Barbra Streissand en concierto y supe que quería ser como ella, desde ahí me propuse como meta hacer lo que me gusta y hacerlo bien, lo de ser estrella llego por añadidura.

Greg: ¿te molestan los paparazzi?

Rachel: Hasta ahora ellos se han comportado muy bien conmigo, pero si te digo la verdad es molesto que te estén vigilando todo el día queriendo saber dónde y con quién estas. Cuando pierdes tu privacidad, la fama se convierte en algo abrumador.

A Quinn le encanta la sinceridad de las palabras de la diva. Ella ha sentido exactamente lo mismo y eso que no ha salido a la luz su ruptura con Finn.

Rob un niño de 9 años le pregunta: ¿tienes novio? Y la audiencia ríe a causa de la ternura que provoca el niño.

Rachel sabe que tiene que eludir este tipo de preguntas pero no puede evitarlo, un simple no sería cortante y contraproducente. Se da cuenta que Quinn la ve con curiosidad, además se suponía que las preguntas estaban revisadas y debían hablar sólo del aspecto profesional, esto estaba fuera de los límites.

Rachel: no, no tengo novio, pero si alguien como tú me pide ser su novia no dudaría en decirle que si- esto genero muchos awwws en la audiencia.

La información no paso desapercibida ante los oídos de Quinn, Rachel estaba soltera y de alguna forma u otra eso la hacía muy feliz.

Las preguntas continuaron por diez minutos más, tiempo suficiente para acabar la entrevista.

* * *

><p>Kurt ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Finn<p>

A ver… Finn, Rachel es mi mejor amiga, la estoy acompañando- responde Kurt

Yo vine a hablar con Quinn, necesito que me perdone

¿Ahora qué hiciste?, algún comentario fuera de lugar- dice Kurt sin darle importancia al asunto

Se entero que estoy contra otra chica desde hace un año- dice Finn tranquilamente

_OMG nunca pensé que Finn tuviera las neuronas necesarias para mantener un engaño durante tanto tiempo_

Finn le cuenta todo lo sucedido la noche anterior- Kurt lo ve con la boca abierta

Ella nunca te va a perdonar- dice Kurt- ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto Finn?

Ella me va a perdonar, después de todo este tiempo juntos, lo va a hacer- Kurt lo ve con cara de incredulidad

De verdad no entendiste lo que te dijo, ella nunca te amo y no va a volver contigo. Porque no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas hermanito- suspira Kurt

Quinn me va a perdonar, me necesita.

Como digas- dice Kurt que sale en búsqueda de Rachel

* * *

><p>Detrás del escenario…<p>

La entrevista salió muy bien- dice Quinn

Si eres muy buena en lo que haces- dice Rachel

Oye, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?- pregunta Quinn nerviosa- digo podríamos hablar, creo que es necesario que dejemos el pasado atrás además de aclarar algunas cosas.

_¿Quinn Fabray quiere salir conmigo? Además esta noche tengo planes con Kurt y Blaine, no sé qué hacer, me encantaría salir con ella, ¿qué te pasa Rachel?- piensa Rachel_

Lo siento Quinn, pero ya tengo planes con Kurt y Blaine,- Quinn la mira con cara triste- pero si quieres podemos cenar mañana.

Me parece perfecto. - intercambian teléfonos y se quedan mirando fijamente hasta que de pronto alguien interrumpe. Rachel voltea y queda frente a Santana.

Berry no te veía hace mucho tiempo- dice Santana

Hola Santana, es un placer verte otra vez- dice Rachel con una sonrisa falsa

Alguien aparece siguiendo a Santana

¡Hola Rach!- dice Brittany mientras le da un abrazo de oso a Rachel

Hola Brittany- dice Rachel sin aire

¡Hola Quinn!

¡Hola Britt Britt!

Quinn Finnepto está buscándote-dice Santana

Que parte de no vamos a volver no entiende- dice Quinn con frustración

NO sé Q, pero no quiero dramas en el set de grabación, más aún si la audiencia aún no se ha retirado por completo.

_¿Quinn y Finn terminaron?- piensa Rachel_

¿Qué me perdí porque hasta ayer el noche tenias una cita con él y ahora me entero que terminaron?- dice Brittany sin tener en cuenta que Rachel aún seguía allí.

¿Rachel estas aquí?- pregunta Kurt

Si aquí estoy Kurt pasa- dice Rachel

Rachel…¿Qué pas..?…ups no me había enterado de la reunión de secundaria en el backstage- dice Kurt-Hola Quinn, Santana, Brittany

Hola Kurt- dicen todas al mismo tiempo

¿Cómo están? –pregunta Kurt cordialmente

Muy bien- responden

Quinn siento mucho lo de Finn, es un idiota.

_Un momento Kurt sabe por qué terminaron Quinn y Finn-piensa Rachel- Brittany no sabe nada, la ruptura debe ser reciente. Voy a sacarle la información a Kurt esta noche, tengo mucha curiosidad, necesito saber que paso. Quinn destruyendo su plan de vida perfecto ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

No te preocupes Kurt, esa relación iba a acabar tarde o temprano.- dice Quinn mientras mira a Rachel- Kurt se da cuenta pero no hace ningún comentario.

Rachel ¿estás lista? Pregunta Kurt

Si Kurt, Blaine debe estar esperándonos- dice Rachel

La primera en despedirse fue Brittany que abrazo de nuevo a Rachel con tanta fuerza que casi la deja sin aire, Santana simplemente dijo adiós Berry.

Hasta luego Rachel- dice Quinn- estamos en contacto- nota la miradas extrañadas de los demás pero no les presta atención.

Si, hasta luego Quinn- se despide Rachel

* * *

><p>Kurt y Rachel salen del set de grabación. El chofer los está esperando<p>

¿Rachel qué fue eso?- dice Kurt

¿Eso? ¿De qué estás hablando?- dice Rachel

No te hagas la tonta que sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

No sé de qué me estás hablando- le reitera la morena

Si claro, ahora me vas a decir que estabas coqueteando con Quinn Fabray y no te diste cuenta

¿Kurt de qué estás hablando?

Era obvio ante los ojos de cualquiera, miradita va miradita viene, además hiciste esa sonrisa pícara que solo pones cuando estas coqueteando, te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Kurt no te hagas ideas que no son, yo simplemente fui profesional y respondí las preguntas de la mejor manera, acaso está prohibido reír durante una entrevista.

Rachel no niegues lo que es evidente

Kurt no digas tonterías

Niégalo todo lo que quieras pero a mí no me puedes engañar y espero que tampoco te engañes a ti misma.

* * *

><p>¿Pudiste hablar con Berry?-pregunta Santana como si no supiera nada<p>

Si- dice Quinn

¿Y qué paso?

Nada, vamos a hablar mañana

¿Se van a volver a ver? –pregunta Santana con curiosidad

Si, vamos a cenar mañana en la noche.- dice Quinn tranquila

A cenar ¿Desde cuándo le pides citas a Berry?

¡No es una cita, solo vamos a hablar!- responde Quinn exaltada

Finn aparece y pregunta ¿tienes una cita, con quién?- dice furioso

Yo mejor me voy – dice Santana- Salimos en una hora- se dirige a la rubia y le da una mirada de "voy a estar cerca por si me necesitas"

Finn anoche todo quedo muy claro- dice Quinn

No amor tu no entiendes, yo te amo, lo de anoche fue un error yo iba terminar con ella, pero se me lanzo encima que querías que hiciera, además tu no querías nada conmigo.- dice Finn con cara de tonto

¡Esta es tu forma de pedir perdón!- dice la rubia-porque la verdad estás empeorando todo. Por lo que tengo entendido no fue cosa de una noche ¡un año, Finn, un año engañándome como si nada y además vienes a decirme que es mi culpa!- dice desesperada

Amor ella no significo nada para mi, tu eres la mujer de vida, yo quiero estar contigo, por favor perdóname.- le ruega Finn

Tú eras el hombre perfecto para mí pero yo nunca y te lo repito porque parece que no entiendes NUNCA estuve enamorada de ti, ayer fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. No quiero volver contigo.-dice Quinn

Después de tanto tiempo juntos tú me sales con esto.- dice Finn

Cada palabra que sale de tu boca me convence aún más, esta fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar. -Quinn se pone seria- ahora por favor te vas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Finn sale furioso del estudio.

* * *

><p>¿Lista?- pregunta Santana<p>

¿Dónde vamos celebrar?

Ya verás-dice Santana picándole el ojo a Quinn


	5. Fiesta

Capitulo 5: Fiesta

Estamos en el Hit, ¿de verdad Santana? Una disco de ambiente- dice Quinn

No es una disco de ambiente aquí puede entrar cualquier persona sin importar su sexualidad- defiende Santana

Además es súper cool – dice Brittany arrastrando a santana a la pista de baile- ya quiero bailar

Yo me voy a la barra- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>Kurt tu sabes ¿Por qué terminaron Finn y Quinn? – pregunta Rachel haciéndose la desinteresada frente a la mirada expectante de Kurt y Blaine<p>

Si, lo sé- dice Kurt

Rach, ¿te interesa Finn otra vez?- pregunta Blaine

No, es solo curiosidad- responde Rachel

Pues resulta que idiota de Finn le fue infiel a Quinn por más de un año.

_No lo puedo creer Finn engaño a Quinn. Algunas personas nunca cambian.- pensó Rachel_

Y eso no es todo- dice Kurt mirando a sus acompañantes

Quinn tenía una cita con él y quería darte una sorpresa yendo a la oficina. Y lo pillo con las manos en la masa o en la moza- dijo Kurt pensándolo mejor-. Ella termino con Finn inmediatamente. Él fue a pedirle perdón pero la verdad yo no creo que eso pase.

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Blaine mientras Rachel sigue con la boca abierta

A Quinn se le nota que nunca amo a Finn, es obvio, ese era un noviazgo por conveniencia, yo creo que la separación es lo mejor para los dos.- dice Kurt

_Quinn NUNCA amo a Finn, eso deber ser broma.- piensa Rachel_

El carro para. Ya llegamos a nuestro destino- dice Blaine.

¿El Hit? – dice Rachel

Si, es la disco que está de moda, te va a encantar- dice Kurt

De un momento a otro sienten un flash.

Los paparazzi nunca me van a dejar en paz- dice Rachel mientras van entrando a la disco.

* * *

><p>Quinn está en la barra tomándose un Martini mientras observa bailar a Brittany y a Santana cuando se acerca una mujer pelirroja.<p>

Hola rubia ¿cómo estás?- dice la pelirroja

_Está hablando conmigo, Quinn di algo ¿Qué querrá?-piensa Quinn _

Bien, gracias- dijo Quinn sin prestarle atención a aquella mujer

¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? -dice la pelirroja de forma coqueta

No estoy sola- dice Quinn de forma cortante- _que no se cree falsas esperanzas conmigo_

Pues no parece, ¿te invito un trago?- dice la pelirroja al ver que Quinn terminaba su Martini

Bartender, un Martini y una cerveza por favor- pide la pelirroja

Toma tu Martini- le dice a Quinn- mi nombre es Sarah

Gracias, pero yo me puedo comprar mis propios tragos

Quinn mira hacia la pista de baile en busca de Brittany y Santana pero no las ve en ningún lado.

_Lo que me faltaba una chica echándome los perros y las otras dos quien sabe donde están- piensa la rubia_

Que tiene de malo es solo un trago-dice Sarah con una sonrisa coqueta

Mira, yo sé cuál es tu jueguito y no va funcionar conmigo- dice Quinn con cara seria- no estoy interesada en ti, yo estoy saliendo con alguien.

Por ahí dicen que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente- insiste la pelirroja

Ya te dije estoy con alguien y tu no me interesas- Dice Quinn con enojo ante la insistencia de la chica.

Sarah intenta besar a Quinn cuando alguien interrumpe…

* * *

><p>El ambiente esta genial- dice Blaine mientras escucha música electro de fondo<p>

Blaine, Kurt y Rachel estaban ubicados en una de las mesas hablando y viendo bailar a la gente.

Sonaba Dancing in the dark, y Blaine no se aguantaba las ganas de bailar, saco a Kurt y Rachel pero está prefirió ir a la barra por un trago.

Rachel llega a la barra y ve a una rubia que llama su atención, en el extremo contrario. Se acerca un poco y escucha.

_Mira, yo sé cuál es tu jueguito y no va funcionar conmigo- dice Quinn con cara seria- no estoy interesada en ti, yo estoy saliendo con alguien._

_Por ahí dicen que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente- insiste la pelirroja_

_Ya te dije estoy con alguien y tu no me interesas- Dice Quinn con enojo ante la insistencia de la chica._

_Yo reconozco esa voz, es Quinn. No, no puede ser o ¿sí?- pensó Rachel – esa chica esta coqueteándole._

De repente las acciones de la pelirroja la sacan de sus pensamientos- _ni creas que la vas besar_- y Rachel hace algo que nunca pensó hacer.

Rachel se acerca Quinn y la abraza tiernamente por la espalda, la rubia se asusta un poco voltea la cara y se sorprende ante la presencia de la morena

Amor ya regrese ¿Con quién estás hablando?- dice Rachel mientras le hace una mirada a Quinn para que le siga la corriente.

_Rachel esta aquí, abrazándome y diciéndome AMOR- piensa Quinn- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_Ahhh ya, me está ayudando a quitarme de encima a la tal Sarah_…Quinn entiende la mirada de Rachel y le sigue el juego.

Amor- dice Quinn dulcemente dirigiéndose a Rachel- ella es…- mueve su cabeza como si no recordara el nombre de la pelirroja.

Sarah- interrumpe la pelirroja.

Hola Sarah- dice Rachel cordialmente sin despegarse de Quinn

Sarah nota que sobra en la escena y decide retirarse, no se va a ganar un problema mucho menos con una celebridad como Rachel Berry.

Fue un placer hablar contigo- dice Sarah dirigiéndose a Quinn con una sonrisa falsa. Quizá nos veremos en otra oportunidad.

Sin más Sarah se retira y deja en paz a la parejita, no sin antes tomar una foto de ellas en su celular, cuidando que nadie la viera.

_Esto vale oro- pensó Sarah_

* * *

><p>Brittany y Santana en el baño…<p>

Deberíamos volver con Quinn- dice Brittany entre besos

No le va a pasar nada por estar sola un rato- dice Santana mientras besa el cuello de la rubia

Sí, pero vinimos a celebrar con ella San, además llevamos aquí un buen rato- dice Brittany mientras se aparta de Santana.

Tienes razón- dice Santana mientras salen del baño hacia la barra

Llegan hasta la pista de baile y Brittany dice- no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

* * *

><p>En la pista de baile Blaine y Kurt se estaban besando y bailando al ritmo de OMG<p>

Mientras Kurt retoma aire le pregunta Blaine ¿has visto a Rachel? Se está demorando demasiado

No te preocupes tanto, te aseguro que se está divirtiendo- dice Blaine sin mirar a Kurt y con una sonrisa pícara

Kurt sigue la mirada de Blaine y dice- oh por Dios- llevándose las manos a su boca en muestra de asombro

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos antes en la barra…<p>

Gracias no tenías porque hacer eso- dice Quinn

No te preocupes, fue un placer- dice Rachel- además ver la cara de terror que puso tu "_amiguita"_ – dice en tono condescendiente- hizo que valiera la pena.

No es mi amiga- dice la rubia notando el tono en el que estaba hablando Rachel

Pues eso no parecía cuando yo llegue aquí- dice Rachel mientras recuerda el casi beso- _parece que estuviera celosa_

Estaba intentado quitármela de encima, además no es mi tipo. -_por qué le estoy dando explicaciones._

Rachel siente la tensión en aire, escucha la canción que está sonando, una de sus favoritas

¿Quieres bailar? –le pregunta Rachel a Quinn mientras extiende su mano

Quinn no lo piensa dos veces, toma la mano de Rachel y van a la pista de baile. Ninguna percibe que Sarah las está observando y grabando absolutamente todo.

_Baby leave me love you down,_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

Rachel se acerca seductoramente a Quinn y bailan muy cerca la una de la otra sin importarles nada más solo están ellas dos en su burbuja

_"Oh, my gosh, I'm so in love"_

_I found you finally, it make me want to say_

Quinn toma a Rachel por la cintura para acercar sus cuerpos aún más mientras bailan sensualmente

_Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, my gosh_

Rachel pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y se quedan mirando fijamente mientras siguen bailando. La rubia se pierde en la mirada de la morena y sin darse cuenta se inclina un poco.

_You're something special…_

Rachel gira 180 grados y pega su espalda contra el frente de Quinn moviéndose de forma seductora. A la rubia le encanta el contacto y se mueve al ritmo de la música mientras sujeta con sus manos las caderas de Rachel. La morena mueve su pelo hacia el lado derecho de su cuello, Quinn toma la acción como una invitación y besa el cuello de la morena sin pensarlo, ante el contacto Rachel gime sin querer, no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Quinn la toma de la cintura y quedan frente a frente.

_OM Gosh…_


	6. El beso

Capitulo 6: El beso

Quinn se inclina hacia Rachel y le da un corto beso en los labios sin darse cuenta de lo que hace. Se rompe la burbuja y vuelve a la realidad.

_Quinn que mierda hiciste, besaste a Rachel... Rachel Berry. Pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, ahora que le vas a decir, esto no tiene excusa. Mierda estas jodida Fabray, jodida.-piensa Quinn_

Rachel- dice la rubia al desprender sus labios de la morena- perdón, de verdad lo siento, no sé que estaba pens…- Rachel toma a Quinn del cuello para acercarla y darle un beso apasionado, cargado de emociones reprimidas y un deseo que las consumía. Rachel pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Quinn, la rubia hizo un pequeño gemido y Rachel aprovecho la oportunidad para introducir su lengua dándole paso al desenfreno mientras se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. Quinn estaba perdida en esos labios sabor cereza y el truco que Rachel hacia con su lengua la estaba volviendo loca, sólo se separaron cuando el aire era necesario, mirándose la una a la otra con deseo.

Se vuelven a besar, esta vez es Quinn quien sujeta las caderas de Rachel para sentir el cuerpo de la morena más cerca al suyo, Rachel pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y se besan hasta el cansancio, sus labios son adictivos. La gente y la música no existen para ellas, ni siquiera recuerdan que fueron a ese lugar a celebrar acompañadas de sus mejores amigos. La necesidad de aire se vuelve importante, se separan quedando frente a frente sin decir nada como si estuvieran en un sueño pero la realidad siempre vuelve.

Te lo tenías bien guardadito Fabray- dice Santana con una ceja levantada y esa sonrisa pícara que la caracteriza

* * *

><p><em>Llegan hasta la pista de baile y Brittany dice- no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.<em>

Faberry en acción. –dice Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa- Q, es bastante rápida, quien lo iba a imaginar

Nunca pensé que Quinn afrontara sus sentimientos hacia Rachel. -dice Brittany y Santana la mira confundida.

¿Sentimientos? ¿B de qué estás hablando?

Es obvio que a Quinn le gusta Rachel desde secundaria, solo que no se daba cuenta o mejor dicho estaba distraída con todo el drama de Finn-dice Brittany como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto B?- pregunta Santana ante la información que su novia le dio

Dah… porque la que tiene -dice Brittany viendo la escena en la pista de baile- digo _tenía_ que hacer algo al respecto era Quinn. No era tu asunto ni el mío.

Tu inteligencia y sentido común me sorprenden cada vez B más- dice Santana orgullosa de su chica

La dos se sorprenden aún más con el beso de Quinn y Rachel, al ver que el momento de pasión había pasado Santana agarro la mano de su chica y llevándola exactamente donde estaba su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Kurt sigue la mirada de Blaine y dice- oh por Dios- llevándose las manos a su boca en muestra de asombro.<p>

¡Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray se están besando!- dice Kurt- eso fue más rápido de lo que me esperaba.

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Blaine

Desde la entrevista en la tarde esas dos- dice Kurt señalándolas- se estaban coqueteando

¿Cómo así?- pregunta Blaine confundido

Pues si miraditas van miraditas vienen, sonrisitas por aquí y por allá, tu sabes lo normal en una entrevista pero con _algo_ un poco más allá de lo amistoso. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que esas dos algo se traían y mira el resultado. –dice Kurt mientras observa el beso apasionado que se dan las chicas

¿Pero a Rachel le gustan las mujeres? – pregunta Blaine con curiosidad

Según lo que Rachel dice la sexualidad es fluida, es decir, te enamoradas de la persona, no importa si es hombre o mujer. Y por como esta besando a Quinn no crea que eso sea un problema para ella.- responde Kurt observándolas con atención.- Por fin dejaron de besarse vamos por Rachel al fin y al cabo vinimos al celebrar con ella.

Kurt no creo que sea buena idea interrumpirlas, mucho menos después de ese beso; es probable que quieran hablar.- dice Blaine intentando controlar a Kurt el amigo-sobreprotector

Estoy de ac…- dice Kurt- mira Brittany y Santana se están acercando, esta es muestra oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrastra a Blaine hasta donde están Rachel y Quinn.<p>

Te lo tenías bien guardadito Fabray- dice Santana con una ceja levantada y esa sonrisa pícara que la caracteriza.

Brittany codea a Santana para que no moleste a las chicas.

¡Hola Rachel!- dice Brittany con entusiasmo

¡Hola Brittany! Santana- dice Rachel sin darle importancia al comentario de la latina, entrelazando su mano con la de Quinn

Quinn también hace caso omiso del comentario, nota que Rachel toma su mano y simplemente se deja llevar.

¿Kurt y Blaine?- dice Brittany al ver a la pareja acercase a ellas

Brittany, Santana, hola otra vez- dice Kurt sarcásticamente

¡Blaine! – dice Brittany entusiasmada- no te veía hace mucho tiempo

Hola Brittany y Santana – dice Blaine cordialmente

Surge un silencio incomodo en el que nadie habla.

¿Por qué no tomamos una mesa juntos?- dice Quinn tratando de cortar la tensión

Es buena idea, vamos- dice Rachel guiando a Quinn hacia la mesa más cercana

* * *

><p>¿Es que no nos piensan decir nada?- le susurra Kurt a Blaine<p>

Quizá no debimos interrumpirlas de esa forma- responde Blaine

Pues yo no voy a dejar que me mate la curiosidad- dice Kurt- necesito hablar con Rachel inmediatamente, en cinco minutos tú te vas al baño y del resto me encargo yo.

Pero no tengo ganas de ir- Kurt mira a Blaine de forma desafiante- bien, bien voy al baño.

Britt Britt ¿Cómo va el negocio de la coreografía?- pregunta Kurt intentando hacer conversación

Muy bien Kurt, ahora estoy trabajando con Beyonce…- respondido Brittany

Quinn y Rachel no podían dejar de verse, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Santana quien observaba cada acción de las Faberry. Quinn escuchaba la conversación como si fuera una música de fondo y Rachel estaba perdida en los ojos avellana de aquella rubia.

_Ah sí y ¿con qué artistas has trabajado?- pregunta Kurt_

_Pues he trabajado con Usher, Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears…- __dice Brittany_

Quinn acaricia la mejilla de Rachel, se acerca y le da un beso apasionado sin importarle que sus amigos las estuvieran viendo. La morena respondió al beso inmediatamente. Cuatro pares de ojos las miraban fijamente mientras se besaban. El beso termina y nadie sabe qué decir, era una situación muy extraña.

Blaine se levanta de la mesa y dice- voy al baño ya regreso- le lanza una mirada Kurt

Suena la canción de Kyle Minogue I can't get you out of my head

Esta canción me encanta- dice Kurt- vamos a bailar Rachel- toma su mano y la lleva hasta la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Rachel bailaba sensual y divertida al lado de su mejor amigo y Quinn no podía dejar de verla.<p>

Te tiene chorreando la baba- le dice Santana a Quinn, aprovechando el momento

¿Qué dijiste Santana?- dice Quinn quien no le estaba prestando atención a su mejor amiga mucho menos si Rachel estaba bailando

¿Te volviste idiota o qué?- dice Santana- ¿Qué está pasando con Berry?

No lo sé, no estoy pensando simplemente me dejo llevar por lo que siento- responde Quinn sin despegar la mirada de _su_ morena.

¿Qué es lo que sientes? – pregunta Brittany con curiosidad

No sé como describirlo- Santana y Brittany se miran entre ellas- sus besos me fascinan, además tenemos esta extraña conexión que no he sentido con nadie más en mi vida.

¿Chicas dónde está Kurt?- pregunta Blaine que regresa del baño

Está en la pista de baile con Rachel- responde Santana. Blaine mira la escena divertido.

* * *

><p>Rachel- dice Kurt mientras bailan- ¿Sabes qué estás haciendo?<p>

Rachel se mueve un poco de modo que puede ver a la rubia.

No, bueno si, ¡no sé!- dice Rachel con frustración- me encanta cuando me toca, no me puedo controlar, tengo unas ganas inmensas de volver ahí y besarla otra vez.

Yo no las entiendo creí que se odiaban pero desde que vi como interactuaban en la entrevista y tu interés en saber sobre su vida me di cuenta que aquí hay algo más.

Antes de la entrevista me dijo que siempre fue incapaz de odiarme

¿Cómo así? No entiendo- pregunta Kurt con curiosidad

Yo tampoco eso es algo que tenemos que hablar

Por cierto ¿han hablando de lo que está sucediendo?

No, cuando me besa no pienso. Hablar solo crearía más drama- dice Rachel con cara de confundida.

Tú eres una diva, eres la reina del drama- dice Kurt con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>La canción termina Rachel y Kurt deciden volver a la mesa<p>

Esta vez es Quinn quien toma la mano de Rachel entre la suya. Ya extrañaba el contacto.

Continúan hablando por más de una hora. Ya es hora de irse a descansar pero Santana, Kurt y Blaine están demasiado tomados como para manejar.

¿Quinn te quedas con nosotras esta noche?- pregunta Brittany ya que todas fueron el carro de Santana y la casa de Quinn está prácticamente al otro extremo de la ciudad.

No te preocupes B- responde Quinn- yo tomo un taxi.

¿Estás segura Q?- pregunta Brittany mientras intenta sostener a Santana

Si tranquila no te preocupes.

Rachel escucha toda la conversación y dice- si Brittany no te preocupes por Quinn ella va llegar sana y salva su casa porque yo la voy a llevar.

Quinn se sorprende ante la afirmación de Rachel pero acepta la oferta sabe que Rachel no va recibir un no como respuesta. Brittany solo sonríe.

Todos los demás se despiden de Brittany y Santana mientras esperan al chofer de la limosina.

* * *

><p>La limosina para frente a un edificio de apartamentos donde viven Kurt y Blaine. Se despiden y salen de la limosina como pueden debido a su estado de ebriedad.<p>

Ahora vamos a tu casa- dice Rachel con voz seductora acercándose para besar a Quinn. Mientras la limosina se pone en marcha otra vez.


	7. La noche

Capitulo 7: La noche

_Ahora vamos a tu casa- dice Rachel con voz seductora. Mientras la limosina se pone en marcha otra vez._

* * *

><p>El recorrido se hace corto entre tantos besos. El chofer tiene que interrumpirlas.<p>

Señorita, ya llegamos- dice el chofer

Quinn se aparta de Rachel pero está la retiene y le da otro beso. Ante la escena el chofer sube la pantalla de la limosina para darles más privacidad.

Al terminar el beso y aún sin aire Quinn le pregunta a Rachel- ¿te quedas conmigo esta noche?

Rachel no responde, presiona un botón que baja la pantalla de la limosina y le dice al chofer- Muchas gracias por sus servicios esta noche- mira directamente a los ojos de Quinn- esta es la última parada.

Quinn entiende lo que Rachel acaba de decir, toma su mano y la ayuda a salir de la limosina.

Al cruzar la puerta principal Quinn atrapa a Rachel entre su cuerpo y el marco de la puerta besándola con locura, se agacha un poco, sujeta los muslos de la morena y los pone en sus caderas. Rachel sujeta la cabeza de la rubia con rudeza para profundizar el beso.

Quinn sujeta la cintura de Rachel y la guía hacia su habitación mientras se besan. La rubia cierra la puerta de su habitación con su pie izquierdo, ubica el cierre del vestido de Rachel y lo baja lentamente, dejando a la morena en una lencería negra que la hacía ver muy sensual. Rachel siguió el ejemplo de la rubia y la desvistió- _el rojo le queda muy bien- pensó Rachel al verla en ropa interior._

La rubia llevo a la morena hacia su cama y volvió a besarla mientras tocaba sus senos, Rachel gemía de placer y sus manos se perdían en la espalda de Quinn, quien toma las manos de la morena y las pone sobre su cabeza tomando el tiempo necesario para observar ese glorioso cuerpo debajo de ella, se acerca a besar a Rachel y la morena hace lo mismo pero la rubia decide jugar un poco y se aleja; hace esto dos veces más hasta que Rachel se desespera.

Quinn- dice Rachel mirando los ojos de la rubia- bésame- le ordena

Quinn no se puede negar y la besa con fervor mientras suelta las manos de Rachel. Se separan un poco y la morena le quita el sujetador. La rubia pone uno de sus muslos entre los de Rachel que gime ante la sensación. Pero a la morena también tiene sus ideas, utiliza la fuerza de su cuerpo para girarse y quedar encima de Quinn, se levanta y se quita su propio sujetador. Quinn extraña el contacto y sigue a la morena, besa sus labios y su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, besa sus senos evitando sus pezones, hecho que descontrola a la morena.

Quinn…- gime Rachel- por favor

Eres impaciente ¿no?- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Qui..-iba a decir Rachel cuando siente la lengua de la rubia en su pezón, Rachel sujeta la cabeza de Quinn con fuerza mientras arquea su espalda y siente un pequeño mordisco que casi la lleva al clímax.

Rachel decide tomar el control empujando suavemente a la rubia dejándola recostada en la cama debajo de ella. Rachel la besa mientras toca sus senos con las palmas de sus manos, pincha sus pezones, provocando un gemido de la rubia y aprovechando para introducir su lengua y profundizar el beso.

Rachel no aguanto más- dice Quinn sin aire- te necesito

Rachel besa sus labios, su cuello, sus senos, pasa por su vientre hasta llegar a su centro. Con sus dientes retira los panties de la rubia a Quinn le parece muy sexy el gesto. La morena aparta sus muslos y el besa el interior de ellos.

Rachel, por favor- gime Quinn

La morena masajea el clítoris de la rubia con su lengua. Ante el contacto Quinn pone sus manos en la cabeza de Rachel para guiarla.

Oh Dios- gime Quinn mientras agarra las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas y arquea su espalda

¡Racheeeeeeel! -grita Quinn al llegar al clímax

Ven acá- exige Quinn- se besan y la rubia puede saborease a sí misma en los labios de Rachel mientras recupera energías para satisfacerla

Quinn toma a Rachel por las caderas y la gira quedando encima de ella, no la deja reaccionar y le quita la última pieza de lencería que estaba en su cuerpo, la besa con desespero acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos hasta llegar a su centro.

Estás tan mojada- dice Quinn al sentir la humedad de la morena

Rachel la besa con rudeza al sentir que la rubia toca su clítoris. Sin previo aviso Quinn la penetra con dos dedos, la morena hace un gemido de placer y entierra su uñas en la espalda de la rubia. Quinn no siente dolor por el contrario su placer se intensifica. La rubia besa el cuello de la morena repetidamente y le deja una marca.

Quinn- dice Rachel- bésame

Se besan apasionadamente hasta que Rachel no aguanta más.

Si, si Quinn ahí- gime Rachel mientras la rubia continua embistiéndola

¡Quinnnnn! -grita Rachel al sentir su orgasmo

Quinn cae a su lado abrazando el torso desnudo de Rachel.

Eso estuvo increíble- dice Rachel sin aire

Rachel gira para quedar frente a frente a la rubia y besarla con ternura. Al principio el beso era inocente pero fue escalando en pasión. Sin darse cuenta estaban teniendo sexo otra vez y siguieron así toda la noche hasta el cansancio, se quedaron dormidas cerca a las seis de la mañana.

* * *

><p>A las 10 de la mañana<p>

¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta un periodista de farándula

Eso no importa- dice Sarah- lo importante es cuanto me van a pagar por la información que tengo aquí- muestra un CD

Primero tengo que ver si vale la pena- dice el periodista mientras inserta el CD en su portátil. Al final del video queda boquiabierto- te doy 100 mil dólares por la información exclusiva, eso quiere decir que no se la das a nadie más.

250 mil dólares y trato hecho- responde la pelirroja con seguridad

Hecho- dice el periodista.

* * *

><p>Santana esta bostezando mientras se dirige a la cocina<p>

¿Brittany que haces despierta tan temprano?- pregunta la latina aún somnolienta

¿Temprano S?- dice Brittany- es la una de la tarde, ya perdiste toda la mañana durmiendo. Yo estoy haciendo rico _"desayuno" _para ti.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde…

¿A quién llamas?- pregunta Santana al ver a su chica frustrada con el teléfono

A Quinn- responde Brittany preocupada- he llamado toda la mañana a su celular y no me contesta

¿Has intentado llamarla a su casa?

No se me había ocurrido- dice Brittany con inocencia

No te preocupes yo la llamo- dice Santana

* * *

><p>A eso de las dos de la tarde…<p>

Rachel despierta en un lugar que no reconoce, recuerda los eventos de la noche anterior, sabe que esta desnuda y que aquel brazo que rodea su torso es el de Quinn. La morena se levanta de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la rubia. Toma sus panties y se dirige al baño. Al regresar a la habitación busca en el closet y encuentra una camisa azul celeste. Sale de la habitación hacia la cocina mientras se abotona. Abre la nevera y encuentra lo que necesita para hacer una rica comida.

En la habitación de Quinn suena un celular al ritmo de My Man, la rubia contesta el teléfono medio dormida

Hoooola- dice Quinn bostezando sin darse cuenta que ese no era su celular

Hola ¿Rachel? -dice Kurt al otro lado de la línea

No habla Quinn, ¿eres tu Kurt?-pregunta Quinn medio dormida

Sí, pero ¿qué haces contestando el teléfono de Rachel?- pregunta Kurt

Ehhh… ella está en el baño, llámala después Kurt, chao- dice Quinn evitando las preguntas del chico.

_¿Dónde estás Rachel? – pensó la rubia, pero su duda quedo resuelta al sentir el olor a comida_

La rubia se puso sus panties, una bata de baño y salió de la habitación.

Rachel estaba sirviendo la comida cuando siente que Quinn la abraza por la espalda

¿Qué haces cocinado?- pregunta Quinn

No estoy cocinando- defiende Rachel- estoy sirviendo la comida.

¿Ah sí? – pregunta Quinn besando el cuello de la morena

Mmmm, si- responde Rachel con un gemido al sentir los besos de la rubia y acomodándose un poco para darle más espacio.

¿No tuviste suficiente de mí anoche? -pregunta Rachel

Nunca tendría suficiente de ti-responde Quinn mientras sigue besando el cuello de la morena

Rachel se voltea y queda frente a la rubia, la morena le da un beso apasionado mientras Quinn empieza a desabotonar cada botón de la camisa que está usando Rachel. La camisa cae al suelo y aún besándose Quinn lleva Rachel hasta el sofá del living room. Rachel deshace el nudo de la bata de la rubia, quien se deja caer en el sofá. La morena pone sus muslos alrededor y queda encima de ella, se besan con desenfreno hasta que suena el celular de Rachel.

Rach, no contestes debe ser Kurt, se me olvido decirte que llamo hace un rato- dice Quinn sin darle importancia la llamada e intentando besar otra vez a la morena. Suena el teléfono de Quinn- _MIERDA-piensa Quinn_

¿Qué te parece si tu contestas tu teléfono y yo contesto el mío? –dice Rachel con una sonrisa ver la expresión de frustración en Quinn


	8. Paparazzi

Capitulo 8: Paparazzi

¿Hola, Mary Anne?- dice Rachel extrañada por la llamada de su agente mientras recoge la camisa y se la abotona nuevamente

Rachel ¿Qué estabas pensando anoche? Si es que se puede decir que estabas pensando- dice Mary enojada

No sé de qué me hablas- dice Rachel ante el tono de su agente

Hablo de tu aventura lésbica con Quinn en El Hit- dice Mary aún más enojada

Rachel abre los ojos como platos-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- pregunta con curiosidad

No sé si había algún paparazzi en la disco, el hecho es que el chisme del día son ustedes dos- responde Mary

¿Alguien más sabe de esto?- pregunta Rachel con preocupación

Hay un video de las dos que está pasando a nivel nacional por el canal de chismes

¿Qué, que? – grita Rachel

_¿Qué pasa Rach?- pregunta Quinn al ver la cara de preocupación de la morena_

Prende el televisor y pon el canal de chismes- le dice Rachel a Quinn preocupada

Ahora te llamo – le dice Rachel a su agente

* * *

><p>Hola-dice Quinn de mal humor, poniéndose la bata<p>

Hola Quinn, ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien y tú- dice Santana sarcásticamente

No estoy para bromas, S- responde Quinn aún molesta por la interrupción

¿Qué estás haciendo? B ha estado llamando a tu celular toda la mañana- pregunta Santana en tono serio

En este momento iba a comer- responde Quinn un poco más calmada

¿Comida, no?- pregunta Santana con tono sugerente

No me molestes, S- dice Quinn no queriendo dar explicaciones

Entonces ¿pasaste la noche con Berry? Y sabes a lo que me refiero así que no te hagas la estúpida

_¿Qué, que? – grita Rachel_

Santana alcanza a escucharla.

Eso responde a mí pregunta- dice Santana

¿Qué pasa Rach?- pregunta Quinn al ver la cara de preocupación de la morena

Dile que deje de gritar casi me rompe los tímpanos- dice Santana sarcásticamente

Cállate, S- responde Quinn al escuchar la queja de la latina

Prende el televisor y pon el canal de chismes- le dice Rachel a Quinn preocupada

Santana que está sentada al lado de Brittany viendo Disney Channel pasa el canal inmediatamente al escuchar el tono de preocupación de Rachel

Oh por Dios- dicen Santana y Quinn al mismo tiempo

Santana hablamos después- dice Quinn

OK no te preocupes- cuelga la latina.

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Blaine y Kurt<p>

¿Ya te paso la cruda?- pregunta Blaine sentado en el sillón mientras ve el canal musical

Todavía tengo dolor de cabeza pero me siento muchísimo mejor- responde Kurt, se acerca y le da un beso a Blaine para distraerlo y tomar el control del televisor.

Blaine se da cuenta y dice sonriendo - oye eso no se vale

Lo siento, necesito saber que pasa en Hollywood- dice Kurt pasando el canal

Blaine ve a dos chicas bailando y dice- se parecen a Rachel y Quinn

No se parecen-dice Kurt-son Rachel y Quinn- tengo que llamar a Rachel de inmediato

¿No la habías llamado antes?- dice Blaine confundido

Sí, pero contesto Quinn y prácticamente me colgó el teléfono- dice Kurt

¿Eso quiere decir que…- dice Blaine pero Kurt lo interrumpe

Sí, eso quiere decir que pasaron la noche juntas y en la casa de Quinn, porque antes de llamar al celular de Rachel la llame a su apartamento y nadie contesto.

No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar con ella, debe estar enterándose de esto- dice Blaine señalando a la pantalla del televisor- y hablando con Quinn sobre lo que van a hacer al respecto.

Tienes razón-dice Kurt- mejor la llamo después.

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany<p>

Mira S, Quinn y Rachel están bailando en la tele- dice Brittany con alegría- tienen buenos movimientos

Santana la mira con cara de confusión pero no dice nada, su chica es así

¿Ahora que van a hacer Quinn y Rachel? Esto podría destrozar sus carreras- dice Santana

¿Por qué dices eso San?- pregunta Brittany con curiosidad

Porque nadie debía saber que estaban bailando y mucho menos besándose, eso no les conviene, Rachel termino con Jesse hace 5 meses pero seguían trabajando juntos además Quinn termino con Finn hace apenas dos días.

¿Si San pero anoche los dos estaban solteras no veo como las puede afectar?- pregunta Brittany con curiosidad

La prensa no sabe que Quinn y Finn terminaron y la pueden hacer quedar como la mala del paseo y Rachel nunca ha salido con mujeres antes de Quinn. Esto es un chisme bomba y no sé qué consecuencia pueda tener para sus futuros profesionales.

No te preocupes San todo va a salir bien-dice Brittany

* * *

><p>Se sientan en la mesa a comer…<p>

¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunta Rachel con nerviosismo

No lo sé- responde Quinn- esto me afecta tanto como a ti

No debimos exponernos así en público- dice Rachel

¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso? – pregunta Quinn con preocupación, mirando a los ojos de Rachel

¡NO!- dice Rachel antes de besar a Quinn

¿Entonces?- pregunta Quinn mas confundida que nunca

Solo que mi vida privada es eso privada- dice Rachel- además ¿Qué es esto Quinn? Apenas nos reencontramos ayer después de estos años, coqueteamos, bailamos, nos besamos y nos acostamos ¿Pero qué significa esto Quinn?

Tú crees que yo no me pregunto lo mismo, para mi es igual de confuso, ayer el solo hecho de verte otra vez me tenia los nervios de punta y no sabía qué hacer pero las cosas se fueron dando y nos dejamos llevar.-dice Quinn

Es obvio que tenemos una conexión, atracción física, no sé cómo describirlo Quinn solo sé que no me quiero apartar de ti. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto pasaría no le cree…

Quinn interrumpe a Rachel y dice algo sin pensar- ME GUSTAS RACHEL

Al principio Rachel no sabe que decir pero después de todo lo sucedido es obvio- y tu a mí también me gustas, sino fuera así no estaríamos en este problema.

Esta vez es Quinn quien besa a Rachel-¿quieres intentarlo?- pregunta Quinn entre besos

No lo sé Quinn, lo que tenemos ya es un escándalo te imaginas cuando indaguen en nuestro pasado, nos van a destruir.- dice Rachel con preocupación, apartándose un poco de Quinn

Desde cuando te importa los que piensen los demás, esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti- dice Quinn mirando fijamente los ojos de Rachel. Si seguimos con esto o no, no va impedir que hablen de nosotras. No sé qué me pasa contigo no controlo mis emociones cuando te tengo cerca, y me gustas, me gustas mucho pero si no quieres continuar con esto- dice Quinn separando su cuerpo del de Rachel- te entiendo, estaríamos luchando contra viento y marea y no sé si podamos con tanta presión.

Tienes razón- dice Rachel- esto me asusta. Mi relación con Jesse termino cinco meses atrás y aún me duele su engaño, yo lo quería mucho y no sé si este preparada para iniciar otra relación- dice Rachel

Me lo dices a mi Rachel- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- yo termine con mi novio de años hace dos días, esa era una relación por conveniencia y costumbre, yo NUNCA lo ame y lo intente…

Rachel interrumpe a Quinn y dice- ¿por qué dices que nunca lo amaste?

Yo estaba con él porque era el chico perfecto, el que aprobaban mis padres. Me sentía obligada a estar con él porque me amaba o al menos eso creía.- dice Quinn con tristeza- la noche que terminamos me entere que me fue infiel por más de un año mientras yo sufría al creer que no lo estaba haciendo todo por salvar esa relación.

¿Finn te fue infiel por un año?- dice Rachel sorprendida

Sí, yo también me sorprendí nunca pensé que Finn tuviera las neuronas suficientes como para mantener un engaño por tanto tiempo- Rachel y Quinn ríen ante el comentario.

¿Qué te parece si empezamos lento? – dice Rachel

Lento, no sé a qué te refieres Rachel- dice Quinn analizando la situación-tuvimos sexo casi toda la noche.

¡Quinn! – dice Rachel pegándole en el brazo- tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

No te preocupes Rach, era solo una broma-dice Quinn mientras toma la mejilla de la morena y la besa- yo entiendo perfectamente.

Tenemos que hablar con mi agente- dice Rachel entre besos

Eso puede esperar- dice Quinn con voz seductora- mientras desabotona la camisa de Rachel, otra vez

Quinn- gime Rachel

Vamos a la habitación- dice Quinn mientras besa a Rachel

Rachel se levanta de la silla y va caminando hacia la habitación, para en el marco de la puerta y se quita la camisa dejándola caer en el suelo. Quinn entiende el juego y la sigue quitándose la bata.

_Eres mi perdición Rachel Berry – piensa Quinn_

* * *

><p>6:20 de la tarde…<p>

Despierta dormilona-dice Quinn

No quiero- dice Rachel medio dormida

Entonces no quieres salir conmigo- dice Quinn haciéndose la enojada- Si no lo recuerdas teníamos planes para esta noche.

Si lo recuerdo, pero después de lo que paso hoy no creo que sea conveniente que salgamos en público – Rachel besa a Quinn- además lo podríamos pasar mejor en casa-dice sensualmente.

No te preocupes por eso solo seremos tu y yo- dice Quinn mientras responde a su beso.

Quinn aprovecho el tiempo que Rachel estuvo dormida para preparar lo necesario para su cita y alistarse.

Ahora vete a la ducha- dice Quinn- yo te espero en la sala- ponte lo que quieras, nada muy formal, no lo vas a necesitar a donde vamos. OK, no te demores.

Como mande Miss Fabray- responde Rachel

En el baño Rachel le marca a su agente…

Hola Mary Anne- dice Rachel

Hola Rachel- dice Mary mucho más calmada en comparación a su anterior conversación- he estado esperando tú llamada por más de cuatro horas

Lo siento es que tenía que aclarar algunas cosas-dice Rachel

Tenemos que hablar de esto personalmente- dice Mary con seriedad

Para eso te llamaba- Vienes a mí apartamento el lunes

¿Hasta el lunes Rachel?-dice Mary un poco exaltada- porque no hoy mismo o mañana domingo.

Ya tengo planes para hoy y mañana y son inaplazables- dice Rachel con seguridad

OK entonces hablamos el lunes

Adiós Mary Anne- dice Rachel y cuelga el teléfono.


	9. La cita

Capitulo 9: La cita

Quinn y Rachel iban a salir de la casa cuando Rachel se asoma por la ventana y ve un montón de paparazis.

No creo que sea buena idea salir- dice Rachel- si nos van a espiar toda la noche.

Quinn se acerca hacia la ventana y ve hombres con cámaras preparados para tomarles fotos y videos.

No te preocupes, podemos salir por la parte trasera- dice Quinn – no sé como descubrieron que estábamos aquí.

No lo saben- dice Rachel- están esperando que entres o salgas para acosarte con sus preguntas

Bueno, esa es una ventaja para nosotras- dice Quinn

¿Cómo no entiendo?- pregunta Rachel confundida

Pues mientras ellos están distraídos enfrente de la casa nosotras salimos por detrás sin que se den cuenta

La rubia y la morena entran al carro evitando ser vistas. No se dan cuenta que hay un carro parqueado en la esquina de la casa que se pone en marcha para seguirlas.

Esto es como jugar a las escondidas- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Pues a mí no me parece tan divertido- dice Rachel un poco más seria

Rach, no te enfades mírale el lado positivo, estas aquí conmigo a solas-llegan a un semáforo que está en rojo, Quinn se inclina y le da un corto beso a Rachel.

* * *

><p>Después de 45 minutos manejando y escuchado música llegan a su destino. La montaña donde está el letrero HOLLYWOOD, había una mesa preparada con platos, cubiertos, copas y vino blanco.<p>

Rachel estaba tan sorprendida que agarro a Quinn y le dio un beso. En unos de los arbustos se escondía el paparazzi que aprovechando el momento tomo una foto.

¿A qué hora hiciste todo esto?- pregunta Rachel sin salir de su asombro

Pues mientras tú dormías plácidamente yo organicé esto- dice Quinn

Esto es perfecto- dice Rachel

Quinn saca una canasta del carro-El paparazzi toma otra foto-y la lleva hasta la mesa.

¿Qué traes ahí?-pregunta Rachel

Esto es como un picnic en la noche y como en todo picnic hay comida- dice Quinn mientras abre la canasta y sirve la lasaña vegetariana.

30 minutos después terminan de comer-foto-. Quinn tiene un trozo de lasaña en la comisura de sus labios y Rachel la limpia con su dedo pulgar.- foto

¿Qué te pareció? – pregunta Quinn

Hermoso, la vista es espectacular, la comida estuvo deliciosa y lo más importante es que estoy aquí contigo- Rachel le da un beso a Quinn-foto

¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?- pregunta Quinn emoción

No, cual- dice Rachel

Que nuestra cita aún no termina-dice Quinn besando nuevamente los labios de Rachel

Quinn toma la mano de Rachel-foto- y la lleva hacia el carro, se recuestan en el capó.-foto

Sabes Rach tu eres como una de esas- dice Quinn señalando a una estrella- tu luz nunca se apaga

Rachel la mira con ternura y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Quinn

Rachel necesito pedirte perdón- Rachel la mira con cara de confusión

¿De qué hablas Quinn? – dice Rachel mirando a Quinn fijamente

Hablo del pasado, no creo que podamos empezar algo si no somos honestas- dice Quinn mirando a Rachel- mi comportamiento en secundaria no tiene justificación, no debí dejarme llevar por la presión social y las actitudes de mi familia, crecer me ha hecho madurar, ya no soy una niña caprichosa ni la perra a cargo, soy yo cumpliendo mis sueños, tomando las riendas de mi vida y asumiendo mis decisiones. Te pido perdón por insultarte, caricaturizarte, los comentarios en MySpace y rechazar tu amistad en más de una ocasión pero también quiero decirte que he cambiado y espero que me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Quinn tú no eres la única que necesita pedir perdón, si mal no recuerdo no fui la mejor persona cuando estaba en secundaria, pero como tú lo has dicho hemos cambiado, ya no somos dos adolescentes embobadas por el mariscal de campo, no estamos en una guerra por popularidad y la atención de los chicos, ya no envío a chicas inocentes a casas de crack- las dos ríen ante el último cometario- hemos crecido por dentro y por fuera. Esa oportunidad que me pides nos las estamos dando desde que nos reencontramos y si tú me perdonas yo te perdono ¿sí?- pregunta Rachel- no obtiene respuesta verbal solo un beso cargado de muchas emociones que a su vez expresa lo que sienten mucho mejor que las palabras.

El paparazzi toma su última foto y se va contento del lugar antes de ser descubierto por las chicas que suben al auto y salen del lugar.

¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunta Quinn al recordar que su casa estaba inundada de paparazzi

Vamos a mi apartamento- dice Rachel- casi nadie sabe donde vivo a excepción de mis padres, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y mi agente, y yo confío mucho en ellos, así que no creo que haya ningún paparazzi allí.

_Eso quiere decir que confía en mí-piensa Quinn_

* * *

><p>Llegan al edificio y tal como Rachel lo había predicho no hay ningún paparazzi, estacionan el auto y después toman el ascensor hasta el piso 25.<p>

Entran al apartamento y Quinn se sorprende lo grande que es

Wow Rach, esto es enorme- dice Quinn maravillada ante los acabados y las decoraciones

Si, así lo consiguió mi agente- dice Rachel- yo hubiera preferido algo más pequeño, esto es un poco exagerado para mí pero con el tiempo me voy acostumbrando

Recuerdo que en la entrevista dijiste que aún faltan dos meses para empezar las grabaciones de tu película- dice Quinn

Si- dice Rachel sin entender el punto de la rubia

¿Ósea que estas de vacaciones estos dos meses?- Pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Pues no exactamente de vacaciones tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes del rodaje pero en un principio se podría decir que sí. Además tengo una razón más para estar ocupada- dice Rachel coqueteando mientras se acerca a Quinn

¿Ah sí y cuál es esa razón?- pregunta Quinn siguiéndole el juego

Dirás ¿Quién es la razón?- dice Rachel mirando a la rubia y dándole un beso tierno

Ven- dice Rachel guiando a Quinn hacia su habitación

Rachel acerca al clóset y saca dos shorts y dos camisetas para dormir- te cambias aquí y yo me cambio en el baño- dice Rachel.

5 minutos después Rachel regresa a la habitación y encuentra a Quinn cambiada y buscando una película en la colección de DVDs de Rachel.

¿Qué haces?- pregunta Rachel

Estoy buscando una película- responde Quinn volteando para darle un corto beso a Rachel

Quinn encuentra _The Notebook _y se recuestan en la cama para ver la película

Es una de mis favoritas- dice Rachel acercándose a la rubia. Quinn extiende sus brazos alrededor de Rachel y la abraza.

Un poco más de la mitad de la película Rachel se voltea y le da un beso Quinn el cual responde inmediatamente.

Con curiosidad Quinn pregunta- ¿Y eso por qué?

Por hacer de esta noche algo especial- dice Rachel. Quinn le devuelve el beso y se olvidan por completo de la película. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rachel esta encima de la rubia besándola intensamente. Las manos de Quinn se pierden en la espalda de la morena mientras comparten un beso tierno pero sensual. Esta vez es algo más que atracción sexual es un nuevo comienzo para ambas.

Suena el teléfono de Rachel. Quinn está empezando a odiar la melodía de My Man. Rachel le sonríe en forma de disculpa.

Rach, no contestes- le pide Quinn entre besos. Rachel mira la foto de Kurt en pantalla y rechaza la llamada, después hablara con él.

Es la cuarta vez que me llamas así-dice Rachel con ternura

¿No te gusta?-pregunta Quinn

Al contrario, me encanta cuando me llamas así- dice Rachel mientras besa de nuevo a Quinn

Buenas noches, Quinn

Buenas noches, Rach- dice la rubia mientras abraza la espalda de la morena

Duermen abrazadas durante toda la noche bajo el calor de sus cuerpos

* * *

><p>Rachel despierta, ve el reloj y son las 8:25 de la mañana. La morena intenta levantarse de la cama pero Quinn la retiene con sus brazos.<p>

¿A dónde vas? -pregunta Quinn somnolienta

A la cocina, voy a hacer el desayuno- responde Rachel- tu quédate durmiendo un poco más si quieres te llamo cuando todo esté listo.

No te vayas- dice Quinn mientras la abraza con más fuerza- estoy muy cómoda así

Yo sé, pero tenemos que comer-dice Rachel

No tengo hambre- dice la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel le da un beso en los labios a Quinn, esto la distrae y la morena aprovecha la oportunidad para levantarse de la cama y salir directo a la cocina.

¡Eso es trampa!- grita Quinn desde la habitación

20 minutos después están las dos en la mesa comiendo pancakes veganos.

Tienen muy buen sabor, si no me hubieras dichos que son veganos no me habría dado cuenta- dice Quinn

Además la chef tiene sus trucos- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

¿Ah… si?- dice Quinn acercándose para besar a la morena

Mañana vamos a hablar con mi agente-dice Rachel entre besos

¿Vamos?-pregunta Quinn

Si, esto nos afecta a las dos y quiero que estemos de acuerdo en todo, especialmente como vamos a manejar nuestra relación frente al público- dice Rachel un poco más seria.

No te preocupes allí estaré- dice la rubia con seguridad la notar el tono de la morena.- no te voy a dejar sola. Estamos juntas en esto

No esperaba menos de ti- dice Rachel besando a la rubia- nos reunimos aquí a las 9 de la mañana

En algún momento tengo que regresar a mi casa- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

No te vas a ir ahora- dice Rachel entre besos

¿Y qué piensas hacer para convencerme?- pregunta Quinn sujetando las caderas de Rachel

Te dije que tengo mis trucos ¿no?- dice la morena antes de darle un beso apasionado a Quinn

Me fascinan tus besos-dice la rubia mientras besa el cuello de la morena

Rachel quiere sentir esos labios sobre los suyos otra vez, toma a Quinn del cuello y la besa como la primera vez. El beso escala en pasión Rachel rápidamente le quita la blusa a la rubia tirándola en alguna parte de la sala. Quinn la lleva hasta la habitación sin dejar de besarla y se entregan la una a la otra una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los reviews<strong>


	10. Amigos

Capitulo 10: Amigos

Quinn se levanta de la cama y empieza a vestirse- Rachel la ve con cara de confusión

Rach, en algún momento tengo que volver a casa- dice Quinn al ver la cara de la morena

Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas- dice Rachel mientras se pone una bata- quédate esta noche otra vez, así no tienes que regresar mañana y evitas a los paparazzi.

Quinn le da un beso tierno de todas formas necesito mi ropa, estar al pendiente de mi trabajo y eso no lo puedo hacer desde aquí- dice Quinn suspirando- créeme, no me quiero ir pero tengo que hacerlo.

Bueno, entonces te acompaño hasta la puerta- dice Rachel con resignación

Llegan al marco de la puerta del apartamento y se besan.

Si no dejas de besarme no te vas a ir nunca- dice Rachel entre besos

Es que tus besos son adictivos- dice Quinn volviendo a besarla- está bien ya me voy- dice con más seguridad- dándole otro beso. Rachel la mira de forma graciosa- esta vez es enserio.

Ajam- dice Rachel y Quinn le da otro beso

Ese si era el último-dice Quinn

Sabes que no te tienes que ir, cierto- dice Rachel con una sonrisa pícara

No me tientes Rach-dice Quinn y esta vez es Rachel quien la besa

Hasta mañana- dice Quinn sin quererse ir.

Hasta mañana- se despide Rachel con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Quinn sale del apartamento y Rachel cierra la puerta lentamente.<p>

Rachel tiene su cabeza recostada en el marco de puerta cuando escucha su celular

_Hola Mercedes ¿Cómo estás? – dice Rachel con emoción_

_Muy bien, chica ¿y tú?- pregunta Mercedes_

_Yo estoy muy bien, gracias_

_Vamos al grano y sin rodeos ¿Qué está pasando con Quinn?-pregunta Mercedes con curiosidad_

_Te habías demorado en preguntar- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- estoy saliendo con Quinn_

_¿Entonces el video es real?_

_Si, Mercedes es cierto_

_Pues bien por ti chica, tú sabes que yo te apoyo. Yo he mantenido contacto con Quinn y sé que ha cambiado mucho._

_Eso lo estoy descubriendo poco a poco._

_Si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz por ti_

_Gracias, Mercedes no sabes lo importantes que son tus palabras para mí._

_Cuando termine de grabar el álbum voy a visitarte, así que ten lista la habitación de invitados_

_No te preocupes todo estará perfecto para cuando llegues_

_Adiós Rachel, cuídate_

_Adiós Mercedes, muchas gracias por tu llamada, no vemos pronto- dice Rachel y cuelga el teléfono_

* * *

><p>Quinn se sube a su auto y durante el recorrido llama a Santana.<p>

Hola S, ¿Dónde estás?

Pensé que estabas muerta, estoy esperando tu llamada desde hace siglos- dice Santana

Quinn yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú?- dice la rubia sarcásticamente

Déjate de bobadas- dice la latina-estaba a punto de llamarte ¿Cómo te fue con Berry?

No debemos hablar de esto por teléfono- dice Quinn- te espero a una calle de mi casa en media hora

¿Por qué a una calle?- pregunta Santana con curiosidad

Cuando llegues a mi casa lo entenderás

* * *

><p>Aleluya- dice Kurt al otro lado de la línea telefónica<p>

Hola Kurt- dice Rachel un poco apenada

Me estuviste evitando todo el fin de semana-dice Kurt fingiendo estar enojado

Lo siento, pero estaba ocupada con todo este lío- dice Rachel

Hablando de lío ¿Por qué Quinn Fabray contesta tu celular?- pregunta Kurt con interés

Kurt en una hora voy a tu apartamento, no me siento cómoda hablando estas cosas por teléfono

OK, aquí te espero- dice Kurt antes de colgar

* * *

><p>¿Por qué mierda no pudimos llegar directamente a tu casa?- pregunta Santana irritada al encontrarse con Quinn<p>

¡Hola Brittany, Santana!- dice Quinn sin darle importancia al comentario de la latina

¡Hola Q!- dicen Santana y Brittany

Vamos a mi casa-dice Quinn- desde la mitad de la calle se pude ver la gran cantidad de paparazzi que están esperándola.

Oh por Dios Q- dice Santana sorprendida

Tenemos que pasar rápido-dice Quinn con seriedad- y en silencio

_¿Cuál es su relación con Rachel Berry?- pregunta un paparazzi la verla llegar_

_¿Es cierto que engaño a su novio Finn Hudson con la estrella Rachel Berry?_

_¿Finn era solo una pantalla para ocultar su relación con Rachel?_

_¿Qué piensa del nombre Faberry? Quinn voltea y ve al paparazzi con confusión_

Santana tenía ganas de golpearlos a todos pero sabía que era imprudente e innecesario además tener a Brittany a su lado la tranquilizaba un poco.

Al llegar a la entrada Quinn se siente agobiada por las preguntas de los paparazzi y camina lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a su casa.

Se robaron el nombre, yo me lo invente- dice Santana

¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunta Quinn confundida

Faberry, ese nombre lo invente yo- dice la latina

¿Faberry que eso?- pregunta Brittany

Pues Fabray y Berry unidos, Faberry, es lo mismo que Brittana- dice Santana sonriéndole a su chica

¿Ya tenemos nombre?- dice Quinn sorprendida

Todas las parejas tienen nombre- dice Brittany tranquilamente

Hablando de parejas, ¿qué hay entre tú y Berry?- dice Santana un poco más seria

Pues le dije que me gusta y…- dice Quinn pero Santana interrumpe

Antes o después de acostarte con ella

¡Santana!- dice Quinn

Es obvio pasaste todo el fin de semana con ella, además después de lo bar me sorprendería que no hubiera pasado nada entre ustedes dos.

A mí me parece romántico- dice Brittany

Si, estuve con ella, contenta Santana- dice Quinn

No me dijiste nada que no supiera-responde la latina -¿cómo es Berry en la cama?- pregunta con curiosidad

No te voy a responder eso Santana- dice Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Esa sonrisa de estúpida que tienes me lo dice todo, ¿ya saben que van a hacer?- pregunta Santana

Mañana vamos a hablar con su agente- dice Quinn – tenemos que ver como controlamos a los medios, nos preocupa que se enteren de nuestro pasado e intenten destruirnos.

¿Cómo así Q?, lo tuyo con Berry va enserio- pregunta la latina

Ya podemos tener una cita doble contigo y Rachel- dice Brittany con alegría

Pues no lo tenemos muy claro pero decidimos empezar lento- dice Quinn

¿Lento?- dice Santana- estuviste acostándote con ella todo el fin de semana

Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- dice Quinn

¿Ósea que no van haber citas dobles?- pregunta Brittany con tristeza

No por ahora B, pero en un futuro no muy lejano es muy probable que si- dice Quinn tratando de alegrar a la otra rubia

¿Berry es tu novia?-pregunta Santana

No, si, no sé, pero tenemos algo y vamos a seguir saliendo- responde Quinn- ayer, tuvimos nuestra primera cita y fue genial, casi no salgo de su casa, me cuesta mucho apartarme de ella, no sé qué me pasa…

_Brittany le susurra Santana mientras Quinn habla distraída - Q no se ha dado cuenta_

_Santana la mira confundida y le pregunta ¿darse cuenta de qué?_

_De que se está enamorando de Rachel- responde Brittany como si fuera algo obvio_

_Eso es imposible B, apenas se reencontraron- dice Santana_

_Esto no es nuevo San-dice Brittany_

_Santana la mira confundida pero no dice nada, Quinn está hablando_

Además tenemos esta conexión, no sé como vuelve de un día para otro a mi vida y le da un nuevo sentido… Estoy muy contenta, estoy feliz

Brittany y Santana la abrazan

* * *

><p>Hola Rachel- dice Blaine al abrir la puerta del apartamento<p>

Hola Blaine- dice Rachel

Hola Rachel- dice Kurt apareciendo detrás de Blaine- pasa

Hola Kurt- dice Rachel

¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Kurt

Estoy confundida- responde Rachel con sinceridad

Se sientan en el sillón del living room.

Lo que quiero decir es que hace dos días aún estaba sufriendo por la ruptura Jesse, diciendo que iba concentrarme en mi trabajo y hoy estoy saliendo con Quinn Fabray y más feliz que nunca- dice Rachel un rostro de confusión.

¿Eso quiere decir que la cosa va enserio?- pregunta Blaine sorprendido ante las afirmaciones de la morena

Decidimos ir lento-dice Rachel con una sonrisa recordando el acuerdo al que llego con Quinn

¿Lento, Rachel?- pregunta Kurt sarcásticamente- coquetearon, se besaron y se acos…

Hey, demasiada información- interrumpe Blaine, Rachel le agradece que le evite más vergüenzas

Anoche tuvimos nuestra primera cita y fue grandiosa-dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- me hizo sentir tan especial.

Kurt y Blaine se miran entre sí ¿te gusta Quinn?- pregunta Blaine

Sí, me gusta y me gusta mucho- dice Rachel con seguridad- no sé qué me pasa no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

_OMG, Rachel Berry se esta enamorando de Quinn Fabray- piensa Kurt_

¿Qué van hacer respecto a su imagen pública?- pregunta Kurt preocupado por la consecuencias que pueda traer esta relación en la carrera profesional de su mejor amiga

Mañana vamos a hablar con Mary Anne para encontrar soluciones- dice Rachel

¿Vamos?- pregunta Blaine con curiosidad

Quinn va a ir conmigo, al fin y al cabo estamos juntas en esto- dice Rachel con una sonrisa recordando las palabras de la rubia.

¿Por qué la sonrisa? – pregunta Kurt mirando a Rachel

Porque lo que acabe de decir fueron las palabras exactas de Quinn -responde Rachel

¿Ya son novias? –le gana la curiosidad a Blaine ante lo imprevisto de los hechos

Por ahora estamos saliendo y… dice Rachel antes de ser interrumpida por Kurt

Y teniendo sexo- termina Kurt

Si, Kurt eso es lo que querías saber, pues si me estoy acostando con ella- dice Rachel un poco irritada con el chico

Tranquila Rachel-dice Kurt al notar la actitud de la diva- solo decía lo obvio

Lo importante es que estoy con Quinn y no pienso apartarla de mi lado-dice Rachel un poco más calmada- todavía nos estamos conociendo, ya no somos las mismas de antes y yo no estoy preparada para dar un paso en falso otra vez. Aún así Quinn se abre paso poco a poco en mi corazón.


	11. La agente

Capitulo 11: La agente

Son las 7:30 de la mañana y alguien toca a la puerta de Rachel

Pensé que ibas a llegar a las nueve- le dice Rachel a Quinn antes de besarla

Si, esa era la idea pero tenía demasiadas ganas de besarte como para esperar tanto tiempo- dice Quinn besándola apasionadamente

Rachel desabotona camisa de Quinn mientras se besan

¿Crees que alcancemos antes que llegue tu agente?- dice Quinn mientras caminan hacia la habitación

Rachel no responde simplemente la besa.

A las 9 en punto de la mañana Mary Anne toca la puerta.

Ya voy-grita Rachel desde la habitación vistiéndose con rapidez

Quinn seguía durmiendo en la cama.

Despiértate- dice Rachel con ternura – tienes que vestirte ya llego mi agente. Escuchan la puerta otra vez

Ve y atiende la puerta mientras me visto OK, Rachel le da un beso corto y sale de la habitación

Hola Mary Anne, perdóname la demora- dice Rachel un poco agitada

No te preocupes- dice Mary muy tranquila

Acompáñame al estudio- dice Rachel

¿No ha llegado Quinn? Pregunta Mary con curiosidad

Hola, aquí estoy- aparece Quinn en el estudio

Hola Quinn mi nombre es Mary Anne Roberts y como ya sabrás soy la agente de Rachel

_No escuche que Quinn tocara la puerta, seguro ya estaba aquí desde antes. Rachel esta agitada cuando me abrió... oh por Dios ¿estaban teniendo sexo mañanero? Espero no haber interrumpido nada. Quien ve a Rachel tan inocente y las sorpresitas que tiene, al menos se ve contenta- piensa Mary al ver la sonrisa pícara de Rachel cuando ve entrar a Quinn._

Hola Mary Anne, yo soy Quinn Fabray- dice Quinn estrechando la mano de la agente, una mujer de unos 35 años, elegantemente vestida y bastante atractiva. Con cara seria pero con un aire de profesionalismo que inspiraba respeto.

Entrando en materia Mary pregunta ¿están juntas?

Si- responden Rachel y Quinn al mismo tiempo

Lo primero que les digo es que tener fama trae sus consecuencias y esta es una de ellas. Ustedes son celebridades y todos están pendientes sus movimientos, no les voy a decir que hacer, ya son estrellas establecidas así que esta situación con los medios va durar poco por esto les pregunto ¿Qué quieren hacer?- dice Mary

Quitarnos a los medios de encima-dice Quinn agobiada por el acecho de los paparazzi

Yo he estado pensando que deberíamos dar una entrevista por televisión nacional en un programa reconocido y contar nuestra historia desde secundaria, así nos evitamos más preguntas y el acoso de los medios- dice Rachel

¿Un momento, ustedes se conocieron en secundaria?- pregunta Mary

Rachel y Quinn le cuentan toda la historia sin omitir detalle.

Mary lo piensa un poco y tiene una idea- yo estoy de acuerdo en que deben contar toda la historia antes que a los medios les dé por indagar y decir lo que se les dé la gana, así que entre más pronto mejor. Pero creo que en vez de ir a un programa reconocido deberían hacerlo en la intimidad de su casa.

Rachel y Quinn se miran entre ellas

No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir- dice Quinn

Lo que digo es la mejor estrategia es hacer algo muy personal, donde no necesariamente tengan que contestar preguntas pero tengan la oportunidad de contar su historia desde sus perspectivas, podrían utilizar las redes sociales, el twitter estaría genial.

Sabes me parece muy buena idea.- dice Rachel- ¿tú qué piensas? Le pregunta a Quinn

Tendríamos más ventajas al hacer algo más personal y no sería como si nos estuviéramos haciendo propaganda- dice Quinn analizando la situación- por mí está perfecto

Ahora solo se tienen que poner de acuerdo en lo que van a decir- dice Mary con seriedad- yo les recomendaría que digan todo, así evitan problemas futuros.

Creo que esto es todo, solo necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en la fecha de la transmisión- dice Mary

Qué te parece en dos días- dice Quinn

Por mi está bien, ¿qué dices Rachel?- pregunta Mary

No tengo ningún problema-dice Rachel con seguridad

Ok, estamos hablando-le dice Mary a Rachel

Hasta luego Quinn

Hasta luego Mary

Mary sale del apartamento de Rachel

* * *

><p>¿Qué quieres hacer Rach?-pregunta Quinn<p>

Solo quiero recostarme contigo a mi lado y ver televisión un rato- responde Rachel

Rachel prende el televisor. Quinn intenta besarla pero Rachel la detiene

¿Qué pasa Rach?-pregunta Quinn preocupada

No creo que me pueda resistir a ti si me besas una vez más y ahora quiero pasar más tiempo contigo abrazadas- responde Rachel

Quinn le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza.

Ven televisión por más de una hora hasta que Quinn comenta- ¿Sabes que ya tenemos nombre?

¿Cómo, un nombre?- pregunta Rachel

Faberry, Fabray y Berry juntos, aunque Santana dice le robaron la idea – Rachel sonrie

Suena lindo, me gusta Faberry

Y a mí me gustas tú- dice Quinn dándole un beso apasionado pero evitando llegar más lejos

Tú también me gustas y mucho- dice Rachel

Las distrae la televisión: Faberry, estas son las chicas que tienen hablando a todo el país (muestran imagenes de la entrevista y del video en el bar) Quinn Fabray supuesta novia de Finn Hudson dueño de Burt's Mechanics ahora sale con la gran estrella del teatro Rachel Berry. Las imágenes lo dicen todo (escena bailando en el bar) son muy sexis y se ven muy bien juntas ¿Qué piensan ustedes? En otras noticias….

Tiene razón-dice Quinn, Rachel le pega en el brazo y dice- ¡Quinn!

Es la verdad esa noche te veías súper sexy-dice Quinn con voz sensual

¿Qué intentas hacer?- dice Rachel al notar el tono de voz de la rubia

Nada-dice Quinn besando el cuello de la morena- solo estamos viendo televisión y aprovecho para besar a _mi chica_

¿_Tu chica_? –pregunta Rachel mientras Quinn sigue besando su cuello

No te dije que soy muy posesiva, especialmente con lo que es _mío._ Y _tú_ eres _mía_- dice Quinn de forma sensual mientras muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena

¡Quinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!-gime Rachel excitada-te deseo, hazme tuya otra vez- dice con voz seductora.

Quinn no lo piensa dos veces y la desviste con rapidez.

Te necesito Quinn, bésame- dice Rachel desesperada mientras le quita la ropa a la rubia

Quinn la besa con rudeza y Rachel le araña la espalda. La rubia se entretiene masajeando los senos de la morena con sus manos. Rachel arquea su espalda mientras la rubia besa su cuello. Quinn pone una de las piernas de Rachel alrededor de su cadera y la morena gime al contacto la rubia entrelaza los dedos de su mano con los de Rachel sobre la almohada. El muslo de la rubia crea una deliciosa fricción con el clítoris de la morena generándole gran placer.

Me encantas- gime Quinn- Eres hermosa- la manos de la rubia recorren el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar a su centro. Quinn introduce dos dedos penetrando a la morena.

¡Oh Quinn!, Quinnnnnnn- gime Rachel ante la sensación

Eres mía Rachel, mía- dice Quinn antes de morder y chupar el labio inferior de Rachel

Soy toda tuya, solo tuya- gime Rachel otra vez, llevada por la emoción

Rachel imita las acciones de la rubia e introduce dos dedos en su centro.

Rachel, estoy cerca- dice Quinn mientras se mueve encima con ritmo encima de la morena

Yo también- gime Rachel- No pares

¡Quinn! ¡Rachel! Se escuchan gritos en la habitación cuando se vienen las dos al mismo tiempo por primera vez

Quinn cae al lado de Rachel exhausta. La morena se acerca y le da último beso antes quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Rachel se levanta dos horas después se pone una bata e intenta despertar a Quinn quien permanece inmóvil en su cama.<p>

Bebé, despierta- dice Rachel con ternura mirando la escena ante ella- no entiendo como duermes tanto- le da un beso en la mejilla

Quinn se estira pero está muy cansada como para despertar todavía.

Bebé, despiértate –intenta Rachel otra vez

_Parece un angelito mejor la dejo dormir un poco más- piensa Rachel_

Suena el teléfono de Rachel y ésta contesta lo más rápido posible para no despertar a Quinn mientras sale de la habitación.

Hola Mary- dice Rachel un poco confundida, no esperaba una llamada de su agente mucho menos después de haber hablado personalmente con ella el mismo día.

Hola Rachel, te llamo a avisarte que salió la revista TMZ con fotos tuyas y obviamente Quinn también está allí

¿Fotos?-pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Si, al parecer las siguió un paparazzi cuando estaban en una cita, muy romántica por cierto- añade Mary

¿Estábamos en la montaña de HOLLYWOOD?- pregunta Rachel

Si, con todo, la cena y el auto- -dice Mary

¿Dice algo de lo que hablamos? –pregunta Rachel preocupada de que algo tan privado este expuesto al público

No, solo son las fotos más un análisis de la entrevista y del video en El Hit

¿Análisis? –pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Si, hablan de su lenguaje corporal, de sus miradas, como se toman de las manos, la forma como bailan, como se besan; lo hacen bastante interesante para el lector. Hasta me gusta el nombre Faberry-dice Mary con una sonrisa

Oh Dios- dice Rachel preocupada- no quiero que mi relación con Quinn se convierta en un show mediático.

No te preocupes yo haré todo lo posible para que eso no pase-dice Mary para tranquilizar a Rachel- pero ya que salieron las fotos sería bueno que mencionaran como les fue en la cita, así se evitaban más preguntas de las necesarias.

Lo tendremos en cuenta- dice Rachel

Te puedo preguntar algo- dice Mary- es que tengo curiosidad, pero no quiero invadir tu privacidad

Pregúntame Mary Anne- agradecida por la sinceridad de su agente

¿Estás feliz?- vuelve a preguntar Mary

Estoy más feliz que nunca- responde Rachel sin evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja

¿De quién fue la idea de la cita?- pregunta Mary

Fue idea de Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa al recordar que _su_ _chica_ planeo todo

Quinn se despierta, al ver que Rachel no está a su lado se pone sus panties y su camisa para ir a buscarla. La encuentra en la sala hablando por teléfono, aprovecha y la abraza por la espalda.

Pues dile que tiene muy buenas ideas- dice Mary

¿Con quién hablas?- pregunta Quinn mientras besa tiernamente el cuello de la morena

Rachel no le responde a Quinn y a la rubia se le ocurre una idea

No te preocupes yo le digo-le dice Rachel a Mary riéndose. Quinn abre la bata de Rachel, mete una de sus manos y empieza a tocar los senos de _su chica_. Rachel lucha porque no se le escape un gemido mientras habla por teléfono.

Que estés bien Rachel hablamos después- dice Mary- escucho que estas ocupada- ríe Mary al escuchar la pregunta de Quinn.

O….OK, adiós- dice Rachel muy rápido.


	12. Familia

Capitulo 12: Familia

_¿Con quién hablas?- pregunta Quinn mientras besa tiernamente el cuello de la morena_

_Rachel no le responde a Quinn y a la rubia se le ocurre una idea_

_No te preocupes yo le digo-le dice Rachel a Mary riéndose. Quinn abre la bata de Rachel, mete una de sus manos y empieza a toca los senos de su chica. Rachel lucha porque no se le escape un gemido mientras habla por teléfono._

_Que estés bien Rachel hablamos después- dice Mary- escucho que estas ocupada- ríe Mary al escuchar la pregunta de Quinn._

_OK, adiós- dice Rachel muy rápido._

* * *

><p>No te cansas de mí- gime Rachel ante las acciones de Quinn<p>

Te ti nunca-dice Quinn seductoramente mientras muerde la oreja izquierda de Rachel

Oh Dios… eres como una droga para mí – dice Rachel mientras se mueve sensualmente contra el cuerpo de Quinn

Rachel se voltea y besa a Quinn apasionadamente, caen sobre el sofá. La rubia empieza a besar los labios de Rachel, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos. Las manos de la morena se pierden en el cabello de Quinn mientras ésta pasa su lengua por los pezones de Rachel lo que provoca que está arque su espalda.

Suena el teléfono de Rachel

Odio tu celular- dice Quinn con frustración impidiendo que Rachel conteste el teléfono

Bebé- dice Rachel y Quinn la mira con curiosidad por el término de afecto- puede ser importante, déjame contestar. Después te compenso- Rachel le pica un ojo.

Quinn no dice nada, la deja ir y aprovecha para ver desnudo el cuerpo de Rachel

_¿Hola? - pregunta Rachel, en la pantalla del celular dice numero privado_

_Hola Rachy ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Leroy_

_Bien papi, ¿tú cómo estás? – pregunta Rachel mientras se pone la bata de nuevo, se siente incómoda hablando con su padre estando desnuda_

Quinn está atenta a la conversación

_Yo estoy bien pero el motivo de mi llamada va mas allá de preguntarte como estas_

_Papi, si quieres hablar de mi relación con Quinn… -empieza a decir Rachel antes de ser interrumpida por su padre_

_No tengo mucho tiempo Rachy, me escape de Hiram para ponerte sobre aviso, en tres días vamos a llegar de sorpresa a tu apartamento _

_¡¿Qué?- pregunta Rachel sorprendida_

_Tu papá quiere hablar sobre tu situación con Quinn, está preocupado, yo te aviso para que estés preparada. Sé que ya no eres una niña y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones yo confío en tu juicio y si estas con ella yo te apoyo- dice Leroy con cariño_

_Gracias, papi, no sabes lo mucho que significa lo que me estás diciendo- dice Rachel emocionada_

_Nos vemos en tres días, te quiero_

_Y yo a ti-dice Rachel antes de colgar._

Rachel mira a Quinn y la ve un poco nerviosa

Tranquila, Bebé, -dice Rachel antes de darle un beso corto a Quinn- era mi papa Leroy para avisarme que llega en tres días con papa Hiram.

Quinn se sorprende un poco no se sentía preparada para conocer a sus ¿suegros? Pero no dice nada al respecto

Es la segunda vez que me dices Bebé- comenta Quinn

No es la segunda vez que te lo he dicho otras veces estabas dormida.-dice Rachel como si nada

¿Por qué me dices Bebé?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Porque pareces un hermoso bebé cuando duermes- dice Rachel acercándose a Quinn- además eres _mi chica_ y te quiero expresar mi cariño con palabras, así como tú me dices Rach yo te digo Bebé.

Quinn no dice nada solo la besa.

Rach, no puede evitar escucharte mientras hablabas con tu padre y pues tú me mencionaste… -dice Quinn un poco nerviosa antes de ser interrumpida por un beso de Rachel

Bebé, no te preocupes Leroy nos apoya, solo quería ponerme sobre aviso porque piensan venir de "sorpresa" para hablar conmigo de toda esta situación

¿Rach? Yo no quie…

Rachel la besa otra vez-que tengo que hacer para convencerte, todo va estar bien

Aún así no creo que yo les caiga muy bien- dice Quinn-y no quiero que tengas problemas con ellos, mucho menos por mi culpa

Pues si no les gusta, tienen que acostumbrarse a la idea. Yo no pienso apartarte de mi lado-dice Rachel con seguridad

Se besan y se abrazan

Ah por cierto- dice Rachel cambiando de tema- antes estaba hablando con Mary y me estaba diciendo que tienes muy buenas ideas

Quinn la mira confundida sin saber que decir

Salieron fotos de nuestra cita- se explica Rachel- en la revista TMZ, al parecer no fuimos tan cuidadosas un paparazzi nos siguió y según Mary todo se veía muy romántico

Quinn ríe por un momento, pero recuerda la conversación de esa noche y pregunta ¿escucharon nuestra conversación?

No- dice Rachel y Quinn respira aliviada- solo hay fotos de la entrevista, del bar y de la cita; solo analizan nuestro lenguaje corporal

Quinn iba a decir algo pero suena su celular. Ya vuelvo Rach- dice Quinn antes de contestar la llamada en la habitación de Rachel

_Hola Quinn- dice Franny_

_Hola Franny- dice Quinn al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor_

_Creo que debes hablar con nuestros padres, acerca de tu relación con Rachel Berry- dice Franny sin rodeos _

_Franny yo no quiero discutir con mis padres y no voy a dejar a Rachel, así todos nos evitamos problemas_

_Quizá te podría sorprender lo que tienen que decirte, dales una oportunidad. Tú no eres la única que ha cambiado. Al menos dime que lo pensarás_

_Lo pensaré- dice Quinn no muy convencida_

_Aquí entre nos, tienes muy buen gusto, nunca me he fijado en las mujeres pero Rachel no está nada mal_

_¡Franny!_

_OK, ya no te molesto más, pero piénsalo _

_Lo haré, cuídate- dice Quinn antes de colgar_

¿Quién era, Bebé?- pregunta Rachel entrando a la habitación

Era mi hermana, estaba saludando.- dice Quinn – por cierto ella dice que no estás nada mal

¿Ah sí, y qué piensas tú? – dice Rachel con una sonrisa picara

Yo pienso que eres hermosa- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso

Quinn se aparta y dice – Rach, tenemos que comer algo, me muero de hambre

Ordenemos algo de comer- dice Rachel-tomando el teléfono para llamar a un restaurante italiano

OK, Rach tu encárgate, yo me voy a la ducha

Rachel termina de hacer el pedido y se le ocurre una idea

Quinn se esta duchando cuando siente un beso en su espalda

Te dije que te iba a compensar- dice Rachel antes de besar a Quinn

Me encanta como piensas-dice Quinn

* * *

><p>A eso de las 6 de la tarde…<p>

Bebé, te tengo una sorpresa- dice Rachel

¿Qué es? -pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Si no vienes conmigo no te vas a dar cuenta.-dice Rachel abriendo la puerta del apartamento

Suben al auto convertible de Rachel y después de 30 minutos llegan a un granero abandonado

¿Rach, dónde estamos?

En un granero-dice Rachel mientras el auto se descapota

Se prende unas luces tenues y dejan ver una pantalla blanca, empieza a rodar una película en blanco y negro.

¿Qué es todo esto, Rach?- pregunta Quinn

Bebé, esta es nuestra segunda cita oficial- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Rach, no tenías porque…- dice Quinn pero es interrumpida por un beso de Rachel

Quería hacerlo –dice Rachel

Es maravilloso Rach, gracias

No- dice Rachel mirando directamente a los ojos de Quinn-gracias a ti por alegrarme la vida

Rachel se recuesta un poco sobre Quinn, la rubia la besa en la mejilla y abraza

Dos horas después la película termina, pero ni Quinn ni Rachel se mueven de sus posiciones

Bebé, ya es hora de irnos- dice Rachel con ternura

No me quiero alejar de ti- dice Quinn mientras abraza mas fuerte a Rachel

Yo se Bebé pero no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche

Esta noche fue muy especial Rach-Quinn lo piensa mejor-estos días contigo han sido los mejores.-besa a Rachel

¿Quédate conmigo esta noche?-le pide Quinn

¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?-pregunta Rachel

Si pero solo en la tarde, además necesito dormir abrazada a ti esta noche- Rachel la mira con ternura- te quiero… a mi lado-dice Quinn antes decir algo para lo que aún no están preparadas.

_Casi dices algo que no debes Quinn, pero es que ella es tan especial conmigo y aunque todo esto ha pasado muy rápido no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento. –piensa Quinn_

Después de lo que acabas de decir es imposible que te diga que no- Rachel le da un último beso antes de arrancar el auto.-Yo también te quiero a mi lado

_Quinn dijo que me quiere a su lado. ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? Ya no estoy tan confundida, ella me hace sentir especial y cuando no está conmigo la extraño demasiado. Aún así tengo miedo de dar el siguiente paso, no estoy preparada todavía para decírselo.-piensa Rachel_

* * *

><p>Duermen acurrucadas cuando de pronto suena el teléfono fijo de la casa de Quinn<p>

Rachel mira el reloj 2:25 de la madrugada- Quien llama a esta hora- dice Rachel somnolienta

Bebé, está sonando el teléfono- Quinn ni se inmuta, sigue durmiendo plácidamente

Bebé- intenta Rachel otra vez pero al ver que sus acciones son en vano decide contestar el teléfono que está en la mesa de noche cerca a la cama, podría ser algo importante

Hola – dice Rachel bostezando

¿Quinn? Soy yo tu madre- dice Judy Fabray

Señora Fabray- dice Rachel mientras abre los ojos de par en par, mas despierta que nunca

¿Tú eres Rachel Berry?- pregunta Judy

Eh.. si soy yo- dice Rachel un poco nerviosa

¿Cómo está Quinn?- pregunta Judy

Ella está bien, ahora mismo está durmiendo- dice Rachel mirando a su chica

Perdona la hora Rachel pero solo hasta ahora tuve el valor de llamar a Quinn, ya que ella no quiere hablar con nosotros- dice Judy con tristeza

Lo siento, no lo sabía- dice Rachel con sinceridad

¿Están juntas?- pregunta Judy con curiosidad

Si –responde Rachel con firmeza

¿Te hace feliz?-pregunta Judy con curiosidad

Más feliz de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo

Si Quinn decidió darse una oportunidad contigo yo la apoyo, ya una vez le di la espalda y eso no volverá a pasar, Quinn es mi hija y la amo- dice Judy en un arranque de sinceridad- espero que tú también la hagas feliz

Eso intento Señora Fabray- dice Rachel ante las declaraciones de Judy

Ya me puedes llamar Judy- dice Judy al escuchar la respuesta de Rachel-buenas noches Rachel

Buenas noches Señora Fa…digo Judy- dice Rachel antes de colgar

Rachel se vuelve acostar e inmediatamente siente que Quinn abraza su torso

Buenas noches a ti también, Bebé- dice Rachel antes quedar dormida otra vez


	13. Te quiero

Capitulo 13: Te quiero

7:35 de la mañana…

Buenos días dormilona- dice Rachel

Buenos días Rach-dice Quinn- ¿Qué haces?

El desayuno- dice Rachel con alegría

No sabía que tenía una chef personal- dice Quinn dándole un corto beso a Rachel

Y yo no sabía que tuvieras el sueño tan pesado- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Sí, siempre he tenido sueño profundo pero ¿por qué me dices eso?- Intentaste despertarme esta mañana- dice Quinn con curiosidad

No, Bebé esta mañana no pero si en la madrugada

Quinn tiene una cara de confusión - ¿Por qué?

Bebé, llamaron en la madrugada, intente despertarte pero eso fue misión imposible- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

¿Quién llamo Rach?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Tu madre llamo-dice Rachel un poco más seria

¿Hablaste con mi madre?- pregunta Quinn sorprendida

Si, hasta me dijo que la llamara Judy

¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando Rach?- pregunta Quinn confundida

Bebé, creo que necesitas hablar con tu madre, ella quiere hacer las cosas bien contigo esta vez y no te va dejar sola

Franny me dijo algo parecido ayer, pero aún no estoy preparada para hablar con ellos y no lo digo por nuestra relación son cosas del pasado que aún me duelen, primero necesito estar bien conmigo misma y cuando este lista hablare con ellos.- Quinn se abre su corazón a la morena

Bebé, si no estás lista para hablar de eso, no te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí cuando me necesites

Gracias Rach, sabía que podía contar contigo- se dan un beso

No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en mi vida- dice Quinn

¿Te hago feliz?-pregunta Rachel recordando su conversación con Judy

Si y no sabes cuánto, responde Quinn y Rachel la besa

Tú también me haces feliz.-dice Rachel entre besos

Eres hermosa- dice Rachel besando cada parte del cuerpo de Quinn

Rach, ven a aquí- dice Quinn y se besan en los labios otra vez

Podría quedarme así toda la vida- dice Rachel y Quinn sonríe en el beso

Suena el celular de Quinn interrumpiendo el momento

Si tu odias mi celular no es yo aprecie mucho el tuyo- dice Rachel con frustración

Perdón Rach, pero es Santana quizá es del trabajo- Quinn le lanza un beso a la morena antes de salir de la habitación

_Trae tu trasero aquí inmediatamente.- le ordena Santana_

_Hola Santana yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú?- dice Quinn sarcásticamente_

_No me jodas- dice Santana enojada- ¿Por qué no estás aquí?_

_Santana son las 10:30 de la mañana, yo tengo que estar en el trabajo hasta las 2 de la tarde_

_Si no lo recuerdas desde la semana pasada quedamos en tomar un café, hoy a las 10-dice la latina_

_Lo siento San, se me olvido por completo, perdón. Es que Rach está aquí y bueno el tiempo pasa volando… dice Quinn pero Santana interrumpe_

_Claro entre tener sexo y hablar con tu mejor amiga, la elección es obvia ¿desde cuándo le dices Rach a Berry?_

_Desde que estamos juntas- dice Quinn sin dar más explicaciones_

_Relax Q, solo preguntaba_

Bebé, te estás demorando mucho, vuelve a la cama- dice Rachel en voz alta, impaciente ante la ausencia de Quinn y la latina alcanza a escuchar

Ya voy Rach-dice Quinn con ternura

_Si bebé vuelve a la cama- se burla Santana imitando la voz de Rachel_

_Sólo a Rachel le permito que me llame así- dice Quinn seria y un poco enojada_

_Tranquila Q era solo una broma-dice la latina al notar el tono de Quinn_

_Como sea- dice Quinn todavía enojada- nos vemos en la tarde_

_Adiós Q…Santana no termina de decir la frase y Quinn ya había colgado_

¿En qué íbamos…? –pregunta Quinn seductoramente mientras besa a _su_ morena

* * *

><p>A las 4:17 pm… después de la grabación del show <em>QUINN<em>

¿Dónde dejaste Berry?- dice Santana al ver a Quinn

Hola Santana- dice Quinn sonriendo

Tener sexo te hace sonreír como estúpida todo el tiempo - dice Santana

Lo dices por experiencia S- dice Quinn de forma sarcástica

Mejor vamos a trabajar- dice Santana más seria

¿A quiénes voy entrevistar la próxima semana?

Jennifer Aniston, Ashton Kutcher y Sofia Vergara- responde Santana

Esa semana va a ser divertida- dice Quinn

Caminan por el pasillo y Quinn siente las miradas de sus colegas y empleados.

No te preocupes por ellos- dice Santana- es su problema si su vida no es lo suficientemente interesante y tienen que estar pendientes de la tuya.

Entran a la oficina de Quinn y suena su teléfono

_Hola Bebé, espero no interrumpir nada importante- dice Rachel_

_No te preocupes, Rach- dice Quinn_

Santana voltea los ojos

_Te extraño mucho, ¿vienes esta noche?_

_Yo también te extraño Rach, necesito verte_

Santana hace como si fuera vomitar y Quinn le pega en el brazo

_Además tengo una sorpresa para ti y sé que te va a encantar- dice Rachel en tono seductor_

_¿Ah… si? Sabes que me encantan tus sorpresas- dice Quinn en tono sugerente siguiéndole el juego a Rachel_

Oh por Dios -murmura Santana

_No te distraigo más, te espero esta noche- dice Rachel_

_Ahí estaré, un beso -dice Quinn antes de colgar_

Quinn se muerde el labio inconscientemente y sonríe- _Me encantas Rachel Berry me encantas- piensa Quinn _

Tierra llamando a Quinn- dice Santana

Decías Santana- dice Quinn

Todavía no te das cuenta- dice la latina en un susurro

Todavía ¿Qué?- pregunta Quinn

Nada Q, nada- Quinn la mira confundida pero no insiste

Volviendo al trabajo, deberíamos hace un reportaje…

* * *

><p>Quinn le manda un mensaje a Rachel<p>

**Rach, ya voy para tu apartamento- Quinn**

**Bebé, aquí te espero-Rachel**

Que tal un café Q- dice Santana- necesito hablar contigo

Perdóname S, pero ya quede con Rach- dice Quinn- pero te prometo que mañana a las 10 estoy en el café.

Tienes que cortar el cordón umbilical- dice Santana y Quinn la fulmina con la mirada- solo te la paso esta vez pero no me puedes fallar mañana Q, es importante.- dice Santana seria

No te preocupes San, ahí estaré.

Quinn va en su auto y recibe otro mensaje

**La puerta principal está abierta- Rachel**

**Ven directamente a mi habitación- Rachel**

Quinn llega al apartamento y sigue las instrucciones de Rachel

La habitación está a oscuras.

¿Rach?- pregunta Quinn

Rachel besa a Quinn apasionadamente.

Te extrañe- dice Rachel antes de encender la luz

Wow- dice Quinn sorprendida al ver la piel morena de Rachel con medias veladas rojas, liguero, panties y sujetador del mismo color

¿Te gusta?- dice Rachel con una sonrisa al ver como quien recorría su cuerpo con la mirada

Me encanta- dice Quinn y vuelve a besar a Rachel

Quinn se sienta en la cama y Rachel aún de pie, pone su pie derecho sobre la cama al lado de la rubia. Quinn le quita la media velada con sus dientes dejando pequeños besos en la pierna de su chica y repite la acción con la otra media velada. La morena pone sus muslos alrededor de Quinn y la besa, la rubia toca el trasero de Rachel con sus manos, la morena gime y Quinn aprovecha e introduce su lengua. Rachel encuentra el cierre del vestido de la rubia y lo baja lentamente con suavidad, retira las tiras de sus hombros, Quinn gira y acomoda a Rachel sobre la cama, cuando se levanta y el vestido que traía puesto cae al piso dejándola en ropa interior negra.

Eres hermosa, preciosa- dice Quinn admirando el cuerpo de Rachel

_Quiero decírselo, necesito hacerlo-piensa Quinn_

Bésame. -dice Rachel mientras besa el cuello de Quinn

Quinn la besa en los labios con pasión. Rachel utiliza su fuerza para girar y queda encima de Quinn se sienta sobre ella y pasa su dedo índice por los labios, el cuello y los pechos de la rubia hasta llegar a su vientre. Quinn observa la acción y respira más fuerte y más rápido. Rachel abre el sujetador de la rubia se lo quita y lo tira en alguna parte de la habitación, se concentra en besar los pechos de Quinn mientras ésta le entierra sus uñas en la espalda. Rachel para lo que está haciendo y se vuelve a sentar sobre Quinn con su dedo índice le indica que la siga. Quinn besa el cuello de la morena mientras sus manos intentan deshacerse del sujetador. Al sentir la boca de la rubia en sus pezones Rachel pone sus manos en el cabello rubio y arquea su espalda para darle más acceso.

Rachel empuja a Quinn sobre la cama y recorre su cuerpo a besos. Quinn ve como la morena le quita los panties y besa sus muslos, después siente gran placer al sentir como trabaja la lengua de la morena en su centro. La rubia guía a Rachel con sus manos.

Rach-gime Quinn

Oh Dios…

No pares, por favor no pares- gime desesperada al sentir que se aproxima al orgasmo

¡Rachel! -grita Quinn

¿Estás bien, Quinn?-pregunta Rachel

Estoy mejor que nunca- responde Quinn sin aire y con una sonrisa

_No puedo controlar lo que siento- piensa Rachel_

Quinn besa a Rachel y la penetra con dos dedos. Rachel gime- Quinnnn

La rubia se mueve con ritmo y besa el cuello de la morena mientras la embiste.

Ah...ah Quin…nnn-dice Rachel mientras Quinn muerde suavemente su cuello

La rubia sujeta las caderas de Rachel con su mano libre

Sigue, no pares- dice Rachel sin aire después de besar a la rubia

Estoy cerca-gime Rachel- Oh… Dios

¡Quinn! – grita Rachel cuando llega al clímax- Eres maravillosa

Hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa…- dice Quinn besando cada centímetro del rostro de Rachel. Quinn se aparta un poco y se ven fijamente a los ojos comunicándose con la mirada bajo el silencio cómplice de la noche y en el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos.

TE QUIERO


	14. Te quiero II

Capitulo 14: Te quiero II

_TE QUIERO_- dicen Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo

La rubia sonríe y besa a Rachel tiernamente.

Me estaba muriendo por decirte que te quiero- dice Quinn- y tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo

Aunque fui yo la que sugirió que fuéramos lento, - dice Rachel- yo no puedo controlar mis sentimientos mucho menos si se trata de ti

No sé como describir lo que siento, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, te necesito, te extraño, te deseo, te quiero para mí-dice Quinn expresando lo que siente con palabras

Tú me haces feliz. Cuando llegue a Los Ángeles solo quería centrarme en mi carrera y después de lo que me paso yo cerré mi corazón pero tú poco a poco te estás abriendo paso en él y no puedo ni quiero luchar contra mis sentimientos, yo también te quiero

Esta vez es Rachel quien besa a Quinn y se abrazan, así permanecen hasta altas horas de la madrugada mientras se quedan dormidas

* * *

><p>Rachel despierta a las 7:20 de la mañana pero Quinn no está a su lado. Rachel va al baño pero la rubia tampoco está allí<p>

_¿Dónde está Quinn?, es imposible que se haya ido sin despedirse después de lo de anoche, además ella siempre duerme más que yo, esto está muy extraño.-piensa Rachel_

Rachel se pone una bata y sale de la habitación

Bebé ¿dónde estás?- pregunta Rachel al no ver a la rubia

¿Bebé?-se preocupa Rachel

La morena llega a la cocina y Quinn está escuchando la música de su iPod mientras hace el desayuno. Rachel no puede evitar sonreír al ver a la rubia bailando. La morena la abraza por la espalda y la rubia se quita los audífonos.

Buenos días- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso a Quinn

Buenos días Rach

¿Cuéntame como es eso de bailar y cocinar al mismo tiempo?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa

Ese es un arte, que solo los profesionales dominan a la perfección- dice Quinn fingiendo seriedad

Te veías hermosa- dice Rachel y Quinn la besa

Ya está listo el desayuno- dice Quinn y se sientan a la mesa

Bebé ahora dime ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano?-pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Porque voy a perder tiempo durmiendo cuando puedo estar contigo- dice Quinn

Ajam- dice Rachel no muy convencida

Es verdad- dice Quinn- bueno, tengo que encontrarme con Santana a las 10 y quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengo para estar contigo

Rachel la mira con ternura- ¿te despertaste más temprano para pasar más tiempo conmigo?

Si-dice Quinn un poco apenada- la verdad no quisiera separarme de tu lado mucho menos después de lo que paso, pero Santana digo que era importante y creo que es algo personal

Tranquila Bebé, no me tienes que explicar nada, yo entiendo que no podemos pasar todo el tiempo juntas- dice Rachel

Aunque a mí me gustaría pasar todo mi tiempo contigo- dice Quinn antes de besar a Rachel

Te quiero- dice Rachel entre besos

Y yo a ti-responde Quinn

Ven, vamos al sofá quiero acurrucarme contigo- dice Rachel cuando terminan de desayunar

Quinn toma el control y enciende el televisor

Todavía somos noticia- dice Quinn al ver imágenes de ellas en la tv

Bebé eso me recuerda ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer lo de twitter?-dice Rachel

Podría ser esta noche Rach, ya que tus padres llegan mañana

¿A qué hora regresas?-

Estaré aquí a las 6:30 si salgo directo del estudio al apartamento

OK, Bebé todo estará listo para cuando regreses

Rach ¿sabes cuánto tiempo se van a quedar tus padres?- pregunta Quinn

Creo que solo serán dos días, tienen que regresar al trabajo, no todo pueden ser vacaciones-dice Rachel con una sonrisa

¿Entonces estas libre el fin de semana?-pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Sí, creo que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Rach estaba pensando que podrías pasar el fin de semana en mi casa, bañarnos en la piscina, relajarnos un poco incluso podríamos invitar a Brittana y Klaine ¿Qué te parece?

¿Brittana y Klaine?- pregunta Rachel riendo

Si, nosotras somos Faberry= Fabray + Berry, Brittana= Brittany + Santana y Klaine= Kurt + Blaine

No entiendo que tienen que ver las matemáticas con esto- dice Rachel sonriendo

¿Qué dices a mi propuesta?- dice Quinn

Me parece genial- dice Rachel- es lindo, el intento que haces para que todos nos conozcamos mejor, sobre todo ahora que hemos cambiado tanto; nosotras somos el mejor ejemplo de ello- dice Rachel

Yo organizo todo, no te preocupes por nada Rach

Bebé déjame ayudarte , mira que estos dos meses antes del rodaje solo tengo que dar unas cuantas entrevistas y asistir a uno que otro evento social, tengo mucho tiempo libre, son mis vacaciones después de todo.

Quinn ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dice Rachel

Claro Rach, lo que quieras- dice Quinn abrazando a su chica

Rachel toma aire y dice ¿quieres conocer a mis padres?

Claro que si, Rach ahora estamos juntas, lo lógico es que conozca a los padres de la persona que me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo- dice Quinn muy tranquila antes de darle un tierno beso a Rachel

Rachel respira aliviada después de semejante respuesta.

Lo que dijiste fue hermoso-dice Rachel con ternura mientras besa Quinn

Yo voy a hablar con ellos antes pero estaba pensando que podríamos cenar todos juntos

Me parece perfecto, tu solo avísame

No sabes lo importante que es esto para mi, gracias

Me agradezcas Rach, tu eres mi chica haría lo que fuera por ti

Rachel la besa apasionadamente.

Rachel no creo que alcancemos son las 8:35 de la mañana y tengo que ir a casa para cambiarme y además encontrarme con Santana- dice Quinn

Quinn tenemos tiempo de sobra- dice Rachel seductoramente besando el cuello de la rubia- te quiero y te deseo- le susurra en el oído a Quinn

¡Oh Rach!- dice Quinn cediendo a los requerimientos de la morena

* * *

><p>9:28 de la mañana<p>

Mierda voy a llegar tarde- dice Quinn entrando a la ducha- Santana me va a matar

Bebé solo llámala y dile que estas un poco retrasada- dice Rachel muy tranquila aún desnuda en el sofá cubierta por una pequeña manta mientras Quinn se alista lo más rápido que puede con el mismo vestido de ayer ya que la ropa de Rachel le queda un poco pequeña.

Quinn decide mandarle un mensaje de texto a santana para evitar su enojo

**San, voy retrasada me demoro un poco, no te vayas- Quinn **

Rach, me tengo que ir- dice Quinn acercándose al sofá donde está la morena- nos vemos esta noche.

Quinn se queda mirando el cuerpo de Rachel ya que la manta no la cubre demasiado

Quinn si te quedas mirándome vas a llegar más tarde. -dice Rachel ante la mirada de Quinn

Rach como esperas que me vaya si se que estas desnuda- dice Quinn

Vete ya- dice Rachel riendo -No quiero que Santana se enoje contigo

Te quiero-dice Rachel mientras besa a Quinn

Y yo a ti- responde Quinn

Quinn la mira una última vez antes de salir del apartamento

Eres hermosa.-grita Quinn, Rachel sonríe

* * *

><p>Que mierda Q, dije a las 10 no a las 10:20- dice Santana fingiendo enojo<p>

Lo siento S, se me paso un poco el tiempo- Quinn intenta disculparse

¿Qué les ofrezco? -dice el camarero

Un café negro- dice Santana

Nada, gracias- dice Quinn mirando a la latina- acabe de desayunar no tengo hambre

El camarero regresa en 3 minutos con el café de Santana

Haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza- pregunta Santana al ver a Quinn con el mismo vestido que usaba ayer

Cállate S- dice Quinn sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho

¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?- pregunta la latina con curiosidad

Le dije que la quiero- Santana se sorprende un poco pero no demasiado, no sabe como esas dos aun no han hablado de amor

¿Y qué dijo ella?

De hecho fue algo curioso ahora que lo pienso- dice Quinn sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara- lo dijimos al mismo tiempo

Eso es raro, pero bien ¿no?

Perfecto, con Rachel todo es así- dice Quinn- por cierto este fin de semana tu y Britts van a ir a mi casa- ordena Quinn- también van a estar Rachel, Kurt y Blaine, vamos a relajarnos un poco

OK ahí estaremos, por nosotras no hay problema siempre y cuando tu pongas todo- se burla Santana

No te preocupes por nada – dice Quinn- sólo lleva tu trasero a mi casa

Ahora si dime ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunta Quinn

Santana toma aire y dice

Le voy a pedir a Brittany que se case conmigo- Quinn queda con la boca abierta- Quiero que me acompañes a comprar el anillo y que seas mi dama de honor

Será un placer, San- dice Quinn antes de abrazar a la latina- estoy muy feliz por ti, te estabas demorando- sonríen juntas

¿Cuándo se lo piensas proponer?- pregunta Quinn

En dos semanas cuando tenga todo listo. Necesito hablar con mis padres y los de B, comprar el anillo e inventarme algo especial para pedirle matrimonio.

* * *

><p>12:20 pm en el restaurante…<p>

Ese anillo es perfecto S- dice Quinn con sinceridad- a Brittany le va a encantar

Lo que llevas tú también esta lindo- dice Santana con una sonrisa- le va gustar

Yo no pensaba comprar nada pero en cuanto lo vi supe que era perfecto para ella.- dice Quinn- la extraño mucho, con este regalo va a sentir que estoy con ella todo el tiempo

¡Q has estado con ella casi todo el tiempo!- dice Santana sorprendida por la dependencia de la rubia

Dios…Yo sé, pero no sabes cuánto me cuesta separarme de ella. Santana me estoy enamorado como una idiota- dice Quinn sincerándose con su mejor amiga

Hasta que por fin- dice Santana-pensé que no te dabas cuenta

Como no me voy a dar cuenta, yo la quiero S y la quiero mucho, estoy haciendo cosas por ella que en un tiempo atrás no habría tenido el valor de hacer por nadie.- dice Quinn un poco agobiada- voy encontrarme con sus padres, esta noche vamos a hablar de nuestra relación en público, no me importa lo que piensen mis padres, S ni siquiera me importa cómo puede afectar esto a mi carrera profesional yo estoy feliz con ella y ni siquiera es mi novia oficialmente.

Santana no sabe muy bien que decir después del arranque de sinceridad de Quinn

¿Por qué no le pides que sea tu novia?- pregunta Santana con curiosidad

Tengo miedo de que me rechace S, quizás ella aún no está preparada además Rachel me dijo que quería ir lento.

¿Lento Q?- dice Santana sarcásticamente-otra vez volvemos a lo mismo, Quinn prácticamente vives con ella, tienen sexo como conejos, y ya te dijo que te quiere. Yo creo que deberías arriesgarte.

Me asusta que esto esté pasando tan rápido S, yo nunca me había sentido así, no quiero salir lastimada.

Suena el teléfono de Quinn

_**Hola Bebé, yo sé estas ocupada solo te escribo para decirte que me haces mucha falta :( XOXOXO - Rachel**_

Quinn sonríe al ver el mensaje y se lo muestra a Santana

Sabes S, lo pensaré- dice Quinn

La rubia responde el mensaje

_**Rach yo también te extraño y no sabes cuánto, un beso, no mejor muchos besos para ti- Quinn**_

Tengo que ir a casa, necesito cambiarme- dice Quinn

OK Q, nos vemos en el trabajo-dice Santana con seriedad-no llegues tarde

Como diga jefa- dice Quinn y las dos ríen


	15. Kurtcedes

Capitulo 15: Kurtcedes

12:42 pm…

Rachel le envía un mensaje texto a Quinn

_**Hola Bebé, yo sé estas ocupada solo te escribo para decirte que me haces mucha falta :( XOXOXO - Rachel**_

_Cada vez que Quinn se va, siento como si arrancaran una parte mi- piensa Rachel-estos días han sido mágicos yo quiero dar el siguiente paso pero no la quiero asustar, que tal que me diga que no. Necesito hablar con alguien imparcial, necesito un consejo._

La rubia responde el mensaje

_**Rach yo también te extraño y no sabes cuánto, un beso, no mejor muchos besos para ti- Quinn**_

_Mi Bebé no puede ser mas especial- piensa Rachel mientras lee una y otra vez el mensaje_

* * *

><p>En Nueva York suena un teléfono con la canción diva de Beyonce de ringtong<p>

_Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?_

_Hola Mercedes, yo estoy bien disfrutando de mis vacaciones ¿cómo va el álbum?_

_Muy bien, creo que en dos o tres semanas está listo_

_Mercedes la verdad te llamo porque necesito un consejo, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no se a quien acudir_

_Dímelo chica, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea_

_Es sobre mi relación con Quinn_

_Escucho_

_No sé cómo empezar… al principio yo no estaba muy segura de esto y le pedí que fuéramos lento, Mercedes he estado con ella muchas veces, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, y yo no me acuesto con alguien porque si, lo que siento por ella es más fuerte que yo, estamos saliendo, pero todo esto de los paparazzi ha apresurado un poco las cosas._

_No quiero interrumpirte pero ya que hablas de eso no es que sean muy cuidadosas, aunque la cita me pareció de ensueño._

_Fue idea de Quinn. Ella es tan especial conmigo, las cosas que me dice, los detalles. Esta noche vamos a hablar de nuestra relación al público, va conocer a mis padres, quiere que pasemos tiempo con nuestros amigos. Yo hable con Judy y me dijo que la hiciera feliz y yo quiero hacerlo_

_Un momento ¿hablaste con Judy?_

_Si, fue muy extraño llamo una noche en la madrugada para hablar con Quinn_

_Quinn tiene el sueño pesado como una piedra-dice Mercedes recordando los días cuando la rubia vivía con ella_

_Exacto, no la pude despertar y pues hable con la señora Fabray y me pidió que la llamara Judy, según parece quiere hacer las cosas bien con mi Bebé aunque ella no quiere hablar con su madre todavía._

_¿Con quién?- pregunta Mercedes no entendiendo muy bien lo de bebé_

_Con Quinn es que ella me dice Rach y yo le dijo Bebé_

_¿Ya tienen sobrenombres?- pregunta Mercedes con curiosidad_

_Si, Quinn me dijo que yo era su chica y me llama Rach, yo empecé a decirle Bebé- dice Rachel con una sonrisa_

_Si todo esta tan bien no entiendo por qué necesitas un consejo_

_Tú sabes todo lo que sufrí por Jesse y tengo miedo de dar el siguiente paso con Quinn pero me aterra tan solo pensar que puedo perderla. Le dije que la quiero y no sabes lo bien que me sentí ella me dijo que también me quiere Mercedes._

_Todavía no entiendo a que quieres llegar- dice Mercedes confundida_

_Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia de manera oficial, pero no sé si es demasiado pronto o que tal que me diga que no_

_¿Es enserio Rachel?- pregunta Mercedes- si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, es prácticamente imposible que te diga que no. No te preocupes por el tiempo se gustan, se quieren porque no darse una oportunidad_

_Gracias Mercedes necesitaba oír eso._

_Ya sabes que vas a hacer_

_Si, y no voy a dar marcha atrás- dice Rachel con seguridad-te voy a mantener informada_

_Está bien, espero los informes- dice Mercedes riendo_

_Cuídate mucho, aquí te espero cuando termines con el álbum_

_Allí estaré, cuídate chica, adiós- cuelga Mercedes_

* * *

><p>2:39 de la tarde…<p>

_Hola Mary Anne ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Rachel_

_Bien, gracias, Rachel_

_Te llamaba para informarte que vamos hacer lo de twitter hoy en la noche_

_Perfecto, entre más temprano mejor ¿ya saben lo que van a decir?_

_Vamos a hablar de todo un poco pero sin profundizar demasiado_

_No quiero más escándalos Rachel_

_No te preocupes todo va a salir bien_

_Eso espero, si tienes alguna duda o lo que sea no dudes en llamarme_

_Gracias Mary- dice Rachel antes de colgar el teléfono_

* * *

><p>4:15 tocan a la puerta<p>

_Sera Quinn – piensa Rachel- no creo ella me dijo que llegaba más tarde_

Hola Rachel

Hola Kurt, pasa no te esperaba, disculparas el desorden

Todo está perfecto Rachel no tienes porque disculparte

¿A que se debe el motivo de tu visita?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

No puede un amigo visitar a una amiga

Ajam- dice Rachel no muy convencida- por eso me visitas en horario laboral

Yo soy un diseñador reconocido puedo manejar mi tiempo como quiera- se defiende Kurt

Bueno está bien, quería saber cómo están las cosas con Quinn- admite Kurt

Todo está perfecto- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

¿Estás segura?

Más que nunca – dice Rachel—estoy muy feliz

¿Confías en ella?

Nos estamos conociendo nuevamente y la confianza se gana con el tiempo. Lo que te puedo decir es que la quiero mucho y voy a darme una oportunidad con ella.

Pero no crees qu…- Kurt es interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Rachel con la canción de Pink Fucking perfect

_Hola Rach- dice Quinn_

_Hola Bebé ¿Dónde estás? – dice Rachel_

Kurt abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar el término de afecto

_Estoy en mi oficina, ya terminamos las grabaciones del programa ¿Qué haces hermosa? No quiero que estés sola todo el día Rach- dice Quinn con preocupación_

_Estoy mi apartamento, Kurt está conmigo- dice Rachel mirando al chico_

_Pásale el teléfono quiero hablar con él- dice_

_OK Bebé ya te lo paso- dice Rachel_

_La morena le da el teléfono a Kurt y éste la mira sorprendida_

_Hola- dice Kurt_

_Hola Kurt ¿Cómo estás?- el chico escucha la voz de Quinn_

_Muy bien gracias- dice el chico_

_Kurt quería hablar contigo para invitarte a ti y a Blaine a mi casa este fin de semana para divertirnos y relajarnos un poco Brittany y Santana también estarán ahí y obviamente Rachel no va a faltar_

_No te preocupes ahí estaremos- dice Kurt con curiosidad de ver la interacción Faberry- adiós Quinn te paso a Rachel_

_Rach tengo que seguir trabajando- dice Quinn con tristeza_

_Ok Bebé, te quiero, un beso enorme. Mua- Rachel hace el sonido de un beso_

_Muchos, muchísimos besos para ti también. MI AMOR.- dice Quinn inconscientemente y cuelga el teléfono _

Rachel mira el teléfono con una expresión de asombro y una gran sonrisa

¿Qué pasa Rachel?- pregunta Kurt al ver la expresión en el rostro de Rachel

Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. -dice Rachel y Kurt la ve con confusión

¿Qué te dijo Quinn?

No es solo que me dice Kurt es como me hace sentir

Rachel una relación no puede estar basada solo en sexo- dice Kurt y Rachel lo fulmina con la mirada- como sabes que Quinn no está contigo sólo por tu fama y tu dinero. Yo apenas la he visto tres veces desde que acabo secundaria y era la novia de Finn, ella no se esforzó lo suficiente para que esa relación funcionara, no quiero que haga lo mismo contigo

¿Qué carajos te pasa?- pregunta Rachel furiosa

Solo te pido que evalúes bien lo que estás haciendo- Kurt intentando tranquilizar a Rachel

Quinn trabaja porque quiere tu sabes muy bien que su familia tiene dinero a montones. Ella es una celebridad, obviamente tiene fama. Además se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, por lo tanto deberías conocerme, yo estoy con Quinn porque la quiero y ella me quiere. No tengo porque explicarte mi relación con ella mucho menos si no entiendes lo que siento…

Perdón, Rachel yo no quería…- interrumpe Kurt

Perdón nada Kurt, ni siquiera te diste cuenta el intento que está haciendo, ella sabe que eres mi mejor amigo y por eso quiere pasar más tiempo contigo, pero tú solo ves lo que quieres ver.

Rachel lo siento pero pensé que Quinn se estaba aprovechando de ti y después de lo que te paso no quería que sufrieras.

Kurt, el pasado es eso pasado, ella ha cambiado, yo también, incluso tú. Yo la quiero a mi lado, no me pienso alejar de ella. Yo no quiero que nuestra amistad sufra por esto. Quiero que intentes compartir con ella y veas por ti mismo lo mucho que ha cambiado. –dice Rachel esperanzada

Está bien Rachel, perdóname por dudar de tu juicio y cuestionar tus decisiones- dice Kurt- yo pondré de mi parte para conocerla mejor.

Gracias Kurt- dice Rachel lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo- esto significa mucho para mí, especialmente después de esta noche

¿Por qué?- pregunta Kurt con curiosidad

Tienes que chequear mi twitter- dice Rachel- no lo olvides por favor

* * *

><p>6:42 de la tarde…<p>

Rach- dice Quinn con una sonrisa al ser recibida por un mar de besos

Rach ¿a qué se debe semejante recibimiento?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Tenía muchas ganas de besarte- dice Rachel- Te extrañe mucho- dice mientras la abraza

Quinn nota que la mesa esta lista con un par de velas en una escena muy romántica pero no dice nada

Ven- dice Rachel tomando su mano y llevándola a la mesa

¿Qué es todo es todo Rach?- dice Quinn fijándose en cada detalle

Quise hacer una cena especial para las dos- dice Rachel como si nada

Se ve espectacular Rach- dice Quinn con sinceridad

Se sientan a la mesa y empiezan a comer la exquisita lasaña vegana que preparo Rachel

Uhm- dice Quinn saboreando la lasaña- esto esta delicioso

¿Te gusta?

Me encanta

¿Qué hiciste hoy?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad de saber que hace la morena en sus ratos libres

Hoy hable con Kurt y Mercedes

¿Hablaste con Mercedes? ¿Cómo esta?, hace un tiempo que no hablo con ella- pregunta Quinn intrigada

Sí, me dijo que está bien, que en dos o tres semanas termina de grabar su álbum e inmediatamente viene a visitarnos- dice Rachel- Mercedes es una de las personas que más extraño además de mis padres, necesitaba hablar con ella. Es mi mejor amiga y me hace falta.

¿Qué Kurt no se entere o se va a poner celoso?

Ellos saben muy bien que los dos son mis mejores amigos


	16. Mi novia

Capitulo 16: Mi novia

Rach yo se que estas en vacaciones hasta que empiece el rodaje de la película pero me preocupa que estés en este apartamento todo el tiempo…dice Quinn hasta que es interrumpida por Rachel

_Es tan tierna cuando se preocupa por mí- piensa Rachel_

Bebé no te preocupes por eso la próxima semana empiezan mis clases de canto y baile. Estoy de vacaciones pero no voy a descuidar mi talento

Quinn la mira con cara de confusión

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- dice Quinn un poco seria

Bebé no es para tanto no te pongas así, es que estamos ocupadas con todo esto que está pasando hasta yo lo olvide- dice Rachel al notar el cambio en el rostro de la rubia

Si es para tanto Rach, todo lo relacionado contigo me importa- dice Quinn

Tú también me importas y mucho- dice Rachel tomando las manos de Quinn entre las suyas y besándolas rápidamente

Se miran a los ojos, Rachel sonríe y Quinn la besa

Sabes- dice Rachel mirando esos ojos avellana que la vuelven loca- aunque todo esto ha pasado muy rápido, yo no me arrepiento de nada, estar contigo ha sido mágico e inolvidable y te quiero, te necesito a mi lado-Quinn no deja de mirarla quiere decir algo pero decide dejar que Rachel termine su discurso- cuando nos besamos por primera vez- dice Rachel recordando los hechos- pensé "nunca nadie me ha besado así"- Quinn sonríe- cuando me preguntaste si quería intentarlo yo te dije que fuéramos lento porque tenía miedo a salir lastimada y pensé que nos estábamos apresurando pero después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras no quiero luchar contra lo que siento aquí- dice Rachel señalando su corazón y con más emoción- por eso quiero preguntarte: Quinn Fabray ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Quinn está en shock, sorprendida, no se esperaba esto, no esperaba que Rachel Berry le pidiera ser su novia.

_Responde algo rápido- piensa Quinn_

_Sabía que era demasiado pronto- piensa Rachel- eres un estúpida debiste esperar un poco. Debe estar pensando como decirte no sin lastimarte_

Si- dice Quinn en un susurro pero Rachel la escucha

Quinn la besa tiernamente

Claro que quiero ser tu novia- dice Quinn entre besos- te quiero

Bebé, me tenías preocupada cuando no contestabas- dice Rachel con sinceridad

Tendría que estar loca para decirte que no, yo también te quiero a mi lado Rach ahora más que nunca- dice Quinn y Rachel la besa apasionadamente descendiendo hasta su cuello

Rach ahora no podemos- dice Quinn con total conocimiento de lo que intentaba Rachel- tenemos que hacer lo de twitter

Eso puede esperar Bebé, nuestra celebración es más importante- dice Rachel antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn

Rachhhh- gime Quinn

Tu también quieres- dice Rachel al notar la reacción de la rubia

Claro que quiero – dice Quinn- cuando terminemos lo de twitter me tendrás toda la noche para ti sin interrupciones- Quinn le pica el ojo y se levanta de la mesa

_Dios esta mujer me encanta y es mía, mi novia-piensa Rachel_

* * *

><p>7:30 de la noche<p>

OK Bebé todo listo

Esta perfecto, como todo lo que haces tú- dice Quinn y la besa

Buenas noches twitteros yo soy Rachel Berry- dice Rachel

Y yo soy Quinn Fabray- dice Quinn

Esta noche hemos decido hablarles sobre nuestra relación y aclarar todos los rumores- dice Rachel

Estamos juntas, Rachel es mi novia- dice Quinn mirando a Rachel y regalándole una sonrisa- y no, no engañe a Finn ni tampoco lo use como pantalla para ocultar mi relación con Rachel.

Quinn una pregunta – dice Rachel

De utterman: ¿desde cuándo se conocen?- lee Quinn

Rachel: Desde la secundaria, estábamos juntas en el Glee club

De ohotton: ¿Eran amigas en secundaria?- lee Rachel

Quinn: No, no éramos amigas pero pasamos muchas cosas juntas.

De Supergirl: ¿Por qué no eran amigas?- lee Quinn

Rachel: No éramos amigas porque nos gustaba el mismo chico, eso genero una rivalidad entre nosotras

De ErosMan: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?- lee Rachel

Poco – dice Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo después sonríen

De FlorInes: ¿Quién tuvo la idea de la cita en la montaña HOLLYWOOD?

Rachel: Fue idea de Quinn y fue muy especial gracias a su creatividad- Rachel la mira y Quinn se sonroja

De NPuckerman: ¿Qué dicen de un trío?- lee Quinn

Rachel: Noah Puckerman eso nunca va pasar, no vas a madurar nunca

Quinn: No puedo creer que nos preguntes eso- dice avergonzada

De MichaelGreen: Rachel ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Quinn?- lee Rachel

Rachel: Sus ojos color avellana- Quinn se sonroja

De SkyHeaven: ¿Qué se siente ser la pareja del momento?- lee Rachel

Quinn: Creo que hablo por las dos al decir que estamos muy felices a pesar del acoso de los medios.

De MonpetitAnge: quiero que seas mi novia Rachel, eres la mejor, muy linda- lee Quinn

Quinn: ¡Hey!- frunce el ceño- No me gusta que coqueteen con mi novia- dice en tono divertido-además soy muy celosa así que MonpetitAnge busca novia en otra parte-dice con seriedad mientras Rachel se ríe disimuladamente.

De RWFree: ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Quinn y Rachel se sonrojan ninguna de las dos sabe que decir

Después de un momento habla Quinn mirando fijamente a la morena- todavía es muy pronto para hablar de boda por ahora estamos muy contentas y queríamos compartir nuestra felicidad con ustedes.- interviene Rachel- Fue muy lindo acercarnos más a nuestros fans y que supieran un poco más de nuestra relación, pero tengo una cita con alguien muy especial-dice mirando a Quinn quien se sonroja- y se me hace tarde, fue un placer twittear con ustedes nos veremos en otra oportunidad adiós. Adiós- dice Quinn y muchas gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

><p>Rach pensé que iba a durar más-dice Quinn con curiosidad<p>

Quinn no les íbamos a contar toda nuestra vida además yo quiero pasar la noche contigo- dice Rachel antes de besarla. Después del beso Quinn la abraza

Me encantan tus abrazos-dice Rachel

¿Ah sí?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, porque me hacen sentir protegida- Quinn le da un beso tierno

Ven- dice Rachel llevando a Quinn de la mano hacia su cuarto

No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho- dice Quinn- Eres mi novia, aun no me lo creo es como si estuviera en un sueño.

Pero esta es la realidad- dice Rachel antes de besar tiernamente a Quinn- eres mi novia y te quiero

Yo te quiero más - dice Quinn mientras abraza a Rachel

Quinn se separa del abrazo y se va corriendo a la sala dejando a Rachel confundida por sus acciones

Bebé ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel preocupada sin saber si había hecho o dicho algo malo

Quinn no le responde y regresa a la habitación con las manos detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa tímida

Tengo algo para ti- dice Quinn un poco apenada

Bebé no debiste molestarte- dice Rachel mientras se sientan en la cama. Quinn abre la pequeña caja ante la mirada expectante de la morena.

Es hermoso- dice Rachel al ver el collar con un diamante en forma de estrella

No tanto como tu- dice Quinn- pero quiero que lo lleves puesto y pienses en mi. En ese momento Rachel y Quinn cruzan miradas

De verdad no debiste molestarte- Repite Rachel

No debía pero quería- dice Quinn con determinación- Eres tu quien me hace la mujer más feliz de mundo y yo también quiero hacerte feliz, con cada caricia, cada beso y cada detalle.

Tu también me haces muy feliz, eso no lo dudes- dice Rachel antes de besar a Quinn

¿Me lo pones?- dice Rachel quien recoge su cabello y le da la espalda a Quinn. La rubia le pone el collar y aprovecha para besar el cuello de la morena y después abrazarla por la espalda

Podría quedarme toda la vida así, abrazándote- dice Quinn mientras Rachel pone sus manos sobre las de la rubia. Después de un momento se separan, Quinn va al baño y cada una se pone el pijama.

Bebé ya estás lista- dice Rachel mientras se mete en la cama

Aquí estoy Rach- dice Quinn metiéndose en la cama y quedando frente a la morena

Rachel acaricia el rostro de la rubia- eres perfecta- Quinn se acerca y la besa tiernamente, esta vez se siente diferente, es un beso lleno de sentimientos, de palabras sin decir porque los hechos dicen más que las palabras, esta noche es mágica donde todo es muy parecido al amor.

El beso escala en pasión pero ahora ninguna de las dos tiene afán, tienen tiempo de sobra para demostrarse cuanto se quieren; aún así esta noche no es acerca del sexo, es de compartir con la persona que quieres y sentirla a tu lado. Es por eso que sólo se besan y se besan hasta altas horas de la madrugada dejando que sus besos hablen por ellas.

* * *

><p>Son las 8: 17 de la mañana, y como cosa rara Quinn despierta primero y no puede evitar sonreír al ver la perfección de mujer que duerme a su lado.<p>

_No lo puedo creer, es mi novia, esto es lo mejor que te ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no lo arruines Fabray- piensa Quinn_

La rubia se levanta de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la morena y se dirige a la cocina para hacer un rico desayuno. Quinn regresa a la habitación con una bandeja y observa a Rachel quien sigue durmiendo plácidamente.

Rach- dice la rubia con suavidad mientras ubica la bandeja de comida a un lado de la cama- despiértate- Rachel se estira en la cama pero no se despierta.

ummm- murmura Rachel al sentir tiernos besos en su cuello

Quinn- gime la morena un poco excitada y más despierta que nunca

Buenos días, hermosa- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Buenos días- dice Rachel con una sonrisa antes de besar a su novia- ¿Qué horas son Bebé?

Ya van a ser las nueve de la mañana - responde la rubia

No puedo creer que durmiéramos tanto- dice la morena- pero contigo a mi lado duermo mejor que nunca. – besa a la rubia otra vez

¿Qué todo esto?- pregunta Rachel al ver la bandeja del desayuno que parece más un festín de frutas

Nuestro desayuno, amor- dice Quinn inconsciente del término de afecto que utilizó en referencia a su novia. Rachel se percata de eso pero no dice nada, es la segunda que Quinn le dice amor y eso la hace muy feliz.

Mientras comen Quinn pregunta un poco nerviosa- ¿Rach a qué hora llegan tus padres?

No lo sé Bebé, solo estoy segura de que llegan hoy, recuerda que es una visita "sorpresa"- responde Rachel con una sonrisa de lado pero se da cuenta del nerviosismo de su novia. Quinn- dice Rachel un poco más seria- no le tengas miedo a mis padres, ahora son tus suegros y yo estoy segura de que te van a querer tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

Rach, yo no estoy tan segura de eso, después de todo lo que pasó, todo lo que te hice… no sé- dice Quinn sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Rachel

Quinn ya habíamos hablado de esto el pasado es eso pasado,- dice Rachel tomando el rostro de la rubia en sus manos- preocupémonos por nuestro presente, estar juntas

Tienes razón, ahora te tengo a mi lado y no te pienso dejar ir por nada del mundo- dice la rubia antes de besar a su morena

El desayuno queda olvidado por completo entre tantos besos y justo cuando la ropa empezaba a desaparecer suena el teléfono de Quinn. La rubia le sonríe a Rachel intentando disculparse por la interrupción

No te preocupes Bebé tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- le dice Rachel al oído

_Hola Santana_

_Hola Q, te llamo porque tenemos reunión de última hora con la producción a las 11 de la mañana y no puedes faltar, aunque estés disfrutando de tu Berry_

_Justo ahora S- dice Quinn pensando que solo tiene el tiempo necesario para ir a su casa, cambiarse y llegar a su oficina_

_No creas que disfruto esto Q, yo también la estaba pasando muy bien, pero esto es importante así saca tu trasero de la cama de Berry, necesito que estés puntual en tu oficina_

_Está bien, allí estaré, nos vemos S._

_Adiós Q_

Supongo que lo nuestro queda para después- dice Rachel al escuchar lo que su novia hablaba por teléfono

De verdad lo siento Rach, pero Santana dice que es importante y no puedo faltar

Yo entiendo es tu trabajo no te disculpes por hacer lo que tienes que hacer

No me disculpo por eso, me disculpo por dejarte aquí sola cuando lo único que quiero es estar contigo

No lo olvides tu siempre estás conmigo- dice Rachel mientras se toca el collar que le regalo su novia

Te quiero- dice Quinn

Yo te quiero más- responde Rachel dándole un beso

* * *

><p>Quinn se cambia y esta lista para irse, Rachel quiere acompañar a su novia hasta la puerta y se detiene frente al sofá de la sala cuando Quinn la toma de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente, Rachel pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn sus lenguas batallan la una contra la otra como si el tiempo no existiera, no se dan cuenta del sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta principal del apartamento de Rachel<p>

¡Oh por Dios!- dice Hiram sorprendido al encontrar a su hija en semejante situación

¡Papá! –dice Rachel sorprendida

_Mierda- piensa Quinn_

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews<strong>

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia, por ahora todo es mucho amor y miel pero se aproximan cambios**


	17. Papá

Capitulo 17: Papá

Quinn se cambia y esta lista para irse, Rachel quiere acompañar a su novia hasta la puerta y se detiene frente al sofá de la sala cuando Quinn la toma de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente, Rachel pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn sus lenguas batallan la una contra la otra como si el tiempo no existiera, no se dan cuenta del sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta principal del apartamento de Rachel

¡Oh por Dios!- dice Hiram sorprendido al encontrar a su hija en semejante situación

¡Papá! –dice Rachel sorprendida

_Mierda- piensa Quinn_

* * *

><p>Perfecto Quinn, esa era la primera impresión que querías dar- piensa la rubia recriminándose a si misma<p>

¡Papi! – dice Rachel quien de inmediato abraza a sus padres mientras Quinn solo observa la reunión familiar sin decir ni media palabra no quiere interrumpir un momento tan especial.

Después de un momento Rachel dice- Perdón olvide mis modales; Papas- dice mientras se ubica a lado de Quinn- ella es Quinn, mi novia

Es un placer conocerlos señores Berry- dice Quinn un poco nerviosa

Es agradable conocer a la persona que hace a mi hija tan feliz- dice Leroy con una sonrisa mientras Hiram observa a la rubia de arriba abajo sin decir ni una palabra

Quinn se arma de valor y dice- yo sé que necesitamos hablar y conocernos mejor y en realidad estoy muy apenada por que este no sea el momento indicado, ahora mismo me tengo que ir por motivos laborales que no puedo aplazar pero me encantaría cenar con ustedes esta noche

A mi me parece perfecto- dice Leroy; Hiram asiente con la cabeza pero no dice nada- así conocemos un poco más la ciudad

Esplendido, entonces cenaremos juntos esta noche- dice la rubia sin pasar desapercibido el silencio de uno de sus suegros- hasta luego señores Berry

Adiós Quinn- responde Leroy

Rach, ya me voy – dice Quinn y Rachel la acompaña hasta la puerta alejándose de sus padres

Ya en el pasillo

Entonces hasta esta noche- dice Quinn

Bebé no estés nerviosa- dice Rachel tratando de animar a la rubia

Como quieres que este tranquila Rach; tus padres nos vieron besándonos

La morena toma el rostro de la rubia en sus manos y le dice- no te preocupes, lo hiciste muy bien, hasta organizaste una cena para esta noche; no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti- Rachel besa tiernamente los labios de su novia

Ahora vete a trabajar que vas a llegar tarde- dice Rachel en tono autoritario

Como mande señorita- responde Quinn mientras se aleja

* * *

><p>De vuelta al apartamento, Rachel encuentra a sus padres sentados y tomando café<p>

¿Y bien qué planes tienes en mente para continuar tu carrera?- dice Hiram tratando de iniciar una conversación

Rachel voltea y lo mira incrédula

Papá tu sabes muy bien que en dos meses empiezo el rodaje de una película ¿por qué no mejor hablamos de la verdadera razón de su visita? – dice Rachel para evitar rodeos

Quinn- dice Hiram

Si, Quinn y mi relación con ella- corrige la morena

No entiendo como estás en una "relación" con Quinn de un día para otro y sin informarnos nada- dice Hiram

Papá no tengo que informarte cada cosa que hago, soy una mujer adulta, capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones sin tener que consultarle a nadie- dice Rachel enojada por la actitud de su padre

Rachel cálmate, tu padre solo esta preocupado por ti…- dice Leroy y Hiram lo interrumpe

Quinn, de todas las personas del mundo, Quinn, ¿cómo puedes estar con ellas después de todo lo que te hizo?

Papá- dice Rachel tratando de calmarlo un poco

No Rachel, además de todo tuvimos que enterarnos por la prensa, no te importo en lo más mínimo nuestra opinión acerca de tu "relación" con Quinn- dice Hiram enojado

Quinn es mi novia, así que no dudes de nuestra relación- dice Rachel con seriedad

Cálmense lo dos- dice Leroy quien hasta ahora observaba la situación como si estuviera en un partido de tennis

Es que no puedo entender como puedes ser novia de alguien que te hizo sufrir tanto- dice Hiram

Por favor papá seamos sinceros, en secundaria yo tampoco fui un perita en dulce, también cometí errores al igual que Quinn y nos hemos perdonado por eso, eso es lo importante – dice Rachel pero Hiram no le hace caso

Que no te das cuenta, Quinn te esta usando

¿Usándome? ¿Para qué? Quinn no tiene ningún motivo para hacerlo

No lo sé- dice Hiram- quien sabe que esta tramando, no debes confiar en ella te esta manipulando aun no puedo creer que hayas caído en su trampa, lo peor de todo es…- empieza a decir Hiram antes de ser interrumpido por Rachel

¡Basta! –dice Rachel enojada- no te voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a Quinn- lo dice mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre. Leroy abre los ojos de par en par por lo que dice su hija mientras Hiram la mira confundido tratando de entender que acabo de pasar

Por Dios- dice Leroy tranquilamente entendiendo el trasfondo de la situación

¿Qué?- pregunta Hiram sin entender nada

Rachel que...- Hiram intenta decir algo pero Leroy lo interrumpe

¿La amas? Suena mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

Rachel se sorprende no se esperaba esa pregunta, es algo que ha estado pensando pero aun no tiene una respuesta definitiva

La morena respira profundamente y le responde a su padre- la quiero mucho, quizás demasiado

¿La amas? esta vez pregunta Hiram con firmeza

No lo sé- dice Rachel frustrada consigo misma- no sé si es amor, pero se parece

Te estas enamorando- dice Hiram comprendiendo la situación

Si- dice Rachel si titubear

Así que esto, digo- se corrige Hiram- tu relación con Quinn va enserio

Quinn no seria mi novia si no fuera así

Perdón hija- se disculpa Hiram- no sabía, no tome en consideración tus sentimientos y me apresure a juzgar tu relación con ella

Si- dice Rachel- no eres el primero y probablemente tampoco el último- agrega al recordar su discusión con Kurt

No te preocupes- dice Leroy- si decidiste estar con Quinn nosotros te apoyaremos. ¿Cierto Hiram?

Pues algo bueno ha de tener, si esta logrando que te enamores de ella- dice Hiram

¡Papá!- dice Rachel

Solo quiero decir que esto no es fácil para mí, no puedes esperar que me agrade de un día para otro pero en algo tienes razón son tus decisiones y tu serás quien afronte las consecuencias

Lo sé papá- dice Rachel

Poco a poco la iré conociendo y espero ver eso que tu ves en ella por que en realidad lo que me preocupa es que pueda hacerte daño

Gracias papá-dice Rachel- yo sé que esto es difícil para ti pero solo intenta conocerla y verás lo maravillosa que es

* * *

><p>Sala de conferencias<p>

Buenos los he citado para informales las buenas nuevas- dice el director – mientras el equipo de trabajo del programa QUINN escucha atentamente- nos esta yendo de maravilla, tenemos contrato firmado por otras dos temporadas- todo el equipo empieza a aplaudir- de hecho- sigue hablando el director- vamos hacer una mini-gira de dos semanas y vamos a recorrer al menos cinco estados-así que tenemos bastante trabajo

Perdón- interrumpe Quinn- ¿Cuándo comienza la gira?

En aproximadamente cinco o seis semanas, por eso les aviso con tiempo hay mucho por hacer, así que manos a la obra- dicho estos todos se fueron a su lugar de trabajo

Oficina de Quinn

En cinco semanas- dice la rubia entrando a su oficina con Santana

¿Qué pasa Q? deberías estar feliz el show esta triunfando por lo alto

Si- triunfando- repite Quinn sin ánimo

No entiendo cuál es el problema Q- dice Santana

Es solo Que Rachel empieza el rodaje de la película en dos meses y salimos de gira en cinco semanas para después pasar dos semanas alejada de ella y cuando regrese probablemente no la podré ver porque va estar trabajando, además tenia pensado planeado algo y esta gira sencillamente se lo tira todo

¿Ese el problema Q?- pregunta la latina incrédula- todavía tienes tiempo de sobra para aprovecharlo con ella, no veo por que estas siendo tan dramática, ya se te pego lo Berry.

Tienes razón- dice Quinn- quizás solo me afecto ver a mis suegros hoy

¿Qué?- dice Santana- esta relación si que va rápido- agrega con tono burlón

Jaja- dice Quinn con sarcasmo- pues no fue tan divertido con nos vieron besándonos, me sentí tan avergonzada es no era la impresión que les quería dar

No te preocupes Q, es lógico que la beses al fin y al cabo Berry es prácticamente tu novia

Mi novia- corrige la rubia

No me digas que por fin te armaste de valor y se lo preguntaste-dice la latina

Ella se me adelanto- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Por lo visto estas muy feliz

Más que nunca pero aun así estoy asustada no sé en que momento se me ocurrió invitar a cenar a mis suegros pero esta es una prueba de fuego y por Rachel pienso superarla

Esa es la actitud Q- dice Santana- ahora ponte a trabajar que tenemos mucho por hacer

* * *

><p>En el restaurante a eso de las 8 de la noche<p>

Wow, estas hermosa- dice Quinn al ver a Rachel quien llevaba un vestido azul strapless y se veía más sexy que nunca

Tú no te quedas atrás- dice Rachel al ver a su novia en un vestido que hacia juego con sus ojos

Quinn se acerca le da un corto beso en los labios a su novia olvidando por un segundo que sus suegros observan cada uno de sus movimientos

Buenas noches señores Berry- dice Quinn amablemente

Quinn por favor deja las formalidades no hay ningún problema si me dices Leroy

A mi puedes seguir llamándome señor Berry- dice Hiram

Leroy lo codea sutilmente y estos no pasa desapercibido ante los ojos de la rubia

La cena transcurre sin mayores eventos, hablan de cosas banales evitando tocar los temas importantes pero aun así todo sale bien

Ahora se dirigen al apartamento de Rachel, los señores Berry en el auto de su hija mientras la morena y la rubia en el auto de Quinn

Es obvio que no le caigo bien a tu papá- dice Quinn

Que tonterías dices Quinn- dice Rachel sin mirar los ojos de la rubia

Amor es obvio y lo entiendo, no me va querer de la noche a la mañana…

_Me pregunto si se dará cuenta de que es la tercera vez que me llama amor- piensa Rachel_

Quizá no esa fácil para el aceptarme en tu familia pero yo voy hacer lo necesario para estar contigo, no te pienso perder- continua la rubia

¡Para el auto!- dice Rachel de la nada, Quinn obedece y se orilla

¿Qué pas...- la rubia no puede continuar hablando ya que es interrumpida por los labios de su novia sobre los suyos

No te preocupes por perderme, te aseguro que cada día te esas quedando con un pedacito de mi corazón- dice Rachel contra los labios de Quinn y esta le responde con una sonrisa seguida un apasionado beso

_Y yo cada día me enamoro más y más de ti Rachel Berry- piensa Quinn_


	18. Relax

Capitulo 18: Relax

Ya era fin de semana y los padres de Rachel habían regresado a Lima. La relación entre Quinn y Hiram seguía tensa pero civilizada. Bueno eso era mejor que nada o al menos así pensaba la rubia. Quinn y Rachel no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas en los dos últimos días a causa de la visita de los padres de la morena y estaban listas para reencontrarse en el dia de relax que la rubia había planeado con sus amigos.

9: 35 am

Suena el timbre en la casa de Quinn y aunque la reunión estaba planeada para hoy la rubia no esperaba a nadie hasta después de las doce. Quinn abre la puerta y tiene una grata sorpresa.

Rach- dice la rubia- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Pues si quieres me voy- dice Rachel fingiendo enojo

No, no-dice la rubia mientras sujeta a la morena de la cintura y le da un beso-solo pensé que tardarías un poco más pero tú eres una encantadora sorpresa. Sigue por favor esta es tu casa.

Si yo se que aún me no esperabas, pero no me aguante las ganas de verte y apenas deje a mis padres en el aeropuerto quise venir a verte de inmediato. No sabes cuánto te extrañe- dice la morena.

No más que yo- dice Quinn antes de darle otro beso a su novia

Rach, ¿ya desayunaste?- pregunta la rubia

No Bebé estoy muerta de hambre- responde la morena

Se van a la cocina y Quinn hace el desayuno después se sientan y comentan los que hecho en el poco tiempo que llevan sin verse la una a la otra.

* * *

><p>A eso de las 11 de la mañana ya está todo listo para un día de diversión y relax, hay comida y alcohol por montones<p>

Rach, ponte tú vestido de baño y disfrutamos de la piscina antes que lleguen los demás- dice la rubia mientras bajas las escaleras, ya preparada para darse un buen chapuzón con un bikini color verde que hacia resaltar sus ojos y mostraba perfectamente las curvas de sus cuerpo.

La morena la miraba con la boca abierta- Quinn estas…. Wow- decía al no encontrar la palabra apropiada para describir semejante belleza.

Amor cámbiate rápido, quiero disfrutar mi tiempo a solas contigo- decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a Rachel para darle un beso apasionado. Al poco tiempo Rachel subía las escaleras para cambiarse en la habitación de Quinn. Mientras la rubia apenas era consciente de lo que había hecho, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el beso pero empezó a analizar la situación y pensó:

_Le dije Amor. Ahora que hago, yo sé que es muy pronto, pero yo la a….será que la asuste. Dios Quinn porque no piensas antes de hablar_.

La rubia seguía en trance pensado en lo sucedido así que no se percato del regreso de su novia hasta que la tuvo enfrente en un bikini rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación Quinn no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar fijamente el cuerpo de Rachel, la rubia la ha tenido muchas veces pero esta vez se toma su tiempo para contemplar la figura que tiene en frente, sus ojos cafés, su pelo largo, los labios que tanto quiere besar otra vez, sus abdominales, y sus hermosas piernas. Quinn Fabray está saliendo con la mujer perfecta.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunta Rachel

Me encanta - responde Quinn

La rubia agarra la mano de la morena y la lleva hasta la piscina. Quinn hace un clavado y Rachel la sigue. Empiezan a nadar una alrededor de la otra hasta que la morena envuelve a Quinn entre sus piernas, se acerca un poco y la besa tiernamente mientras la rubia acaricia sus muslos suavemente. Quinn se empieza a mover, arrincona a Rachel contra la pared de la piscina y la besa con más pasión; en un movimiento rápido Rachel las gira así que ahora es la rubia la que esta arrinconada contra la pared.

No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de estar contigo ahora- dice Rachel mientras besa el cuello de la rubia, quien suelta un gemido al sentir los labios de sus novia

Amor ahora no podemos- dice Quinn

_Mierda Quinn, otra vez le dijiste Amor, porque no puedes controlar tu boca- piensa la rubia_

Esto interrumpe los besos de la morena y las dos se miran fijamente intentando decir con la mirada lo que aún no pueden expresar con palabras.

Lo siento Rach- dice Quinn para evitar un momento incomodo- no fue mi intención llamarte Amor

No te preocupes Bebé, me gusta que me digas Amor- dice Rachel muy tranquila antes de darle un beso tierno- además no es la primera vez que lo haces

¿No?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad, no sabe cuántas veces hizo lo mismo

No, pero ya te dije que me encanta que lo hagas así que no pierdas la costumbre- dice la morena antes de volver a besar apasionadamente a su novia. Quinn la abraza y la pega más a su cuerpo mientras sus lenguas batallan, las dos saben que las cosas no pueden pasar a mayores por ahora pero no les impide disfrutar del momento.

Fabray, tu no pierdes el tiempo- dice Santana- al ver la escena y de paso para interrumpirla

Hola Berry, lindas boobies- dice la latina mirando fijamente a la morena cosa que llama la atención de Quinn

Hey, su cara esta acá- dice la rubia señalando el rostro de Rachel y llamando la atención de Santana

Tranquila Q, solo le estaba haciendo un cumplido a tu novia, ¿o no Berry?

Rachel no dice nada al respecto está totalmente roja de la vergüenza y aún así se percata de dos cosas: primero ¿cómo entro Santana a la casa? Y segundo ¿dónde está Brittany?

¿Santana cómo entraste a la casa?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Q no te ha dicho que Brittany y yo tenemos copia de las llaves de esta casa así como ella tiene unas de las llaves de nuestro apartamento, es para emergencias.

Para emergencias- dice Quinn- y claramente esta es una de ellas porque…- la rubia hace pausa que la latina le dé una explicación

Porque tengo hambre y todos saben lo que pasa sino alimentan a Santana López- dice la latina en tono amenazante pero con humor

¿Dónde está Brittany?- pregunta Rachel

Esta inflando en el flotador de pato que compramos antes de venir

No veo porqué si Tobby (flotador de pato nombrado por Brittany) ya está listo- dice Quinn señalando dicho flotador en la piscina

La latina solo encoge los hombros y dice- Lo que Brittany quiere Brittany lo consigue – en ese preciso momento aparece la rubia de ojos azules sonriendo y con un flotador en forma de pato.

Hola Rachel, hola Q- dice Brittany- les presento a Chubby- les muestra el flotador

Rachel y Quinn no saben que responder pero aciertan a decir- Hola Brittany, hola Chubby

¿Brittany por qué compraste a Chubby si aquí ya esta Tobby?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Ah… pues es obvio Q- responde la ojiazul- para que jueguen entre ellos y así Tobby no esté tan solito en esta piscina

Santana no dice nada mientras que Rachel y Quinn asienten sus cabezas lentamente.

* * *

><p>Las Brittanas ya vienen preparadas para nadar así que solo se quitan los shorts y las blusas que traen puestas e inmediatamente después se lanzan a la piscina y empiezan a jugar entre ellas.<p>

Unos veinte minutos después suena el timbre anunciando la llegada de Kurt y Blaine. Quinn como buena anfitriona sale de la piscina para atender a sus invitados y Rachel la sigue pues recién llegaron sus mejores amigos.

Hola Kurt y Blaine- dice la rubia saludando a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla- por favor pasen. Apenas cruzan la puerta Rachel los abraza y termina empapándolos.

Perdón- dice la morena- pero que estoy tan feliz de verlos

No te preocupes Rachel – dice Blaine- trajimos ropa para cambiarnos además ya estamos listos en nuestros trajes de baño.

Todos están en la piscina y salen de vez en vez para comer o beber algo.

Rachel esta sobre los hombros de Blaine al igual que Santana sobre los de Brittany y cada equipo se prepara para un batalla en el agua mientras tanto a un lado de la piscina Quinn y Kurt toman el sol mientras observan cómo se divierten los demás.

Kurt descubre la intensa mirada de Quinn sobre Rachel y la gran sonrisa que se forma en su rostro. Es entonces cuando le pregunta:

¿La quieres de verdad?- suena más como una afirmación que como pregunta

Que si la quiero, la adoro- dice la rubia sin dejar de mirar a su novia – es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Yo sé que nuestra relación puede ser difícil para ti- dice Quinn, esta vez mirando a Kurt – yo fui novia de tu hermano durante mucho tiempo, hasta creía que me iba a casar a con él pero si te soy sincera nunca estuve enamorada de él, era más la idea de la familia feliz, el esposo perfecto, el que mi familia quería para mí pero yo siempre me sentía incompleta faltaba algo más, aunque parecía tenerlo todo. Y en el poco tiempo que llevo con Rachel mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza, lucho por ella porque la quiero, la a...adoro- se corrige Quinn- y me hace feliz muy feliz dice la rubia volviendo a ver a su novia.

No te preocupes Quinn, se nota que la quieres- dice Kurt- pero donde llegues a lastimarla te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

¿Me estás amenazando Kurt?- dice la rubia fingiendo enojo

Solo cumplo con mi deber como mejor amigo de Rachel

Lo sé voy hacer todo lo posible por sea la mujer más feliz del mundo- dice Quinn y los dos voltean a ver qué sucede en la piscina.

¡Eso fue trampa enana!- grita Santana después de ser vencida por Rachel y caer al agua- hay que jugar de nuevo- dice la latina mostrando su espíritu competitivo

¿Quieres volver a perder Santana? – dice Rachel, orgullosa de haberle ganado a Santana en algo

Mejor hacemos algo antes que esto pase a mayores- le dice Quinn a Kurt

Yo quiero jugar voleibol quién se apunta- dice Kurt ya en la piscina con el balón, listo para jugar

Santana iba a decir algo pero Quinn la interrumpe- yo tengo la malla lista- se acomodan a jugar en dos grupos Rachel, Santana y Blaine versus Quinn, Brittany y Kurt. La tarde sigue tranquilamente y ya empieza a caer el sol. Brittana y Klaine deciden ir a la casa para cambiarse mientras tanto Rachel y Quinn se quedan un rato más en la piscina.

* * *

><p>Este día estuvo genial- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso a la rubia- gracias por todo lo que hiciste<p>

Amor no me agradezcas, solo divertimos un poco y la pasamos bien- dice Quinn

Bebé tu sabes que fue más que eso, y por eso te doy las gracias

No Rach, gracias a ti por estar mi lado haciéndome sentir feliz cada día, te quiero

Y yo te quiero más, ahora dame un beso

Como si tuvieras que pedírmelo

Rachel y Quinn se besan lenta y tiernamente hasta que alguien aclara su garganta

Perdón por interrumpirlas pero ya nos vamos- dice Blaine

Gracias por avisarnos Blaine, en un momento estamos con ustedes- dice Rachel

Las chicas se arreglan rápidamente para despedir a sus invitados.

* * *

><p>Brittana y Klaine ya se habían despedido entre ellos solo faltaba hablar con las anfitrionas.<p>

Quinn fue muy agradable pasar tiempo con todos y relajarnos un poco, espero que se repita- dice Kurt

Así será, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ustedes- dice Quinn despidiéndose de Kurt y Blaine

Bye Blaine y Kurt nos vemos la otra semana- dice Rachel- sus amigos se suben a su auto y toman rumbo hacia su apartamento

Esto no se queda así enana en la próxima te gano- dice Santana aún dolida por perder contra Berry

Como digas Santana- dice Rachel quitándole importancia a lo que dijo la latina- nos vemos después

Como sea- dice Santana con actitud y Brittany la codea y después le susurra a Rachel que esa es una máscara de la latina para hacer que como si no le importara nada cuando algo realmente le importa- tú le caes bien. Rachel no dice nada solo asiente con la cabeza.

Q, no olvides cuidar a Chubby y Tobby- le dice Brittany a Quinn mientras la abraza

Tranquila B, ellos van a estar perfectos

Brittany se sube al auto mientras Santana se despide de Quinn

Chao San

Bye Q, nos vemos el martes en el trabajo- sin más las Brittanas también se van

* * *

><p>Amor estoy agotada no puedo más- dice Quinn dejándose caer sobre un sillón<p>

¿Muy cansada? – dice Rachel sentándose sobre las piernas de la rubia y besándole el cuello

No, no tan cansada- dice Quinn con voz ronca- vamos a mi habitación

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón la demora con el capitulo pero ustedes saben, las vacaciones se hicieron para disfrutarlas.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.**


	19. Mi Hermana

Capitulo 19: Mi Hermana

A la mañana siguiente Quinn despierta sola en la cama y con el inconfundible aroma de Pancakes recién hechos.

Hola Amor- saluda la rubia a Rachel aún un poco adormecida

Hola dormilona- dice Rachel antes de saludarla con un beso en los labios

Huele delicioso, te ayudo en algo Rach

No Bebé ya casi está listo, no te preocupes.

Las dos se sientan a la mesa y empiezan a conversar sobre sus planes.

Amor recuérdame cuando llega Mercedes- dice Quinn

Si no estoy mal en dos semanas- responde Rachel- ya tengo lista la habitación de huéspedes para que se sienta cómoda en mi apartamento

Perfecto, porque necesito hablar con ella y ponernos al día- dice la rubia

Amor te tengo grandes noticias- dice Quinn

Ah sí- dice la morena

Si, al programa le está yendo de maravilla y por eso haremos una gira de dos semanas por algunos estados

Wow Quinn felicitaciones, pero no me sorprende, eres muy buena en lo que haces

Si pero no me hace gracia pasar dos semanas sin verte- dice la rubia mientras hace pucheros

Bebé son solo dos semanas- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso – ¿cuándo empieza la gira?

En 5 semanas, pero todo tiene que estar perfecto así que el jefe nos tiene bajo presión desde ahora

Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo juntas.

_Santana y la propuesta de matrimonio, no sé como lo pude olvidar, quien sabe cuáles son sus planes y quizás esta gira los arruino- piensa la rubia _

No sé cómo va a afectar esto los planes de Santana- dice la rubia distraída en sus pensamientos

¿A Santana?- dice Rachel mientras Quinn la mira debatiéndose en si contarle o no

Amor te voy a contar algo pero es "Top Secret" ok

Ok, Bebé me estas asustando que es

Santana le va a pedir matrimonio a Brittany

No, ¡enserio!- dice Rachel sorprendida

Si la acompañe a comprar el anillo de compromiso y me pidió ser la dama de honor

¡Eso es genial, hay boda pronto!- dice Rachel

Si que la hay- le afirma Quinn

* * *

><p>En la madrugada a eso de la 3 de la mañana<p>

Bebé- dice Rachel somnolienta llamando a Quinn al escuchar el timbre de la puerta principal pero la rubia no se despierta

Bebé, están tocando la puerta- intenta decir Rachel para despertar a la rubia pero es misión imposible. La morena se rinde y baja hasta llegar a la puerta principal donde aún siguen tocado de manera constante

_¿Quién puede ser?- piensa Rachel- no son ni, Brittany ni Santana, ellas tienen sus propias llaves, además la casa tiene su propio sistema de seguridad y nadie podría llegar hasta la puerta principal tan fácilmente_

Quinn, abre la puerta o la tumbo- dicen desde afuera

La morena intenta ver por la mirilla pero la persona está lo suficientemente alejada para no reconocerla

Suena el teléfono fijo, la morena duda un poco pero al final lo contesta

Quinn, ábreme la puerta, llevo 5 minutos timbrando- dice una voz femenina- ni creas que voy a quedarme toda la madrugada esperándote

Ehm… hola- dice Rachel

¿Quinn?- preguntan desde la otra línea- ábreme ya

Lo siento, Quinn está dormida, no puede atenderte en este momento- dice la morena intentado ser lo más cordial posible a pesar de la hora de la visita

Oh- dice la chica con tono de sorpresa- tú debes ser Rachel, yo soy Franny Fabray, la hermana de Quinn

_¿Qué pasa con las Fabray y las madrugadas?- piensa Rachel recordando su conversación con Judy_

Ah, Franny espérame un momento te abro en un segundo- dice Rachel

La morena abre la puerta y se encuentra con una rubia muy parecida a Quinn, eso sí se notaba que era mayor pero la belleza era un era un regalo en la familia Fabray,

Hola- saluda Franny de nuevo extendiéndole su mano a Rachel y regalándole una sonrisa- yo soy Francesca Fabray- se presenta la chica de nuevo

Tienes la misma sonrisa de Quinn- dice la morena- oh, perdón, donde están mis modales, yo soy Rachel Barbra Berry

Eso ya lo sé- dice la chica- es un placer conocerte

¿Y Quinn?, durmiendo con como piedra- se responde la chica a sí misma- hay cosas que nunca cambian

En ese instante escuchan a la rubia bajar las escaleras

Amor, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta Quinn y Franny sonríe al escuchar a su hermana

En la sala Quinn- dice Rachel

Rach…- iba a decir la rubia hasta que vio a su hermana- Franny ¿Qué haces aquí?

Qué forma de saludarme es esa- dice Franny antes de abrazar a su hermana- Tenía un viaje de negocios en Washington y ya iba a regresar a casa con Jhon pero aún tengo dos días libres y pensé porque no visitar al mi hermanita y aquí estoy

Pudiste haberme avisado, te hubiera recogido en el aeropuerto- dice Quinn

¿Y dónde quedaba la sorpresa?- pregunta Franny encogiéndose de hombros

Es bueno tenerte aquí de vez en cuando- admite Quinn antes de abrazar a su hermana nuevamente

Rachel observa la interacción entre la hermanas Fabray atentamente

Yo también te extrañaba, QUINNIE- dice Franny en tono burlón

¡Que no me llames así!- dice Quinn irritada y parece una niña chiquita haciendo pataleta

Claro, eso no lo decías antes cuando eras la preferida de mamá- continua burlándose Franny

Uff ya cállate- dice Quinn

Bueno, ya deja de ser tan infantil- dice Franny haciéndose la seria y Quinn rueda los ojos

Estoy agotada- dice Franny- voy por un vaso de agua y después me voy a dormir

Si quieres te traigo el vaso de agua- le ofrece Rachel- o te ayudamos a subir la maleta

No te preocupes Rachel, conozco esta casa como si fuera la palma de mi mano, mejor váyanse a descansar que por lo visto lo necesitan- dice Franny viendo como luchaba Quinn por mantenerse despierta- voy a la cocina, nos vemos en la mañana o mejor dicho más tarde- sin más Franny se retira

Rachel mira a Quinn por un momento y le pregunta

¿Por qué te levantaste?

No te sentí en la cama- le dice Quinn tranquilamente y algo adormecida

¿Sonó el timbre quien sabe cuántas veces y también el teléfono fijo y sólo te despertaste porque no estaba a tu lado?- dice la morena

_awwwww, es un amor- piensa Rachel_

Si, cuando estoy contigo duermo mejor que nunca- dice Quinn- y cuando no te siento a mi lado, no sé, es como…- Rachel la interrumpe dándole un tierno beso en los labios. El beso toma por sorpresa a la rubia quien o se lo esperaba pero lo recibe gustosa y profundiza acariciando con su lengua la boca de Rachel y así se pierden la una en otra hasta que Franny tose unos segundos después de presenciar escena aunque sólo lo hace para molestar a Quinn. Las chicas se separan y Quinn fulmina con la mirada a su hermana.

Oh, perdón- se disculpa Rachel un poco sonrojada

Tranquila Rachel-dice Franny sonriendo- sólo quería molestar un poco a Quinn

Y lo lograste- dice Quinn mientras observa a su hermana subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes.

Vamos a dormir, Amor- dice Quinn- la morena toma la mano de la rubia y las chicas se van a descansar

* * *

><p>Franny y Quinn en la mesa de la cocina. Rachel sigue durmiendo pues levantarse tan temprano en la madrugada afecto su ciclo de sueño<p>

¿Así que querías verme?- pregunta Quinn

Tú eres mi hermana y me preocupa tu bienestar, por supuesto que quiero verte- dice Franny

Ujum- dice Quinn no muy convencida

Bueno, admito que también quería conocer a Rachel y saber cómo va su relación, que por lo visto va muy bien- dice Franny recordando la escena del par en la madrugada- por lo poco que he visto se nota que la quieres y te preocupas por ella, no recuerdo haberte visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo- dice Franny un poco más seria

Creo que estoy enamorada- dice Quinn de la nada y Franny la mira sorprendida, su hermana nunca había sido tan abierta en cuanto a sus relaciones personales

¿Ya se lo dijiste?- Pregunta Franny

No, aún es demasiado pronto, ni siquiera yo misma entiendo como llegue hasta aquí- dice Quinn calmada, mostrándole a su hermana una pequeña sonrisa- pero no me arrepiento de nada, tienes razón me siento muy feliz.

En ese momento Rachel aparece en la cocina

Bebé ¿Por qué no me despertarte?- le recrimina Rachel a Quinn. Franny mira a Quinn de forma chistosa al escuchar el término de afecto

Amor, necesitabas descansar-dice Quinn antes de levantarse de su silla y darle un tierno beso a la morena.

Buenos días, Franny- saluda la morena

Buenos días Rachel- dice Franny con una sonrisa- bueno desayunen rápido que quiero recorrer la ciudad y ustedes vienen conmigo- ordena la mayor de las Fabray

Sería útil recorrer la ciudad- dice Rachel- no he salido mucho desde que llegue

¿Hace cuanto vives en Los Ángeles?-pregunta Franny

Hace más o menos dos semanas- responde Rachel

Dos semanas y no has salido a conocer la ciudad ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?-pregunta Franny en tono burlón

_Estar metida en la cama de tu hermana-piensa Rachel- OK, esa no sería una buena respuesta_

Nada, simplemente he estado ocupada con otras cosas- dice Rachel y Quinn se sonroja un poco, por lo visto estaba pensando lo mismo que la morena

La mañana transcurre tranquilamente, las chicas se arreglan y salen a dar vueltas por la ciudad, van de compras y se divierten mucho con un plan diferente para variar y que no sólo las involucra a los dos. Además todo esto le ayuda a la morena a conocer un poco más Quinn para así encantarse cada vez más con la rubia, por dejarla entrar en su vida y darse la oportunidad de estar ahí la una para la otra.

* * *

><p>Franny, Rachel y Quinn iba caminado tranquilamente, estaban a dos cuadras de la casa de Quinn, estaban exhaustas y ya era hora de descansar<p>

¡Oh por Dios, estoy ciega!- dice Franny cuando siente el flash de una cámara en sus ojos

Te pareces mucho a Quinn ¿son familia?-le pregunta un paparazzi a Franny, la rubia no dice nada y sigue su camino

_Otra vez no- gruñe Quinn mentalmente- creí que habían superado la situación Faberry_

Rachel se aferra a la mano de Quinn y esta entrelaza su brazo con el de su hermana y así empiezan a caminar más rápido hasta llegar a casa

¿Tienen que pasar por eso todo los días?-pregunta Franny molesta por el asedio de los paparazzi

Si, y eso que yo pensé que habíamos dejado de ser noticia, parece que nunca nos van dejar en paz- dice Rachel ofuscada

Amor, ya se aburrirán de nosotras no vamos a ser la noticia bomba por mucho tiempo más- dice Quinn intentando tranquilizar a la morena

Rachel y Quinn se abrazan compartiendo un momento especial mientras Franny las observa con ternura

* * *

><p>La morena estaba agotada así que se despidió de Franny y se fue directo a la cama mientras Quinn ordenaba algunas de las compras que habían hecho. Cuando la rubia termino decidió acompañar a Rachel no sin antes darle las buenas noches a su hermana. La rubia se acerco a la habitación de huéspedes y sin querer escucho la conversación telefónica entre su hermana y alguien mas, Quinn se iba a retirar y darle privacidad a Franny pero la curiosidad le gano<p>

_Si, ya te dije que está bien_- dice Franny y Quinn quiere saber con quién habla su hermana y de quién

_Por favor, porque te cuesta tanto entenderlo, si es muy simple_- dice Franny ofuscada

_A mí sólo me importa que sea feliz-_ dice Franny- _y si una mujer la hace feliz, más feliz de lo que la he visto en mucho tiempo, yo no me voy a interponer en su felicidad y tú deberías hacer lo mismo_- dice Franny y se da cuenta que están hablando de ella

_No es ninguna abominación_- dice Franny evitando gritar pues no quiere que nadie la escuche

_No sé ni siquiera porque estoy hablando contigo_- dice Franny enojada- _no puedo creer que hables así de Quinn, es tu hija, pareciera como si la odiaras_

Franny cuelga el teléfono tira en la cama haciendo una cara de disgusto

La rubia abre la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes con toda la fuerza que tiene y hace un gran ruido, tanto que despierta a Rachel

¡Quinn!- dice Franny con cara de preocupación al ver a Quinn entrar en la habitación además de las lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro

* * *

><p><strong>Se que me demore en subir el capitulo pero estaba trabajando en mi nueva historia:<strong>

**Mi música: (fanfiction) 7806070/1/Mi_Musica .Léanlo y me cuentan que tal les parece**


	20. Te Amo

Capitulo 20: Te Amo

_La rubia abre la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes con toda la fuerza que tiene y hace un gran ruido, tanto que despierta a Rachel_

_¡Quinn!- dice Franny con cara de preocupación al ver a Quinn entrar en la habitación además de las lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro_

* * *

><p>La rubia mayor va de inmediato hasta donde está su hermana y la abraza. Quinn acepta el abrazo de Franny y llora en su hombro.<p>

Nunca me va a querer- dice Quinn entre sollozos

Shhh- dice Franny- no te preocupes por él, mamá y yo estamos contigo

Unos segundos después llega Rachel a la habitación y mira la escena ante sus ojos

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel preocupada

No te p…-intenta decir Franny pero Quinn la interrumpe

Ve a dormir Amor, ya voy contigo- dice Quinn mientras intenta contener su llanto

¿Bebé está todo bien?- vuelve la preguntar la morena

Amor, por favor- dice Quinn

Está bien- dice Rachel no muy convencida- te espero en la habitación- la morena se retira dejando solas a las hermanas

Quinn, lo siento mucho pero tú sabes cómo es nuestro padre, lo importante aquí es que seas feliz- dice Franny- vive tu vida al lado de la mujer que amas y no te preocupes por lo que piense él

Pero es mi padre- dice Quinn-se supone que debe amarme, apoyarme pero ya veo que sólo le importa el qué dirán

Quinn- dice Franny

No más- dice Quinn soltándose del abrazo de su hermana- si él no me quiere en su vida, sino me acepta como soy, es su pérdida no la mía- la rubia sale de la habitación de huéspedes dejando a su hermana y en busca del confort que le ofrece el estar con Rachel

* * *

><p>Quinn- dice Rachel al ver a la rubia<p>

Abrázame- dice la rubia y la morena la toma en sus brazos

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel, la rubia no responde solo se funde aún más en ese abrazo

Unos minutos después Quinn se desprende un poco y junta su frente con la de Rachel- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tenerte a mi lado me hace tan feliz y lo que piensen los demás no importa, sólo somos tu y yo- la rubia acaricia el rostro de Rachel y sonríe- Te Amo

La rubia no había planeado decírselo al fin y al cabo han estado muy poco tiempo juntas, es más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a hablar pero al ver el rostro de Rachel lo supo y no dudo, se lo dijo, tenía que decirle como sentía, abrir su corazón. Rachel por su parte estaba un tanto sorprendida aunque no mucho pues tenía sospechas de la profundidad de los sentimientos de la rubia desde hace un tiempo, el problema era que la morena aun no estaba preparada para decir esas dos palabras tan importantes y no sabía cómo responderle a Quinn sin herir sus sentimientos.

Qui…-intenta decir Rachel

No te preocupes- dice Quinn- dímelo cuando estés lista, cuando lo sientas así, yo sólo necesitaba decirte lo que siento por ti, te amo, estoy completamente enamorada de ti y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por tenerte junto a mi

Rachel no responde, simplemente besa a la rubia con ternura. Quinn toma el cuello de la morena con suavidad y profundiza el beso, lentamente la va llevando hacia la cama. La rubia queda encima de Rachel y continúa besando su cuello.

_No deberíamos hacer esto con Franny en casa- piensa Rachel- pero es que Quinn…Oh mi Dios, esa es su lengua_

Bebé- dice Rachel con un hilo de voz, la rubia para sus acciones y la ve directamente a los ojos, la morena se decide a no decir nada, si Franny escucha es muy su problema. Rachel junta sus labios con los de Quinn con pasión. La rubia empieza a quitarle la ropa con delicadeza y a besar la piel que aparece ante sus ojos y la morena no se queda atrás, ella también desviste a su rubia, unos pocos segundos después las dos están completamente desnudas.

Quinn se da el lujo de apreciar los senos de Rachel con su lengua mientras la morena arquea su espalda al sentir tanto placer, después la rubia empieza acariciar los muslos de la morena.

Quinn- le pide Rachel pero la rubia se estaba tomando su tiempo acariciando el cuerpo debajo de ella

Quinn le da un beso en el pecho y roza sus labios con los de la morena- te amo- dice la rubia antes de penetrarla con dos dedos

Quinnn- gime Rachel

Si…sigue- dice la morena

Si, si, si, Quinnnnnn- grita Rachel al alcanzar el clímax

Rachel se recupera, le sonríe a Quinn con picardía y dice- ahora es mi turno

* * *

><p>La visita de Franny había llegado a su fin y tanto la morena como la rubia decidieron acompañarla al aeropuerto para despedirla<p>

Fue agradable verte otra vez, hermanita- dice Franny – es bueno saber estas bien y por lo visto muy feliz

Gracias Franny- dice Quinn y se acerca para darle un abrazo- te extrañaré, eres mi hermana y siempre me preocupo por ti, quizás en mis próximas vacaciones te vayamos a visitar así que tenemos que estar en contacto

Las esperaré con los brazos abiertos- dice Franny mirando a la chicas

La rubia mayor se acerca Rachel y le da un abrazo mientras le susurra al oído- cuídamela- la morena le da una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza sutilmente así que Quinn no se da cuenta

Mi vuelo está abordando – dice Franny al mirar una de las pantallas informativas- ya es hora. Quinn espero que cumplas tu promesa y nos visites, tú también Rachel

Así será- dice Rachel con seguridad

Adiós Franny – dicen las chicas

Adiós- dice la rubia mayor antes de desaparecer de su vista

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y cada vez Rachel y Quinn se veían menos a excepción de los fines de semana que pasaban juntas. La rubia estaba trabajando constantemente y además con todo lo de la gira tenía más presión sobre sus hombros. La morena aún no había empezado el rodaje de la película pero estaba asistiendo a algunas clases de baile y canto en la horas de la tarde, Quinn estaba tan ocupada que apenas si podía verla<p>

Suena el teléfono celular de Rachel y la morena sonríe al descubrir quien la llama

_Hola Quinn_- dice Rachel

_Hola Amor ¿cómo estás?_- dice Quinn

_Extrañándote, no sabes la falta que haces_- se sincera Rachel

_Yo también te extraño, mi Amor, siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez nos vimos - _dice Quinn

_Me hacen falta tus besos, tus caricias, te necesito Bebé_- dice la morena

_Rach, no digas eso que me dan ganas de irme para allá inmediatamente aunque este atrapada aquí con un montón de trabajo_- dice la rubia con frustración

_¿Mucho trabajo?_- pregunta Rachel

_Si, el director nos tiene al 100% en productividad_- responde Quinn

_¿Estás muy cansada?_- dice la morena

_Estoy agotada, no sabes el bien que me harían tus masajes en este moment_o- dice la rubia

_Qué te parece si te doy besos en todo el cuerpo y así te sientes mejor_- sugiere Rachel

_Ummm, eso me encantaría_- dice Quinn

_Uff_- resopla la morena- _odio nuestros calendarios laborales, parece como si estuvieran en contra de que nos encontráramos, primero tu trabajas, te vas de gira y justo cuando regresas yo empiezo a rodar la película_

_Mi Amor, no te preocupes poco a poco encontraremos el tiempo para nosotras, de alguna forma u otra siempre lo hacemos_- dice la rubia

_Si tienes razón_ – dice Rachel- _aunque yo me muero por verte ya mismo_

La rubia sonríe y dice- _y yo me muero por ti_

_Bebé, Mercedes llega mañana_- dice la morena

_Eso es genial Rachel , yo haré algún espacio en mi agenda y me reuniré con ella tan pronto como pueda_-dice Quinn- _Amor tengo que seguir trabajando_

_Está bien Bebé, estamos en contacto, te extraño_- dice la morena

_Te amo_- dice Quinn y a Rachel el corazón le late más rápido

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Rachel recogió a Mercedes en el aeropuerto<p>

Hola 'Cedes- dice la morena antes de abrazar a su mejor amiga

Hola Diva- dice Mercedes- te extrañe

Yo también te extrañe 'Cedes- dice la morena

Rachel lleva a Mercedes a su apartamento, su mejor amiga queda asombrada por la belleza del mismo

Wow Rachel, el apartamento esta espectacular- dice Mercedes

Gracias Mercedes- dice la morena

Sería genial tener un apartamento así en LA-dice Mercedes- así estaría cerca de ti, Kurt y Blaine, ya he quedado de verme con ellos en estos días

Sí, deberías tener uno aquí Los Ángeles, así nos haríamos compañía- dice Rachel- ven vamos a la habitación de huéspedes para que organices tus cosas

Una hora después la chicas estaban un café hablando de todo lo que había pasado desde que la morena se fue de Nueva York, justo en este momento Rachel estaba hablando de Quinn

Es que no sabes lo mucho que la extraño- dice Rachel- necesito sentirla conmigo, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, ese cosquilleo que siento en el estomago al verla

Mercedes la mira con una sonrisa y dice- ¿ya se lo dijiste?

Claro 'Cedes siempre que puedo le digo la falta que me hace, mira como estoy y ni siquiera se ha ido a la gira, no sé si pueda pasar tanto tiempo separada de ella- dice la morena

No Rachel, no hablo de eso, me refiero así ya le dijiste que la amas- dice Mercedes

Rachel frunce el ceño con sutileza pues no se esperaba eso

'Cedes tu sabes que no es tan fácil para mí decir esas palabras- dice la morena

No me vayas a decir que no te has dado cuenta que estas perdidamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray- dice Mercedes

Obvio que me doy cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero tengo problemas de confianza desde lo de Jesse y me da miedo arriesgarme y abrirle mi corazón totalmente para después perderla y que se vaya de mi vida- dice Rachel con frustración

No me dices que ella te dijo que te ama y que tú sientes que te lo demuestra constantemente- dice Mercedes- no le tengas miedo al amor

No es miedo al amor es miedo a fracasar en el- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>Ya son las diez y media de la noche, Mercedes se fue a dormir temprano pues estaba agotada por el viaje y había recorrido algunos sitios turísticos con Rachel. La morena estaba viendo un poco de televisión así que se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre de su apartamento ya que no esperaba a nadie<p>

Rachel abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su novia con una rosa entre sus manos

Hola Amor- dice Quinn

Hola Bebé ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice la morena sorprendida y emocionada

Salí del trabajo y no me aguantaba más tiempo sin verte- dice la rubia

Awwww- dice Rachel

Amor, esta rosa es para ti- dice Quinn

Quinn no tenías porque molestarte, gracias, el tenerte aquí me hace tan feliz- dice la morena mientras agarra y pocos segundos se lanza a los labios de su novia en un beso apasionado

Minutos después se separan y juntas sus frentes mirándose a los ojos

No sabes lo mucho que me encantan tu besos- dice Quinn

Y a mí los tuyos- dice Rachel. Y esta vez es Quinn la que va por el beso

¿Está Mercedes aquí?-pregunta la rubia cuando ya están más tranquilas y con sus manos para sí mismas

Sí, pero cayó como piedra apenas vio la cama- dice Rachel – esta profunda

Lastima pensé que alcanzaba a saludarla al menos- dice Quinn

Bebé quédate esta noche- dice Rachel

Amor, no puedo- dice la rubia con tristeza- mañana tengo que madrugar y necesito llenar unos papeles que tengo en casa

Está bien- dice Rachel mientras hace puchero

Mi Amor, no te pongas así- dice Quinn con ternura

Es que ya casi nunca te veo y te extraño demasiado- admite Rachel

Te lo juro mi Amor que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido- dice Quinn

Me lo prometes- dice la morena

Te lo prometo- dice la rubia- ahora dame mi beso de buenas noches

Buenas noches Bebé- dice Rachel y le da un beso

Buenas noches Amor- dice Quinn antes de darle un último abrazo e irse

* * *

><p>Las chicas llevan casi dos semanas viéndose esporádicamente y por raticos. Mercedes estaba con Kurt y Blaine y esta noche se iba a quedar a dormir en su apartamento, así que la Diva se decide a llamar a su novia<p>

_Hola Amor_- dice Quinn- _justo estaba pensando en ti_

_Hola Quinn_- dice Rachel- _¿pensando en mí y eso?_

_Tengo la tarde libre y quiero ver a mi novia_- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

_Bien porque Mercedes está con Klaine y cancelaron la clase de hoy_- dice la morena

_¿Entonces qué te parece si nos encontramos en el restaurante La Vie a la 1?_- pregunta Quinn

_Me parece perfecto nos vemos allá. Un beso_-dice Rachel

_Muchos besos para ti mi Amor_- dice la rubia

Las chicas se encuentran en el restaurante tal y como lo habían planeado, hay uno que otro paparazzi pero las chicas no le prestan atención y deciden disfrutar la una de la otra entre bromas, caricias y besos.

Quinn y Rachel salen del restaurante hacia el apartamento de la morena

Ya en el ascensor

La rubia no podía dejar de mirar a la morena estaba hermosa, hermosísima y Rachel se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba su novia

¿Ves algo que te guste Fabray?- dice Rachel de forma coqueta

Si, tu, toda tu eres hermosa- dice Quinn- tu eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y eres mi novia

Quinn- dice Rachel y se acerca para darle un beso tierno hasta que la rubia comienza a explorar su boca con su lengua y sin darse cuenta la espalda de Rachel esta contra la pared del ascensor, la rubia está entre su piernas moviéndose sensualmente contra su centro

Ah…si- gime Rachel- Quinnn

Quinn la besa con desenfreno con si el mundo se fuera a acabar, la rubia tiene el control, está tocando sus senos por encima de la blusa, sus besos parecen más desesperados y en un momento de lujuria y con la necesidad de tocarse y sentirse Quinn abre la blusa de Rachel y desgarra los botones haciendo que estos caigan al suelo, de inmediato la rubia toca los senos de la morena a través del sostén y justo en ese momento se dan cuenta de que llegaron a su piso y que Rachel está prácticamente semi-desnuda.

La rubia se separa de Rachel, la morena ni siquiera se preocupa por cubrirse sabe que a esa hora no hay nadie por allí. La morena se toma su tiempo buscando la llave de su apartamento pues no la encuentra y lo le ayuda para nada que Quinn tenga el frente de su cuerpo contra su espalda mientras masajea sus senos y besa su cuello

Por fin las chicas entran al apartamento y la ropa desaparece como por arte de magia cuando llegan a la habitación están totalmente desnudas, sus cuerpos se embriagan del placer de los besos del as caricias y la necesidad de sentirse cuerpo a cuerpo

…

Wow- dice Rachel con la respiración agitada mientras descansa al lado de la rubia

Eso fue…-dice Quinn sin aliento- estoy sin palabras

Rachel se acerca a la rubia y le da un pequeño beso en el cuello. Quinn sonríe

Pasan unos minutos y Rachel dice - Bebé he estado pensando, no sé… quizás te parezca muy loco o apresurado pero ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que quiero que vivamos juntas?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews!<strong>

**¡Reviews!**

**¡Reviews!**


	21. La Despedida

Capitulo 21: La Despedida

_Pasan unos minutos y Rachel dice - Bebé he estado pensando, no sé… quizás te parezca muy loco o apresurado pero ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que quiero que vivamos juntas?_

* * *

><p>¿Sí?- le pregunta Quinn con una sonrisa en la cara y llena de ilusión ante la idea de vivir con Rachel<p>

Sí- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso- no sabes la falta que me haces cuando no estás conmigo, te necesito a mi lado, esto de no poder verte me tiene mal

La rubia se acerca a la morena y la abraza- me encantaría vivir contigo. A mí también me afecta el no tenerte cerca, Amor

Rachel se ubica encima de la Quinn y la rubia la besa tiernamente. Después de unos segundos la morena se separa un poco con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Quinn y se pierde en la mirada de su novia

La morena abre y cierra la boca y al final no dice nada, esta estupefacta ante la belleza de mujer debajo de ella

_TE AMO- piensa Rachel- Dios, por qué se hace tan difícil decírselo si estoy completamente segura de lo que siento por ella, si soy más feliz de lo que nunca lo he sido en la vida_

¿Qué pasa Amor?- pregunta Quinn con ternura al ver a Rachel perdida en sus pensamientos

Nada- dice la morena mirándola con adoración- eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que he visto

La rubia sonríe y se levanta un poco para acercarse a Rachel y darle un beso en los labios, la morena se deja llevar y Quinn está totalmente recostada en la cama de nuevo. Rachel se desprende del beso y va directo al cuello de la rubia y lo acaricia con sus labios

¿Amor?- Pregunta Quinn- ¿Dónde quieres que vivamos? ¿En tu apartamento, en mi casa, o quieres que busquemos un lugar nuevo?

Bebé- dice la morena- pues no lo he pensado mucho, este apartamento es acogedor y bastante grande para las dos, tu casa es mucho más grande y nos ofrece cierto confort al no estar tan cerca de la ciudad y buscar algo nuevo nos quitaría mucho tiempo y apenas si nos podemos ver ahora

Sí, tienes razón – dice Quinn- a mi me gustaría que vivieras conmigo en mi casa, en nuestra casa, es genial tendríamos un lugar grande y con privacidad además de la casa de la piscina y el jardín, solamente tendríamos que llevar tus cosas para agregarle tu toque personal ¿Qué te parece la idea Amor?

Es perfecta- dice Rachel- ya veremos qué hacer con este apartamento a fin de cuentas esta mi nombre, no sé podríamos arrendarlo o venderlo

¿Entonces está decidido?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, me voy a vivir contigo- dice la morena y le da un beso

¿Cuándo haríamos la mudanza?- pregunta la rubia

No sé, entre más pronto mejor ¿no crees? Y yo quiero que pasemos tiempo juntas antes de que empieces la gira- dice Rachel- además Mercedes se va pasado mañana para estar en la post- producción de su disco

Soy muy mala amiga- dice Quinn

¿Bebé por qué dices eso?-pregunta Rachel

Es que Mercedes lleva dos semanas aquí y no la he visto ni una sola vez- dice la rubia

Quinn- dice la morena- Mercedes entiende que estás trabajando y que con todo lo de la gira tienes más responsabilidades sobre tus hombros, lo que quiero decir es que en estas dos semanas apenas si nos hemos visto hasta hoy y yo soy tu novia

Lo sé, mi Vida pero eso no quita que me sienta mal- dice la rubia y la morena le da un pequeño besos por el nuevo término de afecto

¿Por qué no haces algo para remediarlo y ya?- dice Rachel

Sabes, me acabas de dar una idea- dice Quinn

Si ves todo tiene solución- dice la morena- ¿Qué te parece si me mudo este fin de semana?

Perfecto Amor, así te puedo ayudar con la mudanza- dice la rubia

Rachel le da un beso y se aparta con rapidez

Ummm quiero más- dice Quinn

La morena se acerca y le da otro corto beso

Más- dice Quinn, la rubia toma el cuello de Rachel con delicadeza para que no se aleje de nuevo y profundiza el beso

Rachel se concentra tanto en el beso que no se da cuenta de que ahora es ella la que esta recostada en la cama con Quinn encima suyo

No sabes lo feliz que me haces- dice la rubia

_Quisiera hacerte más feliz diciéndote que te amo- piensa Rachel_

Tú también me haces muy feliz- dice la morena

Quinn se mueve un poco y sus cuerpos generan una placentera fricción

¿No te cansas de mi?- pregunta la morena con una sonrisa

De ti nunca, te amo- responde la rubia antes de besarla de nuevo

* * *

><p>Rachel despierta unas horas más tarde, Quinn aún está durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y totalmente desnuda debajo de la sabana, la morena sabe que la rubia ha estado trabajando duro los últimos días y que necesita descanso así que hace el menor ruido posible mientras se pone una pijama y sale de la habitación para no despertarla<p>

La morena se va a la cocina y prepara unas hamburguesas de soja y helado de banana granizado, justo lo que necesitaba dos recetas que se ajustan a sus necesidades veganas y que de seguro le van a encantar a Quinn

Rachel regresa a la habitación y encuentra a su rubia aferrada a una almohada y aún profundamente dormida. La morena se acerca a Quinn y acaricia su rostro

Te Amo- susurra Rachel, la rubia se mueve un poco pero no parece haber escuchado lo dicho por la morena

Aproximadamente una media hora después la rubia se levanta y se extraña al no encontrar a Rachel a su lado, se viste con una de las pijamas de Rachel y sale de la habitación

¿Mi Amor?- pregunta

En la cocina Bebé- responde Rachel

¿Qué haces?- pregunta Quinn al ver a Rachel ocupada en la cocina

Hamburguesas y helado- dice la morena y Quinn levanta una ceja

Son veganos- aclara Rachel

La rubia observa cada de detalle y se da cuenta de lo meticulosa que es Rachel en su cocina, Quinn no puede parar sonrisa que se forma en su rostro al ver a su novia como la Rachel Berry de secundaria

La morena termina y sirve los platos, las chicas deciden no comer en la mesa principal, dejan los platos en la mesa auxiliar, se sientan en el sofá. Quinn prende el televisor y cambia el canal hasta que encuentra un capítulo de la serie Friends

Umm, esto esta delicioso- dice la rubia al probar el granizado de banana

Sabía que te gustaría- dice Rachel

Terminan de comer el granizado y Rachel dice- tienes un poco de granizado aquí- señala cerca de la comisura de sus labios

Aquí- Quinn intenta limpiarse pero no lo logra

No- dice la morena

Aquí- dice Rachel y la morena se acerca a la rubia y lame la comisura de sus labios, se acerca un poco y le da un pequeño beso, la rubia abre un poco su boca y Rachel toma los labios de Quinn entre los suyos, succiona el labio inferior de la rubia y regresa a donde estaba sentada con una sonrisa picara mientras observa a Quinn con los ojos un cerrados y con ganas de más

Eso no se vale- dice la rubia después de salir del trance- vuelve acá- señala sus labios

No- dice Rachel haciéndose la seria intentando disimular su sonrisa- no hemos terminado de comer

Pero Rach…- dice la rubia

No- repite la morena

Está bien- dice Quinn haciendo puchero

Las chicas terminan de comer y Rachel se sienta entre las piernas de Quinn mientras siguen viendo Friends y riendo juntas

Sabes, -dice Rachel- creo que Brittany se parece a Phoebe

La rubia sonríe pues puede ver porque Rachel hace esa comparación

Quizás tienes razón- dice la rubia todavía sonriendo

Si, las dos son así, con sus comentarios extraños- agrega la morena

Brittany tiene una forma muy especial de ver el mundo- dice Quinn

¿Y cómo ves tú el mundo?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Yo sólo sé que no podría vivir en un mundo donde no estuvieras tú- dice la rubia

Awwwwww Quinn-La morena se gira un poco y le da un beso

La rubia abraza a Rachel por la espalda y la morena recuesta su cabeza en hombro de Quinn

Extrañaba tenerte así- dice la rubia

Yo también te extrañe mucho, Amor- dice Rachel

A la rubia le duele la cara de sonreír tanto, ya hace unas semanas que le dijo a Rachel que la ama, quizás no fue en el momento correcto pero sintió que debía hacerlo y ahora aunque Rachel no le había dicho exactamente te amo, se sentía feliz por los acontecimientos de este día porque a veces las palabras son solo palabras es mejor cuando se demuestran ese amor que sienten la una por la otra con hechos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

La rubia se había despertado muy temprano pues tenía que pasar a su casa y luego y al trabajo, Rachel por su parte tenía una reunión como Mary Anne para hablar de una nueva propuesta laboral

Ya eran las once de la mañana cuando Mercedes regresa al apartamento de Rachel, la morena la había llamado para informarle que no estaría allí y que se verían en la tarde, así que se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre pues no esperaba visitas y Rachel tenia llaves del apartamento. Mercedes abre la puerta y se encuentra con una grata sorpresa

Quinn- dice Mercedes al ver a la rubia

Hola Mercedes- dice Quinn

No lo puedo creer, por fin te veo- dice mercedes mientras abraza a la rubia

Si, discúlpame Mercedes, es que he estado tan ocupada pero lo importante es que aquí estoy- dice Quinn- ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un café y comemos algo por ahí?

Genial, tenemos que ponernos al día- dice Mercedes

Casi dos horas después habían hablado de todo un poco, como les había ido en sus vidas, sus planes y proyectos para el futuro, etc.

He estado muy ocupada con el disco y pues en realidad he descuidado un poco mi vida amorosa y en el momento no estoy saliendo con nadie- dice Mercedes

Así que estás soltera- dice Quinn

Sí, no he sido tan afortunada en el amor como otras por ahí- dice Mercedes y la rubia sonríe

Estoy muy feliz Mercedes- dice Quinn

Es bueno saber que las dos están bien- dice Mercedes- espero que te portes bien con ella

Mercedes, yo amo a Rachel y nunca le haría daño- dice la rubia y Mercedes sonríe

Suena el celular de Quinn

Discúlpame Mercedes, tengo que atender puede ser importante- dice Quinn

No te preocupes, contesta- dice Mercedes

_Hola Amor_- dice Quinn sin obviar la mirada de Mercedes y su sonrisa

_Hola Bebé_- dice Rachel- _me_ _estaba preguntando si tienes un rato libre para almorzar conmigo, acabo de salir de una reunión con Mary Anne, tengo la cabeza hecha un ocho y la única que me quita el estrés eres tú_

_Mi Amor…-_ empieza a decir Quinn pero Rachel la interrumpe

_Dale, no seas malita, no me digas que no_- dice la morena- _y si me dices que no te soborno a punta de besos hasta que me digas que si_

La rubia no puede evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su novia- _Amor estoy almorzando con Mercedes _

_Ah, perdón Bebé- _dice la morena_- de haberlo sabido no te insistía tanto_

_No te preocupes, mi Vida_- dice la rubia- _me escapé como pude del trabajo para ver a Mercedes, no iba a dejar que se fuera de Los Ángeles sin vernos por lo menos una vez_

_Entiendo perfectamente- dice Rachel- dile que nos vemos esta tarde en el apartamento. Chao Bebé, un beso_

_Adiós Amor, otro beso para ti- _dice Quinn antes de colgar

Mercedes tose no tan disimuladamente para burlarse de Quinn y su melosería, la rubia se sonroja y dice- que puedo decir la amo

Luego de un rato más hablando, las chicas salen del restaurante y se despiden con un abrazo y la promesa de volverse a ver, Quinn debe continuar con su trabajo y Mercedes tiene que arreglar maletas

* * *

><p>En tres horas saldría el vuelo de Mercedes hacia Nueva York, Rachel estaba en su auto con ella en dirección al aeropuerto. La morena estaba concentrada pensando, tenía que decírselo a su mejor amiga, al fin y al cabo el paso que va a dar su relación con Quinn es realmente importante<p>

Mercedes, necesito contarte algo- dice la morena quien aún está conduciendo

Dímelo, chica- dice Mercedes

Es sobre mi relación con Quinn- dice Rachel

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes dudas?- pregunta Mercedes preocupada ante el nerviosismo de Rachel

No 'Cedes, no es eso, al contrario, estoy muy segura de lo siento y por eso tomé una decisión- dice la morena y Mercedes le hace una cara para que continúe con lo que va decir, llegan a un semáforo en rojo- me voy a vivir con Quinn- Mercedes abre la boca a más no poder por la sorpresa

¿Qué?- dice Mercedes

_Wow, Rachel tardo más de un año en irse a vivir con Jesse y con Quinn ni siquiera lo duda a pesar de estar saliendo sólo por unas semanas, mi diva está completamente enamorada de la rubia – piensa Mercedes_

¿Crees que es muy rápido?- Rachel habla sin parar- yo sé que es un poco apresurado pero no puedo soportar estar sin ella, la necesito, yo la a…, tu sabes, y cuando se lo propuse estaba tan contenta que supe que había tomado la decisión correcta, además ahora ella tiene la gira con el programa y después yo empiezo las grabaciones de la película y no vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntas, los fines de semana no son suficientes y…

Tranquila Rachel- dice Mercedes- no tienes porque darme explicaciones, lo importante es que _tú_ sientas que tomaste la mejor decisión, yo sólo estoy un poco sorprendida pero me alegra saber que estás luchando por tu felicidad

Gracias 'Cedes- dice Rachel- siempre me dices lo que necesito escuchar

* * *

><p>Las chicas llegan al aeropuerto y para sorpresa de Mercedes todos los demás están allí para despedirla, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Brittany con quien se vio algunas veces e incluso Santana<p>

Sorpresa- dice Santana- de despedida pero cuenta

Gracias por estar aquí chicos, de verdad- dice Mercedes con los ojos aguados

No te pongas sentimental que me dan ganas de llorar a mí también- dice Kurt

Chicos, los voy extrañar- dice Mercedes

Abrazo grupal- dice Brittany y todos abrazan a Mercedes

Blaine y Kurt van por unos cafés para el grupo mientras Mercedes y Santana se ponen al día, ya que Quinn y Rachel están perdidas en su propio mundo

No me has saludado Amor- dice Quinn

Hola Quinn ¿cómo estás?- pregunta la morena de manera formal

Me vas a saludar así no más- dice Quinn

¿Y cómo quieres que te salude?- pregunta Rachel para seguir con el juego

Así- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso

Blaine y Kurt regresan con los cafés y lo primero que ven es la escena protagonizada por la rubia y la morena

La chicas se separan y se miran la una a la otra, Rachel abraza a Quinn por la cintura y la rubia dice- Te amo- Rachel y Quinn continúan dándose pequeños besos sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa con que las miraban sus amigos por la declaración de la rubia pero el chisme quedaría para después ahora era el momento de despedir a Mercedes

Blaine aclara su garganta y las chicas se separan sin muchas ganas de hacerlo pero entienden que ahora no es el momento para eso

Chicas, los cafés- dice Kurt

Lástima que no pudimos salir todos juntos - dice Brittany. Rachel no es la una afectada por el trabajo de su novia lo mismo sucede con Santana quien pospuso la idea de pedirle matrimonio a Brittany hasta que regresaran de la gira con el show

Sí- dice Mercedes- pero la próxima vez que venga eso es lo primero que vamos a hacer

Así será- dice Santana

De verdad Mercedes, siento que no pudiéramos vernos- dice Quinn

Chicas- dice Mercedes mirando a la rubia y a Santana- no se preocupen por eso, yo sé que están realmente ocupadas y que deben cumplir con sus responsabilidades, de hecho ahora que lo pienso como lograron esto- dice mirando a todo el grupo

Digamos que a ciertas personas se les ocurrió una buena idea- dice Blaine sin dar nombres

Gracias, chicos- dice Mercedes mirándolos a todos- ustedes son los mejores

Durante los 30 minutos siguientes los chicos armaron planes para la próxima visita de Mercedes con la promesa de mantener el contacto telefónico, pronto llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Nueva York, Mercedes se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro por los buenos amigos que tenía y abordo su vuelo

* * *

><p>Saliendo del aeropuerto<p>

Brittany y santana se despedían de Blaine y Kurt, la rubia ojiazul tenía que continuar practicando la coreografía para un video con Usher, así que se fue en su propio auto y con algo de afán pues estaba un poco retrasada. Klaine esperaba a Rachel para despedirse de ella al igual que Santana pues había compartido el auto con la rubia

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Bebé?- pregunta Rachel

Amor- dice Quinn y sus amigos se concentran en escuchar la conversación disimuladamente- tengo que regresar al trabajo como ya te dije nos escapamos, yo sólo espero que el director no se dé cuenta

Okay- dice Rachel sin ánimo

Mi Amor- dice Quinn y Klaine y Santana se miran entre sí- el viernes apenas salga del trabajo voy a tu apartamento y te ayudo con todo lo que necesites

¿Es una promesa?- pregunta Rachel

Es una promesa- dice Quinn y Rachel conecta sus labios

_Otra vez- piensa Kurt_

A ver tortolitas sepárense- dice Santana- Q, nos tenemos que ir

Adiós Amor- dice Quinn

Adiós Bebé- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>Blaine y Kurt estaban con Rachel<p>

Nos vamos para tu apartamento ya mismo, quiero que nos cuentes todo- dice Kurt

Contarles todo ¿de qué hablas?- pregunta la morena que aún no entendía la pregunta de su amigo

No te hagas Rachel - dice Kurt

No la acoses Kurt-dice Blaine

No te preocupes Blaine, está bien vamos a mi apartamento y les cuento- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>¿No crees que tienes algo que contarme Q?- dice Santana<p>

Umm- dice Quinn quien estaba en las nubes pensando en su morena

Q, no tienes algo que decirle a tu mejor amiga- dice la latina

¿Dónde está que no la veo?- bromea Quinn, ver a Rachel la pone de buen humor

Estúpida- dice Santana después de darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Ouch- se queja la rubia- eso dolió

Eso tienes por dártelas de chistosa- dice Santana

Cuando salgamos del trabajo te lo cuento todo- dice Quinn justo antes de entrar a su oficina

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Me encanta saber que aún siguen la historia y lo que piensan de ella. No se preocupen hay más capítulos y espero no demorarme tanto en subirlos.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.**


	22. La Mudanza

Capitulo 22: La Mudanza

Blaine y Kurt llegan al apartamento de la morena

Ahora si cuéntanos todo- dice Kurt impaciente

Bueno, ustedes saben que Quinn y yo somos novias ya hace algunas semana- dice Rachel quien se muerde el labio antes de decir- y me dijo que me ama

Ósea que si escuchamos bien- pregunta Blaine

Escucharon perfectamente- les asegura Rachel

Por eso están más cariñosas de lo normal – dice Kurt poniéndole algo de lógica al asunto

Si, puede ser y además esta esto de que casi no nos hemos visto- dice Rachel

¿Pero la relación va bien?- pregunta Blaine

Mejor que nunca- dice la morena- de hecho les tengo que contar algo

Dinos- dice Kurt ansioso ante la expectativa

Me voy a vivir con Quinn- dice Rachel y los dos chicos quedan totalmente sorprendidos, en especial Kurt que parece estar en estado de shock

¿Es enserio Rachel?-pregunta Kurt

Sí, me voy a vivir con ella, necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntas, de todas formas fue idea mía y no puedo estar más feliz- dice la morena emocionada

Si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz por ti- dice Blaine antes de darle un cálido abrazo

Los chicos voltean para ver la reacción de Kurt que no ha dicho nada por un buen tiempo

No te voy a negar que la noticia me sorprende y quizás me parece un poco rápido pero es tu decisión y yo confío en que estás haciendo lo mejor para ti- dice Kurt

Gracias Kurt- dice la morena, ella sabe que la situación entre Kurt y Quinn ha mejorado pero no espera un cambio radical que aparezca de la nada

¿Y cuándo es la mudanza?- pregunta Blaine

Este fin de semana-dice Rachel – Quinn me va ayudar con todo ¡estoy muy emocionada! Este un gran paso para mi, para nuestra relación

Es agradable saber que su relación va por buen camino- dice Kurt con sinceridad

* * *

><p>En la noche<p>

Bueno Q, ahora si me vas a contar qué está pasando con Berry- dice Santana- Porque toda esa melosería es enfermiza

Como si tú no fueras así con Brittany- dice Quinn

Es diferente- dice Santana- nosotras somos sexies

Aja- dice Quinn

Hace un buen tiempo que no hablamos de estas cosas San, por eso no te había dicho- dice la rubia y después pausa por un momento- le dije a Rachel que la amo

Eso ya lo sabía lo escuche muchas veces hoy- dice la latina con una sonrisa

Fue hace algunas semanas atrás, simplemente no me pude contener y se lo dije-dice la rubia- nunca me había enamorado así Santana, estoy loca por ella

¿Y qué te dijo Rachel cuando se lo dijiste?- pregunta la latina con curiosidad

Ella aún no me lo ha dicho- dice Quinn con un destello de tristeza- y yo tampoco quiero que se apresure a decírmelo sino está totalmente segura. Creo que la relación que tuvo con Jesse la afecto mucho y le cuesta confiar en las personas

Pues no creo tenga muchas dudas, lo que quiero decir es que chorrea la baba por ti- dice santana- es casi imposible despegarlas cuando están juntas, es como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor así es como me siento cuando estoy con Brittany, es una de las muchas descripciones del amor. No pierdas la esperanza Q, cuando Berry esté lista te lo dirá

Sí y además justo ahora tengo otro motivo para ser la mujer más feliz de mundo- dice la rubia

Hay algo que no me estás contando Q- dice Santana con perspicacia

Rachel y yo vamos a vivir juntas- dice Quinn

¿De verdad?- pregunta la latina

Sí, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer, la mujer que amo me pidió que nos fuéramos a vivir juntas- dice la rubia

Vaya, eso… eso fue rápido- dice Santana un poco sorprendida

Lo sé, San- dice la rubia- pero Rachel es el amor de vida y no pienso ponerme a sobre analizar las cosas que me hacen feliz

Esa la actitud Q- dice la latina- lucha por tu felicidad

Eso es lo que hago- le asegura Quinn- y hablando de felicidad como van los planes de boda

Atrasados- responde la latina con un suspiro- voy a proponerle matrimonio a Britt cuando regresemos de la gira, no quiero proponerle algo tan importante y después irme como si nada

Entiendo- dice Quinn

Además necesito un favor tuyo- dice Santana- necesito que te quedes con Brittany por un fin de semana, yo te aviso cuando pero será después de la gira, necesito hacer un viaje a Lima y pedir su mano como es debido y tu sabes muy bien que no me gusta dejarla sola por más que me diga que puede cuidarse

No te preocupes San- dice la rubia- tu siempre puedes contar conmigo, tu sólo avísame cuando y ya

Gracias Q- dice Santana

* * *

><p>Rachel decide darles la buenas nuevas a sus padres, no piensa cometer el mismo error de antes y dejar que se enteren del progreso de su relación con Quinn a través de los medios. La morena toma el teléfono y marca el número de su casa en Lima<p>

_Hola- dice Leroy_

_Hola papi- dice Rachel_

_Hola Rachy ¿cómo estás?- pregunta Leroy y Hiram se acerca su esposo_

_Muy bien papi- dice la morena_

_¿Ese milagro que te acuerdas de tus viejos?- dice Hiram ya que Leroy puso el teléfono en altavoz_

_¡Papá!- dice Rachel- ustedes saben que intento mantenerme en contacto tanto como puedo y…_

_Tranquila hija, era sólo una broma- la interrumpe Hiram_

_Papi, los llamé para contarles algo importante- dice Rachel- y esta vez quiero que se enteren por mi- la morena hace una pausa por unos segundos_

_Cuéntanos hija, nos estás preocupando- dice Leroy_

_Papás me voy a vivir con Quinn- dice Rachel_

_Wow… Rachel- dice Hiram- no crees que es una decisión muy apresurada_

_Hiram- dice Leroy- si Rachy decidió que eso era lo mejor para ella debemos apoyarla, además Rachel ya no es una niña, ya está muy grandecita como para saber lo que hace_

_¿Ya pensante bien esto Rachel?- dice Hiram- sólo porque Quinn te dijo que te fueras a vivir con ella no significa que tengas que hacerlo_

_En realidad fui yo la de la idea- dice la morena y sus padres se sorprenden_

_Oh- dice Hiram_

_Yo…yo- dice Rachel con nerviosismo pero toma un poco de aire y dice lo siguiente con seguridad y convicción- yo la amo y no quiero pasar el resto de mis días sin ella a mi lado y estoy totalmente segura de que Quinn también me ama, por eso tomé esta decisión _

_Awww Rachy- dice Leroy con emoción- estás enamorada_

_Completamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray- les asegura la morena_

_Espero que seas muy feliz- dice Hiram no muy convencido de que Quinn sea lo mejor para su hija, Rachel lo nota pero decide no meter el dedo en la llaga _

_Lo soy papá, soy más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo- dice la morena- sólo quería que se enteraran por mi y que supieran en realidad lo importante que es para mí el paso que estoy dando_

_No te preocupes Rachy, nosotros entendemos y siempre te vamos apoyar- dice Leroy_

_Gracias- dice Rachel- no saben lo importante que es para mí tener su apoyo, los amo_

_Nosotros también te amamos- dice Hiram_

_Adiós, papis los quiero- dice Rachel antes de colgar_

* * *

><p>Llega el viernes y Quinn sale del trabajo inmediatamente para el apartamento de Rachel y así poderla ayudar a empacar sus cosas<p>

Quinn toca la puerta del apartamento y Rachel abre la puerta rápidamente pues solo está esperando a Quinn

Mi Amor- dice la rubia al ver a su novia

Bebé- dice Rachel antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un beso en los labios

Sin desprenderse del beso las chicas entraron al apartamento, la situación se estaba poniendo un poco más subidita de tono de lo que deberías pues se supone que la rubia iba a ayudar a la morena

Quinn se aleja de los labios de su novia no sin antes darle unos pequeños besos

Amor, tenemos que empacar y llamar al equipo de mudanza- dice la rubia

No hay necesidad- dice Rachel y la rubia frunce el ceño en señal de confusión

Bebé, ya empaque todo y no creo que necesitemos un servicio de mudanza profesional para llevar mis cosas a tu casa- dice la morena

Amor por qué empacaste las cosas tú sola te dije que te ayudaría- dice Quinn

Bebé, este apartamento venía amoblado cuando lo compré, solamente tendríamos que llevar mi ropa y otras cosas personales, además tenía mucho tiempo libre y lo quise aprovechar- dice Rachel

Ujum- murmura Quinn

Amor- dice la morena- no te pongas bravita- un beso- además para que desaprovechar tiempo empacando cuando podemos simplemente estar juntas- otro beso

La rubia mira a sus alrededor y se encuentra con algunas cajas con diversos contenidos

Okay por lo visto ya empacaste- dice Quinn- pero vamos a contratar un servicio profesional de mudanza y no este no es un punto de discusión

Pero bebé- dice Rachel- no son tantas cosas

Mi Amor, tienes algunas cajas muy pesadas con libros y cuadros que requieren cuidado- dice Quinn- y yo la verdad no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo innecesario y te lastimes

Rachel no dice nada solamente besa a la rubia mientras la guía hasta la habitación

* * *

><p>El sábado<p>

Rachel se había despertado muy temprano y como cosa rara Quinn seguía durmiendo. El servicio de mudanza llegaba en dos horas a recoger sus cosas

La morena decidió pedir a domicilio para el desayuno ya que lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era cocinar. Era mucho lo que tenían que hacer en este día, además la morena estaba agotada por sus actividades nocturnas con Quinn

_Es insaciable- piensa Rachel con una sonrisa en el rostro _

Tocaron a la puerta y Rachel supo que había llegado el domicilio

Rachel paga espera a que muchacho se vaya para cerrar la puerta pero este se queda mirándola fijamente

Disculpe ¿es usted Rachel Berry?- pregunta el chico

Sí- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

No quiero molestarla pero ¿podría darme un autógrafo?- le pide el chico

Claro, ¿tienes con que anotar?- la morena deja la comida sobre la mesa y saca una de sus fotos especiales para firmar autógrafos

Lo puede firmar para Mandy-dice el chico- ella no me va a creer cuando le diga que la vi en persona y tengo su autógrafo

¿Es tu novia?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad mientras firma la foto

No es mi mejor amiga- dice el chico- usted es un modelo a seguir para ella, ella quiere ser actriz y pues usted sabe como es Hollywood, a Mandy le ayudo mucho cuando se supo todo lo de su relación con Quinn eso le dio el valor para salir del closet con su familia

¿De verdad?- dice Rachel un poco sorprendida y contenta al mismo tiempo, pues ayudó a alguien aunque fuera de forma indirecta

Si, muchas gracias señorita Berry- dice el chico

No, gracias a ti- dice Rachel- fue un placer

El chico se va y Rachel se queda con una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

><p>Rachel tiene listo el desayuno en la mesa y sólo tiene que despertar a Quinn, así que va hasta la habitación y encuentra a la rubia desnuda durmiendo boca abajo y con el pelo cubriendo su rostro<p>

Amor- Rachel llama a la rubia varias veces pero no se despierta

La morena decide probar con otro método; deja pequeños besos por la espalda de la rubia. Quinn se estira pero no se despierta hasta que siente que la morena le da un beso en el cuello

Uhm Buenos días Rach- dice la rubia medio dormida

Buenos días Amor- dice Rachel

Quinn se voltea y en un movimiento rápido, agarra a Rachel y la morena queda recostada sobre la cama con la rubia sobre ella. Quinn comienza a besar el cuello de la morena

Ah…Bebé- gime Rachel

Ummm- murmura Quinn contra el cuello de Rachel

Bebé, se nos enfría el desayuno- dice Rachel- además no tardan en llegar los de la mudanza

Está bien, ya me levanto- dice la rubia sin hacer ningún movimiento para levantarse de la cama

Amor- dice Rachel

Es sólo que estoy muy cómoda contigo entre mis brazos- dice Quinn

Lo sé, Bebé - dice la morena- de ahora en adelante siempre será así

* * *

><p>Una hora después las chicas están listas y llegan los de la mudanza, al final si fueron más cajas de la que Rachel pensaba y no fue mala idea contratar al servicio<p>

Con todo listo el camión de la mudanza, sigue el auto de Quinn hasta su casa. La rubia se baja del auto, le abre la puerta a Rachel y después entran a la casa para indicar dónde va cada cosa

A pesar de ser muy cuidadosas e informales solamente a las personas más cercanas a ellas acerca de la mudanza, había un paparazzi a distancia que no dudo en sacar fotos de lo que sucedía

Dos horas después solo faltaban algunos cuadros, la morena salió para asegurarse de que tuvieran mucho cuidado con sus cosas y Quinn iba detrás de ella admirando las hermosas piernas de su novia quien había decidido usar shorts

Los señores de la mudanza iban entrando a la casa con el cuadro mientras las chicas iban detrás. Quinn no aguanto la tentación tocó el trasero de Rachel – foto -

¡Quinn!- le reclama la morena a su novia

¿Qué?- dice la rubia haciéndose la inocente y sonriendo- es tu culpa por traer los shorts más cortos que pudiste encontrar

Rachel alza una ceja y la rubia la besa en los labios- foto- eres muy sexy y yo simplemente no me pude resistir- le susurra al oído

Unos cuantos minutos después ya está todo dentro de la casa. Las chicas despachan al servicio de mudanza en la puerta principal

Hogar, dulce hogar- dice Rachel mirando la fachada de la casa

Sólo falta una cosa- dice Quinn

¿Qué? -Pregunta Rachel

La rubia no responde, Quinn alza a Rachel como si fueran recién casadas – foto - la morena sonríe y llena el rostro de Quinn a punta de besos mientras entran por la puerta- foto

* * *

><p>Estoy agotada Bebé- dice Rachel cuando llegan al sofá<p>

Yo también Amor- dice Quinn- y eso que no nos tocó el trabajo pesado

Qué te parece si no relajamos en el jacuzzi- propone Rachel con una sonrisa picara

La morena se levanta del sofá y extiende su mano para que Quinn la tome

Llegan al jacuzzi y la rubia prepara el agua para que este a la temperatura deseada mientras Rachel se desnuda

Empezaste sin mi- dice Quinn a ver a su novia

La morena se acerca a la rubia y la ayuda a quitarse la ropa

Las chicas se meten en el jacuzzi

El agua esta deliciosa Amor- dice Rachel antes de acercarse a la rubia y darle un beso en el cuello

Amor- dice Quinn y la morena se ubica sobre su regazo

Las chicas se daban besos mientras recorrían sus cuerpos con sus manos, acariciándose con sutileza en una muestra de amor

* * *

><p>Una hora después las chicas salían del jacuzzi hacia su habitación, se pusieron la pijama y se prepararon para dormir<p>

Ya en la cama, las chicas estaban frente a frente, Quinn estaba abrazando a Rachel quien tenía cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, pero ninguna de las dos estaba dormida

_No tengo por qué tenerle miedo al amor, la amo, estoy completamente segura - piensa Rachel- y hoy soy yo la que se tiene que arriesgar _

La morena se movió un poco y le dio un beso en la clavícula para después darle otro en los labios

A pesar de la oscuridad Quinn y Rachel se miraban a los ojos

Te Amo- dijo Rachel

Yo también te amo- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa y la morena podía ver la felicidad en el rostro de la rubia

Quinn sonrió justo antes de darle un beso a su morena

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por las reviews, las alertas y los favoritos<strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**


	23. La Ida

Capitulo 23: La Ida

Quinn despertó con la sensación de los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados, la morena había despertado hace tan solo unos momentos en los cuales admiró el rostro de la mujer que ama y no pudo resistirse a darle un beso.

Amor- dice Rachel después de darle otro beso- Amor

Bebé- dice la morena- abre los ojos que yo sé que estás despierta

No quiero- murmura Quinn aún con los ojos cerrados

¿Por qué?- pregunta Rachel

Porque si abro los ojos dejas de darme besos y yo nunca querría que tus labios se separaran de los míos- dice la rubia

La morena sonríe y le da otro beso pero esta vez Quinn la atrapa entre sus brazos. Las chicas se pierden la una en los ojos de la otra.

Te amo- dice Rachel

Nunca me cansaré de escuchar eso – dice la rubia- yo también te amo

Quinn y Rachel se iban a besar de nuevo hasta que escucharon el molesto sonido del celular de la Diva

No- se queja la rubia- hoy es domingo, no voy a dejar que contestes, este es nuestro día, sólo tú y yo- la rubia toma el celular fuera del alcance de la morena

Mi Amor- dice Rachel- podría ser importante

No, hoy no se permiten llamadas- dice Quinn

Inesperadamente la morena besa a Quinn de forma apasionada y la rubia baja sus defensas, se distrae, en un momento Rachel toma su celular y se separa de Quinn

¡Oye!, eso es trampa- le reclama la rubia

Bebé déjame sólo está llamada y soy toda tuya- dice la morena con un tono sugerente

Hola- dice Rachel

Hola Rachel- dice Mary- tengo una pregunta: ¿Pensabas algún día contarme que estás viviendo con Quinn? Porque esa es la clase de cosas que le cuentas a tu agente para manejar a los medios

¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunta la morena

Por el periódico Rachel, hay unas fotos suyas que dejan en claro que se mudaron juntas y que se divirtieron mucho mientras lo hacían- dice la agente con una mezcla de seriedad y picardía

¿Cómo así divirtiéndonos?- pregunta Rachel

Pues si aparecen besándose, Quinn te carga para entrar a la casa y la última y más comentada en las redes sociales Quinn tocándote el trasero- responde Mary

¡Oh Dios!- dice la morena antes de darle una mirada a la rubia

¿Qué pasa mi Vida?- pregunta Quinn preocupada

Rachel levanta la mano y hace un gesto para indicarle que espere un momento

Yo sé que esto hace parte de tu vida privada y fue tu decisión irte a vivir con Quinn, lo único que te pido es que me avises con tiempo para controlar a los medios y evitar este tipo de situaciones- dice la agente

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta la morena

Nada, esperar que pase el chisme- dice la agente muy tranquila- esto no es nada grave solo le muestra al público que su relación es estable y sigue consolidándose con el tiempo- dice Mary- yo lo veo como publicidad positiva, esto las está convirtiendo en la pareja favorita de Hollywood. Haciendo a un lado el trabajo tengo que decir que se veían muy lindas y parecen estar muy felices

Gracias, Mary, lo somos- dice Rachel

No siendo más, me despido, Adiós Rachel y saludos Quinn- dice la agente

Adiós Mary- dice la morena antes de colgar el teléfono

Ya todo el mundo sabe que estamos viviendo juntas- le dice Rachel a Quinn

¿Tan rápido?- pregunta la rubia- apenas te mudaste ayer

Pues ya hay fotos y todo- dice la morena- pero no te preocupes, no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, sólo tú y yo, recuerdas- dice antes de acercarse a la rubia y besarla nuevamente

Me encanta como piensas-dice Quinn después de ubicarse encima de Rachel

* * *

><p>Las chicas habían pasado todo el día dándose mimos, viendo películas, un domingo en el cual se daban gusto y se relajaban disfrutando la una de la otra.<p>

Quinn se levantó de cama y pensó en hacer algo especial para su novia mientras Rachel dormía tranquilamente

Hora y media después la morena se despertaba sola en la cama. Quinn debía estar en alguna parte de la casa, así que decidió darse una ducha. Al rato apareció la rubia en la habitación, y al escuchar el sonido de agua se metió en la sala de baño con su morena

Rachel sintió la presencia de Quinn inmediatamente, además la rubia la beso suavemente en el cuello y la abrazo por detrás en un momento intimo en el cual lo único que necesitaban era sentirse la una a la otra

Las chicas salen del baño y la morena se sorprende al ver una caja de regalo sobre la cama

Mi Amor -¿Qué es esto?- dice Rachel señalando la caja sobre la cama

Es un regalo para ti, Rach- dice la rubia- quiero tengo lo pongas esta noche

Con curiosidad la morena abrió la caja y quedo gratamente sorprendida al ver un vestido negro

Esta hermoso, Quinn no tenías porque…-intenta decir Rachel pero Quinn la interrumpe

Yo quería dártelo, además esta noche es muy especial y quiero que la celebremos- dice la rubia

Rachel se acerca y le da un corto beso en los labios

Una media hora después las chicas están listas y Rachel está totalmente segura de que el plan de la rubia es salir a cenar en algún restaurante lujoso, así que se sorprende cuando Quinn le dice- Amor, cierra los ojos

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta la morena

Es una sorpresa- dice la rubia- vamos yo te guio y no hagas trampa-la rubia le tapa los ojos con sus manos

A la derecha, sigue caminando, y aquí estamos- dice la rubia

Amor, esto es…- dice Rachel al ver una mesa para dos perfectamente preparada, con un palto que se veían deliciosos- quiero decir wow ¿cuándo hiciste todo esto?

No te preocupes por la logística, solo disfruta este momento conmigo- dice Quinn

Es precioso- dice la morena antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

Ven, sentémonos- dice la rubia

La cena fue bastante agradable, cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntas se iban conociendo más

La rubia saca una caja y a Rachel corazón le palpitaba más rápido

Mi amor- dice la rubia. Quiero darte esto

Quinn, más regalos.. – intenta decir la morena pero la rubia la calla con un beso

Estas son las llaves de mi casa, de nuestra casa – dice Quinn mientras abre la caja que no son más que el símbolo de la las llaves de mi corazón

Quinn- dice la morena gratamente sorprendida

¿Las aceptas?- dice la rubia

Por supuesto que sí, Amor- dice Rachel

La morena jugaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de Quinn

Baila conmigo- dice Quinn de la nada y extendiendo su mano

Amor, no hay música- dice la morena quien sonríe ante las ocurrencias de su novia y termina cediendo

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar lentamente, Rachel tenia los brazos sobre los hombros de Quinn, mientras la rubia abrazaba con ternura su cintura

La morena hizo que Quinn se acercara un poco para besarla

Te amo- dice la morena- se siente tan bien decirlo

Lo sé, Amor- dice la rubia

Esta vez es Rachel la que toma la mano de la rubia, llevándola hasta la habitación, apenas entraron Rachel besó a Quinn con una mezcla de sensualidad y ternura, sin perder la concentración la rubia encontró el cierre del vestido y lo bajo lentamente acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la piel que se descubría hasta que Rachel quedo solamente en ropa interior. Quinn no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de su novia, siempre lo hacía como si fuera la primera vez. La morena no se quedo atrás y con delicadeza le quito la ropa a la rubia

Quinn retrocedió con cuidado y en un momento las chicas estaban en la cama, la morena encima de la rubia quien sonrió antes de seguir besando a su novia

Juntas Amor- dice la rubia

Te amo- dice Quinn cuando siente que Rachel se acerca al clímax y eso era lo que la morena necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo- Quinnnnnn- grito Rachel a todo pulmón- y la rubia la siguió inmediatamente

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día Rachel se despertó primero y se tomo su tiempo admirando en rostro de la rubia. Acaricio su mejilla sutilmente y Quinn se despertó inmediatamente ante el contacto<p>

Buenos días, Amor- dice la rubia, volteándose para quedar frente a la morena con su pierna entre las de ella

Buenos días, Bebé- dice la morena con algo de tristeza y esto preocupa a Quinn

¿Qué pasa, Amor? – pregunta la rubia

No quiero que te vayas, no ahora que estamos tan bien- admite Rachel

Mi amor, sólo serán dos semanas- dice Quinn mientras acaricia el torso desnudo de su novia- créeme yo tampoco quiero dejarte, mucho menos ahora que hemos dado un paso tan grande en nuestra relación pero es mi trabajo

Lo sé, sé que es tu responsabilidad- dice la morena- pero va ser difícil el no tenerte a mi lado

La rubia se acerca y le da un beso tierno

¿Qué hora es Amor?- pregunta Quinn

Son las 8 de la mañana- dice Rachel

El vuelo sale en 4 horas- agrega la rubia

¿Ya tienes todo listo, Amor?- pregunta la morena

Si, Rach- dice Quinn

Voy contigo al aeropuerto- dice Rachel

Amor, no es necesario que vengas, sabes que va a haber un montón de paparazzi- argumenta la rubia

Te estaba informando que voy contigo- dice Rachel con seriedad- no me importa quién va a estar ahí, yo quiero acompañarte

Mi amor- dice la rubia con una mirada de adoración hacia su novia

Mejor nos levantamos de la cama, tenemos que arreglarnos y comer, ni pienses que vas a viajar con el estomago vacio- dice la morena

Quinn abraza a Rachel y las chicas se funden en el abrazo hasta que la morena recuerda la hora

Amor, si no me sueltas, es probable que no llegues a tiempo- dice Rachel al sentir el abrazo de su rubia

A…Amor, Amor- dice Rachel al sentir los besos de Quinn en su cuello

Amor no tenem…- las palabras mueren en la boca de la morena al sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos

Quinn ubica la pierna derecha de Rachel sobre su cadera y empieza a moverse con ritmo generando fricción

Oh…Dios- gime Rachel

* * *

><p>En el aeropuerto<p>

Tal y como Quinn lo había predicho, habían muchos paparazis pero eso no le importo a Rachel quien inmediatamente después de bajar del auto tomo la mano de su novia entre la suya. Así fue todo el camino hasta la sala de espera aunque los paparazis no dejaban de hacer preguntas y sacarles fotos

Pero ser una celebridad también tenía su beneficios, la morena logro entrar a la sala de espera con facilidad solo por ser Rachel Berry y la novia actual de Quinn Fabray

Q, pensé que no ibas a llegar, te das cuenta de la hora- le reclama Santana

Aquí estoy San, además no llegue tan tarde- se defiende la rubia

Me imagino _cuál_ es la razón de tu impuntualidad- dice la latina con tono sugerente y observando a Rachel

Santana- dice la morena

Hola Berry- dice la latina con una sonrisa

Vuelo 23595 con destino Boston por favor abordar- suena desde los altavoces

Buen, ya es hora – dice Santana al ver la caras tristes de Quinn y Rachel- nos vemos después Rachel

Adiós Santana- dice la morena

Voy a estar en contacto contigo tanto como pueda y…- dice la rubia- no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar

Te amo- dice la morena antes de darle el último beso- recuérdalo siempre, te amo

Nunca lo olvidaría- dice la rubia- Yo también te amo

Quinn- el director del programa llama a rubia quien al parecer esta tomándose su tiempo despidiéndose de su novia

Quinn quiere decir algo más pero la morena la interrumpe al ver la impaciencia de director- Amor ve ya

Rachel se queda ahí hasta que ve la figura de la rubia desaparecer

A la morena se le aguaron los ojos y por eso se puso sus lentes de sol, al salir aún había un paparazzi que le tomo una foto y le preguntó de forma amable

¿Cómo es su relación con Quinn?

Estamos muy felices- dice Rachel con una sonrisa justo antes de subirse a su auto

* * *

><p>Aún separadas las chicas no pueden evitar pensar que todo va muy bien<p>

Quizá demasiado bien

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>


	24. El Regreso

Capitulo 24: El Regreso

Quinn caminaba de un lado para otro en su habitación

Quinn por favor, para de caminar que me vas a marear- dice Santana haciendo como si fuera a vomitar

La rubia sigue caminado sin prestarle atención a la latina

Santana se ubica en frente de ella, la sujeta por lo hombros y le pregunta- ¿Qué pasa Q?

Me dijo que me ama- dice Quinn- Rachel dijo que me ama, Santana

Pero estás feliz ¿no?- dice la latina

Más feliz que nunca- dice la rubia- es sólo que no sé cómo voy a soportar dos semanas sin ella, sin besarla, sin tocarla

Ya Q, tranquilízate, no es el fin del mundo- dice Santana mientras voltea los ojos

Este no era el momento para separarnos, por fin tengo el valor de hablarlo y nos separamos- dice Quinn

Ya se dijeron que se aman qué más tienen que decir, ahora tienen que vivir y convivir en ese amor- dice la latina

No estoy hablando eso San- dice la rubia

Entonces, ¿De qué hablas Q?- dice la latina

Quinn mira a su amiga pero no le dice nada, antes de hablarlo con alguien más, necesita hablar con Rachel

* * *

><p>Una semana después<p>

Durante la gira Quinn y Rachel apenas si se comunicaban ya que la rubia estaba ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo. Suena el celular de Rachel

_Hola Amor- dice Quinn_

_Bebé, hola ¿Cómo estás?- dice Rachel_

_Extrañándote- dice la rubia- mi Amor, me haces mucha falta_

_Yo también te extraño- dice la morena_

_Amor recuerda el collar, recuerda que siempre estoy contigo- dice la rubia_

_Lo sé, Bebé, lo sé- dice Rachel_

_¿Qué haces Rach?- pregunta Quinn_

_Pues en esta semana terminan las clases de canto y ya empecé a memorizar las líneas del guión de la película- dice Rachel_

_¿Ya te reuniste con el elenco Amor?- pregunta Quinn_

_No, nos veremos uno o dos días antes del rodaje pero sé quiénes caracterizaran a los personajes más importantes- dice Rachel_

_Lamento no llegar antes de que comience el rodaje- dice la rubia_

_Lo importantes es que vamos a estar juntas cuando regreses- dice Rachel_

_Amor, me tengo que ir, hablamos después, te amo- dice Quinn_

_Yo también te amo, Bebé- dice la morena y cuelga el teléfono_

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Kurt y Blaine<p>

Blaine abre la puerta y se encuentra con la morena

Hola Rachel- dice Blaine

Hola ¿Cómo estás?- dice el chico

Muy bien- dice la morena

Hola Diva- dice Kurt antes de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla

Hola Kurt- dice Rachel- ¿Cómo están chicos?

Excelente- dice Kurt- ¿y tú?

Bien- dice la morena sin mirar a los ojos del chico

Rachel- dice Kurt al ver el cambio en el rostro de la morena

Es sólo que extraño mucho a Quinn- admite Rachel

Sólo faltan unos días para que regrese- dice Blaine

Lo sé- dice la morena- es que justo antes de que se fuera le dije que la amaba y es difícil no estar al lado de la persona que amas

¿Qué le dijiste qué?- pregunta Kurt un tanto sorprendido

Que la amo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- y que soy muy feliz con ella

No nos habías dicho nada- le recrimina Kurt

Lo sé- dice la morena- pero estos últimos días sólo quería aprovechar mi tiempo con ella

Por cierto- dice Blaine con una sonrisa picara- vimos la fotos de la mudanza

He aprovechado estos días para ver que dice la prensa de nosotras pero hasta ahora todo es positivo y debo reconocer que nos veíamos muy felices en esas fotos- dice Rachel

No puedo creer que Quinn te haya tocado el trasero y que la imagen sea de dominio público- dice Kurt

¡Kurt!- dice la morena

¿Qué?- dice Kurt- es la verdad, no sé que estaba pensando tu rubia cuando hizo eso- Rachel se sonroja y cruza miradas con Blaine

Mejor no me digas- dice Kurt después de pensarlo

¿Ya estas lista para empezar el rodaje?- pregunta Blaine

Sí, me siento un poco inútil sin nada que hacer – dice la morena- y eso que aún sigo con las clases de canto y baile pero ustedes saben que eso no es suficiente para mí, lo único que no me gusta es que cuando empiece el rodaje voy a pasar menos tiempo con Quinn, nuestros horarios laborales son muy complicados

Lo bueno es que sin importar las dificultades aún están juntas- dice Blaine

Si, así es- dice la morena con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Dos días antes del regreso de Quinn<p>

Suena el celular de Rachel

_Hola Rachel- dice Mary Anne_

_Hola Mary- dice Rachel un poco decepcionada al no oír la voz de su rubia_

_Que animo- comenta Mary- te llamo porque hoy en la tarde es la primera reunión, te vas a encontrar con todo el casting de la película sólo para que socialicen un poco antes del rodaje que comienza en dos o tres días_

_Okay, gracias Mary- dice la morena_

_Por favor no te olvides, la reunión es en el estudio de grabación 22- dice la agente_

_Allí estaré- dice la morena- hablamos después Mary_

_Adiós Rachel- dice la agente_

* * *

><p>En la tarde Rachel llega al estudio 22 y estaciona su auto<p>

Buenos días señorita Berry- le dice Thomas, el director de la película

Buenos días Thomas- dice la morena- y por favor llámame Rachel

Rachel, la reunión es por aquí, apenas estoy llegando-dice el director

Poco a poco el estudio 22 se va llenando de actores y es entonces cuando Mathew, el productor habla

Buenas tardes para todos, es un placer tenerlos aquí, el casting oficial de la película _El Guardian_, aquí están todos desde el director hasta las el equipo de vestuario y maquillaje, lo que queremos es que se sientan cómodos y que se conozcan un poco antes de iniciar el rodaje, estamos complacidos de tener un equipo tan completo y con el trabajo de todos les aseguro que esta película va a ser un hit no sólo en taquilla sino también los premios de la academia. Ya todos conocen al director y a nosotros los productores y esta es una excelente oportunidad para que ustedes se conozcan entre sí. No siendo más tienen champaña y pasabocas a su disposición así que disfruten el resto de la tarde

Rachel tomó una copa de champaña que le fue ofrecida por un camarero y poco a poco se integró con el equipo de la película, al parecer todos están ahí, excepto por el actor que iba a representar a su novio de adolescencia. Según lo dicho el rodaje empezaba en dos días justamente el día en que regresaba Quinn y probablemente no se verían hasta en la noche, la película era ahora una de las responsabilidades de la morena y como todo lo que hacía, tenía que salir perfecto

* * *

><p>Un día antes del regreso de Quinn, a eso de las 10 de la noche, la morena estaba repasando sus líneas cuando suena el timbre de la casa, Rachel se extraña un poco pues no está esperando visitas, sin embargo se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre, grande es su sorpresa al encontrar a Quinn ahí enfrente de ella<p>

¡Amor!- dice Rachel sorprendida

Mi Vida -dice Quinn con una sonrisa y la morena se lanza a abrazarla y besarla con desesperación

La rubia besa a su novia en la boca con pasión, ya extrañaba demasiado esos labios que la vuelven loca, el aire se les estaba acabando y terminaron dándose pequeños besos en la boca- te amo, te amo, te amo- dice Rachel entre besos

Bebé ¿por qué no me dijiste que regresabas hoy?- le pregunta la morena

Amor, quería darte una sorpresa- dice la rubia

Me hubieras dicho- dice Rachel- te habría recogido en el aeropuerto

Mi Amor- dice Quinn mirándola a los ojos y esta vez la rubia besa a la morena suavemente- te amo- dice cuando se aparta de los labios de su novia

Ven, ayúdame- dice la rubia mientras guía a la morena hacia su auto

¿Qué es todo esto Bebé?- pregunta Rachel al ver muchas bolsas en el auto

No pensabas que iba estar de viaje y no te iba a traer nada Amor- dice Quinn

Quinn, no tenías qu…- intenta decir la morena pero la rubia la interrumpe

Rach, son cosas para ti y para mi, además sé que te van a encantar- dice la rubia

Después de 10 minutos los regalos de Quinn están en la sala

Sin querer la rubia bosteza en señal de cansancio

Bebé ¿estás cansada? Pregunta Rachel

Si, un poco- responde Quinn

Dejemos todo esto aquí y lo organizamos mañana- dice la morena mientras señala las bolsas- ven, vamos a dormir

Si pero primero quiero darme una ducha o meterme en la tina- dice Quinn

La rubia se decide por la última opción se mete en la tina para relajarse un poco después de todo el trajín del viaje y dos semanas de trabajo sin descanso, además la única razón por la que había llegado antes era la necesidad de estar al lado del amor de su vida

Quinn estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que Rachel aparece solamente en una bata de baño y la quita lentamente de su cuerpo sólo para que la rubia disfrute de la vista

Amor- es lo único que dice Quinn ya que sus ojos recorren cada centímetro del cuerpo de la morena

Después de unos minutos Rachel se mete en la tina con Quinn, la morena se ubica entre las piernas de la rubia, su espalda contra el frente de Quinn

Quinn besa el cuello de Rachel con ternura

No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí- dice la morena

Te extrañe mucho Amor- dice la rubia- pero ahora estamos juntas y nada nos va separar- Quinn vuelve a besar el cuello de Rachel

Amor, si vas a seguir con eso, no creo que duermas mucho esta noche- dice la morena con tono sugerente y la rubia sonríe

Ven, vamos a dormir- dice Rachel mientras sale de la tina

Tienes un cuerpo hermoso- dice Quinn quien admira la figura de su novia- eres hermosa

Rachel mira a la rubia que aún estaba en la tina y le sonríe- ¿vienes o no?- dice la morena con picardía

Las chicas entran en la habitación y se ponen las pijamas, la rubia se siente realmente cansada y la morena lo nota

Quinn y Rachel se acuestan en la cama, quedan frente a frente

Aún me parece mentira que estés aquí- dice la morena

Pues créelo porque estoy en tus brazos y no pienso alejarme de ti- dice la rubia

Te amo-dice Rachel

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn y su novia se recuesta en su pecho, las chicas duermen tranquilamente esa noche

* * *

><p>Como cosa rara Quinn es la primera en despertar. Rachel tiene su espalda contra el frente de la rubia, Quinn abraza el torso de la morena y con sus dedos traza círculos sobre su abdomen<p>

Umm- gime Rachel suavemente de forma casi imperceptible y se mueve un poco

La rubia tiene una idea y aparece una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Su mano sube lentamente hasta llegar a los senos de Rachel y los masajea. La rubia ocupa su boca besando el cuello de la morena

¡Quinnnnn!- gime Rachel al despertar gracias a las caricias de su novia. La rubia no para, mucho menos cuando su novia gime su nombre de esa manera

La mano de Rachel llega hasta la cabeza de la rubia y en consecuencia la rubia pone más presión al besarla en el cuello

La morena se voltea y queda frente a Quinn, la rubia no pierde tiempo y se deshace de la camiseta de Rachel, Quinn la besa en la boca mientras utiliza sus manos para pinchar sus pezones. La morena imita a la rubia y la ayuda a quitarse la camiseta. Con destreza Quinn saca a Rachel de sus shorts y en poco tiempo las dos están desnudas

La morena decide ganar algo de control y con agilidad queda encima de Quinn, esto toma por sorpresa a la rubia pero ella acepta el cambio con gusto

Rachel empieza a besar el cuello de la rubia, hace un camino hasta sus senos, roza los pezones de Quinn con su lengua, sabe que eso la excita a más no poder, le da pequeño besos en el vientre

Rachel- gime Quinn con anticipación, la morena la mira y sonríe

La rubia siente la lengua de la morena en su parte más intima, Quinn arquea su espalda al sentir el placer

Rachel, Rachel, Rachhhh- gime Quinn y sus manos van a parar a la cabeza de la morena

No pares Amor, no pares- dice la rubia al sentir que su orgasmo se acerca

Rachel toma el seno derecho de Quinn con su mano y empieza a masajearlo

Quinn no lo aguanta más y llega al clímax- Racheeeeeeel- gime la rubia

La morena vuelve a besar a Quinn en los labios y la rubia acaricia su espalda sensualmente

Rachel se aleja un poco y se sienta en las piernas de la rubia, Quinn la sigue inmediatamente y la besa en cuello y después sigue hasta sus senos, la morena arquea la espalda y se muerde el labio inferior. La mano de la rubia acaricia su muslo y se acerca lentamente a su clítoris pero la morena la detiene toma la mano de Quinn y con erotismo lame dos dedos, los ojos de la rubia se oscurecen aun más y sin darse cuenta como Rachel estaba recostada en la cama con Quinn embistiéndola con sus dedos mientras besaba su cuello

Ahhh…ahh, si Quinn- gime Rachel

Estás tan mojada Rach- dice la rubia

Te amo- dice Quinn sobre los labios de la morena justo antes de besarla

Los gemidos de Rachel son silenciados por la boca de Quinn, la morena clava sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia y Quinn apenas si lo nota, está totalmente concentrada en Rachel

Quinn, Quinnnnnnn-grita Rachel al llegar al orgasmo

La rubia se ubica al lado de la morena y después la abraza

Amor, que forma de despertar- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo- admite Quinn

Yo también Amor- dice la morena

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y aún no habían salido de la cama<p>

Bebé, vamos a desayunar- dice la morena mientras pasa su dedo índice por los abdominales de la rubia quien reacciona inmediatamente ante el contacto

No, no voy dejar que salgas de mis brazos- dice Quinn mientras se aferra más a su morena

Quinn, Amor, mira que mañana empieza el rodaje de la película y deberíamos aprovechar el día de hoy al máximo

Yo sé, pero hace tanto que no te tengo así que no te quiero dejar ir- dice la rubia y a Rachel le late el corazón más fuerte

Está bien, unos minutos más pero sólo unos minutos- dice la morena y Quinn sonríe antes de darle un beso- y no empieces con los mimos porque si sigues así no salimos de esta cama en todo el día

¿Ah sí?- la reta Quinn con la mirada

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel

Ya entendí- dice la rubia desprendiéndose del abrazo de la morena

No dejes de abrazarme- se queja Rachel

No que no querías que te hiciera mimos- se defiende Quinn

Tu sabes de qué clase de mimos te estoy hablando- dice la morena- ahora abrázame otra vez- dice Rachel mientras hace puchero

La rubia mueve su cabeza en forma de negación pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y abraza de nuevo a su novia

Te amo- dice la rubia

Yo te amo más- dice Rachel

Imposible- responde Quinn antes de darle un beso

* * *

><p>Las chicas deciden dar un paseo por los alrededores del vecindario, Quinn y Rachel van caminando tomadas de la mano y pasan por un parque en el cual hay un carrito de helados, así que las chicas hacen una parada para descansar un poco y disfrutar del clima soleado<p>

Rachel y Quinn se sientan en una de las bancas del parque y admiran el panorama

Amor, espérame aquí, voy por unos helados- dice la rubia

No te demores Bebé- dice la morena

Quinn regresa cinco minutos después

Un helado vegano de vainilla para mi morena hermosa- la rubia le da el helado- y un helado vegano de chocolate para mí

¿Vegano?- pregunta Rachel con algo de incredulidad

Si Amor, vegano, quiero explorar tus gustos- dice Quinn

Awww Bebé- dice Rachel antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

Está delicioso- dice la morena

El mío no está mal- dice la rubia con sinceridad- aunque sabría mejor combinado con vainilla

Quinn se acerca y besa a Rachel en los labios, la rubia se iba alejar de la morena pero esta profundizó el beso

Umm- gime suavemente la rubia

Tienes razón sabe mejor combinado- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

La rubia le da un pequeño beso en el cuello y lleva su mirada hacia los niños que juegan en el parque

¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con el casting de la película?- pregunta Quinn

Fue genial conocí a todas las personas con las que voy a trabajar, todo fue muy agradable y….- Rachel siguió hablando pero la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

Quinn, Amor- dice la morena al darse cuenta que la rubia estaba en otro mundo- ¿me estas poniendo atención?

Bebé- vuelve a intentar Rachel

Uh…Amor- dice la rubia-¿decías?

¿Qué estabas pensando?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

La rubia vuelve a ver a los niños y se sincera con Rachel-estaba pensando en Beth

Rachel no sabe qué decir, esta es la primera vez que tocan el tema. A pesar de que la relación de Rachel y Shelby había mejorado aun tenían problemas y en realidad no hablaban mucho entre ellas. La morena conocía a Beth por fotos pero el contacto con la niña era mínimo a causa del estado de la relación entre madre e hija. Desde un principio la morena suponía que Beth y Quinn no tenían contacto alguno pero la verdad nunca se molestó en preguntárselo directamente a la rubia porque su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo estaban ocupados enamorándose completamente de Quinn Fabray

Después salir con la rubia por algún tiempo, la morena sabía como era el comportamiento y la expresión corporal de su rubia, eso le decía que Quinn estaba tensa, que había algo que la inquietaba, algo que no le decía o no estaba segura de comentarle

¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Amor?- pregunta la morena

Mejor hablamos de esto en casa, Rach- dijo la rubia y eso preocupó más a Rachel

* * *

><p><strong>¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS!<strong>

**¡REVIEWS! Las necesito para vivir, no mentiras pero si me gusta saber lo que piensan de la historia**

**Besos y abrazos para todos**

**Jostin217**


	25. Una Voz Muy Familiar

Capitulo 25: Una Voz Muy Familiar

Las chicas llegan a casa pero Quinn aún no dice nada

Mi Amor dime qué pasa- dice Rachel- me tienes preocupada Bebé

Rach, es que...- intenta decir la rubia pero no le salen las palabras

Tranquila Quinn- dice la morena antes de darle un corto beso-sólo dime

Te amo- dice la rubia y le devuelve el beso

Quinn toma un poco de aire y es aquí cuando Rachel nota que la conversación es seria

En poco tiempo te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y cuando creo que no me puedo estar más enamorada, haces que me enamore aún más de ti- dice la rubia y la morena sonríe- te has convertido en parte de mi familia y yo quiero compartir todo contigo- esta era la parte que Rachel esperaba con ansiedad- extraño a Beth, sé que al darla en adopción tomé la mejor decisión pero eso no quiere decir que duela menos

La rubia quiere continuar pero Rachel la interrumpe- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes Quinn? ¿Quieres ponerte en contacto con Shelby para ver a Beth? Yo te puedo ayudar Amor

No es eso, mi Vida, de hecho yo tengo contacto Beth, no tanto como quisiera pero estoy en su vida y sabe que soy su madre biológica- dice la rubia- sé que tu relación con Shelby no es la mejor y que esta es una situación poco habitual, es sólo que al ver esos niños pensé en el pasado y en nuestro futuro, estar contigo me hace creer que todo es posible y quizás con el tiempo tú puedas conocer a Beth quien es el otro gran amor de mi vida y quiero que sepas que desde ahora sueño con formar una familia contigo- dice Quinn con sinceridad

Amor- dice Rachel mientras mira a los ojos de su novia con adoración

Entiendo lo que dices Amor- dice Rachel- yo también quiero todo contigo, Beth es tu hija y lo lógico es que quieras que haya una buena relación entre nosotras, lo que dices es cierto Amor esta es una situación poco habitual sobre todo por mi relación con Shelby pero yo también me muero por saber que nos trae el futuro, te amo

La morena se ubica encima de la rubia y le da unos cuantos besos en el cuello. Quinn estaba a punto de besar a Rachel cuando el escuchó el ringtong de su celular indicando que Santana la llamaba

Tú dijiste que no celulares Amor- le recuerda Rachel

Eso dije pero igual contestaste Hermosa- dice Quinn justo antes de atender la llamada

_Hola San- dice la rubia_

_Necesito que arrastres tú trasero y el del Berry a mi apartamento para cenar juntas- dice la latina_

_Nos estas invitando a cenar- dice Quinn fingiendo sorpresa_

_Sí, bueno fue idea de Britt- dice Santana_

_Fue idea tuya San- Quinn escucha a Brittany gritando desde el fondo_

_Como sea, ¿vienen o no?- pregunta la latina_

_Ehm…- duda un poco la rubia pues no sabe qué dirá su novia- sí, sí nos vemos allá_

_Nos vemos Q- dice la latina antes de colgar_

Bebé, yo pensé que íbamos a pasar lo que queda del día y la noche juntas, solamente tú y yo- Rachel dice la última frase en tono sugerente

Lo sé, mi Vida pero esta es la última noche que vamos a tener antes de que empieces a rodar la película y que mejor que salir un poco, y compartir con nuestras amigas, además cuando regresemos vas a ser sólo mía, eso te lo aseguro- dice Quinn mientras mira a su novia con deseo

Pues, qué sé yo, podrías darme un adelanto de esta noche- le dice Rachel coquetamente

Uhm...-la rubia finge pensarlo- supongo que podría

Quinn se acerca y besa a su novia con dulzura- ¿Nos duchamos juntas Amor?

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Santana y Brittany<p>

Las anunciaron hace 10 minutos por qué no han llegado- pregunta la latina

Brittany se acerca a la puerta principal y la abre, la rubia ojiazul sonríe al descubrir a Quinn y Rachel besándose justo enfrente de ella, la latina esta unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella

Las chicas se separan al escuchar a Santana aclarando su garganta

Hola Brittany, Santana- dice Rachel y Brittany le da un abrazo efusivo

Hola San, Hola B- dice Quinn mientras abraza la cintura de su morena con su brazo

Hola Q, hola Rachel- dice Brittany

Se demoraron bastante- dice Santana

Lo importante es que estamos aquí- dice la rubia

Uhm, huele muy bien- dice Rachel

Es que cocinó San- Brittany- ella tiene muy buena sazón

Las chicas entran al apartamento y se sientan en la sala de estar, Santana regresa a la cocina para terminar con la cena

Rachel y Quinn se sientan juntas con Brittany enfrente de ellas

La rubia hace una seña para decirle a la morena que se siente en su regazo

Amor – Rachel en voz baja pues cree que ese comportamiento es de mala educación, mucho más al ser las invitadas

Quinn hace un guiño y la morena deja de resistirse, la rubia le da un beso en el cuello

Suena el teléfono de Brittany

Disculpen chicas ya regreso- dice la rubia ojiazul

Quinn continua besando el cuello de Rachel hasta que la morena se inclina un poco y se besan en los labios, cuando Brittany regresa encuentra a las chicas besándose apasionadamente y la mano de Quinn perdida por debajo de la falda de la morena

Quinnnn- Rachel gime suavemente en el beso y Brittany las mira con intención

Esto es excitante- dice Brittany y Santana alcanza a oírla

Conociendo a su novia y el comportamiento que traían las Faberry, la latina hace sus propias asunciones- Q, espero que tus manos estén en un lugar visible- grita Santana desde la cocina y Rachel y Quinn por fin se separan

La rubia sonríe

Lo siento- dice Rachel totalmente sonrojada antes de sentarse en su lugar

No te preocupes- dice Brittany- fue súper hot

La morena se pone aún más roja

Tranquila, Amor- dice Quinn- no pasa nada- le susurra al oído- en casa terminamos

La cena esta lista- dice Santana

Las chicas comen y les cuentan a sus novias como les fue en la gira y disfrutan de un rato agradable juntas

¿Qué tal una copa de vino tinto?- dice la latina

Perfecto- dice Quinn

Yo la sirvo San- dice Brittany

Sólo faltaba que Brittany le diera la copa a la morena pero esta no quería tomar nada de alcohol

Gracias Brittany, pero...- dice Rachel rechazando la copa cordialmente

No seas amargada Berry- dice Santana

Tengo que trabajar temprano en la mañana- dice la morena

Amor, sólo una copa- dice Quinn- no nos vamos a emborrachar

Está bien- dice Rachel

Las chicas toman un poco más de vino, conversan un rato más hasta que Rachel y Quinn deciden que es tiempo de irse, la morena se despide de Santana y Brittany y se adelanta para sacar el auto del estacionamiento

Bye Britt Britt- dice la rubia

Adiós Q- dice la rubia ojiazul

Gracias San- dice Quinn

¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?- dice la latina como si nada pasara

Sé que quieres mejorar tu relación con Rachel y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- dice la rubia- Bye, San te quiero

Yo también- dice la latina antes de darle un abrazo

* * *

><p>Las chicas dejan el auto en la cochera y entran a su casa<p>

La rubia besa el cuello de la morena sutilmente, Rachel voltea y le da un beso en los labios

¿Qué tal la pasaste esta noche, Amor?- pregunta Quinn

La pase muy bien- dice la morena con sinceridad- me divertí pero quiero divertirme más

¿Ah… si?- dice la rubia en tono sugerente

Rachel pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y las chicas se besan con delicadeza pero poco a poco el beso va escalando en pasión y sin darse cuenta como la rubia tiene a la morena contra la mesa, besándola con fervor, las chicas empiezan a quitarse la ropa y dejan un rastro hasta la habitación

Mi Amor- dice la rubia después recostar a Rachel en la cama

La morena toma a Quinn del cuello para besarla de nuevo

Te amo- dice la morena entre besos, Rachel aprovecha la distracción de la rubia y se ubica encima de ella, de inmediato las manos de la rubia van a las caderas de la morena para ayudarle a llevar el ritmo

La morena se mueve sensualmente sobre la rubia y empieza a tocar sus propios senos, las manos de Quinn acarician sensualmente el abdomen de Rachel hasta llegar a sus senos y poner sus manos sobre las Rachel. La rubia se levanta un poco, besa a la morena en los labios y después su boca llega hasta los senos de Rachel, la morena se aferra a la cabeza de la rubia y se relaja sintiendo placer

Rachel necesitaba sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos de nuevo y se besan de nuevo. En un movimiento rápido la morena esta otra vez recostada en cama, Quinn pone una de sus piernas, en medio de las de Rachel, entrelaza una de sus manos con la de la morena,todo esto sin dejar de besarse, Rachel ubica una de sus piernas sobre las caderas de la rubia para sentir más fricción, la rubia se desprende de la boca de la morena y va hasta su cuello, moviéndose con ritmo sobre la morena

Quinnnnn- gime Rachel

La morena siente tanto placer que prácticamente entierra sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia

Rachel, Amooor- gime Quinn

Bebé, más rápido, másssss- dice la morena y Quinn empieza a empujar más fuerte y más rápido

Aaaaaaah- gime Rachel al sentir que se aproxima al orgasmo

Estoy cerca amor- dice la rubia al oído

Quinnnnnnnnn- grita la morena al llegar al clímax y la rubia la sigue rápidamente

Las se dan otro beso y Quinn se acuesta al lado de la morena, las dos respiran de forma agitada

Minutos después las chicas siguen despiertas, mirándose la una a la otra

Rachel se muerde el labio inferior sensualmente y es aquí cuando la rubia se da cuenta que la noche apenas empieza

¿Lista para la segunda ronda Amor?- pregunta Rachel en tono sugerente

La rubia sólo sonríe y besa apasionadamente a su morena

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Rachel se despierta temprano pues tiene que ir al estudio de grabación, la rubia aún sigue dormida, la morena es muy consciente de la hora y tiene tiempo más que suficiente para alistarse y disfrutar un poco más de Quinn quien la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello, Rachel intenta levantarse de la cama pero la rubia la abraza más fuerte

Amor- dice la morena

Uhm- es lo poco que dice Quinn

Bebé, me tengo que ir-dice Rachel

No- dice la rubia y la morena sonríe

Rachel le da un corto beso en los labios, la rubia continua abrazándola y la ubica sobre ella

No te vas- dice la rubia

Si me voy- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Las chicas continúan dándose pequeños besos hasta que Quinn profundiza el beso

La rubia libera a Rachel y la morena se levanta de la cama totalmente desnuda y Quinn aprovecha para admirar el cuerpo de su mujer

La morena regresa lista para irse a trabajar

¿Qué tal estoy?- pregunta la morena

Perfecta como siempre Amor- dice la rubia- ¿desayunamos juntas?

No, Amor, yo desayuno en el estudio- dice la morena

¿Tengo que comer solita también?- se queja Quinn

Sobrevivirás- dice Rachel antes de acercarse a darle otro beso

La rubia se aprovecha y la tumba sobre la cama para besarla a gusto

Para que te acuerdes de mí- dice Quinn

Es imposible olvidarte- dice la morena

Rachel se levanta de la cama y la rubia le da una palmada en el trasero

¡Quinn!- dice la morena y la rubia levanta sus brazos en un acto de inocencia

* * *

><p>Una media hora después la morena llega al estudio de grabación<p>

Hola Rachel- dice una voz muy familiar

¿Jesse? Dice la morena- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquí trabajo-dice el chico- voy a representar a tu novio adolescente

¿Qué?- dice Rachel exaltada

Rachel, quiero hablar contigo- dice Jesse

Ahora no – dice la morena quien se aleja del chico

Rachel saca su celular y llama a su agente

_Hola R…- intenta decir Mary_

_Me puedes decir por qué Jesse está trabajando en El Guardián- dice la morena_

_¿Jesse está trabajando ahí?- dice la agente con sorpresa_

_No quiero verlo, mucho menos trabajar con él- dice Rachel enojada_

_Rachel, yo no controlo el casting de la película, tu eres una profesional y debes cumplir con tu responsabilidad- dice Mary_

La morena cuelga sin decir más

* * *

><p>Ya es la hora de salida de la morena así que Quinn decide pasar por ella además de llevarle unas flores<p>

El día pasa y alcanzan a grabar dos escenas, para todos es obvio que Rachel no se siente cómoda trabajando con Jesse, así que les sugieren que practiquen juntos la escena que van a grabar mañana

Rachel y Jesse ensayan el camerino de la morena

Los dos deciden que la primera vez van a ensayar con libretos y la última vez no

Rachel, podemos hablar- dice Jesse- necesitamos hablar

No hay nada de qué hablar entre nosotros- dice la morena con firmeza- hay que trabajar

* * *

><p>Usted es Quinn Fabray debe estar buscando a la señorita Berry- dice uno de los encargados de la seguridad del estudio al ver a la rubia con un ramo de flores<p>

Sí- dice la rubia- ¿Podría decirme dónde está?

El señor le da unas cuantas indicaciones para llegar hasta el camerino de la artista

La rubia llega con facilidad y se decide a entrar pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de un hombre, una voz muy familiar

Yo te amo- dice Jesse- y nunca te voy a olvidar, eres mi primer y único amor

La rubia escucha esto, Quinn iba a entrar hasta que escucha la voz de Rachel

Yo también te amo pero entiéndeme todo esto es muy complicado, tú no eres la única persona a la que le afecta esto- dice la morena- hay alguien más

Pero- dice Jesse

Pero nada- dice Rachel- lo nuestro no puede ser, no le voy a hacer más daño del que ya le hice, no creas que me siento orgullosa de engañarla y mentirle a sus espaldas….

A la rubia le caían las lágrimas por el rostro al escucharlos, no podía creer que Rachel la hubiera engañado, que la estuviera utilizando y aún más que estuviera con Jesse. Quinn bota las flores en el primer basurero que encuentra

La rubia sale de allí tan pronto como puede, con una mezcla de ira y celos bastante peligrosa

* * *

><p>Rachel vuelve a casa una hora después con ganas de quitarse el estrés y disfrutar un poco con su rubia<p>

Hola Amor- dice la morena al ver a Quinn sentada en la sala

La rubia se levanta y queda frente a Rachel, la morena se inclina para darle un beso y Quinn le corre la cara

¿Qué pasa Amor?- pregunta Rachel, extrañada por la actitud de rubia, especialmente después de pasar dos maravillosos días juntas

Quinn la mira con frialdad como en el colegio y la morena se preocupa pues hace mucho tiempo no veía a la rubia así

¿Amor?- dice la morena quien no entiende nada aún

Por qué no mejor le dices Amor a tu noviecito Jesse, me imagino que te la pasas mejor con él- dice la rubia con veneno

Amor, yo te puedo explicar- dice Rachel aunque aún no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, claro que ahora sabía que tenía que ver con Jesse

¿Qué me vas a explicar?- dice Quinn con enojo- ¡como me engañabas haciéndome creer que estabas enamorada de mí, eso! ¡o como estaba planeando mi vida contigo y lo echaste todo por la borda!- dice la rubia al borde las lágrimas

¡Mi Amor, las cosas no son así!- dice la morena con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡déjame explicarte!

Quinn no dice nada más y sale de la casa sin mirar hacia atrás

¡Quinn, no te vayas!- grita la morena entre lágrimas- Amor, por favor…- dice Rachel pero era demasiado tarde, la rubia ya se había ido dejando a la morena destrozada

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	26. El Malentendido

Capitulo 26: El Malentendido

La rubia tomó su auto y dio vueltas por la ciudad, necesitaba aclarar su mente, no podía creer que Rachel la engañara, no el amor de su vida, la persona que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Después de más de una hora sin saber muy bien como Quinn llegó a un bar, se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago de Whisky, las lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos pero la rubia prefería ahogar su dolor en el alcohol.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Rachel estaba destrozada, la morena intentó llamar a Quinn pero la rubia había dejado su celular en casa. La morena decidió esperar a que la rubia regresara pues por la forma en que se fue lo más probable es que no quisiera verla. Pero el tiempo iba pasando y Rachel se preocupaba mucho más, la morena no sabía absolutamente nada de Quinn y estaba desesperada por arreglar el problema en el que estaban, la morena no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado pero no iba a perder a Quinn mucho menos por culpa del regreso de Jesse, es por eso que Rachel decidió agotar su último recurso<p>

Santana estaba con Brittany, en su habitación, besando a su novia en una noche que prometía mucho más, así que no ocultó su enojo al escuchar el sonido de su celular, la latina no estaba de ánimo para interrupciones

Contesta- le dice Brittany- si no lo haces van a seguir llamando

_¿Qué quieres Berry?- pregunta Santana al ver el nombre de la morena en su celular_

_Santana- dice Rachel con rapidez- dime que Quinn está contigo, necesito hablar con ella_

_A ver enana, si hablas como una persona normal, quizá entienda lo que estás diciendo- dice la latina_

_¡San!- la regaña Brittany_

_Perdón, perdón- le dice Santana- decías Berry_

_¿Quinn está contigo?- pregunta la morena un poco más calmada_

_No, no sé nada de ella, la última vez que la vi fue anoche cuando vinieron a cenar- dice la latina_

_La morena suspira y dice – tú eras mi última esperanza_

_¿Qué pasa Berry?- pregunta Santana con preocupación_

_Quinn y yo tuvimos una discusión- a la morena se le ponen los ojos llorosos y se le quiebra la voz- y ella no me deja explicarle_

_¿Ya intentaste llamarla?- pregunta la latina_

_Dejo el celular en casa- dice Rachel-¡sabes a dónde pudo ir?_

_Estamos en Los Ángeles Rachel- dice Santana- Quinn podría estar en cualquier parte_

_Santana no sé qué hacer- dice la morena_

_Tranquilízate Berry, conociendo a Quinn sólo necesita un tiempo para pensar, cuando regrese verás como arreglan las cosas- dice la latina- Si Quinn se comunica conmigo yo te llamo y te aviso donde esta_

_OK, gracias- dice la morena antes de colgar_

¿Qué pasó San?- pregunta Brittany

Quinn y Rachel se pelearon y nadie sabe donde esta Q- dice la latina

Ojalá se arreglen pronto- dice Brittany con preocupación

Ojalá- dice Santana

* * *

><p><em>Te quiero<em>

_Te necesito a mi lado_

_No quiero luchar contra lo que siento_

_¿Quinn Fabray, quieres ser mi novia?_

_No te preocupes por perderme, te aseguro que cada día te ganas un pedacito de mi corazón_

_¿Qué pensarías si te digo que quiero que vivamos juntas?_

_Te amo_

Con cada trago de whiskey la rubia no hacía otra cosa más que recordar a la morena y todos los momentos felices que habían vivido juntas

No puede ser mentira- piensa Quinn- nuestro amor, no puede ser un engaño

La rubia ya tenía sus traguitos encima pero aún así no le importó y salió del bar, se subió en su auto y se fue a casa, necesitaba hablar con Rachel, su novia, su mujer

* * *

><p>Rachel no podía hacer nada más que esperar pero se estaba haciendo tarde y la rubia no daba señales de vida. La morena subió hasta la habitación, abrió en closet para buscar la pijama y ponérsela pero lo primero que vio fue la camisa favorita de la rubia, Rachel la olió, aquella prenda aún tenía la esencia de Quinn, la morena se quito la ropa que tenía puesta y se puso la camisa de su novia<p>

Rachel se recostó en la cama y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, los recuerdos inundaban su mente y la cama en la que estaba era el lugar donde se demostraban cuanto se amaban y la morena ni siquiera estaba segura del porqué de su pelea, sólo quería que la rubia regresará y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Rachel lloró tanto que se quedó dormida del cansancio

* * *

><p>Quinn tuvo mucha suerte pues llegó a casa sin un solo rasguño a pesar de ir manejando borracha, la rubia metió su auto en el garaje y aunque no tenía mucha coordinación abrió la puerta principal de la casa sin mayor problema.<p>

La rubia miraba de un lado para otro pero Rachel no estaba por ninguna parte. Quinn subió hasta la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y la morena dormía con su camisa favorita y se aferraba a una almohada que ocupaba su lugar en la cama

Es adorable- piensa la rubia

Quinn se quita la ropa y queda solamente en ropa interior, la rubia se mete en la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Rachel

Quinn le da besos en el cuello mientras le repite una y otra vez - te amo- la morena se despierta al sentir a su rubia su lado

Quinn- dice Rachel justo antes de girar quedar frente a la rubia quien no pierde el tiempo y la besa en los labios

La morena quería resistirse y hablar de lo que había pasado pero la verdad era que extrañaba los besos de Quinn

Rachel se desprende del beso y mira a la rubia con confusión

¿Estuviste bebiendo?- le pregunta la morena

Un poquitito…nada más- dice Quinn en obvio estado de embriaguez

Amor- dice Rachel- ¿cómo regresaste a casa?

En mi auto… yo… yo manejé hasta acá- dice la rubia

¡Como se te ocurre, te pudo pasar algo!- la morena la regaña

Aquí…aquí estoy- dice Quinn- contigo, estoy bien

¡Bebé!- dice la morena

Tenemos que hablar…yo…yo- dice la rubia

¡Ahora si quieres hablar- le reclama la morena- después de que te rogué que no te fueras, te desapareces y vuelves en este estado!

¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti!- dice Rachel con los ojos llorosos-¡Nunca más me vuelves a hacer eso, Quinn Fabray, nunca más!

La rubia sólo se limita a mover su cabeza rápidamente y en forma negativa

Duérmete y hablamos mañana- dice Rachel

No…no, no- dice Quinn con cara de confusión

Quinn, Amor- dice la morena- tú tienes que estar en tus cinco sentidos cuando tengamos esta conversación

Dime que no estás con Jesse…por favor-le ruega la rubia

Rachel le responde con un beso en los labios y le dice- yo estoy contigo, es a ti a quien amo, no hay nadie más en mi corazón, sólo tu- la rubia le devuelve el beso

Ahora si a dormir Amor- dice la morena

Rachel gira de nuevo y su espalda queda contra el frente de Quinn. La rubia pone su brazo sobre el torso de la morena y se abraza a ella, Quinn continua dándole pequeños besos en el cuello hasta que es vencida por el sueño

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Rachel es la primera en despertar, aunque lo hizo un poco más tarde de lo normal, por la situación con Quinn, además que el llamado para grabar lo tenía en horas de la tarde.<p>

Como pudo la morena se liberó del abrazo de Quinn quien aún dormía profundamente, Rachel fue hasta la cocina, hizo el desayuno con un café bien cargado para la rubia. La morena tomó la bandeja y la llevó hasta la habitación.

Rachel regresó y la rubia aún dormía pero la conversación que tenían pendiente no daba espera, así que la morena tenía que despertarla

Amor- dice Rachel y Quinn apenas si se mueve

Quinn- dice la morena y esta vez le da un beso que en la frente y esto hace el truco. La rubia esta despierta aunque se le nota el cansancio

Buenos días dormilona- dice la morena

Buenos días Rach- dice Quinn somnolienta

Aquí está el desayuno, Amor, con un café bien cargado para ti- dice Rachel

Gracias- dice la rubia antes de levantar de la cama e ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes

Las chicas desayunan en silencio, sólo hay una que otra mirada pero aún no hablan de la situación que las llevó hasta donde están

Quinn y Rachel terminan de desayunar y la morena no lo aguanta más necesita acabar con la incertidumbre

Quinn, tenemos que hablar- dice Rachel

Lo sé- responde la rubia

¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?- pregunta la morena

Lo recuerdo todo- dice Quinn

Está bien- dice Rachel con calma-entonces, ¿me puedes explicar qué pasó ayer, por qué tenías esa actitud conmigo, Amor?

La rubia se agarra la cabeza pues aún tiene resaca a causa de los tragos que se tomó en el bar

Quinn respira profundo y le contesta- ayer fui al estudio de grabación dónde estás trabajando, quería darte una sorpresa, entre sin problemas pues un guardia de seguridad me reconoció y supo que yo soy tu novia así que me dio las indicaciones para llegar a tu camerino y escuche una conversación que tenías con Jesse, el te decía que te ama y tu le respondías que no podías estar con él porque había alguien más que podría salir lastimado. No sabes la ira y el dolor que sentí al escuchar eso Rachel porque yo te amo y no puedo concebir que lo nuestro, que todo lo que hemos vivido sea una mentira

¿Amor por qué no hablaste conmigo?- dice Rachel con desesperación- todo esto tiene una explicación, fue un malentendido, en el elenco faltaba el actor quien representaría a mi novio de adolescencia y hasta ayer me enteré que es Jesse, yo hablé con Mary Anne para resolver este asunto pero ella me dijo que no hay nada que pueda hacer y que tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo como la profesional que soy , Jesse intentó hablar conmigo pero yo no quise y cuando tuvimos que grabar escenas juntos era perceptible que algo andaba mal por eso tuvimos que ensayar un poco más en mi camerino, lo que escuchaste fue una escena, nada más, yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso

Te lo prometo- dice Quinn- de ahora en adelante vamos a hablar de todo, perdóname por ser tan necia y no hablar de lo que pasaba en el momento

Tuve tanto miedo de perderte Quinn- dice la morena con los ojos llorosos- y tú estabas desaparecida, no sabía qué hacer, estabas tan fría conmigo, reclamándome y yo…,- la morena respira profundamente- hasta que apareciste anoche con una actitud totalmente distinta a la de la tarde y no creas que he olvidado que manejaste en estado de embriaguez ¿qué pasó?

Necesitaba pensar con claridad y di unas cuantas vueltas en el auto hasta que llegue a un bar y me tomé unos tragos pero no hacía más que pensar en ti, así que regrese a casa al lado de la mujer que amo

Amor- dice la morena- yo también te amo

Ven para acá- dice la rubia y las chicas se abrazan

Rachel se inclina un poco y encuentra los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos en beso que es la confirmación de ese gran amor que se tienen

No volvamos a pelear nunca más- dice la rubia

Nunca más – repite la morena antes de besarla de nuevo

La rubia se separa del beso con el ceño fruncido

¿Cómo así que Jesse quiere hablar contigo?- pregunta Quinn- ¿de qué?

Bebé, no lo sé y tampoco me interesa- dice Rachel

Espero que ese imbécil no intente nada contigo porque sino…- dice la rubia pero la morena la interrumpe

Porque sino yo lo pongo en su lugar y le digo que estoy completamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray y que nada de lo que haga me va a separar del amor de mi vida- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Quinn la besa y le dice- de todas formas me avisas si ese tipo intenta algo

Mi Amor- dice la morena- no te preocupes por él, tu sabes que soy sólo tuya

Rachel se ubica sobre las piernas de la rubia, suelta su cola de cabello dejando que su pelo ondulado caiga sobre sus hombros, lo que era como una visión para Quinn, la rubia se acerca y la besa de forma apasionada en los labios

Te ves tan sexy con mi camisa favorita-dice Quinn con voz ronca mientras masajea los glúteos de la morena y la acerca más a su cuerpo

¿Y por eso me la estas quitando?- pregunta Rachel con picardía al ver que la rubia empieza a desabotonar la camisa

Pronto la camisa esta en el piso de la habitación y Rachel queda sólo en panties ya que no estaba utilizando sostén, en un movimiento rápido Quinn cambia las posiciones y es ella quien está ahora encima de la morena. Rachel no se queda atrás y le quita el sostén a la rubia, la chicas dejan de besarse un momento para librarse de la prenda que cae encima de la camisa. La rubia hace un poco de espacio para quitarle los panties a Rachel y dejarla totalmente desnuda y la morena la ayuda a quitarse los suyos

Quinn besa los labios de la morena con delicadeza hasta que el beso escala en pasión, Rachel pone una de sus piernas en medio de las de la rubia la chicas se mueven con ritmo mientras se besan, todo iba muy bien hasta que suena el celular de la rubia con el ringtong que tiene para Santana

Sin dejar de hacer lo que están haciendo la rubia susurra- déjalo sonar-la morena le hace caso y las chicas siguen con las actividades previas

Rachel- gime Quinn al sentir el movimiento del cuerpo de la morena debajo del suyo mientras besa su cuello

Amooor- gime la morena quien reclama de nuevo los labios de la rubia en los suyos cuando escuchan de nuevo un sonido, esta vez estaban llamando a los dos celulares de las chicas

¡Aghh!- dice la morena con frustración

Que sigan sonando- dice Quinn- yo sólo quiero hacer el amor con mi mujer

¿Tu mujer?- pregunta Rachel con cara de adoración ante las palabras de la rubia

Sí, mi mujer- dice la rubia y la morena la toma por el cuello para besarse otra vez pero los teléfonos no dejan de sonar

Tenemos que contestar- dice Rachel justo después de desprenderse del beso, sin querer Quinn se aparta de Rachel. La morena toma una de las sabanas y cubre su cuerpo

¿Por qué te cubres?- pregunta la rubia mientras hace puchero

Porque te distraes- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi mujer sea tan hermosa- dice Quinn

La morena se acerca a Quinn y le da un beso en los labios antes de pasarle su celular, mientras tanto la morena contesta el suyo

_¿Qué quieres?- le dice la rubia a santana pues no estaba muy feliz después de ser interrumpida_

_Pero que genio- dice la latina- ¿Dónde estás?_

_En casa- dice Quinn_

_¿Ya te arreglaste con Berry?- pregunta la latina_

_Sí- dice la rubia- espérate cómo sabes que…_

_Berry me llamó anoche preguntando por ti- dice Santana_

_Ah ya- dice Quinn_

_Me imagino que ya tuviste sexo de reconciliación- dice la lantina mientras sonríe_

_Pues en eso estaba hasta que alguien interrumpió- dice la rubia en tono sarcástico_

_Hey, entonces quedamos a paz y salvo porque Berry también me interrumpió anoche, todo por tu culpa, así que no digas nada- dice Santana- entonces, ¿está todo bien?_

_Te tengo que contar algunas cosas pero todo está bien, no te preocupes San- dice Quinn_

_Okay, hablamos luego, no quiero interrumpir tu Berry time- dice la latina_

_Adiós, San- dice la rubia_

_Adiós Q- dice la latina_

Mientras tanto Rachel

_Hola Mary Anne- dice la morena_

_Hola Rachel- dice la agente- te llamo porque Jesse quiere hablar contigo antes de volver al set de grabación en la tarde_

_¿Qué?- pregunta la morena con sorpresa pues no pensó que Jesse llegara al extremo de hablar con su agente_

_Yo sé que tu quieres evitar problemas y por eso te recomiendo que hables y con él y dejen este problema atrás de un vez por todas y continúen trabajando tranquilamente en el rodaje de la película - dice Mary_

_La morena reflexiona y poco y dice- está bien voy a hablar Jesse, dile que nos encontramos a la 1 en el restaurante "Chez Pierre"_

_Adiós Rachel- dice la gente_

_Adiós Mary- dice la morena_

¿Te vas a encontrar con Jesse?- pregunta Quinn no muy contenta con la información

Amor- dice Rachel- es sólo para evitar problemas en el set, es una recomendación de Mary Anne y creo que tiene razón, así aclaramos todo de una vez

No me gusta que ese tipo te busque y quiera reunirse contigo- dice la rubia

Bebé, no te pongas celosa- dice la morena- recuerda que sólo te amo a ti, no hay ni la más mínima posibilidad de que te deje ir de mi lado- Rachel pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia

¿No?- dice la rubia

No- responde Rachel- por qué no mejor me recuerdas en que íbamos

La rubia se inclina un poco y besa a Rachel, con mucho cuidado le quita la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y la carga hasta la cama

Te amo- dice Quinn

Yo te amo más- dice la morena

Imposible- dice Quinn antes de seguir besando a su novia

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	27. ¿Amigos?

Capitulo 27: ¿Amigos?

Amooor- dice Rachel entre sonrisas mientras Quinn continua besando su cuello

La morena se ubica encima de Quinn y dice- te amo, te amo, te amo- justo antes de volver a besarla con pasión y a pesar de estar agotada por las actividades previas

Y yo te adoro-dice Quinn quien le devuelve el beso

Vas a llegar tarde a tu _"cita"_- dice la rubia

Te digo la verdad, no me importa- dice Rachel con franqueza

¿Me estás diciendo que a la señorita puntualidad no le importa llegar tarde?- dice Quinn en tono burlón

Sí, porque tengo a la persona más importante de mi vida entre mis brazos y lo demás puede esperar- dice la morena

Te amo- dice la rubia con emoción

La morena toma el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y las chicas se besan nuevamente permitiéndose expresar sus sentimientos

Quinnn- gime Rachel al sentir como las manos de la rubia acarician su cuerpo

Tenemos que parar ahora- dice la rubia respirando de forma agitada- porque después no creo poder detenerme

Quiero seguir disfrutando de tu compañía, de tu cuerpo, de ti – dice Quinn mientras acaricia a la morena- pero a pesar de mis celos irracionales y mi necesidad de tenerte sólo para mi sé que debes hablar con Jesse y dejar en claro lo que sea necesario aclarar para evitar problemas a futuro

Lo sé, Amor- dice la morena – es por eso que lo voy a hacer, sé que esto difícil para ti a fin de cuentas Jesse es mi ex novio pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que nadie me ha hecho más feliz que tu

Eres el amor de vida- dice Quinn – no sé si lo sabes, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, te amo y este sentimiento crece más y más con cada día que pasa

Yo también te amo- dice la morena dándole un beso tierno

La rubia le responde con un beso apasionado- ¿nos duchamos juntas Amor?- le pregunta

Uhm, no lo sé Bebé – dice Rachel con una sonrisa – como tú misma lo dijiste voy llegar tarde y cuando tu y yo nos metemos juntas en la ducha hacemos mucho más que bañarnos

Te prometo que me porto bien- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso

Ajam- dice la morena no muy convencida mucho menos después de aquel beso

Desde ahora- dice la rubia

Lentamente la morena se levanta y Quinn inmediatamente extraña el calor de su cuerpo

Vamos- dice Rachel mientras extiende su mano para que la rubia la tome

Ya en la ducha, Quinn y Rachel se bañaban mientras acarician sus cuerpos sin que las cosas pasaran a mayores, en un momento las manos de la rubia encontraron el rostro de la morena, así que Quinn no desaprovechó la oportunidad y besó a su novia mientras el agua recorría sus cuerpos- te amo- dice la morena contra los labios de la rubia, pronto las chicas salen de la ducha, se visten y se alistan para continuar el día

¿Te llevo Amor?- le pregunta Quinn antes de salir de la casa

No, Bebé, después de hablar con Jesse, tenemos que continuar con las grabaciones y yo regreso a casa a eso de las 7 de la noche- dice Rachel

Okay Amor aquí estaré cuando llegues, yo voy hablar con Santana y Brittany un rato – dice la rubia

Eso es Amor, disfruta de tus vacaciones, bien merecidas las tienes- dice la morena para después despedirse con un beso

Las chicas llegan al garaje y cada una toma un auto

* * *

><p>Hola Jesse- dice Rachel con cordialidad cuando llega a la mesa del restaurante donde él estaba esperándola<p>

Hola Rachel- dice el chico- te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar

Perdón- dice Rachel con altivez

No te preocupes- dice Jesse- es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a tu puntualidad, Rachel Berry nunca llega tarde

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer- dice la morena sin ningún escrúpulo – ahora, perderíamos menos tiempo si me dices de una vez por qué quieres hablar conmigo

¿Por qué me tratas así?- pregunta Jesse- antes nos llevábamos muy bien

Antes confiaba en ti, ya no- dice Rachel con sinceridad

Rachel, yo sé que te lastimé, te herí de la peor forma pero no fue mi intención engañarte, me enamoré de alguien más y no pensé antes de actuar- dice Jesse- yo sé que me equivoque al no decirte lo que pasaba

Si tienes razón- dice Rachel- te equivocaste, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubieras sido capaz de decir la verdad

Antes que novios fuimos amigos- dice Jesse quien toma la mano de la morena entre la suyas- me gustaría que volviéramos a serlo, estamos trabajando juntos y al menos debemos intentar llevarnos bien

No te voy a negar que me dolió tu traición, yo te tenía en un pedestal pero todo pasa por una razón y ahora estoy más feliz que nunca- dice la morena – encontré al Amor de mi vida

Quinn Fabray- dice Jesse con una sonrisa- en el poco tiempo que estudiamos juntos pensé que ella tenía demasiado interés en ti y viceversa y mira como resultaron las cosas – me alegra saber que eres feliz, yo todavía estoy Jane, tenemos nuestros problemas pero aún seguimos juntos y la amo como el primer día, de una forma u otra los dos encontramos el amor sólo que no entre nosotros

Quiero que sepas que no vine a causar problemas, vine a trabajar y posiblemente a recuperar a una de mis mejores amigas- dice Jesse con sinceridad

No creo que podamos volver a ser amigos de la noche a la mañana- dice la morena- pero te aseguro que ya no habrá más problemas en el set de grabación, antes que nada somos profesionales y nuestra vida personal no debe interferir con nuestro trabajo

La morena se levanta de la mesa y está ahí cuando Jesse dice- ¿crees que algún día puedas volver a confiar en mí?

No lo sé- dice Rachel con sinceridad antes de salir por la puerta principal del restaurante

* * *

><p>Suena el timbre en el apartamento de Santana y Brittany pero las chicas no están esperando a nadie mucho menos sin ser anunciado, ya de tantas veces que Quinn había ido al apartamento de las chicas las rubia ya se había ganado la confianza de los vigilantes y la dejaban pasar como si nada además su belleza y carisma también aportaban su granito de arena<p>

Brittany ni siquiera pregunta quién es cuando ya está abriendo la puerta

Hola Quinn- dice la rubia ojiazul mientras le da un fuerte abrazo

Hola Britt Britt- dice la rubia con cariño

¿Q?- pregunta Santana desde la sala

Hola San- dice la rubia

No nos dijiste que vendrías- dice la latina- ya entras en este apartamento como perro por su casa

A mí también me da gusto verte San- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Mejor cuéntanos qué pasó con Berry- pregunta Santana mientras se sientan en el sofá en la sala de estar- ¿por qué discutieron?

Porque fui una idiota y no la deje hablar- dice Quinn

¿Cómo así Q?- pregunta Brittany

Pues yo quería sorprender a Rachel llevándole unas flores al set de grabación, todo iba perfecto hasta que llegue a su camerino y la encontré hablando con Jesse- dice Quinn

¿Su ex novio?- dice Brittany

Si, nada más y nada menos que ese imbécil- Brittany y Santana se miran entre ellas pues saben lo celosa y posesiva que puede llegar a ser su mejor amiga- diciéndole que la amaba y ella decía que lo que sentían estaba mal porque iban a lastimar a alguien y cosas por el estilo, cuando escuché eso me llené de ira, no podía lidiar con mis sentimientos y me fui a casa

Espera, ¿Qué hace St Jackass en Los Ángeles?- pregunta Santana

Espero que sólo este aquí por trabajo- dice la rubia

Deja que continúe con la historia- dice Brittany

Rachel regreso a casa, muy normal, yo estaba muy enfada así que fui muy fría con ella- dice Quinn- y la acuse de engañarme, no le di tiempo a que me diera una explicación aunque ella me pidió que me quedara, fui una estúpida, una idiota y después me fui a un bar, me emborraché pero entre más bebía más pensaba ella- dice la rubia con emoción- y recordaba nuestros momentos juntas, esos momentos que me hacen tan feliz, que me hacen sentir la persona más afortunada por tenerla a mi lado, así que no pude resistirlo, no pude aguantar no tenerla junto a mí , así que regrese a casa

Un momento Q- dice Brittany- ¿Cómo regresaste a casa?

En mi auto- dice la rubia un poco avergonzada

¡Manejaste borracha!- dice Santana - ¿qué estabas pensando? No sabes lo que te puede pasar

Lo sé, San lo sé- dice Quinn- pero no estaba pensando con claridad, yo sólo quería ver a Rachel. Cuando llegue a la habitación ella estaba dormida, yo me acerqué a ella y la besé, discutimos un poco porque manejé borracha y me fui sin dejarla explicarme lo que sucedía pero lo importante para mí fue que me dijo que no tenía nada con Jesse por eso pude dormir con tranquilidad- se confiesa la rubia

Yo todavía no entiendo muy bien el papel de Jesse en todo esto- dice Santana

Rachel y yo hablamos esta mañana- dice Quinn- y me dijo que Jesse tiene uno de los papeles principales en la nueva película en la que ella está trabajando y estaban ensayando un libreto. No saben cómo me sentí, no debí juzgarla sin escucharla pero me cegaron los celos

¿Ya arreglaste todo con Rachel?- pregunta Brittany

Sí, Britt, nosotras estamos muy bien- dice Quinn- gracias a Dios las cosas no se salieron de control y nuestro Amor se fortaleció aún más a pesar de esta situación, yo amo a Rachel, la adoro y ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, sólo pienso en nuestro futuro juntas

¿Pero qué pasó con Jesse?- pregunta la latina

No sé qué quiere con Rachel- dice Quinn- porque quería hablar con ella y deben estar reunidos en este preciso momento

¿Te dan celos?- pregunta Brittany

Por supuesto que sí- dice Quinn- pero esa conversación es necesaria para que puedan trabajar en paz y no haya malentendidos, además quiero saber cuáles sus intenciones con mi novia, yo sé que Rachel me ama, estoy segura de eso pero el sólo hecho de pensar que puedo perderla me pone mal

Es lindo cuando estás enamorada- dice Brittany mirando a Santana quien le sonríe

Tranquila Q, si sabes que la enana te quiere a ti, entonces no tienes porqué ponerte celosa - dice la latina

Mejor cuéntanos ¿cómo fue la reconciliación?- pregunta Brittany con una sonrisa picara

Quinn sólo sonríe de oreja a oreja y esa es toda la respuesta que las chicas necesitan

En realidad nunca nos has dicho cómo es estar con Rachel- dice Santana con curiosidad

A ver Santana, cómo me preguntas eso, es cómo si yo te preguntara cómo es estar con Brittany- dice Quinn

Si no sabes es porque no quieres- interviene Brittany- tu dijiste que no cuando te propuse que hiciéramos un trío

¡¿Qué qué?- pregunta la latina sorprendida

Brittany, yo pensé que lo decías de broma- dice Quinn con seriedad

¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?- dice la rubia ojiazul- Santana es hot, tu eres hot, yo soy hot, no entiendo por qué no ven la lógica

Santana y Quinn se miran entre ellas pero en realidad ninguna sabe que decir

* * *

><p>A eso de las 7 de la noche<p>

¿Amor, estás en casa?- pregunta Rachel al legar y ver todas las luces apagadas

Bebé-repite la morena

Quizás aún no ha llegado- piensa Rachel

Hola mi Amor- dice Quinn quien sorprende a la morena por la espalda antes de besarla en el cuello mientras sostiene un ramo de flores

Bebé me asustaste- dice Rachel cuando se voltea y queda frente a la rubia

Perdón Amor- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- quería darte una sorpresa

Awww, me trajiste flores- dice la morena con emoción- están hermosas

No tanto como tu- dice Quinn y Rachel le da un beso y pone las flores en agua

Uuummm- gime la morena- me encantan tus besos

Y a mí los tuyos mi Vida- dice la rubia

Amor, traje comida Thai- dice Rachel- así no cocinamos hoy y nos relajamos un poco

¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunta Quinn

Querrás decir cómo me fue con Jesse- dice la morena

No lo voy a negar, me interesa saber cómo te fue con él pero no es sólo eso quiero saber cómo fue tu día en general Amor- dice la rubia

Pues me fue muy bien en el set de grabación, solo filmamos dos escenas pero lo hicimos bien y eso es lo importante- dice Rachel- y Jesse que quiere que volvamos a ser amigos

¿Amigos?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, amigos Amor- dice la morena

¿Crees en lo que dice?- pregunta la rubia

Antes que nada Jesse y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos pero después de lo que pasó perdí toda la confianza que tenía en él- dice Rachel

¿Y aún sigue interesado en ti?- pregunta Quinn

Él está muy bien con su novia así como yo lo estoy con la mía- responde la morena con una sonrisa

¿Estás muy bien con tu novia?- pregunta la rubia con complicidad

Mejor que nunca- responde Rachel con una sonrisa antes de besar a su rubia

¿Quieres ver una película Amor?- propone Quinn para aligerar el modo

Ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto Funny Girl contigo, Bebé- dice la morena mientras las chicas van hasta la sala de estar

Bueno es hora de que eso cambie- dice la rubia

* * *

><p>Casi tres horas después la película había terminado y las chicas estaban besándose apasionadamente, Quinn acaricia con delicadeza el cuerpo de de Rachel<p>

Uuuumm- gime la morena cuando la rubia acaricia sus senos y besa su cuello

A Rachel se le ocurre una idea

La morena empieza a alejarse de Quinn y la rubia la sigue pues no quiera que haya el más mínimo espacio entre ellas

Ven acá Amor- dice Quinn al ver que Rachel empieza a poner distancia entre ellas

La morena mueve su cabeza en señal de negación y hace un gesto indicándole a la rubia que la siga, pronto la rubia está sobre Rachel besando sus labios y con toda la intención de no dejarla escapar, Quinn desabotona cada uno de los botones de la camisa de la morena mientras besa la piel que se revela poco a poco, la rubia se toma su tiempo besando el vientre de Rachel y masajeando sus senos, en un momento de distracción la morena hace un movimiento y queda encima de la rubia, Rachel toma las manos de Quinn entre las suyas y las ubica arriba de la cabeza de la rubia, la morena se acerca para darle un beso pero se detiene y susurra contra sus labios- te amo

Yo también te amo- responde la rubia y esta vez los labios de Rachel se encuentran con los de Quinn, las chicas se desprenden del beso y la morena se levanta y se quita la camisa

¡Amooor!- se queja Quinn al ver que la morena se aleja

Rachel sonríe de forma picara al ver que la rubia la sigue mientras ella camina y se quita la ropa lentamente

La rubia entiende el juego y le encanta lo que ve, Quinn sigue a la morena y se quita la ropa al igual que ella, la rubia alcanza a la morena cuando las dos están en ropa interior y abraza a Rachel por la espalda antes de darle un beso en el cuello y ayudar a quitarse la poca ropa que le queda, la morena queda totalmente desnuda, camina un poco más hasta llegar a la piscina y hace un clavado ante la mirada de sorpresa de su novia

Te estoy esperando Amor- dice la morena y se muerde el labio inferior seductoramente

Ya voy mi Vida- dice Quinn quien se quita la ropa interior e inmediatamente después se reúne en la piscina con la morena

Las chicas se besan y flotan nadan por un rato para disfrutar del momento

La rubia arrincona a Rachel contra una de la paredes de la piscina- esta vez no te me vas escapar- dice Quinn antes de besarla sin perder ni el más mínimo detalle de la boca de Rachel

¿Por qué querría escapar de ti?- pregunta la morena con picardía

Ahh, Ahh- gime Rachel al sentir el muslo de la rubia en su centro moviéndose con ritmo

Quinn continua besando en el cuello de Rachel mientras se mueven, la morena no lo soporta, necesita sentir los labios de su rubia en su boca, Quinn toma la pierna de Rachel y la ubica en su cadera así tiene más acceso, la rubia se aferra al borde de la piscina para tener más estabilidad mientras Rachel explora su boca a gusto

Quinnnn- gime la morena

Rachhh- dice la rubia

Estoy cerca Amor- dice Rachel y Quinn empieza a moverse más rápido

La rubia continúa besándola con fevor

Quinnnnnn- grita la morena cuando llega al clímax

Amoooor- la rubia la sigue rápidamente

Las chicas juntan sus frentes mientras respiran con dificultad

Te amo- dice la rubia

Y yo a ti- dice la morena

Después de recuperar energías la morena es la primera en salir de la piscina

Oye, ya no me gusta este juego- dice la rubia al verse sola en la piscina

¿No?- pregunta la morena

Yo sólo quiero tenerte aquí a mi lado- dice la rubia

A mí también me encanta tenerte junto a mi pero que mal que que no quieras jugar porque si me alcanzas puede que no duermas en toda la noche, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dice Rachel con una sonrisa seductora

¡Racheeeel!-dice Quinn mientras sale de la piscina

Alcánzame si puedes- dice la morena antes de salir corriendo

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	28. Lima, Ohio

Capitulo 28: Lima, Ohio

3 meses después

Trayecto hasta la casa de los Berry

No puedo creer que estemos en Lima- dice Quinn mirando a su alrededor- la verdad pensaba que no volvería aquí

Amor- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- tienes muchas razones para volver

El tiempo pasa muy rápido- dice la rubia - Santana y Brittany se casan en una semana

Por fin vamos a tener tiempo para nosotras y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver a los chicos de Glee- dice la morena- además tienes muchas responsabilidades como dama de de honor

Lo sé, lo sé- dice Quinn- al menos te voy a ver más que en el último mes

El último mes de rodaje fue el más agotador- dice Rachel- lo bueno es que la película está en la fase de post producción y sólo me tengo que preocupar por la gira para promocionarla

Tienes que recordarme que vas a pasar más tiempo alejada de mí - dice Quinn

Amor, no seas dramática- dice la morena y la rubia alza una ceja- sólo serán unas cuantas entrevistas y quizás viajemos a las ciudades más importantes pero no va a ser por mucho tiempo

Las chicas llegan a la casa de los Berry, la morena abre la puerta con sus llaves pues sus padres no están en casa

Amor, déjame ayudarte con las maletas- dice Quinn

Las chicas se ubican en la habitación de la morena

La habitación de Rachel Berry no era como la rubia se lo imaginaba, con posters de Barbra Streissand y musicales de Broadway pero aún así representaba perfectamente los gustos de su novia en los colores y el orden de las cosas, después de 4 meses viviendo juntas, Quinn iba descifrando las pequeñas cosas que hacían única y especial a sus novia

Tu habitación es hermosa- dice Quinn- tiene tu toque mágico

Sí- dice Rachel- mis padres la dejaron tal cual como estaba desde que me fui a Nueva York y siempre que regreso parece que nunca me hubiera ido, esta impecable e intacta

Hablando de tus padres ¿por qué viajaron esta vez?- pregunta la rubia

Es como su millonésima luna de miel- dice la morena con una sonrisa- pero regresaran justo antes de la boda de Santana y Brittany

Francia es la ciudad del amor aunque yo prefería ir al Caribe a fin de cuentas lo importante es estar al lado de la persona que amas- agrega Rachel mientras se acerca a la rubia para besarla

El Caribe, interesante- dice Quinn en tono pensativo- quizá deberíamos pasar nuestras próximas vacaciones ahí

Excelente idea Amor- dice la morena

Además está el bono de verte en bikini todos los días- dice la rubia con una sonrisa picara

Uumm ya sabía yo que estabas pensando más en ti que en mí- dice la morena sonriendo

Sabes que me encanta ver tu cuerpo- admite la rubia- pero cambiando de tema ¿Rach, estás segura de que tu padres no van a tener ningún problema porque vamos a compartir la misma habitación?- pregunta Quinn

Bebé, ya vivimos juntas – dice Rachel- esto no es nuevo para ellos, además regresan de viaje en 5 días, no te preocupes tanto

Lo sé, pero aún así, esta es su casa y tenemos que acomodarnos a sus reglas- dice la rubia- entiéndeme Amor, yo soy una invitada y no quiero molestar a tus padres

Bebé no molestas a nadie- dice la morena antes de besar el cuello de la rubia- por el contrario esto es muy cómodo para mí- la besa en la boca

Eso veo- dice Quinn mientras continua dándole besos cortos a Rachel y poco a poco la acerca a la cama

Ummm- gime la morena al sentir la lengua de Quinn en su boca

Con mucho cuidado Quinn recuesta a la morena quedando encima de ella, las manos de la rubia recorren el cuerpo de Rachel hasta sus costillas, su punto débil

¡No, Amor, no!- advierte la morena intentando poner cara de seriedad pero la rubia hace caso omiso y empieza a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad

Jajajaja- se ríe Rachel mientras se mueve de forma incontrolable debajo del cuerpo de la rubia- no más Amor, para, Quinn por favor

Como puede Rachel se libera de Quinn y sale de la cama

Me voy a dar un baño- dice la morena- sola- le dice a la rubia cuando la ve acercarse a ella- eso tienes por hacerme cosquillas

No seas mala- dice Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia abraza a la morena por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello

Mejor aprovecha el tiempo organiza la ropa- dice la morena justo antes de ir al baño

¿Me estás castigando cierto?- le pregunta Quinn con humor

Sí – dice Rachel a través de la puerta

* * *

><p>Las chicas estaban recostadas en la cama, Rachel dormía plácidamente mientras Quinn la observaba con detenimiento y acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza para no despertarla<p>

Te amo- susurra la rubia mientras mira a su novia con adoración

_Flashback_

_Un mes antes en Nueva York_

_No creo que seas buena idea venir aquí, así sin avisar- dice Quinn_

_Yo creo que le va a encantar la sorpresa- dice Rachel- además ya estamos y no vamos a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, me muero por ver a Beth_

_Con nerviosismo Quinn toca el timbre de una casa en Upper Side de Manhattan y unos segundos después aparece Shelby tras la puerta_

_Hooo…Hola- dice Shelby con sorpresa al ver a Quinn y Rachel en su casa_

_Hola Shelby- dice Quinn_

_Hola Shelby- dice Rachel_

_Sigan, no se queden ahí- dice Shelby_

_Beth se va a alegrar mucho cuando las vea- dice Shelby_

_Mami ¿Quién es?-pregunta Beth desde su habitación_

_Ven y averígualo por ti misma- dice Shelby con una sonrisa_

_La niña aparece en la sala de estar y sale corriendo a los brazos de Quinn_

_Mami Q- dice Beth cuando la rubia la tiene entre sus brazos_

_Hola preciosa- dice Quinn y le da un beso en la mejilla, la pequeña se lo devuelve con la misma emoción. Rachel observa la escena con cariño pasando desapercibida la mirada de Shelby sobre ella_

_¿Rachel?- pregunta Beth al ver a la morena_

_Sí, linda soy yo- dice Rachel mientras se acerca a la niña_

_Hola Rachel- dice Beth con una mega sonrisa que se puede comparar a la de la morena o al menos eso pensaba Quinn_

_La niña se estiró un poco indicándole a la morena que quería que la abrazara, Beth pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel y Quinn siente ganas de llorar de felicidad pues las dos personas que más ama están compartiendo un momento especial_

_Unos minutos después Quinn y Beth jugaban en la sala de juegos mientras Rachel y Shelby permanecían en la sala de estar_

_¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta Shelby_

_Muy bien, de hecho- dice Rachel con una sonrisa_

_Todavía me parece un poco irreal que estés con Quinn- dice Shelby- mucho más después de todo lo que vivieron en la secundaria_

_La amo, estoy muy enamorada y nuestro pasado ya quedó atrás ahora estamos enfocadas en el presente y en nuestro futuro juntas- dice la morena_

_Me alegra saber que estas feliz- dice Shelby con sinceridad- aunque no te niego que hubiera preferido enterarme de esto por ti y no por los medios_

_Sabes, mis padres dijeron exactamente lo mismo- dice Rachel_

_¿Cómo así?- pregunta Shelby con curiosidad_

_Mi relación con Quinn no fue algo planeado, simplemente sucedió, las cosas se dieron y cuando nos dimos cuenta el país entero sabía acerca de nosotras- dice la morena_

_¿Y qué tal es la convivencia?- pregunta Shelby_

_Porque siento como si me estuvieras interrogando- dice la morena_

_Sólo intento saber más de ti y cómo te sientes con los cambios en tu vida, eres mi hija y me interesa todo lo que te pasa- admite Shelby_

_Entiende que esto no es fácil para mí y quiero que las cosas mejoren entre las dos pero necesito tiempo pues hay heridas que deben sanar- se sincera Rachel_

_Lo sé pero no por eso me voy a alejar de ti- dice Shelby con determinación_

_Justo en ese momento Quinn y Beth reaparecen_

_Rachel, ven juega con nosotras- dice Beth_

_No te preocupes- dice Shelby- ve con ellas, mientras tanto yo les preparo algo de comer conociendo a Beth van a terminar agotadas_

_¿A qué estamos jugando?- pregunta Rachel al ver que Beth toma su mano y la lleva a la sala de juegos_

_Al té- dice Beth_

_Coge una de las tacitas Am… Rachel- dice Quinn_

_Oh, vamos a tomar el té- dice la morena cuando entiende el juego_

_En un momento Beth hace una cara de confusión y para todos sus movimientos_

_No entiendo algo- dice Beth_

_¿Qué no entiendes Beth?- pregunta Rachel_

_¿Sí son novias por qué no se besan?- pregunta la niña y Rachel casi se atraganta con su propia saliva_

_Quinn casi dejar caer la tacita que tenía en su mano, las chicas no están preparadas para esto_

_¿Quién te dijo que somos novias?- pregunta Quinn_

_Mi mamá- dice Beth y las chicas comparten una mirada_

_Es cierto Beth, tu mami y yo estamos juntas pero eso quiere decir que no besamos todo el tiempo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y la pequeña parece convencida con la explicación y no pregunta más_

_Es raro porque mi papá y su novia se besan siempre- dice la pequeña_

_Ah ya- dice Quinn y Rachel le lanza una mirada_

_Puck y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria acerca de esto- piensa Quinn_

_Tres hora después_

_Ya es tarde Am… digo Quinn- Rachel se corrige al percatarse de la presencia de la niña aunque está dormida- Beth está agotada y creo que lo mejor es irnos al hotel_

_Sí es cierto- dice Quinn aunque en realidad no quiere despegarse de Beth quien duerme tranquilamente en su regazo, Rachel se derrite al ver la escena_

_La pequeña hace un movimiento y se despierta sin querer_

_Es hora de dormir- dice Quinn_

_No te vayas mami- dice Beth quien se acomoda para dormir en el regazo de Quinn_

_Beth tiene razón- dice Shelby- ya es muy tarde, mejor se quedan en la habitación de huéspedes y así comparten más tiempo con Beth, estoy segura que a ella le encantaría dormir con ustedes_

_Gracias Shelby- dice Quinn_

_Pronto las chicas se acomodan en la habitación de huéspedes con Beth durmiendo entre ellas_

_Es hermosa- dice Quinn mientras observa a su hija dormir plácidamente_

_Estoy de acuerdo, Beth es tan hermosa como su madre- dice la morena, Rachel acaricia el rostro de la rubia y posa su pulgar sobre los labios de Quinn y la rubia le da un pequeño beso_

_Unos minutos después Rachel duerme profundamente mientras Beth se acomoda se y la rubia observa la escena con cariño; es en ese momento cuando la pequeña se mueve quedando frente a Quinn quien le da un beso en la frente, la rubia no puede evitar pensar que este ha sido unos de los mejores días de su vida_

_Fin del Flashback_

_Rachel abre los ojos momentáneamente y se da cu_enta que su novia esta despierta mirando hacia el techo de forma pensativa

¿Qué pasa Bebé?- pregunta Rachel

Nada- dice Quinn con media sonrisa

Rachel le da un beso en el cuello y luego otro en los labios

Duerme Amor, mira que necesitamos descansar después de un viaje tan larg...- dice Rachel pero es interrumpida cuando siente los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos en un beso tierno pero que poco a poco fue escalando en pasión pero no pasó nada más allá de eso

No es que me queje pero por qué fue eso- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Porque te amo- dice la rubia quien se acomoda un poco para así poder dormir abrazada a Rachel, la morena no la cuestiona más y las chicas duermen plácidamente a la espera de un nuevo día

* * *

><p>Quinn despierta pero Rachel no está a su lado así que decide darse un baño y alistarse pues ya tenían acordado que iban a desayunar con Santana y Brittany para así definir algunos detalles de la boda<p>

La rubia baja las escaleras y se encuentra con Rachel en la cocina

Que sexy es esa pijama de ositos- dice Quinn con tono burlón

Rachel la mira haciéndose la indignada- sabes muy bien que es una de mis favoritas

Tú sabes que me encanta- dice la rubia mientras se acerca a la morena y le da un beso- mucho más cuando te la quito

Amor, ahora no podemos- dice Rachel al notar las intenciones de la rubia- en una hora llegan Santana y Brittany

Ya no puedo darte un beso- dice Quinn y la morena alza la ceja en forma desafiante pues las intenciones de la rubia eran bastante claras

Bebé tenemos un problema- dice Rachel

¿Qué pasa Amor?-pregunta Quinn

En esta casa no hay nada más que café- dice la morena- cuando mis padres se van de viaje procuran que no quede comida en casa para que no se dañe, lo había olvidado

Amor, no te preocupes yo voy al supermercado en un momento o a una cafetería y traigo algo mientras tú te alistas- dice la rubia- con eso ahorramos tiempo

Okay, tenemos un plan, Amor no te demores- dice la morena quien sube las escaleras hasta su habitación no sin antes darle un beso a su novia

* * *

><p>Quinn iba en el auto mirando a la gente en Lima y observando con interés como habían cambiado físicamente en 6 seis años<p>

La rubia parqueó el auto en el estacionamiento y salió en dirección al supermercado, Quinn tomó un carrito y empezó a empacar las cosas que podrían necesitar par el desayunó después saldrían con Rachel para hacer las compras como es debido

Bacon- dice Quinn al llegar a la sección de las carnes

La rubia miraba con detenimiento las fechas de vencimiento

Suena el celular de la rubia

_Hola Amor ¿dónde estás?- pregunta Rachel_

_En el supermercado- dice Quinn_

_Bebé, las chicas llegan en media hora y tú aún no estás aquí- dice la morena_

_Ya voy Amor- dice Quinn- no te preocupes_

_Okay Amor aquí te espero- dice Rachel- te amo_

_Y yo a ti Amor- dice la rubia_

¿Quinn?- la rubia escuchó que una voz la llamaba

No esperaba encontrarte aquí pero qué bueno que te veo, tenemos que hablar

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. El interés que ustedes tienen en mi historia me motiva a escribir más.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	29. Encuentros y Despedidas

Capitulo 29: Encuentros y Despedidas

_¿Quinn?- la rubia escuchó que una voz la llamaba_

_No esperaba encontrarte aquí pero qué bueno que te veo, tenemos que hablar- dice Finn_

* * *

><p>Finn- dice la rubia sorprendida<p>

Hola Quinn- dice el chico quien se acerca y le da un abrazo que resulta un poco incomodo para ambos

¿Cómo estás?- dice Finn

Yo estoy muy bien Finn ¿y tú?- dice la rubia

Bien- dice el chico quien hace una pausa y respira profundamente

Quinn yo, yo quiero disculparme contigo, sé que es un poco tarde y quizás este no sea el momento ni el lugar indicado pero tengo que decírtelo fui un idiota- dice Finn- fueron años de relación y no debí hacerte eso, no debí engañarte,

La rubia sabe que debería estar preocupada por llegar a la casa de los Berry pero tiene curiosidad por lo que su ex novio le quiere decir

Sé que estás muy bien con Rachel y yo estoy feliz por ti, por ustedes- dice Finn

Tú fuiste y aún eres una persona muy importante en mi vida- continua Finn- y aún así no supe valorarte y decirte la verdad cuando era necesario, de verdad lo siento

¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? -dice Quinn

Yo quiero que seamos amigos Quinn y dejemos el pasado atrás- dice Finn- Qué dices

Quinn lo mira con curiosidad sin saber que responder a la propuesta del chico pues aún no está completamente segura de sus intenciones pero decide darle otra oportunidad

Está bien Finn, amigos- dice la rubia

No te pierdas- dice Finn con una sonrisa- nos vemos en la boda

Así será, adiós Finn- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>Quinn tenía todo lo que necesitaban para el desayuno con Brittany y Santana, su único problema era que a causa de la conversación con Finn se le había hecho tarde así que le envió un mensaje de texto a su novia diciéndole que iba en camino<p>

La rubia llevaba dos bolsas, una en cada mano y le tapaban un poco la vista así que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa al caminar, Quinn estaba a unos cuando metros de llegar a su auto cuando de repente choca con alguien

Perdón- dice la rubia pues apenas si podía ver por donde caminaba

No la culpa es mía, estaba distraída con mi celular- Quinn escucha la voz de una mujer- mejor la ayudo a recoger esto

En unos pocos segundos todo estaba en orden

Muchas gracias- dice Quinn

No te preocupes, no fue nada- dice la mujer con una sonrisa mientras mira a la rubia de arriba abajo- mi nombre Alexa- la chica era una pelirroja de no más de 25 años, de ojos claros, sonrisa picara y cuerpo envidiable

Yo soy Quinn- dice la rubia de forma cordial

¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? Es bastante particular pero me suena familiar- dice Alexa

Quizás nos hemos visto antes- dice la rubia- soy de aquí

No creo que nos hayamos encontrado, nunca olvidaría un rostro como el tuyo- dice la chica seductoramente y Quinn se sonroja un poco pues la chica estaba coqueteando con ella, la rubia no podía negar que la chica era atractiva pero Quinn ya tenía todo lo que quería, definido en el nombre de Rachel Berry

Eh…fue un placer conocerte Alexa- dice Quinn extendiendo su mano cordialmente - pero ya me tengo que ir, adiós

No digas adiós- dice la chica quien sujetaba la mano de la rubia más de lo necesario- tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver- la chica le sonríe de medio lado

Hasta luego Quinn- dice la pelirroja antes de darle la espalda y entrar al supermercado

Okay, eso fue…- dice la rubia para sí misma- diferente

* * *

><p>Amor, casi no llegas- dice Rachel al ver entrar a su novia y después le da un corto beso en los labios<p>

Me encontré con alguien pero después te cuento- dice Quinn- Rach ¿Ya llegaron San y Britt?

Sí, amor, las chicas llegaron hace unos 20 minutos- dice la morena

Lo bueno es que no tenemos que cocinar nada, es sólo servir y listo- dice la rubia- espero que no se haya enfriado la comida

Al parecer no- dice Rachel quien vaciaba las bolsas que había traído Quinn

Hola chicas- die Quinn cuando ella y Rachel llegan al comedor con platos en sus manos

Hola Q- dice Santana

Hola Quinn – dice Brittany

¿Cómo están?- pregunta la rubia

Yo estoy súper emocionada porque la boda es en unos cuantos días- dice Brittany

Ya está cada vez más cerca el día en el que pueda llamarte mi esposa- dice Santana con una sonrisa hacia su novia

Y yo estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas- dice Quinn

Las chicas pasan un rato ameno conversando de todo y nada

¿Sabes cuando llegan los demás gleeks?- pregunta Rachel

Pues no estoy segura pero lo más probable es que lleguen hoy y si no se pierden la despida de soltera- dice Santana

Chicas, yo sé que ustedes quieren hacer una sola despida y de paso integrar a todos los gleeks, no se preocupen Puck y yo ya arreglamos todo- dice Quinn

Tengo una pregunta- dice Rachel- ¿por qué escogieron a Noah como el padrino de bodas?

Todas aquí saben muy bien que lo que pasó entre Puck y yo fue solo una fase cuando le tenía pánico a ser lesbiana y me preocupada demasiado por el que dirán , lo que ustedes dos no saben- dice la latina mientras mira a Quinn y Rachel- es que Puck fue de gran ayuda cuando Brittany y yo estuvimos separadas

De hecho podríamos decir que no dio una _"ayudadita"_- dice Brittany – y si no hubiera sido así probablemente no estaríamos juntas ahora

Si por _"ayudadita"_ te refieres a encerrarnos a la fuerza en salón de coro- agrega Santana

Pero sirvió- dice Brittany- y lo que nos dijo después también fue muy bonito

¿Qué dijo?- pregunta Rachel

Que no soportaba vernos peleando y que debíamos arreglar nuestros problemas juntas porque todo eso lo ponía sentimental y él no era así- dice Santana- en ese momento creí que pensaba más en el que en nostras pero después agregó que lo había hecho porque nos quería ver felices, juntas

Quinn y Rachel sonríen al escuchar la historia y no pueden evitar sentirse felices al ver el resultado

* * *

><p>Rachel se levanta de la mesa y empieza a recoger los platos pues está acostumbrada a tener la casa en completo orden<p>

Amor, deja los platos, yo los lavo- dice Quinn

Está bien- dice Rachel quien estaba entretenida hablado con Brittany acerca de la coreografía del último video de Lady Gaga

Brittany y Rachel se van a la sala de estar mientras la rubia la mira atentamente observando sus movimientos mientras habla con la rubia ojiazul, la rubia queda encantada con la sonrisa de su novia y no puede evitar sonreír como un acto reflejo

Ya se lo dijiste- dice Santana que observa a la rubia

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Quinn

No te hagas la tonta Q, tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando- dice la latina y la rubia frunce el ceño en señal de confusión pues no entiende lo que quiere decir su amiga

No le has contado del pequeño viaje que hiciste mientras ella rodaba la película- dice Santana y Quinn abre los ojos como platos

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta la rubia en voz baja para que Rachel no escuchara

No fuiste cuidadosa y encontré tu boleto de avión- dice la latina

Si le cuento eso, tengo que decirle lo otro y no es tan fácil como parece- dice la rubia

Sí Q, lo sé, lo sé- dice la latina- no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

Gracias, San- dice la rubia- yo sé que puedo contar contigo

Unos 15 minutos después Santana y Quinn se reúnen de nuevo con Brittany y Rachel

Las chicas pasan toda la mañana hablando de los detalles de la boda y Brittany y Santana se van a media tarde

* * *

><p>Bebé, me dijiste que te encontraste con alguien- pregunta la morena<p>

Sí- dice la rubia- hoy vi a Finn

¿Finn?- dice Rachel- ¿qué te dijo?

Se disculpó conmigo y quiere que intentemos una amistad- dice Quinn- parecía sincero cuando lo dijo así que le voy a dar el beneficio de la duda

Si tu lo sientes así Amor, yo confío en tu criterio- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

Voy a visitar a mis padres- dice Quinn de forma espontanea

¿Estás segura Amor?- pregunta la morena

Si algo aprendí hoy es que no puedo vivir con rencores el resto de mi vida- dice la rubia- ellos son mi familia y todos debemos intentar que nuestra relación funcione

¿Y cuándo los vas a ver?- dice Rachel

Después de la despedida de soltera de las chicas- dice Quinn

¿Quieres que vaya contigo Bebé?- pregunta Rachel

Nada me gustaría más que estuvieras a mi lado brindándome apoyo y fortaleza pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola y quiero meterte en ningún tipo de conflicto- dice la rubia

Está bien- dice la morena- pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote

* * *

><p>Dos días después<p>

Esto esta genial Q- dice Brittany al llegar a un restaurante reservado y especialmente decorado para la despedida de soltera de las chicas

¿Cuándo llegan los demás?- pregunta Santana

Justo… ahora –dice Quinn mientras mira el reloj y entran Mercedes, Puck, Kurt y Blaine por la puerta

Lindo curvas 'Cedes- dice Puck mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo

Puck, por favor, nunca vas a cambiar- dice Mercedes con una sonrisa

Hola chicas, felicidades, no puedo creer que se van a casar- dice Kurt quien abraza a las novias efusivamente

Felicidades- dice Blaine mucho más calmado que su novio y con una cálida sonrisa

Hola chicas es genial volver a verlas- dice Mercedes

Te estabas tomando tu tiempo López- dice Puck con una sonrisa

Santana se acerca y lo abraza

No digas nada Puck, tú no has sentado cabeza- dice Brittany antes de abrazarlo

Sólo estoy esperando que Mercedes me diga que sí- dice el chico mientras alza sus cejas y mira a la chica en cuestión

Sigue soñado- dice Mercedes

No pierdo nada intentándolo- dice Puck

En ese momento llegan Tina, Mike, Artie

Hola chicos – dice Tina y abraza a todos los presentes al igual que Mike y Artie

¿Cómo están?- pregunta Quinn

Excelente- dice Mike con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Tina, su esposa, quien estaba visiblemente embarazada- además la escuela de baile va a las mil maravillas, en realidad la vida ha sido muy buena conmigo

¿Y tú Artie?- pregunta Mercedes- ¿Qué se siente ser el director de cine más reconocido de Lima?

La verdad no me puedo quejar- dice Artie

¿Y tu esposa?- pregunta Kurt- ¿Pensé que vendría contigo?

Anna está acompañando a su madre por unos días pero regresa antes de la boda- dice Artie

¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunta Blaine

Finn, Sam y Sugar entran al restaurante

¿Nos extrañaron?- preguntó Sam

Hola Sam- dice Quinn y los dos se abrazan inmediatamente, Rachel alza una ceja al ver el efusivo abrazo

Les va encantar mi regalo de bodas- dice Sugar con su sonrisa particular

Hola chicos- dice Finn- es genial volverlos a ver, todos sabíamos que Brittany y Santana iban a terminar juntas así que esto no es sorpresa para ninguno- dice el chico y los demás ríen

Los gleeks se sientan y disfrutan de una rica cena entre bromas y conversaciones acerca de sus vidas

Finn estaba en medio de Rachel y Blaine, los demás estaban enfocados en otras conversaciones así que decidió decirle algo a la morena

Me alegra que hagas lo que yo no pude- le dice Finn

¿Qué?- pregunta Rachel confundida

Hacerla feliz- dice Finn mirando a Quinn enfrente de él, la rubia sonreía por una broma de Santana

Hago todo lo posible para que así sea- dice la morena con una sonrisa en reflejo a la de su novia

Ten por seguro que esa sonrisa lo confirma- dice Finn- nunca la vi sonreír así, nunca

Rachel Berry se robó el corazón de Quinn Fabray- dice Finn- nunca creí que pasara, ni en mis mejores sueños- comenta el chico con una sonrisa

¡Finn!- le reclama Rachel

No se trata de robar nada, simplemente nos enamoramos- dice Rachel con la mirada fija en su novia. En ese momento la rubia voltea como si supiera que están hablando de ella, mira a la morena y le dice te amo silenciosamente, Rachel sonríe y le responde te amo de la misma forma, Quinn vuelve a su conversación con Santana

Lo que tienen es bueno- dice Finn y la saca del trance- cuídalo

No voy a perder al amor de mi vida por nada del mundo- dice Rachel- eso te lo aseguro

* * *

><p>Bueno es hora de prender esta fiesta- le dice Puck a Sam<p>

Puck tenía listo el equipo de sonido y pronto los gleeks estaban bailando al ritmo de la música y sintiendo los efectos del alcohol

Tocan la puerta del restaurante

Santana abre la puerta pues ya habían mandado a descansar a los camareros

Nos llamaron para reportar que salían ruidos extraños de aquí- dice Un oficial de la policía

No pasa nada- dice la latina – es sólo una reunión

Aún así tenemos que tomar medidas- continua el oficial

¡Así que empiece la fiesta! – dice una oficial que venía detrás de él

Rápidamente entran dos hombres y dos mujeres vestidos de policías y empiezan a quitarse la ropa

No hay despedida de soltera sin strippers- dice Brittany muy contenta

Puck, nosotros no acordamos esto- le dice Quinn ya bajo los efectos de alcohol

Relájate y disfruta- dice Puck- al menos eso es lo que hacen las novias, míralas

Brittany bailaba con el chico policía mientras Santana recibía un lap dance de una rubia sexy, los otros dos bailarines entretenían al resto de los gleeks

Quinn se acerca a Rachel quien sonreía al ver a Santana y Brittany disfrutando de su despedida de soltera

La rubia la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello

Quinn- dice Rachel suavemente al sentir los labios de su rubia

La morena se voltea, pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, se inclina un poco y la besa en los labios, la rubia sujeta su cintura con delicadeza y la pega más a su cuerpo, las chicas se dan beso largo y tierno, de fondo se escuchaban los silbidos de Puck, Sam y Finn pero las chicas no les prestaron atención y continuaron besándose hasta que se les acabó el oxigeno

Wow- dice Quinn – tus besos siempre me dejan sin aliento

Esa es la intención- dice la morena

No sabía que venían strippers- dice Rachel

Yo tampoco- dice la rubia- fue idea de Puck

Era de suponerse- dice la morena – pero la fiesta está muy divertida

Claro- dice Quinn- tú estabas muy entretenida viendo a los bailarines

No hay nada de malo en admirar su trabajo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Ajam- dice la rubia

Las chicas se desprenden de su abrazo, Rachel se va con Mercedes y Tina mientras Quinn conversa un poco con Artie y Mike

Del otro lado del salón Santana hablaba con una de las strippers y le señalaba a Quinn, la bailarina sonrió al ver de quien se trataba

La rubia estaba sentada en una silla cuando la bailarina se acercó y empezó a bailar sensualmente delante de ella a ritmo de la canción Naughty Girl

Hola Quinn – dijo la bailarina con una sonrisa

"_I'm feelin' sexy__  
><em>_I wanna hear you say my name__  
><em>_If you can reach me__  
><em>_You can feel my burning flame"_

¿Te conozco?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad pues el rostro de la chica se le hace familiar

Alexa, yate olvidaste de mi tan rápido- le susurra de forma coqueta justo cuando Rachel voltea y ve la escena

Aaahh… hola- dice Quinn

Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar - continua coqueteando la pelirroja

"_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl__  
><em>_I'm calling all my girls__  
><em>_We're gonna turn this party out__  
><em>_I know you want my body__  
><em>_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl__  
><em>_I'm calling all my girls__  
><em>_I see you look me up and down__  
><em>_And I came to party"_

Alexa abrió las piernas de la rubia, puso sus manos en sus rodillas y empezó a moverse en medio de ella, Quinn tragó saliva e intentaba no mirar directamente a la chica aunque en realidad le costaba, Rachel por su parte estaba cruzada de brazos y alzó una ceja mientras observaba la interacción entre su novia y la bailarina

Ven Rach, vamos a bailar- dice Mercedes quien intentaba distraer a la morena

No, quiero 'Cedes- dice Rachel sin mirar a su amiga y con la mirada fija en su novia

Santana reía disimuladamente

De pronto la bailarina se sienta en las piernas de Quinn, frente a ella

555-2089- le dice la bailarina al oído- llámame

No lo voy a hacer- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y en la cara de Rachel se puede ver lo molesta que está- tengo al amor de mi vida conmigo y no pienso arriesgar eso por nada del mundo

Es una lástima – dice Alexa- pero así es el amor; fue placer conocerte Quinn- la bailarina se aleja de la rubia y continua bailando con los demás gleeks

Quinn se levanta de la silla y va hacia donde está su novia

Ven y bailamos Amor- dice Quinn

No, quiero- dice la morena

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la rubia- pensé que te estabas divirtiendo

Hablamos en casa- dice Rachel antes de ir al lado de Tina y dejar a la rubia muy confundida

* * *

><p>Los gleeks se despiden rápidamente pues ya era muy tarde y todos estaban cansados, Santana y Brittany se quedarían con las chicas en casa de Rachel<p>

Las Brittanas veían riéndose a carcajadas durante el trayecto en el auto mientras Rachel y Quinn permanecían en silencio

Chicas- dice Rachel al llegar a su casa- la habitación de huéspedes es en el segundo piso, a la izquierda en la segunda puerta

Santana y Brittany se van directamente a la habitación después de despedirse de las chicas

¿Qué pasa Amor?- pregunta Quinn- me estás preocupando

Me puedes decir que tanto hablabas con esa bailarina- dice Rachel

Nada en especial – dice la rubia- no veo porque te enfadas por eso

Ah sí pues parecía que esa chica no hacía nada más que coquetearte todo el tiempo- dice la morena alzando un poco la voz – y tú estabas ahí sin hacer nada

San, creo que Rach y Q están discutiendo- le dice Brittany a su novia quien estaba quedándose dormida

Déjalas, seguro que no es nada grave- dice Santana

¿Mi Amor, estás celosa?- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

No, ¿debería estarlo?- dice Rachel

Okay, me tropecé con esa chica en el supermercado- dice Quinn- y sí coqueteó un poco conmigo cuando estaba haciendo aquel baile pero yo no le di importancia, no tengo porqué, yo te tengo a mi lado

¿Cómo así que te _"tropezaste con ella" _y no me dijiste nada?- dice la morena

Estoy siendo sincera contigo- dice la rubia- ¿Y eso fue todo lo que escuchaste?

No voy a discutir contigo, mejor descansamos y hablamos de esto en la mañana- dice Quinn, le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia y sube las escaleras

Quinn se cambia en la habitación de Rachel y se va a la habitación donde están Santana y Brittany

Abran campo- dice Quinn y santana se mueve para darle espacio a su amiga

La rubia intentaba dormir pero no podía estaba acostumbrada a dormir con Rachel a su lado

Deja moverte Q- dice Santana antes de abrazar a su amiga- no te preocupes en la mañana lo solucionan

Mientras tanto Rachel se movía inquieta en su cama y la cabeza le daba vuelta con tantos pensamientos así te la morena se levantó y fue a la habitación de huéspedes

Quinn- susurra Rachel para no despertar a las chicas

Amor- responde la rubia en el mismo tono

La morena se acerca al lado de Quinn y dice- perdón Amor, me deje llevar por mis impulsos, no estaba pensando con claridad y sí estaba celosa- reconoce Rachel

No te preocupes mi Vida- dice Quinn- tu eres la mujer que amo, sólo tú

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel y se inclina un poco para besar a su novia

Ven acá- dice Quinn, la rubia hace campo y Rachel se acuesta a su lado

Hasta más tarde San y Britt - dice Rachel al descubrir que Santana y Brittany estaban despiertas y atentas a su conversación

Qué bien que arreglaron las cosas- dice Brittany con una sonrisa

Lo mejor es que por fin vamos a poder dormir- dice Santana

Cállate, San- dice Quinn muy tranquila

Uff, yo sé que amas- dice la latina en tono burlón

Eso es cierto- dice Quinn y pronto las chicas se quedan profundamente dormidas

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: <strong>

**Beyonce- Naughty Girl (youtube/watch?v=RZuJ_OHBN78)**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	30. Acepto

Capitulo 30: Acepto

Casa de la Familia Fabray

Quinn toca el timbre de la casa en dónde creció, hablar con sus padres era algo que debía hacer desde hace tiempo, algo que se debía a sí misma

Judy abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a su hija tras la puerta

Quinnie- dice Judy con emoción y se lanza a abrazarla, la rubia responde al abrazo inmediatamente, hace mucho que no veía a su madre y en realidad la extrañaba mucho

Hola mamá- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Que gusto tenerte aquí hija, pasa- dice Judy

¿Judy quien era?- pregunta Rusell desde el estudio

Es Quinnie, nuestra hija está en casa- dice Judy y Rusell se apresura a ir al encuentro con su hija

Hola papá- dice la rubia sin emoción

Hola Quinn – dice Russell y padre e hija se miran a los ojos y se crea un silencio incomodo que Judy decide cortar

Es muy bueno verte en casa- dice Judy con una sonrisa- hemos intentado comunicarnos contigo pero es my difícil

Lo era porque en realidad no quería hablar con ustedes- dice Quinn- ahora estoy lista

¿Qué te hemos hecho para que nos evites?- interviene Rusell- tanto me odias

Tú eres mi padre, nunca podría odiarte- dice Quinn- simplemente no comparto tu visión de la vida

Quinn, yo…- dice Rusell

Déjame terminar- dice Quinn- ustedes son mis padres, mi ejemplo a seguir, yo quería ser como ustedes, tener la familia perfecta, el esposo ideal, y con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que ustedes no son perfectos, que no siempre tienen la razón y la única persona que debe vivir mi vida soy yo, con aciertos y equivocaciones pero haciendo todo lo posible por ser feliz

Tienes razón- dice Rusell y Quinn se sorprende

Como cualquier persona me he equivocado y estoy intentado cambiar por el bien de nuestra familia- dice Rusell- lamento que mi actitud te haya alejado de nosotros

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Quinn

Tu padre está asistiendo a las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos – dice Judy – y yo lo estoy acompañando a…

Estamos yendo a las reuniones de PFLAG (Padres, familiares y amigos de lesbianas y gays)- interrumpe Rusell- esto no es fácil para mí, Quinn, tengo la mente cerrada a ciertas concepciones pero estoy intentando por ti porque eres mi hija y no te quiero perder, no quiero que guardes resentimiento y odio hacia nosotros. Para mí es muy claro, que arruine nuestra relación con mi reacción con el tema de Beth

No hables de mi hija- advierte Quinn- no te lo voy a permitir

Es mi nieta ¿no?- dice Rusell

Ahora si es tu nieta tu nunca quisiste saber nada de ella, ¿por qué te importa ahora?- dice Quinn con sarcasmo

Quinn- advierte Rusell- ten mucho cuidado de cómo me hablas

Como se ve que en realidad nada ha cambiado- dice la rubia – mejor me voy

Ah y una cosa antes de irme- dice Quinn- no hagas nada por mí, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo porque te nace, no porque te sientes obligado por mamá y por la culpa, adiós papá

Quinnie- dice Judy al ver que su hija se acerca a la puerta

Quinn retrocede y la abraza- te quiero, mamá, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, de ahora en adelante voy a estar más en contacto contigo, te lo prometo- le dice la rubia al oído

Yo también te quiero Quinnie- dice Judy con lágrimas en los ojos

Necesito hablar contigo pero este no es el mejor momento, no con mi padre aquí- dice Quinn- debes estar pendiente de tu teléfono celular, te llamaré

Intenta arreglar las cosas con tu padre- dice Judy

El tiempo dirá mamá, en este momento estoy muy enfada con él como para considerar lo que me estás pidiendo y no quiero hablar y decir cosas de las que probablemente me arrepentiré después- dice Quinn

Entiendo- dice Judy

Nos vemos después mamá- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Adiós Quinnie- Judy mientras se seca las lágrimas – saluda a Rachel de mi parte

Así será mamá- die la rubia antes de darle una última mirada a su padre y salir de la casa

* * *

><p>¿Cómo te fue Amor?- le pregunta Rachel a Quinn al verla llegar a casa<p>

Mal ¿creo?- dice la rubia

¿Cómo así Bebé?, explícate- dice la morena

Las cosas con mi padre siguen igual pero aún tengo fe en que las cosas con mi madre mejoren- dice Quinn

Mis padres están yendo a alcohólicos anónimos y a reuniones de PFLAG- agrega la rubia

Eso está muy bien- dice la morena con mucha emoción

Sí- dice Quinn la rubia con menos emoción y era notable que algo no estaba bien

Bebé qué pasa, no quieres hablar de esto conmigo- pregunta Rachel

Amor, no, no es eso- dice la rubia mientras toma el rostro de su novia entre sus manos- es… es que esto es muy difícil para mí y aunque el tiempo ha pasado aún me afecta saber que mi relación con mi padre va de mal en peor, además no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas

Dirás nuestros problemas- dice la morena- estamos juntas en esta relación, estamos juntas en todo mi Amor, me importa lo que te pasa, como te sientes

La rubia deja caer unas cuantas lágrimas por su rostro sin darse cuenta

Amor, no te cierres, déjame estar contigo y ayudarte- dice morena- yo quiero estar a tu lado en el camino

La rubia asiente con la cabeza y abraza a su novia después de darle un beso en la mejilla- tengo mucho resentimiento y eso es lo que no deja avanzar en mi relación con él… apenas mencionó a Beth…yo, yo…

Shhhh, Amor, yo estoy contigo- dice la morena

Tu amor me hace bien- le dice Quinn al oído

La morena sostiene a la rubia entre sus brazos con amor, ese amor que las mantiene juntas en las buenas y en las malas

* * *

><p>Dos días después<p>

Casa de la Familia Berry

Estás hermosa- dice Quinn al ver que su novia sale de la ducha recién bañada y completamente desnuda

Mi Amor, lo dices como si nunca me hubieras visto desnuda- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Siempre es como la primera vez y tu cuerpo es impresionante- dice Quinn mientras se acerca a Rachel y la abraza por la espalda

Quinnnnn- gime Rachel al sentir los labios de la rubia en su cuello

Detesto dañar el momento pero ahora no podemos Bebé- dice la morena- debemos ir al aeropuerto y recoger a mis padres

Las manos de la rubia se van hacia los senos de la morena quien gime- Amor- mientras Quinn se entretiene acariciando el cuerpo de Rachel a su antojo

Quiero hacerte el amor y tiempo tenemos de sobra- dice Quinn después de mirar el reloj y continuar besando el cuello de sus novia

La morena se voltea, queda frente a su novia y la abraza por el cuello

Te amo, lo sabes- dice Rachel contra los labios de Quinn

Yo también te amo, preciosa- dice la rubia

Poco a poco Quinn recuesta a Rachel sobre la cama

La rubia le da un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, en el valle de sus senos y en su vientre. Rachel ubica sus manos en el cabello dorado de su novia y la ayuda a impulsarse hasta que quedan de nuevo frente

Mis labios extrañan a los tuyos- dice la morena e inmediatamente Quinn la besa, cuando se desprenden del beso la morena la mira profundamente

¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunta Quinn con una mezcla de ternura y curiosidad

Porque nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy contigo- dice la morena mirando fijamente a los ojos color avellana de su novia- me siento completa a tu lado, no me imagino la vida sin ti

No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso- dice la rubia- tu eres el amor de mi vida, tu y Beth son todo para mí

Quinn acaricia el rostro de Rachel recorriendo las delicadas facciones de su amada, se inclina poco a poco y le da un beso lento y tierno en los labios

Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y de mi corazón- dice la morena con un hilo de aire al desprenderse de los labios de su novia y fue allí cuando la rubia supo que el momento indicado había llegado; Quinn le dijo todo lo que sentía a través de un beso que fue interrumpido por sonido del celular de la morena

Noooo- se queja la rubia después de poner su frente contra la de Rachel

Te entiendo Amor pero es mi padre y debo contestar- dice la morena y le da un corto beso en los labios, Rachel se ladea un poco y le da la espalda a su novia para así poder contestar. La rubia pone su brazo alrededor del torso desnudo de su novia y le da besos en el cuello mientras la morena revisa su celular

Es un mensaje- dice Rachel, la mano de Quinn sube un poco más con toda la intención de tocar los senos de Rachel pero la morena la frena en seco

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Quinn

Mis padres llegan en 20 minutos- dice Rachel rápidamente mientras sale de la cama

¡¿Qué?!- pregunta la rubia

Papá Leroy me mandó un mensaje, les adelantaron el vuelo y ya vienen para acá- dice la morena quien buscaba su ropa por todas partes

Amor, vístete- le dice Rachel a su novia

Parecemos adolescentes- dice Quinn con una sonrisa al analizar la situación

Quince minutos después las chicas estaban listas y a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la rubia dice- Rachel

La morena voltea y la mira, Quinn se acerca y la atrapa entre su cuerpo y la puerta para después darle un beso apasionado que deja a la morena sin aliento- yo también te amo con todas la fuerzas de alma y de mi corazón- dice la rubia

Rachel la mira y nota cierto brillo en los ojos de su novia acompañado con esa sonrisa que la enloquece

Rachel, Quinn, estamos en casa- dice Hiram y las chicas salen del trance e inmediatamente van hacia la sala de estar

Hola papás- dice la morena y se lanza a abrazarlos

Gracias por el mensaje, papá –le dice Rachel a Leroy- te debo una

Hola Quinn- dice Leroy, la rubia se acerca y lo abraza con calidez pues había creado una muy buena relación con su suegro, lo que no se esperaba Rachel fue el abrazo que se dieron Hiram y Quinn pues según la morena la relación entre ellos

Es un gusto tenerlas en casa- dice Hiram con una sonrisa y mirando a Quinn cosa que extraña a la morena pero quizás son imaginaciones suyas, lo ideal para Rachel sería que la relación entre Quinn y Hiram fuera perfecta

Las chicas pasan un rato agradable con los señores Berry contándoles lo que han hecho en los días que han estado en Lima

* * *

><p>El día de la boda<p>

¿Es normal estar así de nerviosa?- le pregunta Santana a Quinn

Vas a dar un paso muy importante en tu vida San, es normal que estés nerviosa- dice la rubia- todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes

Quinn se acerca a latina- la mujer de tu vida esta sólo a unos pasos, este es sólo un paso que reafirma que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado

Tu sí que sabes que decir- dice Santana mientras se acerca y abraza su mejor amiga

Te quiero Q- dice la latina

Y yo a ti San- dice la rubia

* * *

><p>Quinn tiene el privilegio de ser la dama de honor y de ver el rostro de sus mejores amigas al caminar hacia el altar, perfectamente vestidas de blanco y con la sonrisa más grande que les ha visto en sus rostros<p>

Santana y Brittany dicen sus votos y prometen estar juntas en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad por el resto de sus vidas

¿Santana, aceptas a Brittany como tu esposa?

Sí, acepto- dice la latina

¿Brittany, aceptas a Santana como tu esposa?

Sí, acepto- dice la rubia ojiazul con una gran sonrisa

Las chicas caminan tomadas de la mano y mirándose a los ojos como si el resto del mundo no existiera

En la recepción todo estaba muy animado, los chicos de New Directions hicieron sus discursos contado historias acerca de las novias y ahora esposas

Llega el momento de lanzar los ramos de novia y Brittany es la primera en hacerlo aunque todas las solteras esperaban el ramo con ansias la rubia ojiazul tiro el ramo con mucha fuerza y llego hasta las manos de Puck quien apenas recibe el ramo mira Mercedes de arriba abajo

Tú y yo- le murmura Puck a Mercedes mientras le señala el ramo

En tus sueños- responde Mercedes

Llega el turno de Santana y el ramo cae en manos de una de sus primas

Los invitados a la boda continúan divirtiéndose hasta altas horas de la madrugada y esa misma noche Santana y Brittany toman un avión para así disfrutar de su luna de miel en Grecia

* * *

><p>Dos noches después Quinn y Rachel estaban dando una vuelta por los alrededores de Lima en el auto de la rubia<p>

No puedo creer que estuvimos una semana aquí y no fuimos ni una sola vez al colegio- dice la morena- me hubiera encantado ver a la nueva generación de gleeks

Quinn sonríe internamente pues Rachel le acaba de dar una oportunidad de oro que no piensa desaprovechar

Eso se puede arreglar- dice la rubia- bueno, no lo de ver a los nuevos gleeks pero si lo de ir al colegio

¿A qué te refieres Amor?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Ya verás- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Unos quince minutos después las chicas llegan a las instalaciones del colegio

Bebé ¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta la morena

No querías ver el colegio- pregunta la rubia

Sí, mi Amor pero a estas horas de la noche ni siquiera vamos a poder entrar- dice Rachel

No te preocupes por eso- dice Quinn mientras saca un juego de llaves de su bolsillo- una de las ventajas de ser la capitana de las animadoras era tener acceso a todo- dice con una sonrisa

La rubia abre la puerta principal pero no entra- sigue tu primero Rach

La morena entra y grande es su sorpresa al ver un camino de rosas decorado con velas blancas por todo el pasillo

¿Mi Amor qué es esto?- pregunta Rachel

La rubia se acerca a su novia, la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello- sólo sigue el camino, Mi Amor

En los casilleros había fotos de Quinn y Rachel desde su época en secundaria hasta hoy en día

Hemos pasado por tanto Amor- dice la rubia mientras guía a la morena por el camino de rosas – hemos estado juntas en las buenas y en las malas, compartiendo los momentos más difíciles y disfrutando los más felices, no me arrepiento de lo que me ha traído hasta donde estoy porque todo eso me ha llevado hasta ti; estás fotos no son más que el recuerdo de lo que ha sido nuestra vida juntas, y este lugar presenció el comienzo de nuestra historia – las chicas llegan al salón de coro, el cual está perfectamente decorado acorde con el aura romántica del momento y Rachel no puede evitar las lágrimas salgan de su ojos mucho más cuando los recuerdos de los últimos meses al lado de Quinn llegan a su mente

Continua hablando la rubia- este anillo simboliza lo que está por venir, nuestro futuro juntas, muchos dirán que es una decisión apresurada, yo sólo sé que tengo al amor de mi vida a mi lado, te tengo a ti y no tengo dudas, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, por eso te pregunto

Quinn- dice Rachel con un hilo de voz al ver a la rubia arrodillarse delante de ella y abrir una pequeña caja con un anillo de diamantes

¿Rachel Barbra Berry aceptarías ser mi esposa?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Las reviews son bien apreciadas, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	31. Sí

Capitulo 31: Sí

_¿Rachel Barbra Berry aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

* * *

><p>Un segundo, el segundo más largo en la vida de Quinn, ese fue el tiempo que la morena se tomó antes de darle una respuesta y no fue porque Rachel no supiera que decir, su corazón y mente le gritaban sí que dijera que sí, la morena simplemente no se esperaba la propuesta de la rubia, es cierto las dos no veían su futuro sin la otra y estaban en la mejor etapa de su relación, Rachel no sabía en qué momento Quinn había preparado todo para hacer de ese momento el más especial de su vida, esa fue la razón de la sorpresa de la morena, un segundo de shock y la promesa de una vida juntas llena de felicidad<p>

Sí- dice Rachel con emoción y seguridad- me encantaría ser tu esposa

La rubia sonríe, toma la mano de Rachel, su novia y ahora prometida, y pone ese hermoso anillo de diamantes en su dedo, la morena no aguanta más, ayuda a Quinn a ponerse de pie y la besa, siendo este el efectivo método para demostrar que las palabras se quedan cortas cuando experiencias una gran felicidad

Te amo- dice la morena entre besos- y cada día te amo más y más

No sabes lo feliz que estoy, Mi Amor- dice la rubia

¡No lo puedo creer, nos vamos a casar!- dice Rachel- ¡voy a ser tu esposa!

Quinn toma el rostro de la morena y la mira fijamente- Sí, vas a ser mi esposa, eres la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días, en las buenas y en las malas

Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- dice Rachel entre besos- las palabras no son suficientes para decirte cuanto te amo y lo feliz que soy contigo

Las chicas pasan un buen rato besándose y disfrutando de un momento tal especial como lo es la pedida de matrimonio

Debemos irnos Amor porque la noche continua- dice Quinn

Esto esta precioso Quinn- dice la morena- las fotos, las rosas, las velas, es mucho mejor que un cuento de hadas

Sólo quise hacer algo especial para las dos, en un lugar que tuviera un significado y que mejor lugar que este- dice la rubia

Rachel gira y abraza a su prometida por la cintura y las dos se estremecen con un tierno beso que termina en forma de muchos besos cortos

Soy tan feliz que parece irreal- dice Rachel- es como un sueño

Es la realidad, eso te lo juro mi Amor- dice Quinn y esta vez la rubia toma a la morena por la cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces la levanta del suelo mientras dan un par de vueltas juntas

Te amo- dice la rubia

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>Quinn y Rachel salen de las instalaciones del colegio, la rubia conduce el auto y rápidamente la morena nota que no van hacia la casa de sus padres<p>

¿Mi Amor a dónde vamos?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Te dije que la noche no había acabado- responde la rubia con una sonrisa

Okay Bebé, pero déjame llamar a mis padres para decirles que no vamos a casa esta noche, así no se preocupan- dice la morena quien ya sacaba su celular, el cual iba perdiendo la señal mientras continuaban adentrándose en el camino

Tranquila Amor- dice Quinn- ya me encargué de eso, yo me encargué de todo para que esta noche fuera perfecta

Rachel se acerca a su prometida y le da un corto beso en los labios para no distraerla más de lo necesario mientras maneja- ¿por qué siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Todo a su debido tiempo Amor- dice la rubia

Las chicas llegan a una casa a las afueras de Lima, no muy grande pero definitivamente más grande que su casa o la de la familia Fabray

¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Rachel cuando entran a la casa

Estamos en nuestra casa- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

¿Qué?- pregunta Rachel

La compré hace unos días- dice la rubia- yo sé que vivimos en New York pero podemos pasar vacaciones aquí, puede ser nuestra casa de verano además es lo suficientemente grande para que vengan nuestras familias también o los gleeks

Lo tienes todo pensado ¿no?- pregunta Rachel maravillada mirando la hermosa casa y su exquisita decoración

Pues me pareció agradable que tuviéramos nuestro lugar en Lima pero si no te gusta la idea pod…- dice Quinn

Es perfecto- interrumpe Rachel y Quinn respira con alivio, por un momento pensó que a Rachel no le gustaba su idea

Ven, Amor- dice la rubia- hay algo que te quiero mostrar

La rubia extiende su mano y Rachel la toma, las chicas llegan a la habitación principal que está iluminada a la luz de la velas, hay una mesa con champaña y pasabocas veganos pero lo más especial de todo era el piso, que tenía pétalos de gardenias blancas en forma de corazón y con rosas rojas decía TE AMO

Quinn, Amoor- dice Rachel- cada vez me sorprendes más

Yo sé que es un poco cursi pero no pude contenerme- dice Quinn

Estoy sin palabras- dice la morena quien se voltea para darle un beso- eres tan especial

Las chicas continúan besándose, hasta que las manos de Rachel encuentran el cierre del vestido de su novia y lo baja lentamente para ayudarla a salir de el, la rubia gira a Rachel de modo que la espalda de la morena queda contra el frente de su cuerpo, le da unos cuantos besos en el cuello mientras retira con delicadeza las tiras del vestido de su novia

Quinn y Rachel caminan hacia la cama y se recuestan en ella, pronto desaparece la ropa interior y las chicas quedan completamente desnudas, la rubia estaba encima de Rachel llenándola de besos y caricias

Te amo, Rachel- dice Quinn

La rubia continua besando el cuello de la morena, las chicas entrelazan sus piernas y se mueven de forma rítmica mientras las manos de Rachel acarician la espalda de Quinn hasta llegar a su trasero una de sus partes favoritas del cuerpo de la rubia

Quinn regresa a los labios de Rachel y continúa besando su cuello, el espacio entre sus senos hasta llegar a su vientre y la morena pone sus manos en la cabeza de su novia en anticipación

Quinnnnn- gime Rachel

La rubia pone sus manos en los senos de su novia y empieza a masajearlos mientras utiliza su lengua para darle placer a Rachel donde más la necesita

Uhmm- gime la morena y arquea su espalda

Te amooooo- grita la morena al sentir su orgasmo

Supongo que eso te gusto- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Me encantó- dice Rachel antes de besar a su novia

En un movimiento rápido Rachel se ubica encima de Quinn, la besa como si no hubiera mañana y después su boca se entretiene con los pezones de su novia

Rachhh- gime Quinn

La morena vuelve a la boca de la rubia y la besa con pasión mientras la penetra con dos dedos

Am…-gime la rubia pero su gemido es cortado por los labios de Rachel que se posan nuevamente sobre los suyos

Am…Amor – gime Quinn cuando su novia aumenta la velocidad y al sentir que se aproxima su orgasmo

Rachhhh- gime Quinn al llegar al clímax

Las chicas descansan un momento, la una en los brazos de la otra y compartiendo infinidad de besos

¿Crees que la champaña aún esta fría?- pregunta Rachel

Averigüémoslo- dice Quinn y la morena retira la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, la rubia le da unos cuantos besos en la espalda antes de que la morena se acerque hasta donde está la champaña y sirva dos copas

Quinn abre sus piernas y Rachel se sienta en ese espacio permitiendo que la rubia la abrace por la espalda y sentir el calor de sus cuerpos

Tenemos que brindar- dice la morena

Brindemos porque nos amamos- dice Quinn

Por nuestro futuro juntas- dice Rachel

Porque nos vamos a casar- dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa

Sí, nos vamos a casar- dice la morena y las chicas comparten un beso tierno antes de tomar un sorbo de la champaña

Uy, eso está frio- dice Rachel al sentir que unas gotas de la champaña caen _"accidentalmente"_ sobre su cuello

Déjame ayudarte con eso Amor- dice la rubia antes de lamer con sensualidad el cuello de su novia y acariciar sus senos

Quinnnn- gime Rachel y la rubia sonríe contra el cuello de la morena

Las chicas se besan nuevamente aunque el ángulo en que están es un poco incomodo pero eso no importa, el deseo las consume

Rachel se muerde el labio, sonríe con picardía y dice- ¿juntas esta vez?

Juntas siempre- dice Quinn y las chicas continúan con su velada romántica

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la mañana<p>

Buenos días Amor- dice Rachel al ver que su prometida se despierta

Buenos días, Preciosa- dice Quinn antes de darle un pequeño beso- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

No mucho en realidad- dice la morena quien se pone pensativa y mira a Quinn con curiosidad

La rubia toma a Rachel de la cintura y la ubica sobre ella- ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?

¿En qué momento hiciste todo esto?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Todo comenzó hace un mes, ya recuerdas cuando el programa fue a New York

Sí- dice la morena

**Flashblack**

_Quinn entra la joyería después de asegurarse que nadie la seguía, que no había paparazis al rededor_

_Este es el anillo perfecto, para Rachel- dice la rubia al ver el anillo de diamantes perfectamente cortado_

_Me lo llevo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa_

_Muchas gracias por su compra, estoy segura de que a su novia le va encantar- dice la vendedora con complicidad_

* * *

><p><em>La rubia tocó el timbre dos veces hasta que abrieron la puerta<em>

_Hola- dice Quinn_

_Hola- dice Shelby- pasa, pensé que vendrías en la tarde_

_Sí, yo también pero tengo muy poco tiempo con las grabaciones del programa y estando en New York no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Beth- dice la rubia_

_¿Y cómo va todo?- pregunta Shelby_

_Mejor que nunca- responde Quinn con una sonrisa- Rachel y yo estamos muy bien, te mandó saludos_

_Mamá ¿Quién llegó?- pregunta Beth_

_Mami Q- grita la niña mientras corre hacia los brazos de Quinn_

_Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?- pregunta la rubia mientras la abraza_

_Yo estoy bien, mami- dice Beth_

_Quinn- dice Shelby- necesito hacer algunas llamadas así que voy a estar en el estudio si me necesitas ¿Okay?, ponte cómoda esta es tu casa_

_La rubia y Beth pasaron un buen rato jugando con los juguetes nuevos que Quinn le llevo a su hija y hablando acerca de las actividades en las que esta la pequeña rubia_

_Quiero mostrarte algo – dice Quinn y saca una caja muy pequeña y en ella un anillo_

_¡Es muy bonito y grande!- dice Beth- ¿es tuyo mami?_

_Se lo voy a dar a Rachel- dice Quinn- ¿Crees que le guste?_

_Sí, es brillante y a Rachel le gusta todo lo que brilla- dice Beth con una sonrisa mientras asiente con su cabeza_

_Le voy a pedir a Rachel que se case conmigo y quería que tú fueras la primera en saberlo- dice la rubia_

_¡Sí, se van a casar!- dice Beth con emoción- y van a vivir en una casa grande dónde yo pueda ir a visitarlas_

_Sí señorita así va a ser- dice Quinn con una gran sonrisa- pero debes mantener el secreto porque quiero que sea sorpresa, me prometes que no se lo vas decir a nadie_

_Te lo prometo -dice la pequeña rubia_

_Pasan unos minutos y Shelby aparece de nuevo_

_¿Qué tal la pasaron?- pregunta Shelby_

_Muy bien, mamá. Mami Q, me trajo muchos juguetes- dice Beth_

_Beth, chiquita voy a hablar un momento con Shelby y ahora regreso- dice Quinn_

_No te demores- dice la pequeña rubia quien seguía entretenida jugando_

_Dime Quinn- dice Shelby al notar que la rubia quería decirle algo_

_Te voy a decir algo muy importante para mí por eso necesito que mantengas la información es absoluta reserva- esto hizo que Shelby se interesara aún más- Shelby, Rachel es tu hija y quiero que sepas que la amo como nunca he amado a nadie, la respeto y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella por eso le voy a pedir que sea mi esposa_

_¡Te vas a casar con Rachel!- dice Shelby sorprendida_

_Si ella me dice que sí así será- dice Quinn_

_Wow, no sé qué decir- dice Shelby- hasta parece que fuera yo la que se va casar- Shelby respira profundo y dice- espero que sean felices, muy felices y que construyan un hogar lleno de amor_

_Gracias- dice Quinn mientras se abrazan_

_Me la cuidas- dice Shelby_

_La rubia pasa algunos momentos más en casa de Shelby y se despide de la pequeña Beth y su madre adoptiva_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn está súper nerviosa pero esto es algo que debe hacer si quiere casarse con Rachel además ya está ahí y no se va a echar para atrás<em>

_La rubia aprovechó que Rachel tenía que irse de viaje por 4 días para grabar unas escenas de la película en Oklahoma, así que Quinn compró de inmediato sus tiquetes aéreos rumbo a Lima y allí estaba tocando el timbre y esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta_

_Hola Leroy- dice Quinn_

_Hola Quinn ¡que sorpresa! – dice Leroy- la verdad no esperaba que fueras tú la persona que estaba tras la puerta- de pronto a Leroy se le ocurre que algo le pudo suceder a su hija- ¿le pasó algo a Rachel?_

_No, no te preocupes Rachel está muy bien- dice Quinn_

_Disculpa mis modales- dice Leroy- pasa por favor, siéntete como en tu casa- dice cálidamente_

_Gracias- dice Quinn con una sonrisa genuina_

_Lee ¿Quién es?- pregunta Hiram mientras baja las escaleras y corazón de la rubia late un poco más fuerte pues no estaba segura de la reacción de los padres de Rachel_

_Oh…hola Quinn- dice Hiram extrañado de ver a la rubia_

_Hola señor Berry- dice la rubia pues el trato entre ellos no había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez que los padres de su novia las encontraron besándose_

_Me imagina que se estarán preguntado que hago aquí- dice Quinn- vine a hablar de mi relación con Rachel_

_Los señores Berry se miran entre sí pero no dicen nada al respecto, al menos no piensan decir nada hasta escuchar a la rubia_

_¿Por qué no hablamos en la sala?- ofrece Leroy y pronto los señores Berry están sentados en un sofá frente a Quinn_

_La rubia respira profundamente y en su mente aparece la imagen de Rachel y eso es todo lo que necesita para continuar_

_Cuando estaba en el colegio nunca entendí porque no soportaba a Rachel y todo lo que hacía era pensar en ella, en lo que hacía y como me afectaba. La verdad siempre estuvo ante mis ojos pero yo no la quería ver, era difícil admitir que me gustaba Rachel Berry, que me gustaba una mujer. Tuvieron que pasar años para liberarme de mis miedos, afrontar la realidad, aceptarme como soy y decirle al mundo que AMO a Rachel Berry con todas las fuerzas de mí ser. Ella es una de las persona más importantes para mí, su amor me da la fortaleza necesaria para afrontar lo que sea- dice la rubia con emoción y pausa- sé que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que ustedes saben de nuestra relación, lo más probable es que yo no les parezca la mejor opción para su hija y entiendo sus razones- dice esto mirando a Hiram- pero la gente cambia y yo he cambiado y quiero que ustedes me conozcan mejor y saquen sus propias conclusiones_

_Quinn…- intenta decir Leroy pero la rubia no lo deja continuar_

_Hoy estoy aquí porque tomé una decisión y a pesar de lo que ustedes piensen Rachel es quien tiene la última palabra, ustedes son familia, son importantes para ella y lo son para mí_

_Quiero pedir la mano de su hija, yo quiero casarme con Rachel y nada me gustaría más que tener su apoyo- finaliza la rubia_

_¿Quieres pedirle matrimonio a Rachel?- pregunta Leroy_

_Sí, quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa- dice Quinn con seguridad_

_¿No te parce que es muy pronto?- pregunta Leroy_

_Rachel es el amor de mi vida, con ella encontré eso que tanto buscaba, somos muy felices y yo quiero dar el siguiente paso con ella, no hay dudas, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con Rachel- dice Quinn_

_Hiram permaneció callado mientras la rubia se expresaba y para sorpresa de todos los presentes una sonrisa apareció en su rostro_

_Debo admitir que no me esperaba esto- dice Hiram- y tienes razón, no me pareces la mejor opción para mi hija pero nadie lo es- como padre soy muy protector del bienestar de Rachel por eso me alegra verte y en especial escucharte, saber lo mucho que amas a nuestra hija y que quieres tener un futuro con ella, el hecho de que te presentaras aquí hoy me ha abierto los ojos, como bien lo dijiste tu y Rachel son muy felices así que nosotros no nos vamos a interponer en su felicidad_

_¿Ya tienes el anillo?- pregunta Hiram_

_Sí, señor Berry- dice Quinn_

_Llámame Hiram- dice el padre de Rachel con una sonrisa y la rubia no puede evitar pensar que la relación con sus suegros, en especial con Hiram, va a cambiar de ahora en adelante_

_La rubia sonríe y les muestra el anillo- es precioso - dicen al unísono_

_Le va a encantar- dice Leroy_

_Hiram mira a Leroy y es como si se comunicaran sin necesidad de palabras_

_Será un honor tenerte en la familia- dice Hiram- estoy seguro de que Rachel dirá que sí_

_Gracias, no saben lo importante que es su apoyo para mí- dice la rubia con los ojos llorosos_

_Tranquila, no te preocupes- dice Leroy- cualquier cosa que necesites para la boda y la pedida de mano estamos a tu disposición_

Fin del Flashback

* * *

><p>Tus padres fueron los mejores colaboradores del mundo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa hasta que mira a los ojos de tu novia de los cuales derramaban unas cuantas lágrimas<p>

¿Qué pasa Amor?- pregunta Quinn preocupada

¿Hiciste todo eso por mi?- pregunta Rachel

Por ti haría eso y más- dice la rubia – eres el amor de vida y nada me interesa más que hacerte feliz

Te amo tanto- dice la morena con emoción- para mí no hay nadie que me haga sentir de esta manera, siento que el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho de lo fuerte que late por ti

Te amo- repite Rachel después darle un apasionado beso a su rubia

Yo te amo más- dice Quinn como ya era costumbre para ellas

Imposible- responde la morena

* * *

><p>Mary Anne, la agente de Rachel, llevaba más de una hora intentando comunicarse con Rachel pero era misión imposible, no la encontraba en su celular ni en casa de sus padres y tampoco había respuesta en el celular de Quinn<p>

Rachel, contesta el teléfono por favor- dice Mary

Lo mejor será que le dejes un mensaje- dice Caroline la asistente de Mary – ya lo intentamos por todos los medios y no contesta

Sí pero entiende que necesito hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, no sé cuál es la gravedad de este asunto pero no me voy a arriesgar- dice Mary

Mary Anne llama por última vez al celular de Rachel y la llamada se va directo a buzón- Rachel, llámame tan pronto escuches este mensaje, es urgente

Mientras tanto Quinn y Rachel disfrutaban una vez más de su tiempo juntas y aprovechaban cada segundo para demostrar el gran amor sentían la una por la otra

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Las reviews son bien apreciadas, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	32. Padres

Capitulo 32: Padres

La rubia despierta primero y ve la espalda desnuda de su prometida y no puede evitar darle unos cuantos besos para despertarla con un mucho amor

Mi Amor despierta- dice Quinn entre besos

Bebé- dice la morena con algo de somnolencia

¿Descansaste Amor?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, estoy mejor que nunca- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso en los labios

No quisiera acabar con este momento tan especial pero debemos regresar- dice la rubia

Si, lo sé- dice la morena- esta noche será la última que pasemos en Lima, al menos por un tiempo y sería bueno hablar con mis padres

Mi Amor me voy a dar una ducha- dice Quinn- ya regreso

Okay, yo descanso un poco más- dice la morena a mitad de un bostezo

La rubia se arregla, en unos cuantos minutos esta vestida y regresa a la habitación para despertar de nuevo a su prometida pero Rachel ya estaba lista para ingresar al baño

¿No pudiste dormir otra vez?- pregunta Quinn

Amor yo sólo quería recostarme un rato - dice la morena antes de salir entrar al baño

Te espero abajo, mi Vida- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>Una media hora después suena el timbre de la puerta principal<p>

Hola señorita Fabray- dice un hombre alto pelirrojo de unos 28 años

Hola, sigue Hans y por favor llámame Quinn- dice la rubia- no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo

¿Amor quién es?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad al bajar las escaleras pues se supone que su novia compró la casa no hace mucho y nadie más sabe acerca de eso

Hans, ella es Rachel, mi prometida- dice Quinn con orgullo

_Qué bien se siente decir eso- piensa Quinn- ¿cómo será cuando por fin sea mi esposa?_

Rach, él es Hans Mcgloin, el encargado de la casa- dice la rubia

Oh, hola Hans- dice Rachel dándole su mano para estrecharla

Es un gusto conocerla señorita Berry- dice Hans

Lo mismo digo Hans- dice la morena

Sé que quizá esto sea un atrevimiento pero mi mamá es una de sus más grandes admiradoras y sería un honor tener un autógrafo suyo- dice Hans

No hay ningún problema - dice Rachel antes de firmar en un pequeño papel

Muchas gracias señorita Berry- dice Hans con una gran sonrisa

Hans nosotras nos vamos, la casa queda en tus manos- dice Quinn

Te preocupes Quinn, la casa va a estar en prefectas condiciones cuando regreses- dice Hans

Adiós, Hans- dice la rubia antes de darle un corto abrazo- me saludas a Rose y le dices que la quiero mucho y que en la próxima oportunidad que venga la visito

Lo haré Quinn- dice Hans- adiós Quinn, adiós señorita Berry

* * *

><p>En el auto de camino a la casa de los Berry<p>

Rachel había permanecido muy callada y eso no era normal en ella

¿Amor te pasa algo?- pregunta Quinn

¿Quién es Rose?- pregunta la morena con los brazos cruzados como pidiendo una explicación

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dice Quinn con una sonrisa pues su prometida estaba celosa y eso era obvio ante los ojos de cualquiera

Como le mandaste a decir que la querías, digo no, me imagino que es alguien importante- dice Rachel

En eso tienes razón es alguien muy importante - dice Quinn- Rose fue mi nana y es la madre de Hans por eso lo contraté, porque él es alguien de confianza

No lo sabía- dice Rachel

Rose fue mi nana hasta que cumplí diez años y fue muy difícil para mí cuando ella renuncio por diferencias con mi padre- dice la rubia- yo conocí a Hans en mi adolescencia cuando me escapaba del colegio para visitar a Rose, fuimos buenos amigos pero nos distanciamos con el tiempo

Por eso lo abrazaste- dice la morena

Sí- dice Quinn

Ya llegamos amor- dice la rubia cuando parquean el auto en el garaje

* * *

><p>Casa de la familia Berry<p>

Leroy, Hiram, ya llegamos- dice Quinn una vez abren la puerta

¡Papás, Quinn me propuso matrimonio y yo dije que sí!- dice la morena rápidamente y con mucha emoción

Felicitaciones- dice Hiram

Muéstranos el anillo- dice Leroy con la misma emoción de su hija y Quinn se deleita observando la escena

Rachel extiende su mano y les muestra el anillo

Está precioso- dice Hiram

Esto es muy emotivo- dice Leroy- nuestra niña se nos casa Hiram

Todavía no sean casado y ya estás haciendo un drama- dice Hiram con una sonrisa

Quinn abraza a Rachel por la espalda y la besa en el cuello

Abrazo grupal- dice Leroy cuando extiende sus brazos y los cuatro

Bienvenida a la familia Quinn- dice Hiram

Gracias- dice a rubia y Rachel sonríe pues es mucho más feliz de lo que algún día soñó

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá viendo algo de televisión mientras sus suegros preparaban la cena y Rachel subía a su habitación para revisar sus celulares

Amor- dice Rachel – nuestros celulares están sin batería, los voy a poner a cargar

Gracias, Rach- dice Quinn

La morena baja las escaleras y sigue hasta la sala de estar para encontrase a Quinn muy concentrada viendo un documental en Discovery

Rachel se acerca por detrás del sofá, la rubia siente su presencia y mueve su cabeza un poco para verla mejor y la morena le da un beso en la frente, luego otro en la punta de la nariz y el uno en la boca, el cual Quinn profundiza a pesar de la posición en la que están

Ven – dice Hiram- vamos a avisarles que la comida esta lista

Leroy y Hiram ven a su hija besándose con Quinn y pronunciando palabras de afecto entre ellas así que deciden no interrumpir el momento

No sabes lo que contento que estoy de ver a nuestra hija tan feliz al lado de la mujer que ama- dice Hiram con una sonrisa

El amor lo puede todo- agrega Leroy antes de retirase de la sala de estar con su esposo

Te amo- dice Rachel

Quinn pone su mano en la cintura de la morena y en un movimiento ágil la rubia tiene a Rachel sobre su regazo

Quinn – dice Rachel sorprendida y porque no decirlo algo excitada por la destreza de su novia

Yo también te amo- dice la rubia antes de besarla nuevamente

Chicas la comida está lista- dice Hiram

Las chicas comen con los señores Berry y comparten alguno de los detalles de su velada romántica y la propuesta de matrimonio, después se sientan a halar un poco más en la sala y es ahí cuando Quinn decide ir por su celular pues necesita hacer una llamada importante

* * *

><p>La rubia revisa su teléfono y encuentra alguna llamadas perdidas de Santana y Mary Anne<p>

_Hola, San – dice Quinn_

_¿Q? ¿Sabes qué hora es en Grecia?- dice la latina_

_No y la verdad no me interesa- dice Quinn- llamo para contarte algo_

_Dime- la latina_

_¿Qué pasa?- la rubia escucha de fondo la voz de Brittany _

_Es Quinn- le dice Santana_

_Ponme en alta voz- dice Quinn_

_Hola Brittany- dice la rubia_

_Hola Q- dice la rubia ojiazul_

_Les tengo noticias- dice Quinn- le pedí matrimonio a Rachel y me dijo que sí_

_Felicitaciones Q- dice Brittany con emoción _

_Ya era hora- dice Santana_

_Me encanta tu emotividad, San- dice Quinn_

_Tú sabes que te tomaste tu tiempo- dice Santana- de todas formas ya parecen una pareja casada sólo les faltaba formalizarlo_

_No sabes feliz que estoy- dice Quinn con una gran sonrisa_

_Créeme, lo sé, lo viví cuando mi rubia hermosa me dio el sí- dice la latina- les deseo lo mejor y cuando regrese celebramos como es debido_

_Así será- dice Quinn- Adiós San, adiós Britt_

_Chao Q- dice la bailarina- que sueñes con unicornios_

_Gracias Britt- dice Quinn antes de colgar_

La rubia decide hacer otra llamada

_Hola Quinn- dice Judy con emoción antes de que su hija hable_

_Hola mamá- dice la rubia – oye no podemos ver en un rato, tengo algo muy importante que decirte_

_Claro hija, sólo dime en dónde- dice Judy_

_Okay, mamá, te envío la dirección y nos vemos allí en una hora- dice Quinn_

_Buenos Quinnie, nos vemos luego- dice Judy antes de colgar_

Amor – dice Quinn cuando regresa a la sala- tengo algunas llamadas perdidas de Mary Anne

Probablemente Mary intentó llamarme a tu celular y como no conteste, llamó al tuyo- dice Rachel- la voy a llamar

Espérate mi Amor, me acompañas un momento – dice la rubia

¿Qué pasa Bebé?- pregunta Rachel

Amor acabó de llamar a mi madre y voy a reunirme con ella en un rato y la verdad me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a contarle las buenas nuevas- dice la rubia

Por supuesto mi Amor- dice Rachel- eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo además me da curiosidad conocer a mi suegra

Le vas a encantar- dice Quinn – ¿a quién no le encantas?

La rubia besa el cuello de la morena hasta que Rachel dice- Quinn no me distraigas que me tengo que vestir de forma presentable para conocer a mi suegra así que los besos quedan para después

Nooo- se queja Quinn – dame otro beso

Está bien- dice la morena- pero ninguno más hasta que me arregle

Como tú digas, mi Vida- dice la rubia antes de besar esos labios tan provocativos

La morena se desprende de los labios de Quinn antes de que no puedan parar, Rachel se muerde el labio inferior provocativamente antes de ir a su habitación y Quinn se queda con ganas de más

* * *

><p>En un café- bar en Lima<p>

Judy ya estaba sentaba sentada esperando por su hija y gran fue su sorpresa al verla llegar con Rachel

Hola mamá- dice la rubia

Hola Quinn- dice Judy cuando la abraza

Hola Rachel es un gusto conocerte en persona- dice Judy

Lo mismo digo- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Ordenan un café y sientan a hablar un poco

¿Cómo estás mamá?- pregunta Quinn

Bien- dice Judy- verte, verte feliz- mira Rachel- me da mucha alegría

Y eso que no sabes cuán feliz estoy- dice la rubia

Vi a Beth hace poco tiempo y no sabes lo mucho que se parece a mí- dice la rubia- la próxima vez que venga a Lima, la voy a llevar a casa para que conozca a sus abuelos

¿De verdad Quinn?- pregunta Judy con emoción

Ustedes están haciendo el intento y yo también lo haré- dice la rubia

Ay, Quinn- dice Judy con los ojos aguados- voy a volver a ver a mi nieta después de tanto tiempo

Rachel le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novia pues cada día está más orgullosa de ella, den ese momento las chicas cruzan miradas y Judy puede ver lo enamoradas que están

¿Cómo están ustedes?- pregunta Judy – sé que ya llevan unos cuantos meses juntas

Mejor no podríamos estar- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa- su hija me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo

¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?- le pregunta la morena a la rubia y Judy las mira con algo de confusión

Rache y yo no vamos a casar- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- pregunta Judy rápidamente

Ayer, ayer le pedí a Rachel que fuera mi esposa- dice Quinn- me dijo que sí y ahora es mi prometida

Felicitaciones- dice Judy casi gritando y acercándose para abrazar a las chicas- estoy muy emocionada

¡Ya pensaron en quien va a organizar la boda, la tarjetas de invitación, el pastel, las damas de honor, ya fijaron la fecha de la boda, dónde va a ser la luna de miel, hay tanto por hacer!- dice Judy emocionada

No en realidad no hemos pensado en todo eso- dice Rachel- Quizás tú nos podrías ayudar- ofrece Rachel y Quinn le regala una sonrisa pues estaba pensando decirle exactamente lo mismo

Por supuesto- dice Judy- cuenten conmigo al 100%

Hoy es nuestro último día en Lima así que me encantaría que nos acompañaras a cenar con mis padres- dice Rachel y la rubia la mira como pidiéndole permiso para hacer algo y la morena le responde apretando su mano sutilmente

Y lleva a papá- agrega Quinn

Oh, Quinn no sabes lo contento que va estar tu padre cuando escuche esto- dice Judy

Entonces, no s vemos esta noche en casa de los señores Berry- dice Quinn- ¿Sabes dónde está ubicada?

Claro que lo sé- dice Judy- no te preocupes, tu padre y yo estaremos allí

Fue un placer conocerte en persona Rachel- dice Judy

El placer fue mío- dice la morena con sinceridad

Las chicas acompañan a Judy hasta el estacionamiento y se despiden una vez más de ella

Gracias- le dice Quinn a Rachel cuando su madre se ha ido

No tienes que agradecerme nada- dice Rachel- juntas siempre ¿recuerdas?

Como si fuera el primer día mi Amor- dice la rubia

* * *

><p>Llega la hora del a cena y suena el timbre en casa de la familia Berry<p>

Yo abro- dice Leroy

Buenas noches Leroy- dice Judy y Rusell antes de darle un abrazo

Hola Judy, Rusell por favor sigan que la cena esta casi lista- dice Leroy

Hola señores Fabray – dice Rachel con algo de nervios pues era la primera vez que veía a Rusell

Llámame Rusell- le pide el padre de Quinn antes de acercase y darle un cálido abrazo que sorprende muchísimo a las chicas- tus padre me han contado mucho de ti

Hola Rusell- dice Hiram antes de darle un gran abrazo que deja confundidas a Quinn y a Rachel, lo mismo hace Hiram con Judy

¿Lo extrañamos en la última reunión porque no fueron?- pregunta Rusell

Y llegamos hace unos pocos días- dice Leroy

La reunión no fue lo mismo sin ustedes- dice Judy- los únicos padres divertidos somos nosotros- y los padres de las chicas se ríen con complicidad

Estoy perdida- le susurra Quinn a Rachel

No más que yo mi Amor- dice Rachel

¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunta la morena

Claro que sí- dice Rusell- todos vamos a las reuniones de PFLAG juntos

Somos muy buenos amigos desde entonces- dice Hiram

Además está el hecho de que nuestras hijas están juntas- dice Judy

Al escuchar esto el corazón de Quinn late más rápido, sus padres están esforzándose de verdad

¿Papá podemos hablar un momento? - dice la rubia

Los demás se van hacia el comedor y los dejan a solas

Dime hija- dice Rusell

Creo que te debo una disculpa- dice Quinn- la última vez que nos vimos me comporte como una adolescente inmadura y no quise ver que lo que hacían era por el bienestar de nuestra familia

No, soy yo el que te debe una disculpa, no he sido el mejor padre pero ten por seguro que de ahora en adelante siempre voy a estar aquí para ti- dice Rusell-

Gracias, papá- de verdad necesitaba escuchar esas palabras- dice Quinn- admito que no va a ser fácil pero todos nos debemos otra oportunidad

Rachel es una buena muchacha y espero que sean muy felices, la quieres mucho ¿verdad?- pregunta Rusell

La amo- dice Quinn- con todas las fuerzas mi corazón

Así debe ser- dice Rusell

Rusell se acerca y abraza a su hija como lo hacía cuando era una pequeña niña, con todo el amor y el cariño que le puede brindar un padre a su hijo

Se separan y Rusell ha derramado unas cuantas lágrimas que Quinn limpia- Eres mi hija y te quiero

Yo también te quiero papá- dice Rusell

La cena fue bastante agradable, sus padres habían estado hablando de los preparativos de la boda y acordaron trabajar conjuntamente y las chicas no pidan estar más contentas de cómo habían salido las cosas

* * *

><p>El día siguiente<p>

Las chicas llegaron al aeropuerto acompañadas por sus padres

Muchas gracias por venir- les dice Quinn- no debieron molestarse

Siempre las vamos a acompañar- Hiram

Esperamos volverlas a ver pronto – dice Rusell

Así será- dice Rachel

Mamá no llores por favor- dice Quinn

Es que soy muy sensible- dice Judy

Los quiero mucho- le dice Rachel a sus padres antes de abrazarlos por última vez mientras quien hace lo mismo con los suyos

Nos estamos comunicando- dice Quinn

¿Prometido?- dice Rusell

Prometido- le asegura Quinn a su padre

* * *

><p>Las chicas llegan a su casa en los Ángeles y es allí cuando Rachel recuerda que debe llamar a su agente<p>

Hola Mary- dice Rachel- discúlpame por no haberte llamado antes

Te estuve buscando por todas partes- dice la agente

Lo siento, necesito contarte muchas cosas- dice la morena

En una hora estoy en tu casa- dice Mary- debemos hablar

¿Es muy urgente? porque la verdad Quinn y yo queremos descansar un poco pues acabamos de llegar de viaje- dice Rachel

Estoy preocupada y por eso necesito hablar contigo lo más pronto posible así que en una hora en tu casa- dice Mary

Está Mary aquí te espero- dice Rachel

Dile a Quinn que debe estar presente, esto la involucra especialmente a ella- dice Mary antes de colgar y deja a Rachel muy confundida

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Las reviews son bien apreciadas, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	33. La Amenaza

Capitulo 33: La Amenaza

Una hora después y muy puntual Mary, la agente de Rachel llega a la casa de las chicas

Hola Mary- dice Rachel una vez abre la puerta- sigue por favor

Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?- dice Mary

Mejor que nunca- dice Rachel con alegría- de hecho tengo que decirte algo

Dime- dice la agente

Me voy a casar- dice Rachel con emoción

Quinn me propuso matrimonio antes de regresar, mira- le muestra el anillo- es precioso

Sí, es muy lindo, felicitaciones- dice Mary quien ahora se siente un poco mal pues le va a dar no tan buenas noticias a las chicas

Rachel- dice Quinn desde el segundo piso

Amor, ya llegó Mary Anne- dice la morena

Ya bajo- dice Quinn pues estaba terminando de arreglarse

Mary necesito que me ayudes a encontrar el anillo perfecto para Quinn, mi novia, digo mi prometida- dice con una sonrisa- también necesita un anillo de compromiso- dice Rachel- pero quiero que esto quede entre nosotras

No hay problema Rachel- dice Mary- cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites

Gracias- dice la morena y después de analizar por un segundo agrega- No me digas que la prensa ya se enteró acerca de la propuesta y por eso estás aquí

No, no es eso- dice Mary

¿Entonces?- pregunta la morena

Esperemos a que baje Quinn- dice la agente

Listo- dice la rubia- ya estoy aquí, hola Mary

Hola Quinn- dice la rubia

Ya Rachel me contó las buenas nuevas- dice Mary

¿Sí?- pregunta Quinn

Las felicito de todo corazón, espero que les vaya muy bien- dice Mary con sinceridad

¿Cómo crees que debemos manejar este asunto con la prensa?- pregunta la rubia

Depende de lo que ustedes quieran pero antes tengo que comentarles algo- dice Mary

Habla Mary, ya me dio curiosidad, ¿qué nos tienes que decir?- dice Rachel

Ha llegado una serie de cartas que exigen que te separes de Quinn o si no sufrirás las consecuencias- dice Mary

Es eso- dice Rachel- es sólo alguien sin oficio escribiendo tonterías, no le prestes tanta atención Mary no es la primera ni la última vez que pasa una cosa como estas

Rachel, no entiendes- dice la agente- ya pasamos por la fase donde era algún fan celoso u obsesionado contigo, ya van 23 cartas y en las últimas dicen que si no cumples sus condiciones van a atentar contra la vida de alguna de las dos

¡¿Qué?!- dice la rubia – dime que estás bromeando

No estoy bromeando Quinn, este un tema muy delicado como para jugar con eso- dice Mary – es una persona homofóbica que está molesta por la aceptación que tiene su relación y las puertas que le está abriendo a la comunidad LGBTI, ustedes son celebridades, tienen que entender el impacto que están causando, el problema es que no todo el mundo lo ve como algo positivo

Nos estás diciendo que nos quieren atacar por nuestras preferencias sexuales, esto es inaudito- dice la morena

Yo sé que no es justo- dice Mary- y que este es el peor momento para recibir una noticia como esta- mira a las chicas quienes tenían sus manos entrelazadas como muestra de afecto durante la conversación- no es fácil para mí informarlas esto pero por eso las estaba buscando para que estén muy pendientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor, ya le informé a la policía y dijeron que van a manejar el caso con reserva, llamé a una agencia de seguridad privada y a más tardar mañana cada una de ustedes va tener un grupo de guardaespaldas

¿Mary no crees que te estás excediendo un poco? Lo más probable es que sea alguien mal intencionado y no pase de eso- dice Rachel- ¿Quiero ver las cartas?

Las tiene la policía y no nos vamos a arriesgar, es por su seguridad y ahora con la noticia de la boda, no sé que pueda pasar y la precaución no está de más- dice la agente

No quiero que cualquier imbécil, nos amenace y controle nuestras vidas- dice Rachel totalmente furiosa

Mi Amor cálmate- dice Quinn cuando la morena se levanta de su asiento

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Quinn?!- dice la morena con los ojos llorosos- si quieren arruinar nuestra felicidad

Rachel no dice nada más y sale de la sala dejando solas a Quinn y a Mary, la rubia cierra los ojos por un momento pues el argumento de su novia es valido

Discúlpala- dice Quinn- pero entiende que es mucha presión

Créeme que la entiendo pero estoy haciendo esto, es por el bien de ustedes- dice la agente

Gracias, además de la agente de Rachel eres una buena amiga- dice la rubia

Tranquila que sólo hago mi trabajo, les tengo mucho aprecio y no quiero que les pase nada- dice Mary- por cierto de ahora en adelante yo soy tu agente, sé que no tienes pero la situación lo requiere, sé necesitas hablar con Rachel ahora así que hazlo y nosotras nos comunicamos después, deben estar atentas a cualquier novedad, si notan algo raro, se lo comunican al equipo de seguridad, ellos llegan mañana en la mañana, no quise que vinieran hoy pues supuse que querrían hablar antes de que alguien más invadiera su espacio personal

Esto va ser muy difícil- dice Quinn mientras se pasa un mano por el cabello en señal de frustración

Al menos tú estás más tranquila- dice Mary

Créeme, no lo estoy, hago todo lo posible por pensar con claridad y no dejar llevar por lo que pienso de esto, este es el momento en que Rachel y yo debemos estar más unidas- dice Quinn

Así es, las veré pronto- dice Mary- por favor, despídeme de Rachel

Adiós Mary- dice Quinn después de acompañarla a la puerta principal de la casa

Adiós Quinn- dice la agente

* * *

><p>La rubia respira profundo y se va hacia la habitación principal en busca de su prometida<p>

Rachel, Amor- dice la rubia

Ahora no Quinn- dice la morena con la cara contra la almohada

Hermosa, no te alejes de mi- dice Quinn- recuerdas, juntas siempre

La morena se levanta de la cama y se abalanza a los brazos de su novia quien la sostiene con todo el amor del mundo

No es justo Quinn, no es justo- dice Rachel- ¿por qué a nosotras?

Mi amor, no lo sé- dice la rubia- sólo… hablemos de esto, necesitamos hallar soluciones

Mary ya pensó en todo, la policía, seguridad privada y no sé que tantas otras cosas- dice Rachel

Es cierto pero debemos pensar como lo vamos a manejar nosotras- dice Quinn- esto es muy grave y yo no me pienso arriesgar a perderte, esa posibilidad no está en mi cabeza

Amor- dice Rachel quien por primera vez ve cómo afecta la situación a Quinn- te amo, esto no nos va a separar- las chicas unen sus labios en un beso salado por la lágrimas que recorren sus rostros

Perdón- dice la morena- esto te afecta tanto a mí como a ti y yo parezco una niña chiquita haciendo pataleta

Eres adorable, mi Amor- dice Quinn antes darle otro beso- yo sé que esto es difícil pero podemos superarlo juntas

Quiero que continúen nuestros planes de boda- dice Rachel- no creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácil Quinn Fabray

Ni Dios lo quiera- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Creo debemos guardarnos lo del compromiso sólo para nostras y nuestra familias- dice Quinn

Estoy de acuerdo- dice Rachel -De todas formas no quiero darle explicaciones a la gente de lo que hago y dejo de hacer con la persona que amo

Me aterrorizan esas amenazas- dice Quinn- no quiero que vivamos con miedo y que no podamos tener un minuto para nosotras por la seguridad, me preocupa la gravedad de esto, nunca había experimentado algo así

Yo tampoco- dice Rachel- sí, he recibido algunas cartas de fans enamorados y cosas como esa pero nunca algo de esta magnitud, algo que amenaza nuestra vidas por el sólo hecho de que estamos juntas

¿Por qué hay gente así en el mundo?- pregunta la rubia- fijándose en las cosas que no son importantes, que no pueden ver nuestra felicidad y lo muchos que nos amamos

Me gustaría decir que nuestro caso es un hecho aislado- dice Rachel – pero a fin de cuentas es un crimen de odio y ocurre más de lo que imaginamos

Creo que deberíamos llamar a nuestros padres y hablar con ellos de esto- dice Rachel- quizás nos puedan aconsejar o ayudarnos a hallar más soluciones

Esto va a devastar a mi madre- dice Quinn- no sé si es lo mejor, todo se esta manejando con mucha reserva que tal que empeoremos las cosas- dice la rubia- ¿Qué piensas Amor?

yo pienso que no debemos dejarnos amedrentar y debemos exponer nuestro caso al público- ofrece la morena- así damos ejemplo

No me parece mala idea pero considero necesario que intentemos lo de la seguridad por un rato a ver si la policía puede encontrar a quien nos esta amenazando, no quiero que nos apresuremos a hacer algo y hallan consecuencias contraproducentes, no sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos- dice Quinn

Está bien pero si después de un tiempo no hay avances, lo decimos todo- dice la morena

Créeme sea cual sea el resultado, esto se va a saber, no podemos seguir permitiendo que pasen cosas como estás- dice la rubia

Las chicas se recuestan en la cama y dejan que el sueño sea su consejero mientras duermen abrazadas

* * *

><p>Buenos días, Amor- dice Quinn quien le da besos en el cuello a su prometida mientras esta se despierta<p>

Buenos día, Bebé- dice la morena

Los besos de Quinn se vuelven más intensos y llegan a su boca mientras la rubia se pone encima de su cuerpo y acaricia sus senos con sus manos, las intenciones de Quinn son bastante claras y Rachel podría acostumbrarse a despertar así todos los días

La mano de la rubia viaja hacia el sur directo al centro de morena que gime ante el contacto- Quinn- la rubia no para de besarla ni un segundo

Suena el timbre

Mi Amor, tenemos que abrir- dice Rachel con la respiración agitada

No me importa, que esperen- dice la rubia y continúa con lo que venía haciendo, Rachel se siente cada vez más cerca del clímax y calla sus gemidos cuando sus labios se encuentran con los de su novia

Te amo- dice Quinn

Yo a ti Amor- dice la morena

Las chicas se arreglan tan pronto como pueden y bajan abrir la puerta, grande es su sorpresa al ver a una joven afroamericana más o menos de 24 0 25 años muy bien parecida, con cuerpo de modelo y ojos claros

Qué pena la tardanza pero estábamos dormidas- miente Rachel

No se preocupen- dice la chica y Quinn y Rachel la miran con confusión- disculpen, no me he presentado

Hola, yo soy Summer Williams, detective de la policía- dice la chica- de hecho voy a hacer la más cercana a ustedes y voy a trabajar de encubierta, no sé si Mary habrá hablabado de esto con ustedes

No, en realidad no- dice Rachel

Quinn y Rachel la miran de arriba abajo y no pueden negar que es bonita, la mirada de la rubia se detiene un poco más de lo debido y esto molesta a Rachel a sobremanera

El resto de quipo vendrá en unos minutos- dice Summer- Ellos no saben que hago parte de su esquema de seguridad así que para ellos y para los demás voy a ser una de sus mejores amigas, eso me va ayudar reducir la lista de sospechosos pues quien las está amenazando puede ser alguien cercano a ustedes

¿Creen que puede ser alguien cercano?- dice Quinn

No, lo sabemos pero debemos descartar gente- dice la detective

¿Vas a vivir con nosotras?- pregunta Rachel

No, no queremos invadir su espacio, yo voy a ser su vecina y si me necesitan puedo estar aquí en menos de dos minutos- dice Summer

No puedo creer a lo que tenemos que llegar- dice Rachel

Sé lo incomodo que es esto para ustedes pero estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para protegerlas

Atrápenlo- dice Quinn- eso es lo que necesitamos para seguir viviendo nuestras vidas tranquilamente como lo veníamos haciendo

Llámenme si necesitan cualquier cosa- dice Summer dejando un pequeño papel encima de la mesa- el equipo de seguridad va a llegar en 10 minutos así que debo retirarme, nos vemos después

Pensé que estás cosas sólo pasaban en las películas- dice Quinn mientras Rachel observa por donde se ve aquella chica

Suena el timbre

Señoritas nosotros somos su seguridad privada- dice un chico que venia acompañado de otros cuatro- va a haber vigilancia afuera de la casa y uno o dos de nosotros va a estar siempre con ustedes

Los chicos se presentan, Harry, Marcus, Simón, Michael y Álvarez, la verdad ninguno de ellos parece muy amistoso, excepto por Harry y su gran sonrisa pero eso está bien lo importante es que hagan su trabajo, se distribuyen al alrededor de la casa y comienzan su trabajo como guardaespaldas

* * *

><p>Las chicas llegan a la habitación nuevamente y Quinn abraza a Rachel por la espalda pero la morena se retira después de unos segundos, la rubia frunce el ceño pero hace como si nada hubiera pasado<p>

Ven, dame un beso- dice Quinn al tratar de besarla pero Rachel la esquiva

Ni siquiera pudiste disimular un poco- dice Rachel- la miraste como si te la fueras a comer

¿De qué me hablas?- dice Quinn confundida

De la _"detective encubierta"_ que parece súper modelo- dice la morena

No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo- dice Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa pues con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta que Rachel es bastante celosa - sí, la mire, es bonita y llama la atención pero eso es todo, ella no es la mujer que amo, a quien le pedí matrimonio y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

La morena reflexiona unos segundos y no puede evitar sentir que Quinn tiene la razón, toda esta situación la tiene de cabeza

Perdón Quinn, no sé qué me pasa- dice Rachel- toda esta situación me pone mal y me dan unos celos enormes cuando miras así a otra mujer que no soy yo

Rach, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo pero tú eres la única que esta mi corazón- dice Quinn- eso tenlo por seguro, estoy enamorada de ti hasta los huesos

Ahora me siento como una idiota- dice Rachel

No, mi Amor, no digas eso- dice Quinn- sólo debemos comunicarnos mejor, mira que no nos hemos casado y ya estamos peleando por tonterías, lo menos que quiero es discutir contigo

¿Estamos bien?- pregunta la rubia y Rachel asiente- ahora si me das un beso, mi Amor

Uno y muchos más- dice Rachel y la rubia besa, poco a poco la acerca a la cama y las dos caen sin desconectar sus labios

¿Qué te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos esta mañana?- dice Quinn con un tono sugerente mientras acaricia los senos de la morena por debajo de la blusa y encima del brasier

Me encantaría- dice Rachel contra los labios de la rubia y las chicas reanudan el beso y mucho más…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Las reviews son bien apreciadas, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	34. Dalias Rojas

Capitulo 34: Dalias Rojas

Quinn y Rachel se reúnen con sus padres a través de Skype

Buenas noches- saludan las chicas

Hola chicas- dicen sus padres

Judy mueve la cámara- dice Russell pues a su esposa no se le daba muy bien lo de la tecnología

Quinn sonríe al escuchar a sus padres

Chicas- dice Hiram- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que nos quieren decir?

Sí- dice Judy- a decir verdad su llamada nos dejo un poco preocupados

Tenemos que comentarles algo- dice Rachel con algo de nervios

Hemos estado recibiendo amenazas- dice Quinn

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntan Leroy y Rusell al mismo tiempo

Hay alguien que nos acosa por nuestras preferencias sexuales, y según Mary, mi agente- dice Rachel- por el impacto que tiene nuestra relación en la sociedad

Eso es descabellado- dice Hiram

Tenemos que hablar con la policía- agrega Judy

Mary ya se encargó de eso- dice Quinn- tenemos seguridad privada y la policía está trabajando en el caso

¿Por qué no divulgan el caso con los medios? creo que eso las podría ayudar- dice Russell visiblemente preocupado

Lo hemos pensado papá- dice Quinn- pero lo mejor por ahora es que la policía trabaje sin distracciones, quizá así atrapen a quien nos está haciendo esto más rápido

Esto se debe mantener entre nosotros- dice Rachel- entre menos gente lo sepa es mejor, la gente se va a enterar de esto a su debido tiempo pero por ahora decidimos que lo mejor es dejarlo en manos de la autoridad- agrega Rachel

¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlas?- pregunta Hiram

Estar muy atentos a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal y tener mucho cuidado- les recomienda Rachel

Vamos a salir de esta- dice Rachel

¿Y la boda?- pregunta Leroy

La boda sigue en pie, no vamos a cambiar nuestros planes- dice Quinn y unos segundo después se enfoca en su madre- mamá, por favor no llores

¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora cuando las cosas iban tan bien?- pregunta Judy entre sollozos

No lo sé mamá pero saber que ustedes están con nosotros nos da más fuerza para seguir adelante- dice la rubia

Cuenten con nosotros- dice Leroy

Ustedes son nuestras hijas y no vamos a permitir que nada malo les pase- dice Russell

Esa noche las chicas duermen pensando que sus seres queridos están con ellas en la buenas y en las malas

* * *

><p>Hola Mary – dice Rachel al abrir la puerta<p>

Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?—pregunta la agente

Mejor- responde la morena

Eso está bien- dice Mary – no detengas tu vida por esto

Rachel te presento a una de las mejores joyeras de la ciudad- dice la agente- ella nos ayudara a encontrar el anillo perfecto para Quinn, por cierto ¿dónde está la rubia?

Mucho gusto, Alexandra Roberts- dice la chica, una pelirroja de no más de 27 años

Rachel Berry- dice la morena- y Quinn está grabando, se fue con Marcus, Simón y Álvarez (guardaespaldas) así que esta es la mejor oportunidad que tengo para hacer esto sin que se dé cuenta y alejada del acoso de los medios, eso es lo que menos necesitamos ahora

La morena se queda viendo a Mary y Alexandra por un rato y dice- ustedes dos tienen cierto parecido

Claro que sí- dice Mary – Alexandra es mi hermana

Dejando de lado que yo soy la más linda- dice Alexandra con una sonrisa y Mary Anne rueda los ojos – pero ahora a lo que vinimos- la chica saca un catalogo y le muestra diferentes anillos a Rachel, todos ellos diseños exclusivos, tal y como Rachel lo había requerido

Están preciosos- dice Rachel al ver los diferentes anillos- sólo tengo que encontrar uno que sea perfecto para Quinn

La morena miro y miro anillos pero no había uno con el toque especial que ella quería para su novia, y ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando lo vio- este es

Wow- dice Mary Anne

Es uno de los más costosos pero también es uno de los más bellos- dice Alexandra- me gusta dejar los mejores para el final- la morena sigue viendo los demás anillos que también son muy lindos pero ya había visto el anillo ideal para Quinn

¿Cuándo me lo puedes traer?- pregunta Rachel

Hoy mismo, sólo necesito la medida- dice Alexandra, la morena estaba preparada pues a escondidas había tomado uno de los anillos de Quinn, Alexandra toma la medida y dice que regresa en unas cuantas horas

Fue un gusto conocerte- dice Rachel

El gusto fue mío- dice la joyera antes de irse y deja a su hermana y Rachel solas

¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo de la detective encubierta?- pregunta Rachel

Eso fue algo de última hora- dice Mary- Y estaba pensado en tantas cosas que olvide llamarlas para avisarles, me imagino que ya conoces a la detective Williams

Sí, muy bonita por cierto- agrega Rachel

¿Eso te molesta?- pregunta Mary- ¿Por qué? si quieres podemos cambiarla, aunque me han dicho que es muy buena en su trabajo

No, no es eso- dice la morena- no es bueno juzgar a la gente por apariencias, ya veremos cómo siguen las cosas, esta primera semana no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal y los chicos de seguridad se han portado muy bien, en realidad no tengas quejas, no es la mejor situación pero imagino que podríamos estar peor

Sólo dale un poco de tiempo y verás que las cosas van a regresar a la normalidad- dice Mary

* * *

><p>Dos horas después suena el timbre de nuevo<p>

Oh, Alexandra- dice Rachel- no pensé que llegarías tan temprano

Ya tengo listo el anillo, sé que lo querías para hoy y lo hice tan pronto como pude- dice la chica

Esta perfecto- dice la morena al mirarlo- muchas gracias

No te preocupes fue un placer para mí- dice Alexandra- espero que Quinn lo disfrute

Así será- dice la morena con una gran sonrisa

* * *

><p>Quinn regresa a casa a eso de las seis de la tarde<p>

Amor, ¿estás en casa?- pregunta la rubia- Amor

Hola ¿cómo te fue?- dice Rachel cuando sale de la cocina

No estuvo mal pero extraño a Santana con todo y su actitud- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Rachel señala sus propios labios, la rubia cumple con la petición y los besa tiernamente- en una semana Santana y Brittany llegan de su luna de miel- dice la morena

¿Le has contado algo acerca de lo que ocurre?- pregunta Rachel

No- dice Quinn- no quiero preocuparlas, las chicas están en su luna de miel y lo mejor es que la disfruten

Tienes razón- dice la morena

¿Qué hiciste? Huele delicioso- dice Quinn

Digamos que puede que haya bacon- dice Rachel

Rach, cocinaste bacon para mí- dice la rubia sorprendida

Si, Bebé, tu comes y preparas comidas veganas lo mínimo que puedo hacer es preparar la comida que más te gusta- dice la morena

Gracias, Amor- la rubia le da un beso en el cuello- estoy segura que sabe tan bien como huele- dice Quinn

¿Te hago un masajito Amor? quiero que te relajes esta noche, Bebé- dice la morena

Me encantaría- dice la rubia- pero primero voy a darme un baño, ya regreso preciosa

La rubia se da una ducha y regresa a la sala

Rach, te ayudo a poner la mesa- dice Quinn

Sí, mi Amor- dice la morena pues estaba terminando de preparar la cena

La chicas comparten una agradable cena hablando de lo que habían hecho durante el día, eso sí la morena omitió todos los detalles relacionados con el anillo

¿Qué tal te fue con los guardaespaldas?- dice Rachel

Pues algunos compañeros del trabajo todavía no se acostumbran al cambio, y tú sabes que los guardaespaldas son muy callados apenas si hablan, bueno excepto por Harry y Summer

¿Has hablado con la detective?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Sí, pero en realidad ha sido acerca de los avances de la investigación pero hasta ahora no hay nada nuevo- dice Quinn

Umm, ya – dice la morena

Yo sé que no son las mejores noticias pero al menos están trabajando en ello y confiando en Dios vamos a salir de este problema lo más pronto posible- dice la rubia mientras acaricia la mano de su novia

Mejor cambiemos de tema- dice Rachel

Si mal no me acuerdo, yo escuché algo acerca de un masaje- dice Quinn quien se acerca a la morena para darle un beso pero Rachel la esquiva

Mi Amor acabaste de comer bacon- dice la morena

Pero yo quiero un beso tuyo- dice la rubia haciendo puchero

Aunque me hagas esa carita no me vas a convencer- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Está bien- dice Quinn con resignación- te ayudo con los platos y me lavo los dientes, ve a la habitación y ponte cómoda mi Vida

No tardes mucho Amor- dice Rachel antes de mandarle un beso

Unos veinte minutos después Quinn sube a su habitación y encuentra que hay velas aromáticas y conociendo como conoce a su novia, la morena debe estar preparada con infinidad de aceites para darle aquel masaje

Esa pijama es nueva ¿no?- dice la rubia al verla en una corta pijama en forma de vestido y con detalles de encaje

¿Sí qué te parece?- pregunta la morena quien se da la vuelta

A mí me encanta- dice la rubia quien mira a la morena de arriba abajo

Sabía que no te ibas quejar- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Recuéstate Amor- dice la morena

No, primero quiero mis besos- dice la rubia- ven para acá

Rachel se acerca a Quinn quien la toma por el cuello con delicadeza y une sus labios con los de ella, al principio es solo un roce, después de unos cuantos segundos las chicas comienzan a acariciar sus bocas con la lengua, explorando y poco a poco el beso se vuelve más apasionado, las manos de Quinn se posan sobre las caderas de la morena para unir sus centros mientras que las de Rachel se aferran a la espalda de la rubia, las chicas se desprenden del beso, separan su rostros por un momento, se miran a los ojos, Quinn sonríe y esta vez es la morena quien vuelve a besar los labios de su novia en un beso más tierno que se convierte en mucho besos cortos después de unos minutos

Umm- dice la rubia cuando sus labios se apartan nuevamente- quiero más

No señorita- dice Rachel- así como vamos nunca te voy a dar el masaje

Está bien, no voy a refutar nada porque en realidad un masaje sería muy relajante- dice Quinn pasando su mano sobre su cuello pues estaba estresada y la situación en la que estaban no ayudaba en nada

¿Te duele Amor?- pregunta la morena al ver a la rubia tocándose el cuello

Un poco pero no es nada, es sólo estrés- dice Quinn

Recuéstate boca bajo- dice Rachel y la rubia se quita la parte superior de su pijama quedando semidesnuda

Ummm, eso se siente bien- dice Quinn al sentir las manos de Rachel sobre su espalda

La morena se acerca al cuello de la rubia y le da un corto beso a cada lado, la rubia gira lo suficiente como para atrapar los labios de su morena y besarla nuevamente

Las chicas se apartan y Rachel reanuda el masaje por unos minutos más

Esa esencia tiene un olor agradable- dice la rubia

Tiene esencia de vainilla- dice Rachel

Umm- gime Quinn- me encantan tus manos, gracias Amor ese masaje estuvo como caído del cielo

Quinn y Rachel se besan de nuevo pero la morena detiene las cosas antes de que se distraiga de su plan inicial

Quiero que veamos algo juntas- dice Rachel

La rubia se pone de nuevo la parte superior de su pijama y observa como Rachel enciende el televisor y el DVD que tienen en la habitación

La rubia está sentada en la cama y hace espacio para que la morena se ubique entre sus piernas

Contraté a un amigo y él fue quien filmó mi primera aparición en unos de los escenarios de Broadway- dice Rachel- esa fue una de la noches más importantes de mi vida y cumplí unos de mis sueños

Quinn entrelaza sus dedos con los de Rachel y besa la mano donde tiene la sortija de compromiso

Yo estuve esa noche- dice Quinn- no me podía perder tu ascenso como la gran estrella que eres

Lo sé- dice Rachel con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con los dedos de su novia- de hecho me di cuenta esta semana pues tuve mucho tiempo libre, recordé cosas y empecé a atar cabos, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Amor, habían pasado muchas cosas entre nosotras durante secundaria y no sabía cómo reaccionarías ante mi presencia - dice Quinn

Y aún así fuiste- dice Rachel – estuviste ahí apoyándome

Muchas gracias por las flores, estaban bellísimas - dice Rachel

¿Cómo sabes que te mandé flo…?- dice Quinn rápidamente y cae en su error

No lo sabía pero gracias por confirmarlo- dice la morena con una sonrisa- lo recuerdo bien eran dalias rojas y no tenían tarjeta- Quinn se sonroja y se esconde en el cuello de la morena pues nunca se imaginó que Rachel se enteraría de todo eso

¿Saben que significan?- pregunta la rubia contra el cuello de su novia

Sí pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios- dice la morena

Siempre te querré- dice Quinn después de darle un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja- no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento sólo quería estar en ese momento tan especial

Rachel voltea y se sienta sobre las piernas de su rubia y le dice- te amo tanto que las palabras se quedan cortas para expresar mis sentimientos y desde que estás junto a mi siento que no necesito a nadie más en mi vida- la morena saca un pequeña caja que estaba detrás de la almohada sin que la rubia lo note- yo sé que tú me propusiste matrimonio primero pero eso no significa que mi prometida no tenga un anillo de compromiso

¿De qué hablas Rach?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad y ve la morena tiene una pequeña caja

Te amo, Bebé- dice Rachel antes de abrir la caja

Mi Amor, no tenías que…- dice Quinn

Amor tengo un hermoso anillo y quiero que tengas el tuyo- interrumpe la morena

Es perfecto, Amor- dice la rubia con una sonrisa, Quinn extiende su mano y Rachel lo pone en su dedo anular

Te amo, mi Vida- dice la rubia antes de inclinarse y darle un beso tierno

Las chicas duermen esa noche cobijadas por el calor del cuerpo de la otra y en momentos compartidos entre besos y caricias

* * *

><p>Buenos días preciosa- dice Quinn al ver a su novia despertar<p>

Buenos días Amor- dice Rachel y en ese momento nota la bandeja de comida en espacio que antes ocupaba su rubia

Qué bueno que hoy es sábado- dice Rachel- hoy podemos pasar más tiempo juntas

En eso tienes toda la razón- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

¿Qué hay en la bandeja?- pregunta Rachel pues ya tenía hambre

Fruta fresca mi Amor, justo como te gusta- dice la rubia

Se ve delicioso bebé- dice la morena

Las chicas desayunan tranquilamente y deciden darse una ducha

¿Te duchas conmigo Amor?- pregunta Rachel

Ya te acompaño preciosa- dice Quinn al ver que su celular vibra

Está bien Amor, no te demores

_Señorita Fabray habla la detective Williams- dice Summer_

_Dime- dice la rubia- se sabe algo_

_Ha llegado una nueva carta y las amenazas persisten, sólo la llamo para decirle que estén muy atentas a cualquier cosa inusual- dice Summer_

_No se preocupe así será- dice la rubia antes de colgar_

Cuando Quinn llega al baño, la morena ya está bajo la ducha, así que lo mejor sería contarle lo sucedido una vez estuvieran listas

La rubia abraza a Rachel por la espalda y oculta su rostro en el cuello de su novia

¿Qué pasa Amor?- pregunta la morena pues siente que la rubia esta tensionada

Hay algo que te molesta- dice Rachel – te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo anda mal

Llegó una nueva carta- dice la rubia- me lo informaron recientemente

Pueden llegar millones de cartas amenazándonos pero eso no va a acabar con nosotras, nuestro amor es más fuerte, esta es sólo una prueba más- dice la morena

Estoy enojada- dice Quinn- me molesta que cualquier idiota crea que puede manejar nuestras vidas a su antojo

No pienses en eso ahora- dice la morena- lo único que necesitamos es estar juntas

Nosotras podemos con todos y contra todo- dice la rubia- te amo, mi Vida, eso era lo que necesitaba oír

Bésame- dice Rachel

Ni que tuvieras que pedírmelo- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde llega la detective Williams en ropa deportiva y era obvio que había estado corriendo<p>

Buenos días- dice Summer

Hola Summer- dice Quinn

Hola- dice Rachel- ¿hay avances en la investigación?

pues por la información que nos han dado tenemos algunos sospechosos pero no se les ha comprobado nada- dice la detective

¿Quienes son los sospechosos?- pregunta la rubia con interés

Ya hemos descartado a la mayoría de sospechosos que teníamos y ahora estamos investigando a Finn Hudson y Jacob Ben Israel- dice Summer

¿Crees que alguno de ellos pueda ser el responsable? - pregunta Rachel

Es posible pero yo no creo que sea alguien cercano a ustedes, de todas formas debemos esperar los resultados de la investigación- dice la detective

La verdad yo no creo que sea ninguno de los dos y por más que lo pienso no creo que haya alguien cercano a nosotras que nos quiera hacer daño- dice Quinn

No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas- dice Summer- todavía hay mucho camino por recorrer y todos estamos trabajando para resolver este caso lo más pronto posible

Lo importante es que estamos juntas pasé lo que pasé- dice Quinn mirando a su novia con mucho amor cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la detective. Rachel se inclina un poco y le da un corto beso a la rubia quien sonríe por el gesto

Es lindo cuando la gente está unida por el amor- dice Summer en un comentario suelto y esto llama la atención de las chicas

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Rachel

Son tonterías mías- dice la detective restándole importancia

No, dinos- insiste Quinn- sabes que, no todo es trabajo y en realidad no sabemos mucho de ti

Summer lo considera un poco y dice- ¿Qué quieren saber?

No sé tú dinos- dice Rachel

Bueno, tengo 30 años y llevo 10 años trabajando en la policía- dice la detective

¿Tienes 30 años? No parece, te ves más joven- dice Quinn y Summer sonríe

¿Eres casada?- pregunta Rachel

Estoy en proceso de divorcio- dice la detective

Lo siento- dice la morena que siente que se entrometió más de lo debido

Yo no, esa fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida- dice Summer- no era feliz, estaba cansada de hacer lo que los demás querían y no lo que yo sentía- Quinn no puede evitar sentirse identificada con la chica

Me imagino que estás con alguien ahora- dice la morena par obtener más

No, no quiero atarme- dice Summer- además con mi trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo para eso

Rachel no sabe por qué pero las respuestas de la detective la dejaron muy inquieta

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Las reviews son bien apreciadas, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	35. Privacidad

Capitulo 35: Privacidad

Dos semanas después

Es fin de semana y Rachel se despierta temprano para hacer algo de ejercicio en la elíptica, la rubia despierta una media hora después y por lo que escucha su novia está en la sala de ejercicio. Quinn se viste con ropa deportiva pues piensa correr un rato

La rubia se dirige a la sala de ejercicio para hablar con Rachel antes de irse

Mi Amor- dice Quinn pero la morena no la escucha ya que tiene los audífonos puestos

La rubia se acerca un poco más y se pone en la línea de visión de su novia

Buenos días- dice Rachel con su sonrisa característica- ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano Bebé?

Buenos días Amor- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso en los labios- quiero correr un rato, sólo venía a avisarte

Ten mucho cuidado Amor- dice la morena

No te preocupes, los chicos van a ir conmigo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- por cierto te ves muy bien- dice mirándola de arriba abajo

Gracias- dice Rachel antes de darle un corto beso- no te demores, quiero que desayunemos juntas

Aquí estaré- dice la rubia antes de irse

* * *

><p>Chicos voy a salir a correr y necesito que dos de ustedes me acompañen- dice Quinn- Michael y Álvarez vamos chicos<p>

Los guardaespaldas toman solo diez minutos para ponerse la ropa adecuada y así poder pasar desapercibidos mientras protegen a Quinn

La rubia está corriendo por el parque y detrás de ella iban los dos guardaespaldas cuando se encontró con la detective Williams

¿Summer?- dice Quinn y la chica voltea

Buenos días Quinn- dice la detective

Buenos días- dice la rubia- al parecer te gusta correr en las mañanas

Me gusta estar en forma- dice Summer- y no está mal hacer algo de ejercicio de vez en cuando

En eso estamos de acuerdo- dice Quinn sonriendo- por eso decidí salir a correr hoy a mí me gusta más el aire libre, Rachel está haciendo uso de la elíptica y disfrutando de su música favorita

Tienes una sonrisa hermosa – dice Summer después de observar a Quinn

Créeme no hay sonrisa más hermosa que la de Rachel- dice la rubia

¿Cómo va el caso?- pregunta Quinn cambiado el tema a asuntos más importantes

Ya sacamos a Finn y a Jacob de la lista de sospechosos, todo indica que es alguien fuera de su círculo de amistades- dice la detective Williams- ahora estamos el proceso de identificación del individuo, se encontraron huellas parciales en una de las cartas y estamos analizándolas en busca de resultados, si todo sale bien agarramos al culpable lo más pronto posible

Esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado desde que empezó toda esta pesadilla- dice la rubia- esto va a alegrar mucho a Rachel, gracias

No te preocupes Quinn, nosotros solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, no vamos a descansar hasta que lo atrapemos- dice Summer

Las chicas continúan corriendo hasta que se sienten algo cansadas, Quinn y Summer hacen estiramientos para recuperar el aire y toman un poco de agua

Summer se sienta en el césped y Quinn esta tan agotada que decide recostarse un rato

No te recuestes ahí- dice la detective pero ya es demasiado tarde

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta la rubia

Tienes el cabello lleno de pasto- dice Summer con una sonrisa

En serio, no – se lamenta Quinn- Ayúdame a quitármelo

La rubia se sacude pero no es suficiente y Summer le ayuda con los trozos de pasto que la rubia no puede alcanzar

Gracias- dice Quinn

De nada, no te preocupes- dice la detective

Voy a regresar a casa, Rachel me espera para desayunar- dice la rubia

Okay Quinn no vemos después- dice Summer

Adiós – dice la rubia antes de irse en dirección contraria a la de la detective Williams

* * *

><p>Quinn regresa a casa y se encuentra con Rachel en la cocina usando apenas un sostén deportivo y los shorts más cortos que jamás le había visto, un panorama muy provocativo<p>

La morena se movía por la cocina pues estaba haciendo el desayuno, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de su novia hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda

¿Qué haces Amor?- le pregunta Quinn al oído

Pues el bacon que tanto te gusta con waffles y algo de fruta para mí- dice la morena

Te ves muy sexy- dice la rubia con voz ronca antes de besarle el cuello

Quinn- dice la morena pues ya sabe cuáles son las intenciones de la rubia- Amor mejor ayúdame a poner la mesa que el desayuno está listo

Nooo- se queja la rubia pero se dirige a la mesa mientras Rachel sirve los platos pero Quinn lo piensa mejor se devuelve y toma a su novia desprevenida para besarla apasionadamente

Umm, Quinn- dice Rachel cuando se separan pero la rubia quiere más, toma los muslos de la morena y los ubica en su caderas, luego la carga hasta la mesa y la besa con desenfreno

Rachel se deja llevar pues le encanta cuando la rubia toma el control, se aferra a Quinn con sus piernas y se acarician sin dejar de besarse, en un momento la morena esta recostada encima de la mesa y Quinn está sobre ella, la rubia masajeaba los senos de su novia a través del sostén y estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien

Perdón- dice una voz masculina-yo… yo sólo venía por un vaso de agua, lo… lo siento, de verdad

Sólo retírate Harry- le dice Quinn al guardaespaldas mientras cubría el cuerpo de su novia con el suyo

No puede ser -se lamenta Rachel- no podemos tener un momento

Mejor vamos a desayunar- dice la morena después de unos segundos

Pero Amor- dice Quinn mientras hace puchero

Pero Amor nada, no quiero que nos vuelva a pasar una situación como esta, en la noche nos desquitamos- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso

Está bien- dice la rubia sin ganas

Amor ayúdame a traer los platos- dice la morena

Las chicas se sientan a desayunar juntas

¿Cómo está la fruta Amor?-pregunta Quinn

Esta deliciosa- dice Rachel- ¿quieres?

Umm, tienes razón está muy rica- dice la rubia relamiendo sus labios solo para provocar a Rachel que no hacía más que observar cada una de sus movimientos, la rubia sonríe al lograr su cometido

Amor, me encontré con la detective Williams cuando estaba corriendo- dice Quinn de forma casual

¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Pues que han avanzado en el caso, Finn y Jacob ya no son sospechosos y que el culpable dejó huellas en una de las cartas, la están analizando para identificarlo- dice la rubia

Quinn eso es excelente- dice Rachel- ojalá esta incertidumbre termine lo más pronto posible

¿Y qué más te dijo Summer?- pregunta la morena queriendo saber más

Nada más en especial- dice Quinn- de hecho me encontré con ella por pura casualidad

Sí, claro- dice Rachel entre dientes

¿Qué dijiste Rach?- pregunta la rubia

No, nada- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Las chicas terminan de comer y Rachel recoge los platos

Amor sé que estás mirando mi trasero- dice la morena mientras se dirige de nuevo a la cocina

Oh, definitivamente así es, tienes un lindo trasero- dice Quinn con una sonrisa picara

Ay Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>La rubia se da una ducha y se cambia de ropa, inmediatamente después la morena hace lo mismo y es aquí cuando Quinn aprovecha para asegurase de que va a tener un poco de privacidad con su novia al ir a hablar con los guardaespaldas pues no quiere que se repita el incidente de la mañana<p>

Rachel y yo vamos a pasar la tarde en casa- les dice la rubia a los guardaespaldas- así que no los vamos a necesitar dentro de la casa, pueden seguir haciendo su trabajo desde los alrededores y no dejen pasar a nadie pues no estamos esperando visitas hoy

Entendido- dice Álvarez y los demás asienten aunque es evidente la cara de vergüenza que tiene Harry por lo sucedido en la cocina pero no se atreve a decir nada

Nos vemos después- dice la rubia antes de irse

Sí señorita Fabray- dice los guardaespaldas al unísono

La rubia regresa a la habitación justo cuando Rachel sale de la ducha

* * *

><p>¿Saliste de la habitación?- pregunta Rachel al verla entrar a la habitación<p>

Sí, Amor sólo quería asegurarme de que no nos molestaran y poder tener un poco de privacidad contigo- dice Quinn

Pues qué bien- dice Rachel mientras se quita la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo e inmediatamente después Quinn se acerca a ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Tienes mucha ropa Amor- dice Rachel y rápidamente desnuda a la rubia

Las chicas caen a la cama sin desprenderse de beso, la morena encima de la rubia

Amor- gime Quinn entre besos, las manos de la rubia acarician la espalda de Rachel y rápidamente llegan a su trasero

A veces no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy por tenerte a mi lado- dice la rubia mirándola a los ojos

Te amo Quinn, las dos somos afortunadas- dice la morena antes de continuar besándola

Quinn aprovecha la distracción del beso para girar y hacer que la morena quede recostada sobre la cama, Rachel atrapa a rubia entre sus piernas y Quinn acaricia sus muslos con mucha delicadeza

La rubia explora el cuerpo de la morena como si fuera la primera vez, no se quiere perder ni el más mínimo detalle

Amoooor- gime Rachel mientras arquea su espalda pues la boca de la rubia está enfocada en saborear sus senos

Pronto la mano de la rubia llega al centro de su novia, la estimula un poco tocando su clítoris pues sabe que eso le encanta a su morena

Dios- gime la morena al sentir que Quinn la toca justo donde más la necesita

La rubia la vuelve besar alternando entre sus labios y su cuello y sin previo aviso la penetra con dos dedos, Quinn se mueve con ritmo en el muslo de la morena

Rach, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo- le dice Quinn al oído antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja

Ummm Quinn- gime la morena totalmente excitada

Suena el intercomunicador por el cual se comunican los guardaespaldas

Amor no pares, no pares- le pide Rachel pues estaba muy cerca al orgasmo

La rubia intenta continuar pero el sonido del intercomunicador es bastante molesto

Les dije que no querían que nos molestaran- le dice Quinn a la morena

Qué pena molestarlas…-empieza a hablar Simón

¿Qué _putas_ pasa?- pregunta Rachel totalmente enojada por la interrupción

Eres tan sexy-le dice Quinn al oído y después continúa besando el cuello de su morena, escucharla decir malas palabras la excitaba mucho más

Déjame hablar a mi idiota- dice una voz que Quinn y Rachel reconocen muy bien- Quinn dile a estos mastodontes que nos dejen pasar

¿Santana?- dice Quinn

Noooo- se queja la morena en voz baja, no era que no quisiera ver a la latina y a Brittany, es sólo que este no era el mejor momento

No entiendo por qué nosotras siendo tus mejores amigas no podemos entra a tu casa- dice la latina

La rubia respira profundamente por un momento y dice- por favor permítanles la entrada a las señoras y que por favor nos esperen en la sala

No lo puedo creer- dice Rachel totalmente frustrada

Lo sé mi Amor, lo sé – dice Quinn dejándose tumbar en la cama

¿Tenemos que levantarnos de la cama, cierto?- dice la morena

Sí, mi Vida- dice Quinn- lo único que quiero es estar contigo y parece misión imposible

La morena se ubica sobre la rubia y la besa apasionadamente

Amor, si sigues así no me voy a poder controlar y me va importar un comino que Santana y Brittany nos estén esperando- dice Quinn mientras acaricia la espalda de su novia

Necesitamos un tiempo para nosotras dos solas- dice Rachel pues apenas si ve a Quinn cuando la rubia no está trabajando y para colmo los guardaespaldas se han convertido en su sombra

Tienes razón, ya pensaremos en algo- dice Quinn antes de darle un corto beso

Deberíamos empezar por ducharnos juntas- propone Rachel

Me encanta como piensas- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Unos veinte minutos después Quinn y Rachel aparecen en la sal recién bañadas<p>

¡Hasta que por fin!- se queja Santana antes de abrazar a Quinn y a Rachel

Hola chicas- dice Brittany con emoción después de exigir un abrazo grupal- las extrañamos

Nosotras también las extrañamos Britt Britt- dice Rachel

Todas se ponen cómodas en la sala de estar

¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?- pregunta Quinn

Muy bien, vimos paisajes estupendos, estuvimos en muchas partes y conocimos a muchas gente, si quieren ir a Grecia ya les tengo una lista de contactos- dice Brittany

Eso es genial Brittany- dice Rachel

Tenemos tanto que contarles- dice la rubia ojiazul

Sí, hay mucho que contar pero por qué mejor no empiezan ustedes diciéndonos qué hacen esos tipos afuera- dice Santana

Quinn y Rachel les dan todos los detalles de la situación a las chicas

¿Qué qué?- pregunta la latina con preocupación pues esto no le gusta nada- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?

Qué querías que hiciéramos San, ustedes estaban en su luna de miel y no ganamos nada preocupándolas, además la policía ya está trabajando en el caso- dice Quinn

No puedo creer que la gente haga eso sólo porque a ustedes les gustan los arcoíris - dice Brittany – es muy triste ver que existe gente así de intolerante

Tienen que hacer algo, díganselo a los medios- sugiere Santana

No podemos, mucho menos ahora que hay más indicios de quien puede ser el culpable- dice Rachel- si todo sale bien en unos días salimos de todo este problema

Créeme que esto no se va quedar así, ya teníamos pensado hacer una denuncia pública contra los crímenes de odio cuando atrapen a ese desgraciado- dice Quinn y en ese momento la puerta principal se abre pues la detective Williams era la única persona autorizada para entrar sin ser necesariamente anunciada

Buenas tardes- die Summer

Wow- dice Brittany con una sonrisa picara

Hola- dice Santanacon voz ronca mirándola de arriba abajo

Chicas, ella es la detective Summer Williams, es quien está llevando el caso- dice Rachel- detective ellas son nuestras amigas Santana y Brittany Lopez-Pierce

Es un gusto conocerlas- dice Summer con una sonrisa

Lo mismo digo- dice la latina

Sólo vine porque me reportaron visitas inusuales en la casa y decidí cerciorarme por mi misma – dice Summer- pero veo que todo está bien así que no las interrumpo más

No tranquila, no pasa nada- dice Quinn – quédate- le ofrece

No gracias, la verdad debo continuar con la investigación, si surge nueva información yo me comunico con ustedes- dice la detective

Está bien, no insisto – dice Quinn- adiós Summer

Adiós chicas- se despide la detective antes de irse

¿Podrían hacer disimulado un poco?- dice Rachel cuando la detective esta fuera de vista

Esa chica es hot- dice Brittany

Esta buenísima- dice Santana

¿Ustedes no se acaban de casar?- pregunta Quinn

Sí- dice la latina- pero no estamos ciegas

Brittany siente la incomodidad de Rachel y se acerca ella a para que nadie más las escuche mientras Santana y Quinn hablan entretenidamente

No te cae bien la detective- dice la rubia ojiazul más como una afirmación que como pregunta

Sé que quizá son ideas mías pero no me termina de gustar la interacción que tiene con Quinn- dice la morena

Pues yo no vi nada en especial- dice Brittany- además Quinn está profundamente enamorada de ti y eso es algo que no debes olvidar, creo que la mejor muestra de amor que te pudo dar fue proponerte matrimonio y lidiar juntas con esta situación, así que no te compliques y disfruta tu vida al lado de la persona que amas

Gracias Brittany- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- necesitaba oír eso

¿Qué tanto hablan?- pregunta Quinn antes darle un corto beso a su morena- mejor vengan que vamos a preparar algo para comer- Brittany y Santana se adelantan, Quinn abraza a Rachel por la espalda y se van caminado así hasta llegar a la cocina

Te amo- dice Quinn después de darle un beso en el cuello

Y yo a ti Amor- responde la morena con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Dos días después la detective Williams llega con algunos policías a un edifico que parece abandonado e inhabitable, todas las pruebas los han llevado hasta ese punto, donde podría estar el culpable del acoso a Quinn y a Rachel<p>

Los policías revisan las puertas del edificio de arriba abajo y no encuentran nada pero la detective no se rinde pues tiene un presentimiento y decide seguir sus instintos, es así como descubre una nevera que no es más que la fachada de una puerta secreta que conduce a una habitación bastante grande y cómoda, habían computadores, una gran cama y lo mas escalofriante un pizarrón con fotos de Rachel y Quinn, al parecer las habían seguido desde hace un tiempo

La detective nota una taza de café que está a punto de enfriarse lo que significa que el sospechoso estuvo ahí no hace mucho tiempo y por los televisores que hay en la habitación era obvio que habían cámaras por todo el edificio

¡Mierda! Se nos escapó ese desgraciado, no está aquí- dice la detective con enojo después de patear una silla

Quizá regrese- dice su compañero el detective Johnson con algo de optimismo

No, tiene cámaras de seguridad, ya nos vio, sólo un idiota regresaría aquí- dice Summer- sin embargo no está demás vigilar este edificio, también debemos recoger más pistas quizá encontremos algo que nos ayude a localizarlo más rápido

Al menos ya sabemos quien es- dice el detective Johnson

Que busque un buen hoyo para esconderse porque lo voy a encontrar- dice la detective con determinación

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Las reviews son bien apreciadas, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Un saludo especial a todos mis lectores :)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	36. Preparativos

Capitulo 36: Preparativos

La detective Williams decide hablar con Rachel y Quinn acerca de los nuevos avances de la investigación, justo antes de que la rubia se fuera a grabar su programa de entrevistas

Las chicas estaban besándose apasionadamente como beso de despedida pues la rubia no regresaba hasta la tarde y por la duración del beso no quería irse

La detective llega y se siente un poco incomoda al ver la escena pero lo que les va a decir es importante así que tiene que interrumpirlas- Buenos días- dice Summer y las chicas se apartan sin muchas ganas

Buenos días detective- dice la morena

Buenos días Summer- dice Quinn

Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre los avances del caso- dice la detective y las tres se sientan en la sala

¿Ya lo atraparon?- pregunta la rubia rápidamente

No, lamentablemente no- dice Summer

Entonces ¿qué pasó?- pregunta Rachel

Ya lo identificamos- dice la detective

¿Quién es?- pregunta Quinn rápidamente

Es Brody Weston- dice la detective y ojos de la morena se abren como platos

No puede ser- dice Rachel y Quinn la mira con confusión

¿Lo conoces Amor?- le pregunta la rubia

Es un ex n… amigo- dice la morena mientras mira a Quinn- tuvimos algo cuando estaba estudiando en NYADA pero no duró mucho, él era muy dulce y un gran amigo pero todo eso se acabó cuando me fui de viaje a Londres, allí me reencontré con Jesse y el resto es historia, no he visto a Brody desde hace años

La rubia se sorprende un poco pues es cierto que durante ese tiempo no tenía contacto con Rachel pero siendo su prometida siente que debería saber ese tipo de cosas aunque entiende que cada una tiene un pasado y que lo importante ahora es vivir el presente y construir un futuro juntas

No puedo creer que sea él- dice Rachel- ¿cómo lo descubrieron?

Aunque era bastante cuidadoso, dejó huellas en una de las cartas y con eso pudimos identificarlo- dice la detective- después una investigación llegamos hasta un edificio prácticamente abandonado, supimos que estuvo ahí pero tenía cámaras por todas partes y alcanzó a escapar

¿Crees que piense cumplir con sus amenazas?- pregunta Quinn

No lo sé- dice Summer con sinceridad- pero ya sabemos quién es y estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo, ya está en la lista de los fugitivos y eso lo tendrá acorralado así podremos arrestarlo más rápido, dudo mucho que haga algo pero aun así ustedes van a seguir con la seguridad privada, el único cambio voy a ser yo, ya no trabajaré como detective encubierta

¿No?- pregunta Quinn pues esta aún más preocupada de lo que estaba antes

No, Quinn- dice Summer- ahora lo importante es atraparlo y mi equipo y yo estamos encargados de eso

¿Por qué siento que tienes algo más por decirnos?- pregunta Rachel

Rachel, Brody Weston está obsesionado contigo, tenía fotos de ti por todas partes, creo que esa era la razón por la cual las cartas te llegaban a ti y no a Quinn, habían fotos de ti en la universidad, con Jesse St James, con Quinn y me llamó la atención ver fotos de Jesse con otra chica, bastante intimas por cierto- dice la detective

Oh por Dios- dice la morena- yo me enteré de la infidelidad de Jesse por unas fotos, estaba tan concentrada en confrontar a Jesse que no se me ocurrió pensar en quien las había enviado

¿Estás diciéndonos que ese tipo ha estado obsesionado con Rachel durante años?- pregunta la rubia con desconcierto

Sí- dice Summer- de acuerdo con nuestra investigación la mayoría de fotos fueron tomadas en Nueva York y las cartas empezaron a llegar hace un par de meses cuando se traslado hasta Los Ángeles

Esto es demasiado- dice la morena visiblemente afectada antes de irse a su habitación

Rae, Amor- dice Quinn al ver que su novia desaparece de la sala

No está demás decirles que se cuiden mucho- dice Summer acercándose a la rubia- no sabemos los alcances de ese tipo

Sí, sí- dice Quinn sin interés y alejándose de la detective pues su mente estaba únicamente en Rachel- Summer, lo siento pero necesito un momento a solas con mi novia

Okay, no hay problema- dice la detective- las mantendremos al tanto de lo que pase, nos vemos Quinn, me despides de Rachel

Así será, adiós- dice la rubia

La rubia saca su teléfono celular y hace una llamada

_Hola Q- dice Santana_

_Hola, San- dice la rubia sin ánimo_

_¿Qué pasa Q?- dice la latina extrañada con el tono de voz de su mejor amiga_

_Te llamaba para decirte que no voy a ir a trabajar hoy- dice la rubia_

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta la latina_

_Rachel me necesita- dice Quinn- así que pasa lo que teníamos planeado hoy para mañana_

_Q, me estas preocupando, tu nunca has faltado a tu trabajo- dice Santana_

_Lo sé San, pero Rach me necesita hoy y no pienso dejarla sola- dice la rubia_

_Está bien, yo te cubro la espalda, digo que estás enferma o algo- dice la latina_

_Gracias por entender San- dice Quinn _

_No te preocupes- dice Santana- hablamos después, voy a infórmale al equipo_

_Adiós, San- dice Quinn_

_Adiós Q- dice la latina_

* * *

><p>La rubia sube hasta su habitación y se encuentra con una Rachel muy pensativa<p>

Rach, Amor- dice Quinn cuando se acerca a la morena

¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?- le pregunta Rachel ya más calmada

No voy a dejarte sola en un momento como este- dice Quinn- ya avisé que no voy a ir al trabajo

No te preocupes estoy bien- dice la morena

Aún así no te voy a dejar sola, Amor- dice la rubia

Juntas siempre- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Ya extrañaba esa sonrisa- dice Quinn

Amor me siento como una estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes- dice la morena después de recostarse en la cama en los brazos de su rubia

No es tu culpa Amor- dice la rubia- es imposible conocer a una persona del todo mucho más cuando esconde quien es realmente

Lo sé- dice Rachel- pero Brody parecía ser una buena persona, me daba consejos y antes que nada fue un buen amigo…es sólo que aún no lo puedo creer, no logro asimilar todo esto, es de…es de locos

Confiando en el buen trabajo de la policía lo van a capturar muy pronto y esto será solamente un mal recuerdo- dice la rubia mientras abraza a Rachel un poco más fuerte

Estando entre tus brazos me siento amada y protegida- dice la morena

Me encanta hacerte sentir así- dice Quinn y Rachel se inclina un poco para darle un beso tierno

Sólo debemos darle un poco de tiempo y verás que las cosas van a mejorar- dice a rubia- no olvides que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, Rae

Te amo, Quinn- dice la morena antes de darle un beso tierno

Y yo a ti mi Vida- dice la rubia

* * *

><p>Una semana después en el apartamento de Kurt y Blaine<p>

Hola chicos- dicen Rachel y Quinn

Hola Rachel, Quinn- dice Kurt- hace un tiempo que no las veía

Hey, chicas- dice Blaine- Kurt ha estado tan ocupado con su nueva colección que no tiene tiempo ni para mi

Suele pasar- dice Rachel

Pero sigan- dice Kurt

Todos se acomodan en la sala y comen unos snacks mientras se ponen al día en lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas

Kurt es bastante observador y no puede obviar el hermoso anillo de diamantes en la mano de Rachel

¿Rachel y ese anillo?- pregunta Kurt y Blaine sigue el punto de visión de su novio y por lo que ve entiende su sorpresa

Uste… ustedes, ahh, oh por Dios- dice Kurt totalmente sorprendido

Sí, Kurt es lo que estás pensado- dice Quinn- Rachel y yo nos vamos a casar

Tu también tienes un anillo de compromiso- dice Blaine- ¿Quién le pidió matrimonio a quien?

Fue Quinn -dice Rachel con una sonrisa mirando a su prometida- fue en Lima justo antes de que regresáramos a Los Ángeles

¿Cómo fue la propuesta?- pregunta Blaine con interés

Era nuestra última noche en Lima y yo le dije a Quinn que en nuestra estadía no habíamos ido ni una vez al McKinley y a esta señorita se le ocurrió que debíamos ir a pesar de que a esa hora no habría nadie allí y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un camino lleno de pétalos de rosas, acompañados con velas y con fotos de nosotras alrededor- la chicas entrelazan sus dedos- Quinn me dijo unas palabras muy hermosas que llevo guardadas en mi corazón y después me pidió que fuera su esposa y por supuesto yo acepté- dice la morena

Y hace unos días Rachel me sorprendió con este anillo- dice la rubia

No iba a permitir que mi novia anduviera por ahí sin un anillo de compromiso- dice Rachel

Qué bonito – dice Blaine con una sonrisa

Tengo tantas ideas para los vestidos de novia en mi cabeza- dice Kurt- porque yo los voy a diseñar ¿cierto?

Por supuesto Kurt- dice Rachel

Creías que íbamos a acudir a otra persona, ni se nos pasó por la mente- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Las chicas se quedan un rato más con la otra pareja hablando sobre los detalles de la boda

* * *

><p>Tres días después en New York<p>

Hola Shelby- dice Rachel

Hola Rachel- es un gusto tenerte aquí- le da un abrazo

Rachel- dice Beth emocionada y sale corriendo a sus brazos

Hola pequeña- dice la morena antes de agacharse para poder cargarla- ¿cómo estás?

Bien- dice Beth- ¿vino Mami Q contigo?

No preciosa, Mami Q está trabajando- dice Rachel y Beth se pone triste- pero te mando muchos besos, abrazos y algunos juguetes, además te va visitar muy pronto- sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en el rostro de la pequeña

La morena deja a Beth en el sofá

¿Ese es el anillo que te dio Mami Q?- dice la pequeña señalando el objeto

Sí- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa

Dijiste que sí, te vas casar- dice Shelby

Yo amo Quinn, cuando me propuso matrimonio no lo dude- les dice Rachel

Te felicito de verdad, espero que sean muy felices – dice Shelby y la vuelve abrazar

Gracias- dice la morena con sinceridad- tu opinión es importante para mí

Además de saludarlas vine a pedirle algo Beth- dice la morena y la pequeña muestra interés- preciosa, ¿te gustaría llevar los anillos el día de la boda?

¡Sí, yo quiero, yo quiero!- dice Beth entusiasmada causando una gran sonrisa en los rostros de Shelby y Rachel

¿Te quedas a desayunar con nosotras?- le pregunta Shelby

Me encantaría, gracias mamá- dice Rachel antes de ir a la cocina con Beth mientras Shelby se siente más feliz que nunca pues su hija mayor le dijo mamá y este es un momento memorable para ella

* * *

><p>Rachel decide hacerle una visita sorpresa a Mercedes para contarle las buenas nuevas cara a cara, como eran las mejores amigas la morena tenías las llaves del apartamento y podía entrar cuando quisiera pues ya era bien conocida en el edificio<p>

Rachel metió la llave y abrió la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Puck completamente desnudo, tomando una cerveza y caminando como perro por su casa

¿Noah?- pregunta Rachel e inmediatamente después se tapa los ojos

Hey, mi pequeña judía, no esperaba verte por aquí- dice Puck con una sonrisa- dame un abrazo

Noah, estás desnudo, mantén la distancia por favor- dice la morena- ¿dónde está Mercedes?

Aún sigue durmiendo es que una noche con Puckzilla es memorable- dice Puck con una sonrisa

Oh por Dios- dice Rachel- ¿Puedes decirle a Mercedes que estoy aquí y la espero en la sala? Y por favor vístete Noah

Mandona como siempre, me gusta- dice Puck antes de volver a la habitación de Mercedes

Una media hora después Mercedes aparece recién bañada en sala y por el sonido de la ducha Noah debe estar dándose una también

Hola 'Cedes- dice la morena

Hola Rachel- dice Mercedes antes de darle un fuerte abrazo- no esperaba verte aquí ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías?

Si te hubiera avisado probablemente no me hubieras encontrado con Noah- dice Rachel y Mercedes sonríe con timidez

¿Desde cuándo están juntos?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Pues empezamos a salir después de la boda de Santana y Brittany y hace un par semanas somos novios oficiales- dice Mercedes

Felicitaciones 'Cedes- dice Rachel- ¿pero Noah se está portando bien?

Ha sido todo un caballero- dice Mercedes- obvio tiene la misma actitud de siempre pero al redescubrirlo fue evidente para mí que las cosas con él han cambiado para bien… y un dato aquí entre nos- dice bajando la voz- es excelente en la cama

Okay, te pudiste haber ahorrado el último comentario- dice Rachel- pero me alegra mucho tu felicidad

Gracias- dice Mercedes- Tú sabes lo importante que es tu opinión para mí- dice Mercedes- pero cuéntame que te trae hasta aquí porque no creo que vinieras a hablarme de Puck

Tengo algo que contarte pero ya que Puck está aquí les digo a los dos de una vez, así que por qué no salimos a almorzar juntos- dice la morena

Suena interesante y con comida incluida, debe ser algo importante- dice Mercedes- danos quince minutos y estamos listos

Tranquila, yo los espero- dice Rachel

45 minutos después en el restaurante vegano Candle 79

Chicos les tengo que contar algo muy importante para mí- dice Rachel una vez terminan de comer

Dinos qué pasa- dice Puck- no me gusta esta sensación de suspenso

Quinn y yo nos vamos a casar- dice Rachel

¿Qué?- pregunta Mercedes sorprendida mientras Puck queda boquiabierto sin saber que decir

Quinn me propuso matrimonio y yo dije que sí- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa

Mercedes le da un gran abrazo y la felicita al igual que Puck

¿Con qué casarse está de moda?- dice Puck mirando a Mercedes quien tiene una tímida sonrisa y la morena sonríe al ver la interacción de los dos

Eso parece, yo quería compartir esto con ustedes- dice Rachel- además vine a decirte que debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades como dama de honor- le dice a Mercedes

¿En serio? Yo soy tu dama de honor, no lo puedo creer- dice Mercedes con emoción

Tú eres mi mejor amiga, siempre has apoyado mi relación con Quinn y me haría muy feliz que compartas ese momento conmigo- dice la morena

Pero por supuesto- dice Mercedes

Hey y esos dos qué- pregunta Puck al ver a dos hombres observándolos desde una mesa cercana

No te preocupes Noah, ellos son Simón y Marcus mis guardaespaldas- dice Rachel

¿Guardaespaldas?- insiste Puck

Si, Noah, tener seguridad no está de más- dice la morena sin dar más explicaciones pues no quiere preocupar a sus amigos

Cuéntanos como van los preparativos, como fue la propuesta, lo quiero saber todo- dice Mercedes

Pues…- empieza Rachel y Mercedes la escucha entusiasmada mientras Puck se siente fuera de lugar pues piensa que ese tipo de conversaciones y es cosa de chicas, además está aún más intrigado por la presencia de los guardaespaldas de la morena

* * *

><p>Dos meses después<p>

¿Hola Quinnie cómo van las cosas?- pregunta Judy a través de Skype

Hola mamá, todo va bien al parecer ese tipo no ha vuelto a mandar cartas, sin dudar la policía le dio un buen susto – dice la rubia

Ojalá esta sea la señal de que esa pesadilla terminó- dice Judy

Nosotras estamos pendientes de cualquier cosa que nos parezca extraña- dice Quinn- y preguntamos contantemente cómo va el caso pero es como si ese tal Brody se hubiera evaporado

Lo importante es que ustedes están bien- dice Judy- y los preparativos de la boda van viento en popa, por cierto ¿ya escogieron los centros de mesa del catalogo que les mandé con Leroy?

Ehh…- dice Quinn buscando a Rachel con la mirada para que la salvara pero la morena bastante entretenida hablando con Leroy por teléfono

_Sí, papá Quinn y yo ya estamos hablando de los diseños de los vestidos con Kurt- dice Rachel_

_Excelente- dice Leroy- ¿Ya mandaron a hacer las invitaciones?_

_Aún nos falta ponernos de acuerdo en el diseño de las invitaciones- dice la morena_

_El tiempo va corriendo Rachel- dice Leroy_

_Lo sé, papá pero debes recordar que Quinn tiene las grabaciones del programa y yo estoy promocionando mi última película- dice la morena- te prometo que encontraremos el tiempo para adelantar los preparativos de la boda_

_Está bien- dice Leroy- sólo no dejen todo para último momento_

_Adiós Rachy, dale un beso a Quinn de mi parte- dice Leroy_

_No te preocupes así será, adiós papá, te quiero- dice Rachel_

Amor mi papá te manda un beso- le dice la morena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

Y este es un beso mío- dice Rachel antes de besar a la rubia apasionadamente hasta que escucha a alguien tosiendo y se aparta dejando a Quinn con ganas de más

Judy- dice Rachel sorprendida- discúlpame, no sabías que estaba ahí- dice mirando a la pantalla y totalmente apenada

Tranquila, así es el amor- dice Judy con una sonrisa pues ve que las chicas son muy felices

¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas hablando con Judy?- le pregunta Rachel a Quinn

Tú estabas ocupada hablando con tu papá y no quise interrumpirte- dice la rubia

Rachel se sienta en las piernas de Quinn, la rubia la abraza por la espalda y la mira con ternura; al igual que con su padre Judy les habla de los preparativos y la infinidad de detalles que faltan por definir

Las chicas terminan la sesión de Skype con Judy

Dios son muchas cosas- dice Rachel- planear una boda no es tan fácil como parece

Tienes razón- dice Quinn- y con la insistencia de nuestros padres, nos vamos a volver locas

Lo que importa es que me voy a casar contigo y me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa antes de besarla

No eres la única que se siente más feliz que nunca- dice la rubia y en un movimiento carga a Rachel al estilo de los recién casados

¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunta la morena con una sonrisa picara

A la habitación Rachel Fabray- dice Quinn- quiero hacerte el amor

Umm, tenemos que discutir lo del apellido- dice Rachel

Quinn está a punto decir algo pero la morena no la deja- después, ahora sólo bésame

La rubia cumple plácidamente con la petición

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. El interés que ustedes tienen en mi historia me motiva a escribir más.**

**Besos y Abrazos :)**

**Jostin217**


	37. La Despedida De Soltera

Capitulo 37: La Despedida De Soltera

El caso no había avanzado, los policías no tenían ni idea de paradero de Brody, cada rastro que seguían los dejaba con más preguntas que respuestas pero no por eso Quinn y Rachel iban a detener sus planes y sus vidas

* * *

><p>De compras<p>

Rachel estaba con Santana mientras Quinn estaba con Puck ya que Mercedes estaba en Nueva York finiquitando los detalles de la promoción de su último disco

Rachel estaba en el vestidor probándose ropa de lencería mientras la latina esperaba afuera

Ya Berry, no entiendo por qué te demoras tanto- dice Santana- es ropa interior no tu vestido de novia

Santana eres desesperante- dice Rachel justo antes de salir del vestidor- ¿Qué tal me queda?

La latina no dice nada por unos segundos y se queda observando a la morena de arriba abajo- Wow Berry tienes un lindo cuerpo

Gracias Santana y por cierto llámame Rachel- dice la morena

Tú sabes que te digo Berry de cariño y no quiero perder la costumbre- dice la latina

¿Qué tal?- pregunta Rachel dándose la vuelta- no me convence mucho el color

¿Y quién te dijo que el ligerito es para ti?- dice Santana- es para que tu rubia disfrute quitándotelo y ten por seguro que le va a encantar… mejor ponte ropa rápido que me estás incomodando

¿Qué? Me quito el ligerito- dice Rachel con tono inocente para provocar a latina quien se pone roja como un tomate

Mira Berry…- empieza decir la latina

Sólo estaba molestando San, no se puede bromear contigo que carácter- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

_Que piernas – piensa Santana mientras la morena regresa al vestidor- no se comparan a las de Britt pero no están nada mal_

* * *

><p>Quinn y Puck estaban en unas de la tiendas de Victoria Secret, el chico no hacía más que aprovechar para ver cómo le quedada la ropa interior a las otras chicas mientras la rubia seguía en el vestidor<p>

Quinn sale del vestidor con Baby doll rojo y Puck abre la boca a más no poder pues no había mujer más hermosa en ese lugar y la poca ropa que tenía la hacía ver muy sensual

Nice Quinn, ¿te lo puedo quitar?- pregunta Puck con una sonrisa picara- estoy recordando una noche súper especial

Puck, concéntrate por favor- dice la rubia- debí haber esperado a que Mercedes regresara- dice entre dientes- ¿cómo me veo?

Estás que ardes- dice Puck mientras la mira de arriba abajo- siempre que vayas a hacer este tipo de compras me llamas que yo te ayudo con mucho gusto

Quinn se da la vuelta y se mira en el espejo- lindo trasero – dice Puck- Rachel es una chica con suerte

Puck- dice Quinn pero el chico continúa

Tu eres mi Baby mama y siempre te voy a proteger sin importar lo que pase, me da mucho gusto que seas feliz con Rachel, te quiero Quinn nunca lo olvides

La rubia se acerca al chico y lo abraza

Esto se siente bien- dice Puck con tono sugerente

Puck, eres un idiota- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Y aún así me quieres- dice Puck

Y así te quiero-le dice Quinn antes de regresar al vestidor

* * *

><p>Sólo faltaba una semana para la boda y Santana y Mercedes como las damas de honor habían preparado una despida de novia sorpresa para Rachel y Quinn<p>

Las chicas pensaban que iban a un restaurante a pasar un buen rato con las chicas pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al Hit, aquella discoteca donde se dieron su primer beso

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Ya verán – dice Santana con una sonrisa picara

Al entrar a la discoteca se encontraron con todos gleeks quienes la esperaban con una gran sonrisa y dispuestos a pasar la noche celebrando la despedida de soltera de las chicas

No lo puedo creer cuándo hicieron todo esto- dice Quinn

No hay matrimonio sin despedida de soltera- dice Mercedes

Y sin Strippers- agrega Santana, las chicas miran a su alrededor y es obvio que la discoteca está reservada sólo para ellos, además habían bailarinas y bailarines bailando por todos partes y la cantidad de comida y alcohol en la barra era indescriptible

Las chicas saludan a todos los invitados entre ellos Franny, Jesse y la detective Williams

No lo podía creer cuando recibí la tarjeta de invitación a su matrimonio- dice Tina con emoción

Por cierto muy buena elección en el diseño- agrega Kurt

¡Que empiece esta fiesta!- dice Puck y la música suena por todos lados

* * *

><p>Quinn se distancia de los demás para hablar a solas con su hermana pues se suponía que llegaría el mismo día de la boda pues aún tenía que dejar todo organizado en su trabajo<p>

Hola Franny- dice Quinn antes de abrazarla con emoción

Hola Quinn- dice Franny con una sonrisa

¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Quinn- no te esperaba hasta el día de la boda

Me escapé del trabajo unos días- dice Franny- y no me iba a perder tú despedida de soltera

Gracias por estar aquí- dice Quinn

Tu eres mi hermanita, claro que voy a estar contigo en uno de los momentos más especiales de tu vida- dice Franny

¿Dónde te estás quedando?- pregunta Franny

En un hotel- dice Franny y Quinn la mira con curiosidad

¿Por qué? Sabes que tienes mi casa a tu disposición – dice Quinn

Lo sé pero me imagino el caos en el que están ahora con los últimos detalles de la boda- dice Franny- ya pasé por eso, además sólo estoy aquí por un par de días, me voy y regreso la noche antes de la boda, además quería darte la sorpresa

Pues estoy gratamente sorprendida- dice Quinn

¿Cuéntame mamá siguió su rol como organizadora de la boda?- pregunta Franny con una sonrisa pues cuando ella se casó pasó exactamente lo mismo

Si supieras…- dice Quinn y las dos hermanas sonríen con complicidad

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro extremo de la discoteca Rachel hablaba con Finn y Sam<p>

Rachel te ves muy bien- dice Sam

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Sam- dice Finn

Gracias chicos – les dice la morena con una sonrisa

La mirada de Finn esta fija en la detective Williams así que no puede evitar preguntar

¿Quién es ella? Es linda- dice Finn

Es una amiga- dice Rachel

¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Sam también interesado pero con más curiosidad por saber quién es que por tirársele encima como lo demuestra Finn

Summer Williams- dice la morena y decide probar una teoría- por lo que he escuchado es soltera

¿Sí?- pregunta Finn con interés- voy a hablar con ella

Suerte- le dice Sam

Finn se acerca a la detective quien estaba en la barra tomándose un trago

Hola- dice Finn

Hola Finn- dice Summer

¿Oye, cómo supiste mi nombre si nunca te lo dije?- pregunta Finn sorprendido

Burt's Mechanics es muy conocido al igual que tu Finn Hudson- dice la detective con una sonrisa

Tienes razón- dice Finn- pero estamos en desventaja, tú sabes mi nombre y yo no sé cómo te llamas

Eso se soluciona fácilmente- dice Sumer- mi nombre es Summer Williams

Bueno, es un placer conocerte Summer- dice Finn con una sonrisa- ¿desde cuando conoces a las chicas?

Desde hace poco pero no hemos hecho muy buenas amigas- miente Summer pues lo mejor es no compartir información acerca de la investigación con cualquier persona

Eso es cierto porque si te hubiera conocido antes me hubiera fijado en ti desde hace mucho tiempo- dice Finn y Summer se da cuenta de que el chico intenta coquetear con ella- eres muy linda

Pudiste haber sido más original- dice Summer con una sonrisa

Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad- se defiende Finn

Mira, no quiero ser descortés pero…- intenta decir la detective y el chico la interrumpe

Oh…- dice Finn después de pensar unos pocos segundos- no lo había pensado, te gustan las mujeres, yo no tengo problema con eso

El problema es que no me gustas tú- dice Summer- así que no pierdas tu tiempo ni desperdicies el mío – sin más la detective toma su trago y se va a hablar con Santana y Puck quienes charlaban de forma amena

Finn se devuelve a donde están Rachel y Sam luciendo derrotado

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Sam y la morena también esta intrigada por oír la respuesta

Pues todo iba muy bien- dice Finn- intercambiamos nombres y después empecé a coquetearle abiertamente y me frenó en seco así que yo pensé que era lesbiana y le dije que yo no tenía problema con eso pero me dijo que el problema era que yo no le gustaba

Hay cosas que no cambian Finn- dice Rachel asombrada por la inmadurez del chico

¡Qué bestia!- dice Sam

¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?- pregunta Finn

Cómo se te ocurre suponer que le gustan las mujeres- dice Sam

¿Acaso no es lesbiana?- le pregunta Finn a Rachel

No lo sé Finn- dice la morena con sinceridad

¿Qué no son amigas?- pregunta Finn con curiosidad

Si pero no vivimos preguntándole sobre su vida privada- dice Rachel

_Amigo el ratón del queso- piensa Rachel pues aún no confía del todo en la detective_

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después<p>

Ya todos tenían sus tragitos encima pero la noche apenas comenzaba

La gran mayoría estaban en la pista de baile o poniéndose al día de lo que había pasado en sus vidas en los últimos meses. Rachel estaba sobre las piernas de Quinn y el alcohol se les había subido a la cabeza pues la chicas se besaban apasionadamente sin importar quién las estuviera viendo y la mano de la rubia estaba acariciando el muslo de la morena y poco a poco hacia camino por debajo de la falda de su novia

Esto es como un deja vú- dice Blaine al observar la escena y recordar aquella vez que estuvieron en el Hit con la chicas hasta que alguien tose con toda la intención de interrumpirlas pero no logra su cometido pues la chicas están en trance y lo que menos quieren es separarse

¡Paren ya, Dios mío!- dice Santana y esta vez la chicas se apartan sin muchas ganas

¿Qué pasa Santana?- pregunta Rachel claramente molesta por la interrupción

Sí, qué pasa Santana- agrega Puck pues estaba disfrutando la escena pero se calla rápidamente cuando Mercedes lo mira de forma no muy agradable

Queremos mostrarle algo- dice Artie y mientras tanto Mike termina de acomodar todo

Las chicas voltean y se dan cuenta de que hay una gran pantalla blanca y un proyector de video

¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Quinn

Sólo observen- dice Brittany

En la pantalla aparecen fotos de las chicas con los gleeks durante secundaria y la música de fondo era una mezcla de algunas de las canciones que cantaron cuando todos eran miembros de New Directions, desde el comienzo del video Quinn y Rachel estaban tomadas de la mano compartiendo ese momento tan especial

Sólo queríamos decirles que las queremos mucho y ahora y siempre vamos a estar apoyándolas- dice Mike quien por primera vez toma la vocería del grupo

Eso fue muy lindo- dice Rachel quien estaba algo sentimental

Muchas gracias chicos- dice Quinn- de verdad no saben lo que esto significa para nosotras

* * *

><p>20 minutos después Rachel estaba bailando con Mike mientras Quinn hablaba con Jesse<p>

Quinn, te felicito, sé que vas a hacer muy feliz a Rachel- dice Jesse

Eso es lo que más deseo- le dice la rubia mientras observa cómo se divierte su novia en la pista de baile

Se nota que se aman- dice el chico

Así es y no sé cómo agradecerle a Dios por lo felices que somos- dice Quinn

El chico voltea, la mira a los ojos y dice- siento mucho si alguna vez causé problemas en su relación, no fue mi intención- Rachel le había contado a grandes rasgos acerca de la "_pelea_" que tuvo con la rubia por su llegada

No, no te disculpes, el problema fue mío, estaba celosa y no quería oír explicaciones- dice Quinn- creí que volvías por ella, que buscabas reconciliarte con ella

Pues de cierto modo sí pero como amigos Quinn- dice Jesse con una sonrisa

Eso lo entendí con el paso del tiempo- dice la rubia- a veces me cierro con las personas, se me hace difícil conocerlas y basó todo en la primera impresión pero la vida me ha probado que no todo es como parece

Rachel y yo estamos intentando recuperar nuestra amistad- dice Jesse – sé que es un camino difícil por todo lo que pasó pero entiendo que todos necesitamos tiempo

Te digo una cosa- dice Quinn- cuando pensaba que estabas detrás de Rachel tenía unas ganas de golpearte pero con sólo unas palabras entendí que una relación no es sólo amor, también debe haber respeto y confianza, y en eso Rachel me dio una gran lección

¿Cuál fue?- pregunta Jesse intrigado

Que el amor es la base de las relaciones pero es necesario cimentar todo con valores para que las cosas funcionen- dice rubia

Pero dejemos de hablar de mi- dice Quinn- ¿cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Jane?

Mejor que nunca – dice Jesse con una sonrisa y él continúa hablando con la rubia otro rato

* * *

><p>Así que Quinn por fin se decidió y concretó el asunto- le dice Franny a Rachel<p>

Sí – dice la morena con una sonrisa

Ustedes dos se quieren mucho, me imaginaba que iban a dar este paso pronto- dice Franny con una sonrisa que le recuerda a la sonrisa de su prometida

No me imagino cómo sería mi vida sin Quinn, la amo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Créeme, se te nota- dice Franny- muéstrame el anillo

Mira- dice Rachel

Es precioso- dice Franny después de contemplar el anillo por unos segundos- Quinn tiene muy buen gusto- dice la rubia en tono sugerente y la morena se sonroja

Franny, por favor- dice Rachel apenada

Sólo estaba bromeando- dice Franny- en realidad quería darte las gracias

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta la morena con desconcierto

Desde que entraste de nuevo a la vida de Quinn, las cosas en nuestra familia han cambiado para bien, nuestros padres han cambiado, se preocupan por comprendernos y no por juzgarnos- dice Franny- diría que es la familia que Quinn y yo siempre quisimos tener y en parte eso ha sido porque le ayudaste a Quinn a mostrarse como realmente es y a luchar por lo que quiere y por quien ama, si te soy sincera nunca he visto sonreír a Quinn como cuando está a tu lado y no sabes la dicha que siento al saber que mi hermanita es feliz contigo, ahora nuestra familia va a ser un poco más grande y me alegra darte la bienvenida

Franny no lo duda y la abraza

Gracias Franny- dice Rachel con los ojos llorosos- no sabes lo mucho que significan tus palabras para mí

No llores- le dice Franny- hoy es día de celebración

Es que estoy muy sentimental no sé qué me pasa- dice la morena

No te preocupes, estás llena de emociones y es entendible que te sientas así- dice Franny

No más lágrimas- dice Rachel

Así me gusta- dice Franny con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Rachel y Quinn se escabullen al segundo piso donde no hay nadie para compartir un momento a solas<p>

Te amo, te amo- dice Rachel entre besos

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn

Las chicas se desprenden del beso y la morena empuja a la rubia y está cae sentada sobre un sofá, Rachel comienza desabotonar su blusa dejando a la vista un brasier de encaje negro tal y como le gusta a Quinn

Mi Amoor- gime la rubia pasando la lengua sensualmente por su labio inferior al ver lo que hace su prometida

Rachel se sienta entre las piernas de Quinn y se reanudan los besos apasionados mientras las manos de la rubia acarician sus senos a través de la fabrica del brasier

Amor, necesito más- dice la morena

Lo que tú quieras mi Vida- dice Quinn y la boca de la rubia se posa sobre los senos de su novia complaciendo sus demandas

Quinn, Amooor- gime Rachel después de unos minutos con las manos en el cabello rubio de su novia

Hazme el amor- le dice la morena al oído antes de besar su lóbulo

Me muero por hacerte el amor- dice Quinn- pero nuestros amigos están abajo y quieren festejar con nosotras, no me parece bien hacerles un desplante como este, además lo que te quiero hacer me va a tomar toda la noche- termina diciendo en tono sugerente

Está bien Quinn tienes razón pero esta noche va a ser inolvidable, ten por seguro que no vas a dormir ni un segundo- dice Rachel con picardía y Quinn se muerde los labios en anticipación

La morena empieza a abotonar su blusa y la rubia hace puchero pues estaba muy cómoda con la vista que tenía

No me hagas puchero- dice Rachel- fue tu idea así que te aguantas

Rachel toma la manija de la puerta y está a punto de abrir la cuando siente que Quinn pone su frente contra su espalda y besa su cuello mientras acaricia sus senos, una mano de la rubia viaja al sur hasta los panties de la morena pero se detiene justo antes de llegar a donde la morena más la necesitaba y le da una palmada en el trasero

Quinnnn- se queja Rachel

Ese es sólo el comienzo Amor- dice la rubia

Las chicas están a punto de salir cuando escuchan la conversación de dos personas

¿Es la detective?- pregunta Rachel intentando reconocer la voz

Eso parece- dice Quinn y las chicas no abren la puerta pues quieren saber de qué se trata el asunto

* * *

><p>Minutos antes<p>

La detective Summer está sentada observando a la gente divirtiéndose y fue allí que entendió porque acepto la invitación de Santana y Mercedes pues hace mucho no salía y necesitaba algo de diversión y hasta ahora se la había pasado muy bien excepto por el incidente con Finn

A lo lejos estaban Santana y Brittany observándola

Esta muy pensativa- dice Brittany

Sí, deberíamos alegrarle la noche, ¿no crees?- dice la latina con una sonrisa picara

Santana se acerca a una de las bailarinas, una rubia alta de cabello largo y ojos verdes, y le ordena que le haga un bailecito especial a Summer quien había ido a la barra por otro trago y con la luz de la discoteca su rostro no era muy visible

_Hey girl, I'm debating if I should take you home_- la chica empieza a bailar sensualmente y sonríe al descubrir que le está hacienda un baile a la detective Williams_  
>Should I take you home?<br>__I don't mean to keep you waiting  
>But I just gotta know<em>- Summer se sorprende al ver a la chica_  
>If you're ready<em>

_She says she wanna take her skirt off_- la chica se quita la falda

_Be my guest!  
><em>_I decided to take my shirt off- _y también se quita la corta blusa que tenía puesta quedando en una ropa interior muy sexy_  
>And show my chest!<br>__And we been sipping on that Merlot  
>So you know what's next<br>Perfect intermissions, switching positions  
>We so explicit oh!<em>

_You can say it all night long_- Santana nota una mezcla de emociones en el rostro de la detective incomodidad, deseo, pasión

_That you couldn't wait to get me home alone  
>What you gon' do to me<br>Don't talk about it, be about it  
>Let me see, let me see, let me see<br>Girl I can't wait to get you home- _la chica se aproxima a los labios de Summer como si fuera a besarla pero se aleja justo antes de rozar sus labios  
><em>Talk a good game mate, come on<br>Holler 'bout what you gon' do to me  
>Don't talk about it, be about it<br>Let me see, let me see, let me see _– la chica se sienta en las piernas de la detective

_I'll be anticipating-_ le susurra la oído la letra de la canción de forma muy seductora

_What you would do to me  
>What you gon' do to me<br>Sex babe, it's the ocassion  
>Hands on when you're with me<br>Give your heart to me, yeah_

Antes de que la canción termine Summer toma a la bailarina del brazo y suben hasta el segundo piso

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Summer con dureza

Trabajando, Love- dice la chica

No me llames así, Vanessa- dice la detective

Ya no quieres que te llame así, antes te encantaba, mucho más cuando jugabamos con las esposas por si no lo recuerdas- dice la chica con una sonrisa picara

Dime qué quieres de mí, no te bastó con todo el daño que me hiciste- dice Summer

Por favor, te hice un favor alejándote de ese imbécil- dice Vanessa- era obvio que no lo amabas por algo es tu ex esposo, recuerda que siempre he sido yo a quien amas, no creas que me vas a olvidar tan fácil con cualquier estúpido o estúpida que se te cruza por el camino

De verdad te crees toda esa mierda que estás diciendo- dice Summer

Niégamelo- dice Vanessa mientras se inclina a los labios de la detective para besarla

No te creas tan importante- dice Summer y la chica cierra el espacio entre sus bocas y la besa, la detective no puede evitar más que responder a aquel beso, esa chica siempre fue su debilidad por más que quisiera negarlo

Vanessa termina con el beso y dice- debo seguir trabajando pero no te preocupes este ligerito me lo quitas tu esta noche, te espero en mi casa, bye Love- le da un corto beso en los labios

La chica baja las escaleras y sigue con su trabajo de bailarina, pronto Summer la sigue

* * *

><p>No lo puedo creer- dice Quinn – no creí que a Summer le gustaran las mujeres<p>

De verdad ¿por qué?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Es que nunca me dio la vibra de ser lesbiana- dice Quinn

Con razón no te dabas cuentas cuando te hacia ojitos- dice la morena con obviedad

Pues si así fue yo no me di cuenta- dice la rubia con sinceridad- es más estaba segura de que le gustaba Harry

¿Harry?- pregunta Rachel con curisidad

Sí, bueno, de pronto eran ideas mías que sé yo- dice Quinn- pero mejor no le prestemos tanta atención a cosas que no son importantes y continuemos celebrando con nuestros amigos

Sólo por decir eso la rubia se gana un beso apasionado de la morena

Me encanta cuando me besas- dice Quinn aún con los ojos cerrados

Te aseguro que cuando termine la fiesta van haber muchos más besos como ese- dice Rachel, pronto las chicas continúan celebrando y cuando acaba la noche, las promesas de una noche de amor y pasión se vuelven realidad

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Lemme See- Usher- (youtbewatch?v=TEb7CPtpZvM)**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. El interés que ustedes tienen en mi historia me motiva a escribir más.**

**Besos y Abrazos :)**

**Jostin217**


	38. 24 Horas

Capitulo 38: 24 Horas

4:20 p.m.

Rachel y Quinn estaban recostadas en el sofá disfrutando un poco del tiempo a solas que tenían pues sus padres, quienes se estaban quedando en la casa de las chicas, habían decido recorrer Los Ángeles por su cuenta y pasar un rato ameno entre consuegros

Mi Amor- dice Rachel para llamar la atención de su novia pues los labios de Quinn besan su cuello continuamente

Bebé, Mercedes y Santana van a llegar pronto- dice la morena mientras acaricia la espalda de su novia pero la rubia parece no escucharla y prefiere besarla en los labios

Te amo- dice Quinn entre besos y Rachel se deja llevar por aquellos besos que la vuelven loca

Pronto la mano de la rubia se pierde debajo de la blusa de la morena y comienza a acariciar sus senos por encima del brasier

Quinn- gime Rachel arqueando su espalda debido al intenso placer que sentía

Las chicas se dan un beso apasionado hasta que la morena interviene nuevamente

Amor, para- dice Rachel suavemente y con poca convicción, aún así la rubia se detiene

¿No te gustó?- pregunta Quinn confundida

Tú sabes que me encanta cuando me tocas- dice la morena- pero recuerda que en menos de diez minutos llegan nuestras damas de honor

Rach, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo- dice la rubia antes de darle unos cuantos besos en el cuello y en los labios pues desde la noche de la despedida de soltera no habían podido estar juntas gracias a la infinidad de detalles para que su boda fuera perfecta, además de la llegada de sus padres

Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo Bebé pero ahora no es el mejor momento, sólo recuerda que tenemos la vida entera para amarnos- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso que dejo a rubia sin aliento

¿Cómo quieres que me concentre en otra cosa cuando me besas así?- pregunta Quinn con una sonrisa y aún con los ojos cerrados después de aquel beso

La morena besa los parpados de los ojos de la rubia que aún permanecen cerrados y termina con otro beso en sus labios

Te amo, Preciosa- dice Rachel mirando a los ojos avellana de su futura esposa

Y yo te adoro, mi Amor- dice Quinn antes de devolverle aquel beso

Las chicas arreglan la ropa que traían puesta y quedan presentables para ver a sus amigas

Gracias a Dios todo está listo para mañana- dice la morena

Sí, por eso es que no sé qué nos quieren decir Santana y Mercedes

Pues tendremos que esperar y averiguarlo- dice Rachel justo cuando suena el timbre

Yo voy mi Amor- dice Quinn antes de levantarse del sofá y darle un corto beso a su novia

Hola chicas, sigan por favor- las saluda la rubia con una sonrisa al verlas

Hola Mercedes, Santana- dice Rachel antes de abrazarlas- ¿a qué debemos su visita?- las dos chicas se miran entre ellas

Me imagino que saben que no pueden dormir juntas antes de la boda, es tradición- dice Mercedes

Berry, tú te vas con 'Cedes y Quinn tu vienes conmigo- agrega Santana

¿Qué?

¿Por qué?- preguntan Rachel y Quinn al mismo tiempo pues no les gustaba nada la idea de no poder dormir juntas

Ya escucharon a 'Cedes- dicen Santana- es tradición o algo así qué sé yo,… el caso es que todos los que están a punto de casarse lo hacen, yo hice lo mismo antes de mi boda con Britt

Pero yo no quiero estar lejos de Quinn- dice la morena haciendo puchero

Sabes que tu puchero ya no tiene efecto en mí- dice Mercedes- así que no pierdas tu tiempo y no se preocupen por la ropa que todo está listo para que mañana lleguen perfectas a su boda

No me mires así Q- dice la latina la mirada de la rubia- Mercedes y yo sólo cumplimos con nuestro rol de damas de honor

Pero…-la rubia intenta decir algo pero Mercedes la interrumpe

¿Quién dijo que ustedes tenían voz y voto en esto?, ¡muévanse! - dice Mercedes ya cansada de la actitud de las chicas, sorprendiendo a todas las demás por su tono mandón y nadie se metía con Mercedes Jones mucho menos cuando daba una orden con semejante contundencia

Está bien, ya vamos- dicen Quinn y Rachel a coro

Santana y Mercedes toman la delantera

Me gusta tu estilo- le dice la latina con una sonrisa

Lo sé, chica- dice Mercedes y las dos chocan sus manos

10 minutos después Rachel y Quinn estaban despidiéndose y se besaban con intensidad y pasión cerca del garaje donde estaban esperándolas Santana y Mercedes, además de las miradas de algunos de sus guardaespaldas quienes por ningún motivo las iban a dejar desprotegidas mucho menos a puertas de su boda

Te amo- dice Quinn al separarse por un momento de los labios de su morena

Por fin se separaron- le dice Santana a Mercedes

Rachel no responde con palabras, simplemente agarra el cuello de la camisa de Quinn y vuelve a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado

No parece- dice Mercedes quien continúa viendo la escena

Las chicas terminan dándose cortos besos y sin la menor intención de separarse pero aún así cada quien se va con su dama de honor

La morena entra al auto de Mercedes mordiéndose el labio inferior y con todos sus pensamientos en su futura esposa

Estás en una nube- comenta Mercedes justo cuando empieza a conducir hacia el apartamento de Kurt y Blaine

Todo gracias a los besos de Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>7: 20 p.m.<p>

Quiero estar con Rachel- murmura Quinn entre dientes pero Santana y Brittany la alcanzan a oír

Esta _corta_ separación te está afectando demasiado, Q ¿no te parece?- pregunta Santana

San tiene razón Q- dice Brittany- hace unas horas estabas con Rach

Oh…- dice Santana su sonrisa característica- ¿hace cuanto no te acuestas con Berry?

Santana es más que sexo- dice Quinn- es cómo su sonrisa me alegra el día, lo mucho me encanta acurrucarme a su lado, tenerla entre mis brazos y saber que estar junta a ella me hace mejor persona

Estás inspirada al parecer no vas a tener problemas con tus votos- dice la latina

Se nota que estás enamorada Q- dice Brittany con una sonrisa

Es sólo que estar Rachel me hace sentir todas estas cosas y yo nunca he sentido esto por nadie más- dice Quinn- mañana va ser mi esposa y me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo

Soy feliz porque eres feliz Q- dice Santana con una sonrisa

Gracias San- dice Quinn

Awww abrazo grupal- dice Brittany y las tres mejores amigas comparten un cálido abrazo

* * *

><p>9: 15 p.m.<p>

Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine y Rachel estaban sentados en la sala

¿En qué piensas?- le pregunta Blaine a la morena pues la ve muy pensativa

Me voy a casar mañana con la mujer perfecta para mí- dice la morena con una sonrisa- a veces me parece irreal lo feliz que soy

Los tres la miran con una sonrisa cómplice

Hace unos años la idea de ustedes dos juntas era una locura- dice Kurt

Pero no puedes negar que siempre hubo una conexión entre ellas- agrega Mercedes

Sí, el sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que no lo queríamos ver- dice Rachel

Bueno, ya basta de hablar del pasado- dice Blaine- mejor hablemos del presente, específicamente tu boda

Los vestidos están perfectos, mañana se van a ver fabulosas- dice Kurt con seguridad y entusiasmo

Estoy segura de eso- dice la morena con una sonrisa pero sin mucha efusividad y esto llama la atención de sus amigos

¿Qué pasa Rachel?- pregunta Blaine

Es sólo que extraño mucho a Quinn- dice Rachel haciendo puchero- yo sé que es ilógico y que tan sólo faltan unas horas para casarnos pero quiero a mi novia conmigo

Prácticamente nos toco obligarlas a separase- dice Mercedes

Me imagino que es ansiedad por el matrimonio- dice Kurt

Lo cierto es que mañana voy a dar un paso muy importante en mi vida y va a ser al lado de la mujer que amo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa que contagia a sus amigos

* * *

><p>10: 30 p.m.<p>

Suena el celular de Quinn quien estaba ayudando a Santana con los platos después de comer algo

_Amor- dice Quinn con una sonrisa_

_Hola Bebé- dice Rachel bajo la atenta mirada de Kurt- sólo quería darte las buenas noches, decirte que te extraño y que te amo como jamás he amado a nadie _

_Rach, también te extraño, te adoro mi Amor- dice Quinn mientras Santana rueda los ojos- y quiero que las horas pasen lo más pronto posible para así poder llamarte mi esposa_

_Aww Quinn, eso fue hermoso- dice Rachel- no sé si voy a poder dormir sin ti a mi lado_

_Te entiendo Amor- dice la rubia- apenas han pasado unas horas y no sabes la falta que me haces_

_Te mando un beso para que duermas pensando en mi – dice la morena antes de hacer el sonido de un beso_

_Como siempre lo hago, mi Amor- dice Quinn_

_Te amo- dice Rachel_

_Yo te amo más- dice la rubia_

_Imposible- dice la morena con una sonrisa- hasta mañana, Amor_

_Hasta mañana, Rach- dice Quinn antes de colgar_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

7:05 a.m.

¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Rachel cuando llega a la sala y ve a Blaine preparando el desayuno

Son las 7:05- dice Blaine

¡Ya son las 7!- dice Rachel pues estaba acostumbrada a despertarse más temprano, sólo dormía un poco más algunas veces cuando despertaba con Quinn a su lado- dormí de más

No te preocupes- dice Mercedes cuando llega a la sala- es bueno que descanses bien y tengas mucha energía para este día

En eso tienes razón- dice la morena

Por cierto Rach- dice Blaine- tus padres llamaron y llegan a la 10 para ayudarte con todo lo que necesites

Gracias por el recado Blaine- dice Rachel

De nada- dice Blaine- chicas el desayuno está listo en 15 minutos así que pónganse cómodas

Genial porque me estoy muriendo de hambre- dice Mercedes provocando las risas de Rachel y Blaine

* * *

><p>8:00 a.m.<p>

Quinn seguía durmiendo pues se había quedado dormida muy tarde, de pronto suena su celular

_Rach, Amor- die la rubia sin v er el identificador con la esperanza de que sea su morena la que esta al otro lado de la línea_

_No, Quinnie, soy yo- dice Judy_

_Ah, buenos días mamá- dice la rubia_

_Llamaba para despertarte- dice Judy- debes estar ansiosa, yo estoy emocionada, en un par de horas Franny y yo estaremos contigo, te vamos ayudar a prepararte para la boda_

_Okay, mamá, ya mismo me levanto de la cama, me ducho y desayuno- dice Quinn_

_Eso es, toma fuerzas porque este va a ser un largo día- le aconseja su madre_

_Lo haré- dice Quinn- gracias por todo mamá, te quiero_

_Y yo a ti Quinnie- dice Judy con emoción antes de colgar_

* * *

><p>11:55 a.m.<p>

En un restaurante de Los Ángeles, Brody estaba sentado, tomando un café y analizando su plan una y otra vez

_No voy a permitir que Rachel se case, Quinn Fabray no la va a alejar de mi lado, Rachel es mía. Si creían que no me iba a enterar de su matrimonio estaban muy equivocadas. Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, es más, no debí permitir que se fuera a Londres a encontrarse con el estúpido de Jesse pero esta vez no voy a fallar. Rachel va a estar conmigo para siempre, para siempre_

* * *

><p>3: 15 p.m.<p>

Estás preciosa, hija- dice Hiram

No puedo creer que te nos cases- dice Leroy con los ojos llorosos

Papi, no llores porque me haces llorar- dice Rachel entre con emoción

Ni se te ocurra llorar, no quiero que dañes tu maquillaje perfecto- dice Leroy- eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

Gracias, papi- dice la morena y pausa un momento- estoy nerviosa, feliz, ¡Dios! tengo una mezcla de emociones y no sé qué hacer con ellas

Tranquila Rachel- dice Hiram- estoy seguro que Quinn va estar esperándote en el altar con una sonrisa

La morena se imagina la escena y sonríe, calmando sus nervios efectivamente

Gracias- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno- los amo

Ya es hora de ir partir- dice Leroy – el auto está esperando por ti

Nosotros vamos a ir adelante y te recibiremos allá- dice Hiram

Okay- dice la morena- nos vemos en un rato

* * *

><p>3:40 p.m.<p>

Ahora entiendo porque Santana estaba tan impaciente el día de su boda- dice Quinn

No te preocupes Quinn apenas mires a Rachel caminado hasta el altar tus nervios se van a evaporar- dice Franny

Te ves hermosa- dice Russell al llegar

Hola papá- dice Quinn- gracias

¿Dónde está tu madre?- pregunta Russell

Está verificando que todo este perfecto- dice Franny- mejor voy a ver qué tantos cambios está haciendo, es mejor tenerla bajo control

Franny se retira y deja solos a Russell y a Quinn

No sabes lo contento que estoy de que hayas escogido a Rachel como la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida- dice su padre- ese una chica ejemplar y se nota que te ama tanto como tú la amas a ella

Sé que quizá aceptar la idea de nosotras fue un poco dura para ti pero no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que digas esas palabras sobre la mujer que amo y nuestra relación- dice Quinn

Te quiero papá- dice Quinn y Russell acerca a ella para darle un cálido abrazo

Y yo a ti hija- dice Russell

La rubia se separa del abrazo y saca su celular

_Mamá ¿puedes venir aquí?- dice Quinn_

_Ya voy Quinnie- dice Judy_

_Trae a Franny- dice la rubia_

_Estaremos allí en un minuto- dice Judy antes de colgar_

Ya vuelvo- le dice Quinn a su padre dejándolo sólo en la habitación

¿Dónde está Quinn?- pregunta Judy al llegar y no verla

No lo sé- dice Russell- dijo que ya volvía

Unos segundos después Quinn reaparece pero no lo hace sola

Papá, te quiero presentar a tu nieta- dice Quinn su madre y su hermana ya conocían a la pequeña Beth pero quería que estuvieran ahí para presenciar este memorable momento

Beth, el es tu abuelito Russell- le dice Quinn a la niña

Hola- dice la pequeña con timidez pues para ella Russell es un desconocido

Es mi nieta- dice Russell con una sonrisa aunque eran visible las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, lo que Quinn hizo en ese momento, el poder conocer a Beth, le demostró que su hija lo había perdonado por completo

Russell se agacha y carga a la niña entre sus brazos y sin ocultar la emoción que siente dice- hola Beth

La niña lo mira con curiosidad y le pregunta- ¿por qué lloras?

Porque estoy feliz, muy feliz- dice Russell lanzándole una rápida mirada a Quinn quien sonreía ante la escena al igual que Judy y Franny

Mamá dice que los abrazos son la mejor cura para las lágrimas- dice Beth y en movimiento abraza a Rusell por el cuello

Gracias- murmura Russell haciéndole llegar el mensaje a Quinn

* * *

><p>4: 00 p.m.<p>

Ya es hora- le dice Santana Quinn

¿Ya viste a Rachel?- pregunta Quinn

No, aún no le visto pero no te preocupes todo está bien, recuerda que viene con sus padres- dice la latina

Tienes razón, es sólo que me pongo más nerviosa con cada minuto que pasa- dice la rubia- ¿puedes ver si ya llego Rachel? Ya debería estar aquí

Okay, ya vuelvo- dice Santana

* * *

><p>4: 02 p.m.<p>

Mercedes ¿dónde está Berry?- pregunta Santana

Acabé de hablar con sus padres y me dijeron que ya están muy cerca- dice Mercedes

Menos mal porque Quinn se muere por ver a su novia- dice la latina

Oh- dice Mercedes- ahí vienen

Los señores Berry salen del auto pero Rachel no está por ningún lado y apenas las damas de honor se dan cuenta de eso van a preguntarles a los padres de la morena

¿Hiram dónde está Rachel?- pregunta Mercedes

Viene detrás de nosotros- responde Leroy mirando hacia atrás pero el auto donde venían la morena y dos de sus guardaespaldas no se veía por ninguna parte

La voy a llamar- dice Mercedes quien marca al celular de la morena pero la lleva inmediatamente al correo de voz, los demás también intentan llamarla pero sucede exactamente lo mismo

Intentemos llamar a Harry y a Marcus- dice Santana- ellos van con ella deben saber algo

Llaman a los guardaespaldas y ninguno de ellos contesta y la situación se pone cada vez más rara

* * *

><p>4:10 p.m.<p>

Suena el celular de Santana y no se sorprende al saber que es Quinn quien la está llamando

Hola Q- dice la latina

¿Ya llego Rach?- pregunta la rubia y la comunicación queda en silencio por un momento pues la latina no sabe que responderle

¿San?- pregunta Quinn preocupada

Creo que ya está por llegar- dice la latina para salvar la situación pues sabía que la morena aún no había llegado

Eso me da mal espina- dice la rubia- tu conoces a Rachel, sabes que es muy puntual

Tranquila Q, no te desesperes- dice Santana

* * *

><p>4:20 p.m.<p>

¿Dónde está Rachel?- pregunta Quinn al llegar a la entrada y ver un motón de caras preocupadas

¿Por qué nadie dice nada?- pregunta Quinn desesperada al ver que ninguno de los presentes tenía información del paradero de su novia

No sabemos dónde está Rachel, Q- dice Santana

¿Qué?- pregunta la rubia quien sigue sin entender nada

Quinn saca su teléfono celular y llama a su novia

Contesta por favor- dice la rubia pero la llamada se va directo al buzón de mensajes

¿Rachel dónde estás?- pregunta Quinn con mucho temor de que algo malo le haya pasado a su morena

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! Las Reviews son amor!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. El interés que ustedes tienen en mi historia me motiva a escribir más.**

**Besos y Abrazos :)**

**Jostin217**


	39. La Boda

Capitulo 39: La Boda

4:21 p.m.

Quinn entra de nuevo a la habitación dónde estaba y llama insistentemente a su novia pero al igual que hace unos minutos no obtiene respuesta así que decide llamar a la detective Williams quien a pesar de tener dos semanas de vacaciones le dijo que se mantendría al pendiente del caso y que la llamara si algo extraño ocurría. Summer fue invitada al matrimonio pero les dijo a las chicas que asistiría a la recepción pues ya tenía planes para ese día

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Summer<p>

La detective estaba con Vanessa en su cama, las dos estaban completamente desnudas dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo

Te amo- dice Vanessa mientras siente los labios de Summer en su cuello y sus dedos justo donde la necesita

La detective la mira fijamente a los ojos verdes de Vanessa por un momento y después la besa en los labios

De repente suena el celular de la detective

No vas a contestar- le dice Vanessa con la respiración agitada, Summer intenta continuar pero la verdad está distraída y piensa que puede ser algo importante

La detective Williams se separa de Vanessa y toma su celular

No puedes dejar el maldito celular, ¡estás de vacaciones!- dice Vanessa más frustrada que enojada

Sólo será un momento- dice Summer

Yo te necesito aquí y ahora- dice Vanessa en tono sugerente mientras abre sus piernas y toca sus senos creando una vista demasiado provocativa para Summer

Un minuto, un minuto nada más, no te muevas - dice la detective rápidamente pues ya vio en la pantalla de su celular que es Quinn y le parece extraño que la rubia la este llamando el día de su boda justo en el momento en que debería estar casándose con Rachel

No te demores o termino yo sola- dice con una sonrisa provocativa

La detective se pone una bata y se va a la sala pues nunca puede pensar con claridad cuando Vanessa esta a su lado

_Hola- dice Summer_

_Summer, soy yo Quinn, necesito tu ayuda- dice la rubia- Rachel no aparece y temo que le haya pasado algo malo o no si esto tenga algo que ver con Brody_

_¿Estás segura de que algo pasa, Quinn?- pregunta la detective un tanto preocupada_

_Sí, mira la hora que es y se supone que Rachel debía estar aquí a las 4- dice la rubia_

_Okay, déjame investigar, cuando tenga noticias te llamo – dice Summer_

_Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí- dice Quinn_

_No te preocupes es mi deber, hablamos después- dice la detective_

_Está bien, adiós- dice Quinn_

Summer regresa a la habitación y Vanessa estaba esperándola

Van- dice la detective, la chica se levanta un poco, toma a Summer de la bata y la detective cae sobre ella quien no duda en atacarla con besos

Summer sabe que tiene que parar e investigar sobre el paradero de Rachel pero labios de Vanessa son su adicción

Van, debo atender esto, es importante- dice la detective

Siempre es tu trabajo y antes era el imbécil de tu esposo- se queja Vanessa- ¿Cuánto más tengo que soportar?

Nena, entiéndeme- dice Summer- te juro que salgo de esto y el resto de mis vacaciones soy toda tuya

Está bien pero no voy a permitir una interrupción más, sólo te paso está porque nos vamos de viaje - dice Vanessa pues sabe lo apasionada que es la detective con su trabajo y sabe que aún si discutieran el resultado sería el mismo

Summer la besa en los labios y dice- te amo

Y yo a ti- responde Vanessa- voy a darme una ducha

Okay, yo voy a atender este asunto- dice la detective mientras observa levantarse de la cama e ir al baño

Summer llama al detective Johnson

_Johnson- dice la detective_

_Williams ¿no estás de vacaciones?- pregunta Johnson_

_No tengo tiempo para preguntas personales Johnson ¿qué sabes sobre Brody Weston?- pregunta Summer _

_Pues te tengo noticias- dice el detective- Marcus, unos de los guardaespaldas de Rachel lo trajo hace unos pocos minutos a la estación de policía, está allí pero pronto va a ser traslado a la cárcel_

_Genial- dice la detective- ¿Qué sabes del paradero de Rachel Berry?_

_Pues según me informó Marcus, hubo un incidente con Weston pero al parecer todo está bien y va en camino a su boda- dice el detective_

_Gracias por la información Johnson- dice Summer_

* * *

><p>4: 30 p.m.<p>

La detective llama a Quinn

_Quinn, hola- dice Summer_

_Hola ¿sabes algo?- pregunta la rubia_

_Sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes, Rachel ya va para allá, ella está bien, algo pasó pero no tengo los detalles, me imagino que Rachel te contará todo- dice la detective_

_Gracias Summer, creo que mi corazón vuelve a funcionar normalmente- dice la rubia con alivio -¿te veo en la recepción de la boda?_

_Sí, no les voy a fallar- dice Summer y en ese momento Vanessa regresa a la habitación- además les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mí- la chica sonríe _

_Okay, nos vemos después- dice Quinn_

Nena, vístete de fiesta, hoy vamos a celebrar- dice la detective

¿Sí? ¿Y el viaje?- pregunta Vanessa cuando se acerca a Summer quien la abraza. La relación de las chicas no ha sido la más estable, han tenido sus altibajos pero aún así el amor les puede más

Sólo será un rato; es la recepción de la boda de Quinn y Rachel y quiero que vengas conmigo, está vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien- dice la detective

La chica le da un corto beso en los labios antes de ir al closet y buscar un vestido

* * *

><p>3:53 p.m.<p>

El auto donde iba la morena se detiene y Rachel cree que es por algún semáforo hasta que pasa mucho más tiempo del esperado y el auto aún no avanza

¿Qué pasa Marcus por qué no avanzamos?- pregunta la morena

Al parecer hubo un accidente- dice el guardaespaldas quien hoy hacía las veces de conductor

¿Puedes ver el auto de mis padres?- pregunta Rachel

No, ellos alcanzaron a pasar el semáforo justo antes del accidente- dice Marcus

¿Crees que nos demoremos mucho?- dice Rachel- no quiero llegar tarde a mi boda

No lo sé señorita Berry- dice Marcus- con estas cosas nunca se sabe

Quédese aquí señorita- dice Harry- yo voy a ver qué pasa y qué podemos hacer

* * *

><p>4: 00 p.m.<p>

Harry sale del auto para ver que pasa

¿Qué pasó aquí?- le pregunta Harry a uno de las personas que observaba la escena donde aparentemente había un choque de auto

A un tipo loco le dio estrellar este auto provocando todo este embotellamiento- dice un señor ya entrado en años

¿Cómo así?- pregunta Harry con curiosidad

Yo diría que ese chico estrelló al otro auto con intención- dice el señor- lo chocó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

¿Me puede decir como era el chico?- pregunta Harry

No lo puede ver bien, era joven como usted, alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros

_¿No puede ser o sí?- piensa Harry _

Mientras tanto en el auto

¡Dios mira la hora que es! Ya son las 4:05 p.m., debería estar en el altar- dice

Marcus ¿puedes llamar y avisar que ya vamos?, mi celular está muerto- dice Rachel quien intentaba que el aparato funcionara desde hace un rato

Ya mismo le informó a la señorita Fabray- dice Marcus y en ese momento oyen que una de las puertas del auto se abre y los dos piensan que Harry ya regreso

Hola Rachel- dice Brody con una sonrisa mientras se sienta a su lado, el chico traía una pistola y el miedo se refleja en el rostro de la morena

Bota el celular por la ventana- le dice Brody a Marcus pero este se niega a hacerlo- hazlo o alguien sale lastimado- a Marcus no le queda más que seguir las órdenes del chico pues no quiere poner en riesgo su vida y la de Rachel

¿Qué quieres Brody?- pregunta Rachel asustada

Por fin vamos a estar juntos Rachel, como debió ser desde el principio- dice el chico con entusiasmo

Yo estoy con Quinn, la amo- dice la morena

¡No digas tonterías Rachel!- dice Brody enojado, moviendo la pistola de un lado para otro y la morena hacia todo lo posible por mantener la calma

Marcus mira hacia el frente y podía ver que Harry regresaba, hicieron contacto visual y el guardaespaldas le daba a entender que algo estaba pasando haciendo movimientos con sus ojos y su boca

Ven, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí- dice Brody sujetando a la morena por la fuerza

Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado, estás loco- dice Rachel forcejeando

¡No te estoy pidiendo un favor!- dice Brody en tono amenazante

El chico sale del auto y va jalando a Rachel quien aún no sale de ahí

Suelta el arma o no dudo en disparar- dice Harry mientras le apunta directamente a la cabeza, por su parte Marcus sale del auto y también le apunta

Brody baja el arma y suelta a Rachel quien se refugia de todo lo que pasa en el auto, en la situación en la que estaba el chico era eso o morir, los dos guardaespaldas no parecían estar jugando, el plan hubiera sido perfecto si Harry no hubiera regresado antes de lo que Brody había anticipado

Entre los dos guardaespaldas lo atrapan y le ponen unas esposas

Llévalo a la estación de policía- dice Harry- yo voy a llevar a la señorita Berry a su boda; que no se te escape

Ten por seguro que no se me va a escapar, la estación de policía está a tres calles- dice Marcus- mejor lleva a la señorita Berry rápido que ya va bastante tarde, nos vemos después

Gracias chicos- dice la morena- me salvaron la vida

* * *

><p>4:32 p.m.<p>

Suena el celular de Quinn

_Amor- dice la morena llamando desde el celular de Harry pues el suyo estaba sin batería_

_¿Rachel dónde estás?- pregunta la rubia_

_Dime que no te has ido- le dice Rachel con preocupación_

_Esperaría la vida entera por ti si fuera necesario- dice Quinn_

_Te amo- dice Rachel con emoción y Harry quien iba a su lado sonríe pues nunca había visto a dos personas tan enamoradas como Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray_

_Y yo a ti mi Vida- dice la rubia- ¿cómo estás?_

_Ya estoy llegando, Amor- dice la morena- no te preocupes estoy bien, después de la ceremonia te cuento lo que pasó _

_Okay, mi Vida, aquí te espero- dice Quinn antes de colgar_

En ese momento aparece la rubia donde estaban sus familiares y los de Rachel

Rachel está bien, ya viene para acá, surgió un imprevisto- les informa Quinn a las personas más allegadas

¿Segura Q?- pregunta Santana

Sí, Rachel ya está por llegar- dice Quinn- y la ceremonia debe continuar

¿Ella está bien?- pregunta Hiram con preocupación

Sí, Rach, me dijo que estaba bien- dice la rubia y todos respiran con alivio

* * *

><p>5 minutos después llega Rachel<p>

Ya podemos comenzar con la ceremonia- dice la morena

Los asistentes se organizan para el inicio de la ceremonia nupcial

Entran las damas, los padrinos, las pajecitas Beth y Rose hija de profesor Schue y Emma. Suena la canción que indica que vienen las novias y todos se ponen de pie para esperarlas como es debido. Quinn es la primera entrar acompañada de Russell y la rubia sonríe todo el camino hasta el altar, su padre le da un abrazo y se sienta entre Judy y Franny quienes intentan inútilmente contener las lágrimas. La marcha nupcial sigue sonando y esta vez entra Rachel acompañada por sus padres y desde el primer momento en que Quinn la ve, para la rubia no existe nadie más en el mundo que su morena vestida de blanco, ese mismo sentimiento embarga a Rachel que no más de ver a Quinn, a su rubia, se le ilumina el día

La morena llega al altar sus padres le dan un cálido abrazo y hacen lo mismo con Quinn

Hiram es el ultimo en abrazar a la rubia y le dice al oído- te estoy entregando a quien más quiero, cuídamela mucho- Quinn asiente dándole a entender que captó el mensaje

La boda prosigue según lo acordado

Llega el momento de decir los votos

En poco tiempo te has convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida- dice Rachel- te amo, te amo tanto que no sé cómo expresarlo con palabras y ellas que siempre han sido mi mejor recurso, ahora son insuficientes para expresar lo que siento por ti. Cuando estaba en secundaria pensaba que sería feliz si cumplía todos mis objetivos, si estaba en Broadway actuando y ganaba premios pero el tiempo ha pasado y mis sueños han cambiado, mi sueño eres tú y hoy estoy segura que tu eres mi felicidad y quiero compartir el resto de mis días a tu lado

Mi Amor tu cambiaste mi vida y gracias a ti descubrí lo que es la felicidad; por ti me enfrenté a miedos y aprendí a luchar por lo que quiero y a quien quiero; – dice Quinn- hemos aprendido muchas cosas juntas y le agradezco a Dios que te haya puesto en mi camino. Tú eres lo que siempre soñé, la persona que de una forma u otra ha estado en los momentos más importantes de vida, compartiendo mis alegrías y tristezas. Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado y quiero que siga siendo así por el resto de nuestras vidas, hoy te amo más que ayer y estoy segura que mañana te amaré aún más

Te amo- le dice Rachel a Quinn haciendo mímica con los labios al o que la rubia responde con una gran sonrisa y un beso al aire en dirección a su morena

El pastor dice - ¿aceptas a Rachel Berry como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Quinn mira intensamente a los ojos cafés de Rachel y dice- Sí, acepto

El pastor dice- ¿aceptas Quinn Fabray como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Rachel responde a la mira con la misma intensidad y dice- Sí, acepto

La pequeña Beth se acerca y les da los anillos, Quinn y Rachel intercambian las argollas de matrimonio

Las declaro unidas en matrimonio, las novias se pueden besar- dice el pastor

Rachel pone sus manos en cuello de Quinn y la rubia pone las suyas en las caderas de la morena. Las chicas se besan, al principio sólo es un roce de labios hasta que sus lenguas hacen contacto brevemente y bailan esa danza que conocen perfectamente, las chicas deciden terminar con el beso antes de que no puedan parar, este es el primer beso que se dan como esposas y lo recordaran por siempre de eso no tienen la más mínima duda

Te amo- dice Rachel

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>En el auto, camino a la recepción de la boda<p>

Las chicas se dan otros cuantos besos hasta que la curiosidad de Quinn no puede más

Rach, ahora si dime por qué llegaste tarde- dice la rubia- sé que Brody tuvo algo que ver

Así es, fue por Brody- dice la morena

¿Ese imbécil te hizo algo?- pregunta Quinn preocupada

No mi Amor, gracias a la rápida acción de Harry y Marcus no pasó nada grave, Brody intentó secuestrarme – dice Rachel

¿Qué? No sé que habría hecho si algo malo te pasa- dice la rubia abrazándola- estaba tan preocupada por ti, mi Vida

Lo sé Bebé pero algo bueno salió de esto, Brody está encerrado y no podrá hacernos daño nunca más- dice la morena

Sí, Summer me contó algo- dice Quinn

¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunta la morena

No sabía a quien más acudir, estaba muy preocupada por ti- dice la rubia- ella me informó que Brody va a la cárcel- la rubia pausa por unos segundos

Eres la mujer que amo, mi esposa, haría cualquier cosa por ti y te juro que no voy a permitir que te pase nada malo- dice Quinn mirándola a los ojos antes de darle un beso

Rachel sonríe- es la primera vez que dices que soy tu esposa

La primera de muchas- dice la rubia con una sonrisa propia antes de volver a besarla

En la fiesta de recepción

Las chicas aprovechan un momento a solas con sus familias y les comentan lo sucedido con Brody

* * *

><p>Minutos después<p>

Todos los invitados estaban sentados en mesas hermosamente decoradas. Quinn y Rachel habían recibido las felicitaciones de casi todos los asistentes y en este preciso momento estaban besándose sin parar

Te amo, te amo- dice Quinn entre besos

A ver tortolitas, sepárense un momento por favor- dice la voz de Santana a través de un micrófono

Las chicas sonríen pues sólo Santana habría escogido justo ese momento para hablar

Amor, tienes un poco de labial por aquí- dice la morena antes de limpiar la comisura de los labios de su rubia

Quinn besa el dedo pulgar de Rachel cuando este pasa por sus labios, la morena reemplaza su pulgar con sus labios y las chicas vuelven a besarse otra vez, ellas estaban en su propio mundo

Cof…cof…cof- tose Santana no muy disimuladamente al ver las chicas continúan besándose- ¡Por Dios, parece misión imposible!- dice la latina quien hace reír a los asistentes

Quinn rueda los ojos pero no dice nada

Sabes Q, estoy muy contenta por ti y también lo digo por ti Berry- dice la latina y es el turno de la morena de rodar los ojos pues ni siquiera en su boda la llama por su nombre- debo decir que estoy muy feliz de compartir este día con ustedes, las conozco desde hace un buen tiempo y sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles pero también he sido testigo del amor que sienten la una por la otra, estoy segura que en esta nueva etapa de su relación habrán más alegrías y bendiciones para su hogar y espero que su amor perdure con el tiempo. Les deseo mucha felicidad, como todos los aquí presentes, por eso les propongo un brindis, por Rachel y Quinn Fabray- Berry

Salud- dicen los asistentes a la boda en coro

* * *

><p>Una hora después<p>

Démosle la bienvenida para su primer baile como esposas a Rachel y Quinn Fabray-Berry- dice Blaine

Quinn y Rachel llegan hasta la pista de baile y en ese momento Mercedes empieza a cantar

_I believe in you and me _– las chicas empiezan a bailar y se miran la una a la otra como si no existiera nadie más_  
>I believe that we will be in love eternally<br>As far as I can see  
>You will always be, the one, for me<br>Oh, yes, you will, I believe in dreams again  
>I believe that love will never end<br>And like the river finds the sea_

_I was lost, now I'm free_  
><em>I believe in you and me<em>

_I will never leave your side – las chicas hacen unas piruetas y le dan un toque de exquisite elegancia a su baile  
>I will never hurt your pride<br>When all the chips are down I will always be around  
>Just to be right where you are, my love<br>You know I love you, baby, I will never leave you out  
>I will always let you in<br>Oh, baby, to places no one's ever been  
>Deep inside can't you see, I believe in you and me<em>

_Maybe I'm a fool to feel the way I do  
>But I would be the fool forever<br>Just to be with you forever  
>I believe in miracles, love is a miracle<br>And baby, you're a dream come true _– Rachel y Quinn se besan hasta el final de la canción

_I was lost, now I'm free  
>Oh, baby, 'cause I do believe<br>I do believe in you and me_

De pronto el resto de sus antiguos compañeros de glee se unen y cantan una mezcla de las canciones que fueron memorables para ellos, provocando que la gente se anime y se llene la pista de baile

Todos pasan un buen rato bailando y compartiendo, la boda fue muy íntima y eso les permitió disfrutarla aún más

* * *

><p>Mira allá están las novias- dice Summer al ver a Quinn y Rachel- ven, vamos a saludar<p>

Hola chicas- dice la detective

Hola Summer- dice Quinn más contenta de lo normal pues estaba algo tomada al igual que Rachel

Hola- dice Rachel, su esposa la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello

Felicitaciones- dice la detective

Gracias, no sabes lo felices que estamos- dice Rachel

Les quiero presentar a alguien- dice Summer y la chica les sonríe- ella es Vanessa Rivers, mi novia

Un gusto conocerte – dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Lo mismo digo- dice Rachel

Créanme el gusto es mío- dice Vanessa con una sonrisa- aunque ya las había visto antes pero estaba un poco oscuro- las chicas recuerdan la noche de la despedida de soltera y la conversación que la detective tuvo con esta chica

Rachel observa a la chica y concluye que a Summer le gustan las rubias

Claro tú eras una de las bailarinas- dice la rubia

Se podría decir que nos reencontramos gracias a ustedes- dice Vanessa con una sonrisa

Un placer haberles ayudado- dice la morena con sinceridad pues ya no se tiene que preocupar por las intenciones de la detective con su novia, quizá Brittany tenía razón y estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, no había nada que temer pues Quinn le ha demostrado del mil maneras lo mucho que la ama

Voy por algo de beber- dice Vanessa- ¿te traigo algo Amor?

No, Van así estoy bien- dice Summer y observa como Vanessa desaparece entre la gente

No sabíamos que tuvieras novia- dice Rachel

Mi historia con Vanessa es bastante compleja- dice Summer – pero nos amamos y eso es lo importante

En eso tienes toda la razón- dice Quinn mirando a Rachel con amor

¿Sabes algo más sobre Brody?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Sí, hablé otra vez con el detective Johnson y me dijo que se le van a imputar cargos por tentativa de secuestro, acoso y porte ilegal de armas, las pruebas son contundentes- dice la detective- así como van las cosas Brody va a pasar un buen tiempo en prisión

Ya estás hablando de trabajo otra vez, que aburrida- dice Vanessa al regresar, Summer rueda los ojos y después le da un corto beso en los labios

Bueno, sólo veníamos a felicitarlas y desearles lo mejor en su matrimonio- dice Summer

Se lucieron con la fiesta, está genial- dice Vanessa

Muchas gracias- dice Quinn

Vanessa mira el reloj y dice- ya es hora de irnos, Amor

La fiesta apenas está empezando ustedes deberían quedarse un poco más- dice la morena

Tenemos un vuelo- dice Summer- nos vamos de vacaciones

Oh, entonces que la pasen muy bien- dice Quinn

Así será- dice Vanessa con tono sugerente y una sonrisa picara, las otras tres chicas se sonrojan

¡Vanessa! - dice Summer

¿Qué? no estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad- dice la chica

Okay, mejor nos vamos – dice Summer rápidamente, entrelazando sus manos y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación- hasta luego chicas que la pasen muy bien

Hasta luego- dice Quinn

Que les vaya muy bien en su viaje- dice Rachel

Adiós chicas Faberry- dice Vanessa y todas se ríen por las ocurrencias de la chica

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde la fiesta aún continúa<p>

Rachel y Quinn se despiden de sus familiares y amigos quienes les desean lo mejor en su viaje en luna de miel

¿A dónde van?- le pregunta Sam a Santana

A un hotel de lujo y viajan mañana- dice la latina

¿Y cuál destino escogieron?- pregunta Mike

Yo sólo sé que es por el Caribe- dice Mercedes

¡Se la van a pasar súper!- dice Brittany con entusiasmo

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong>

**I Believe in you and me- Whitney Houston (youtube/watch?v=cia0yOYOsfQ)**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. El interés que ustedes tienen en mi historia me motiva a escribir más**

**Besos y Abrazos :)**

**Jostin217**


	40. Luna De Miel

Capitulo 40: Luna De Miel

En el auto

La mano de la rubia estaba debajo del vestido de su esposa mientras la besaba con amor

Quinn, Amor- dice la morena entre besos

Quiero que lleguemos ya a nuestra habitación- dice la rubia justo antes de besar su cuello

Ummm, Amor, el conductor todavía está aquí, no quiero que le demos un show gratis- dice la morena

Te amo- dice Quinn antes de volver a besarla- y me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez

Yo también te amo, bebé- dice Rachel con mucho cariño

Las chicas se miran a los ojos y justo en este momento llegan a su destino

Quinn y Rachel llegan al hotel y en vez de hospedarse en una habitación se quedan en un bungalow de lujo preparado especialmente para ellas

El auto las lleva hasta cierto punto y de allí tienen que caminar uno cuantos metros, las chicas se toman de las manos, paran un momento y se miran a las ojos con amor

Te amo Quinn Fabray- Berry- grita Rachel a los cuatro vientos

Yo también te amo Rachel Fabray- Berry- dice la rubia con el mismo entusiasmo

La morena besa a la rubia y Quinn se las arregla para llevarla hasta el bungalow sin desprenderse del beso

Las chicas miran alrededor y encuentras el sitio iluminado con velas y decorado con flores

Está hermoso – dice la rubia

Es perfecto… – dice la morena hasta que siente los labios de su esposa en su cuello mientras sus manos empiezan a despojarla de su vestido de bodas lentamente

Amor- gime Rachel antes de darse la vuelta y quedar frente a la rubia, la morena besa Quinn mientras baja el cierre de aquel vestido que se convierte en la única barrera entre sus cuerpos

La rubia guía a Rachel hasta la cama y se toma su tiempo quitándole la ropa interior, se deleita con la piel que se revela poco a poco y explorándola, acariciándola, besándola

Aún no puedo creer que seas mía- le dice Quinn al oído

Completamente tuya- dice la morena mientras acaricia la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar al broche del brasier y ayudarle a quitarse esa prenda

A tu lado he descubierto el verdadero amor- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso

Las chicas no se apuran, todas las experiencias que han vivido les ayudado a llegar a este momento, ahora saben que tienen el resto de sus vidas para amarse y hacer que ese amor perdure

Amo tus ojos, tu nariz, tu boca- dice Quinn entre besos alternados a las partes mencionadas- amo todo de ti

Las chicas se besan en la boca y esta vez las palabras sobran, desde ahora dejarán que sus cuerpos hablen por ellas

Los labios de la rubia se entretienen besando el mentón y el cuello de la morena hasta llegar a sus senos y pasar un buen tiempo allí, las manos de Rachel se aferran a la cabeza de Quinn mientras gime expresando el gran placer que siente, el placer de hacer el amor con la persona indicada para ti, con tu alma gemela

Después de unos minutos Rachel reclama de nuevo los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos y lentamente ruedan sobre la cama hasta que la morena queda encima de Quinn, se desprende de su boca hasta dejando el rastro de sus besos por el cuerpo de la rubia

Sin previo aviso la morena penetra a Quinn con dos de sus dedos mientras la besa en la boca, la rubia entiende el mensaje y hace exactamente lo mismo por su esposa

Rach- gime Quinn entre besos

Amor- dice la morena completamente excitada

La morena llega primero al clímax y la rubia la sigue rápidamente

Las chicas descansan un rato hasta que Quinn besa el cuello de su esposa, Rachel la atrapa entre sus piernas y acaricia su espalda, la rubia la abraza por la cintura mientras acaricia los senos de su esposa con su lengua continuando con lo que sería una larga noche llena de amor

Así empiezan a celebrar el comienzo de una nueva vida juntas

* * *

><p>Las chicas ya tienen sus maletas listas así que están listas para de viaje<p>

Ya está todo listo- dice Rachel

La morena siente que su esposa la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello, las manos de la rubia recorren el cuerpo de Rachel

Amor, no tenemos tiempo- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Rachel se gira y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn

Eres insaciable amor- dice la morena- y eso me encanta

Mi Vida nos vamos en un vuelo privado, si nos tienen que esperar que nos esperen- dice la rubia antes de besarla y llevarla hasta la cama

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel con una sonrisa, la morena toma a Quinn por el cuello y junta de nuevo sus labios con los de su esposa

* * *

><p>En el avión<p>

Estas fresas están deliciosas- dice Rachel

A ver dame un poco- dice la rubia- umm, tienes razón

La morena se quita el cinturón de seguridad, se levanta de su silla y se sienta en las piernas de Quinn

¿Qué haces Amor?- pregunta la rubia después de darle un corto beso en los labios

¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?- dice la morena

Creo que lo gritaste unas cuantas veces- dice la rubia con una sonrisa pícara y tono sugerente

Sí- la morena la besa- umm, te amo

Y yo a ti mi vida- dice la rubia

Nuestra luna de miel va a ser fantástica- dice Rachel- nada me hace más feliz que tenerte a mi lado

Las chicas juntas sus frentes por un momento y la morena puede sentir el cambio de humor en su esposa

¿Qué pasa Amor?- pregunta Rachel

Nada, mi Vida- dice Quinn

Amor, háblame, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo- dice la morena

Quiero asegurarme cómo van las cosas con el tema de Brody- dice la rubia- quiero que lo metan a prisión y no se te vuelva a acercar a ti ni por equivocación

Amor, él casi arruina nuestra boda y no voy a permitir que arruine nuestra luna de miel, eso ya pasó ahora estamos seguras, ahora nos tenemos la una a la otra- dice Rachel

Lo sé, sé que tienes razón, siento haber traído este tema justo ahora – dice la rubia

Me gusta que me digas lo que piensas y que podamos comunicarnos, eso es esencial en cualquier relación- dice Rachel- no lo lamentes, yo sólo quiero que disfrutemos este tiempo entre nosotras y que olvidemos todo lo malo que nos ha pasado

Como tú digas Amor- dice Quinn antes de besarla

La rubia empieza acariciar los muslos de su esposa con la yema de sus dedos- se me están ocurriendo algunas ideas- dice la rubia antes de besar su cuello y posar sus manos en el trasero de la morena- ¿los has hecho en un avión?

Quinn- dice Rachel con voz ronca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos, al parecer cualquier lugar es apto para demostrar cuanto se aman

* * *

><p>Las chicas llegan a una casa cerca a la playa reservada especialmente para ellas, Mary Anne había hecho los arreglos para que todo se manejara en total confidencialidad y no hubiera problemas de ningún tipo con la gente de la isla. La boda había sido manejada con especial cautela así que los medios no estaban enterados de aquello y la probabilidad de que aparecieran paparazis era mínima. Las chicas podrían sentirse libres en aquel paraíso tropical<p>

Dos días después

Rachel se recuesta al lado de Quinn respirando agitadamente después hacer el amor una vez más con su esposa, la morena pone una de sus piernas sobre el regazo de su rubia quien aprovecha para acariciarla y besarla una vez más

Eso estuvo excelente- dice la rubia

Eres como una adicción para mí- dice Rachel

Me encanta cuando hablas así- dice Quinn justo antes de besar el cuello de la morena, su punto débil

Amor no sigas que después no puedo parar- dice la morena entre sonrisas

Deberíamos dar una vuelta por la isla- propone la rubia

No hemos salido de la cama en dos días- dice Rachel

Tú no me has dejado salir de la cama- dice Quinn con una sonrisa pícara

Semántica, mi Amor- dice la morena sonriendo antes de volver a besarla rápidamente y levantarse de la cama completamente desnuda

¿Mi Vida, a dónde vas?- le pregunta la rubia

A la cocina, me estoy muriendo de hambre- dice Rachel mientras se pone una bata, Quinn se va a levantar también pero la morena dice- no te muevas, quiero traerte el desayuno a la cama

Unos minutos después la morena regresa a la habitación con una bandeja que tiene jugo, fruta, café, waffles y algo del bacon que tanto le encanta a su esposa y la pone en una mesa auxiliar que está cerca a la cama

Todo se ve delicioso Rach- dice la rubia

Las chicas comparten un momento especial alimentando la una a la otra, entre caricias y besos por primera vez en su vida Quinn evito comer el bacon con tal de tener el placer de besar los labios de su esposa en cada oportunidad que tuviera

Vamos a la playa- dice Rachel- quiero tomar el sol y broncearme un poco

Me encanta la idea- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso

Las chicas terminan de desayunar

Mi Amor, me voy a duchar- dice la morena

Okay, mientras tanto yo ayudo con los platos- dice Quinn pues las chicas querían privacidad total en su luna de miel y se habían negado a tener cualquier tipo de servidumbre, además tenían planeado salir y disfrutar de todo lo que les ofrecía la isla, pero hasta ahora habían pasado todo su tiempo en casa haciendo el amor

* * *

><p>En la playa<p>

Las chicas llevaban todo lo necesario para su día en la playa, Rachel se había decidido por un vestido de baño negro con un espectacular diseño mientras Quinn escogió un bikini verde para resaltar sus ojos, además sabía que ese era el favorito de la morena. Ya tienen un lugar apartado un par de sillas y un gran parasol

¿Amor me aplicas bronceador?- pregunta la morena

Por supuesto- dice la rubia y desanuda las tiras de la parte superior del vestido de baño de su esposa y le da unos cuantos besos en la espalda

Umm, eso se siente bien- dice Rachel

Quinn aplica un poco de crema en sus manos y la esparce en la piel visible de la morena mientras le da un agradable masaje

Rachel gira cada tanto para tener un bronceado parejo mientras su esposa duerme plácidamente bajo la sombra

Minutos después las chicas nadan juntas y se refrescan pues era un día bastante soleado y caluroso

Rachel pone sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y le da un beso

Te amo, te amo- dice Quinn repetidamente entre besos

Las chicas pasan un rato más en el mar, incluso deciden bucear y conocer la vida marítima del lugar, las dos quedan gratamente sorprendidas por el gran colorido de los distintos peces y la belleza de paisaje que tienen la oportunidad de explorar. También se toman algunas fotos para guardar en el álbum y mostrarle a sus familias y amigos lo bien que la han pasado en su Luna de miel

* * *

><p>El sol se oculta y cae la noche, Quinn y Rachel deciden caminar por la playa, tomadas de la mano y con los pies descalzos<p>

Ven, Amor- dice la morena

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta la rubia cuando que se van a un lugar apartado

Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Llegan a un punto donde no hay nadie, sólo una pequeña mesa dentro de un corazón en la arena formado por velas

Wow- dice la rubia claramente sorprendida- esto está hermoso, ¿en qué momento hiciste todo esto?

Digamos que aproveche cuando estabas un poco distraída y organice esto, me alegra ver que te gustó- dice la morena

Me encantó- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso

Las chicas se sientan y comparten un rato agradable hablando de todo y nada, disfrutando de la compañía

¿Te gustaría tener más hijos?- pregunta Rachel

Por supuesto mi Vida, me encantaría tener una gran familia contigo- dice la rubia

Yo también quiero eso- dice la morena- bueno, no ahora, quiero que disfrutemos a plenitud nuestro matrimonio antes de tener bebes, traer otra personita al mundo es una gran responsabilidad

Estoy de acuerdo, Amor- dice Quinn- de hecho, desde que estábamos planeando la boda he estado pensado que deberíamos buscar un lugar más grande

Amor, tu casa es inmensa- dice Rachel

Sí pero quiero que sea _nuestra_ casa- dice la rubia- yo sé que desde que te mudaste conmigo ves la casa como nuestro hogar pero yo quisiera que nuestro hogar también tenga tu toque, vivir en una casa más grande, tener más habitaciones para nuestros futuros hijos y librarnos de los paparazis, estoy harta de que estemos acorraladas en nuestro propia casa

¿Hijos?- dice la morena con una sonrisa- ¿cuántos?- pregunta con curiosidad

No lo sé, dos o tres- dice Quinn y las chicas sonríen mientras entrelazan sus dedos

Nuestros padres van a estar encantados cuando se agrande nuestra familia- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- y tienes razón, supongo que cuando regresemos vamos a buscar casa nueva

Me encanta tu sonrisa- dice la rubia de la nada

Estando a tu lado no puedo parar de sonreír- dice la morena

Entonces puedo suponer que hago muy feliz a mi esposa- dice Quinn

La mujer más feliz del mundo- dice Rachel antes de besarla con amor

Te amo- dice la rubia

Yo te amo más- dice Rachel

Imposible- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>Publiqué una nueva historia Faberry (Cueste Lo Que Cueste), visiten mi perfil, léanla y me cuentan que tal les parece.<strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. El final está cerca, ya falta muy poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin, espero que sigan disfrutándola.**

**Besos y Abrazos :)**

**Jostin217**


	41. Ellen

Capitulo 41: Ellen

Dos meses después de la luna de miel, Quinn y Rachel ya se habían mudado a una casa más grande en Los Ángeles y tal como lo habían planeado en su vacaciones y el cambio se notaba, no sólo en la decoración sino en la tranquilidad pues ya no eran tan asediadas por los paparazis pues sólo las personas de confianza sabían dónde estaban viviendo

* * *

><p>Quinn regresa a casa después de correr unos kilómetros<p>

Bebé, llegaste justo a tiempo- dice Rachel- el desayuno está listo

Gracias, mi Vida- dice la rubia le da un beso en la mejilla

Estás sudando- dice la morena al observa a su esposa y como algunas gotas de sudor recorrían sus abdominales- no sé por qué pero te ves muy sexy así

Tú tampoco estás nada mal- dice la rubia pues era obvio que la morena estuvo ejercitándose en la elíptica

Rachel se acerca a su esposa y la besa en los labios

Umm, quiero más de esos- dice la rubia y las chicas continúan besándose un rato más

Te amo, te amo- dice la morena entre besos pero son interrumpidas por los ladridos de Toby, un golden retreiver, su nueva mascota

Parece que Toby también tiene hambre- dice la rubia- voy a darle comer y te acompaño a desayunar Amor

Okay aquí te espero- dice Rachel

Ven, Toby- dice la rubia

Quinn regresa y comparte un agradable desayuno de frutas con su esposa

Bebé, recuerda que hoy debemos ir al programas de entrevistas de Ellen- dice la morena

Créeme, no lo he olvidado- dice Quinn

Yo creo que nos vamos a divertir- dice la morena

Bueno, con ella vamos a hacer la primera entrevista oficial y contar algunos detalles de nuestra relación - dice la rubia

Creo que es bueno que tomáramos esa decisión, así acabamos con todos los rumores que hay por ahí- dice Rachel

El público se va enterar de nuestro matrimonio- dice Quinn

No sé cómo hizo Mary Anne- dice la morena- pero hizo un excelente trabajo manteniendo nuestra vida privada alejada de los medios

Hoy todos se van enterar que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo porque te tengo a mi lado- dice la rubia

Amor, no te he dicho que eres la mujer más romántica del mundo- dice Rachel

Algunas veces- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y la morena se acerca a ella para besarla

¿Amor vas a aceptar trabajar en la nueva película de Wody Allen? pregunta la rubia cuando se desprenden del beso pues realmente está interesada en saberlo

La verdad es una propuesta muy interesante, hacer un papel dramático, es más estoy casi segura que la película va llegar a los premios Oscar del próximo año- dice la morena

Tú sabes que yo te apoyo en tus decisiones y si crees que es una buena oportunidad tómala- dice la rubia

La voy a aceptar- dice Rachel

Quinn se levanta de su silla y recoge los platos- ¿los lavo?- pregunta la rubia

No, Amor deja que Rose lo haga a fin de cuentas es nuestra ama de llaves- dice la morena- mejor ven y nos damos una ducha juntas- dice en tono sugerente

Esa es una muy buena idea- dice Quinn antes de seguirla por la escaleras hasta su habitación

* * *

><p>En la tarde<p>

Estar tras el escenario de un programa de entrevistas me trae recuerdos- dice Rachel mientras revive en su mente aquel día en el que se encontró de nuevo con Quinn

_Porque nunca te dije que tienes unos expresivos y hermosos ojos cafés- dice Quinn_

_Rachel estaba sorprendida de ver a la rubia antes del show y mucho más de escuchar un halago como ese_

_Quizás porque no éramos las mejores amigas, de hecho nunca lo fuimos- dice Rachel hablando con el reflejo de la rubia, perdida en esos ojos color avellana_

_Quizá nunca estuvimos destinadas a serlo-dice Quinn sin pasar desapercibida la mirada de la morena_

_Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- dice Rachel sin pensar, perdida en el reflejo de la rubia_

Excelentes recuerdos- dice la rubia

Los mejores- dice la morena antes de besar a su esposa

Te amo- dice Quinn

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Rachel

Cof...cof- se escucha toser a alguien- perdón, no quería interrumpir- dice Ellen- venía a decirles que en 10 minutos comenzamos con la entrevista y que es un gusto para mí que las dos estén aquí y que me hayan escogido para hablar un poco más de ustedes y su relación

El gusto es nuestro Ellen- dice la rubia

Nosotras adoramos tu programa- dice Rachel

Además es bueno ver a la competencia de cerca- dice Quinn en broma

Siempre tan chistosa Quinn- dice Ellen antes de darle un corto abrazo y salir de allí

Esto va estar interesante- dice la morena, la rubia la toma desprevenida y la besa nuevamente

Bebé, vamos a arruinar nuestro maquillaje- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y le devuelve el beso

Las chicas juntan sus frentes por un momento hasta que regresan las maquilladoras

Venimos a hacerles un retoque- dice una de ellas

Sí, claro – dice la rubia

* * *

><p>Nuestras siguientes invitadas son la nueva pareja favorita de Hollywood, una de ella es una de la actrices más reconocidas en los últimos tiempo y la otra es una gran presentadora uno de los programas de entrevista más vistos en Estados Unidos. Por favor démosle la bienvenida a Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray- dice Ellen y el público se emociona y las aplaude mientras los dos entran al escenario haciendo un pequeño baile hasta llegar a donde están las sillas y abrazar a Ellen<p>

La música para, las chicas se sientan y comienza la entrevista

¿Cómo están?- pregunta Ellen

Muy bien- dicen las chicas a coro, se miran entre ella y sonríen

Rachel ¿cómo te fue en tu última película _"El Guardián"?-_ pregunta Ellen

De maravilla- dice la morena- la gente ha respondido muy bien y es un éxito total en taquilla y tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con gente muy talentosa, así que fue una gran experiencia para mí

¿Cómo fue trabajar con Jesse?- pregunta Ellen

Fue excelente, nosotros dos nos conocemos desde hace mucho, trabajamos juntos en Broadway e incluso fuimos novios pero esa etapa quedó en el pasado- dice Rachel

¿Nuevos proyectos Rachel?- pregunta Ellen

Definitivamente, estoy estudiando algunas propuestas, yo creo que es probable que empiece a grabar en un par de meses o antes- dice la morena

Ustedes dos trabajan sin descanso- dice Ellen

Siempre buscamos el tiempo para nostras y eso es lo importante- dice Quinn

¿Y tu Quinn cuéntame cómo te ha ido?- pregunta Ellen

Muy bien, el programa está en furor, a la gente le encanta y ahora estamos pensando en crear una fundación para proteger a la vida silvestre- dice la rubia y Rachel le sonríe

Eso es genial- Quinn- dice Ellen

Sí, queremos crear consciencia sobre esto, es un arduo trabajo por conservar la diversidad de la naturaleza- dice la rubia

¿Tú qué opinas?- le pregunta a Rachel

Yo estoy encantada- dice la morena- de hecho estamos trabajando juntas en la idea, a mi me parece magnífico aportar un granito de arena a la salud del mundo- las chicas reciben unos cuantos aplausos

Quinn por ahí he escuchado que te han hecho otro tipo de propuestas laborales- dice Ellen

Sí, me han pedido que actúe pero eso no es o mío- dice Quinn – al menos ahora no estoy interesada en eso quizá en un futuro, quien sabe

Quinn es una excelente actriz, yo he intentado convencerla pero quiere- dice Rachel

Ahora estoy enfocada en el programa y convertir la idea de la fundación en una realidad- dice la rubia

Vamos a una pausa y cuando regresemos sabremos mucho más de la relación Faberry- dice Ellen

Durante la pausa las chicas entrelazan sus manos

Awww- dice la audiencia pues se veían muy tiernas

Cuéntennos como se conocieron- dice Ellen

Estudiamos juntas en secundaria- dice Quinn

La verdad no nos llevamos muy bien- agrega Rachel

Algunas personas dirían que nos odiábamos- dice la rubia

¿Por qué?- pregunta Ellen con curiosidad

Nos gustaba el mismo chico y tuvimos muchos problemas por eso- dice la morena

¿Entonces cómo llegaron a tener una relación?-pregunta Ellen

Yo estaba recién llegada a Los Ángeles pues antes vivía en Nueva York y mi primera entrevista fue con Quinn, nosotras nos reencontramos en el set de grabación de su programa- dice Rachel

Yo no lo podía creer cuando me dijeron que iba a entrevistar a Rachel, fue una gran sorpresa para mí, yo diría que esa entrevista fue fundamental porque tuvimos mucha química y sentí que hubo una conexión entre nosotras, la cual se solidificado con el tiempo- dice Quinn

Además creo que el mundo entero vio el video de nuestra salida a la discoteca aquella noche- dice Rachel con una sonrisa contagiando al público

Sí, eso no fue muy discreto que digamos- dice Ellen sonriendo

En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- dice Quinn- pero desde allí comenzamos un camino para llegar hasta donde estamos hoy

Y eso es lo que la gente no sabe, les tengo una exclusiva, uno de los secretos mejor guardados en Hollywood- dice Ellen- ustedes están viendo a Rachel y Quinn Fabray- Berry, una de las parejas favoritas esta unida en matrimonio

Ellen termina de hablar y escuchan las reacciones del público que grita emocionado, la cámara hace un acercamiento y hace posible ver los anillos de las chicas

¿Quién le propuso matrimonio a quién?- pregunta Ellen después de que el público se calma un poco

Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- estábamos en Lima y me llevó hasta el colegio y en el salón de coro dónde vivimos muchos momentos juntas me propuso matrimonio y yo dije que sí inmediatamente, fue hermoso- dice mirando a la rubia quien se sonroja un poco

Quinn tenía todo muy bien planeado, yo me enteré de lo que estaba planeando cuando me propuso matrimonio- agrega la morena

Nuestros padres fueron un gran apoyo para nosotras, nos ayudaron con cada detalle de la boda- dice la rubia

También tengo entendido que no todo fue color de rosas- dice Ellen

Sí- dice Quinn- cuando regresamos a Los Ángeles recibimos una muy mala noticia- dice la rubia- alguien estaba acosándonos y hasta nos amenazó de muerte si no nos separábamos, era una persona completamente obsesionada con Rachel

Ese fue un momento difícil para nosotras pero a pesar de eso seguimos con los planes de boda- dice Rachel- tuvimos que reforzar nuestra seguridad y ser aún más cuidadosas con lo que hacíamos pues no sabía que podría pasar

Gracias a Dios esa persona ya está prisión pagando por todos los delitos que cometió- dice la rubia omitiendo algunos detalles

Eso es muy grave- comenta Ellen

Lo importante es que ya es un obstáculo superado y podemos continuar con nuestras vidas- dice Rachel

De verdad las felicito por su matrimonio- dice Ellen cambiando de tema - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casadas?

Tres meses- dice las chicas al mismo tiempo y sonríen por ello

Me imagino que ya tuvieron la primera pelea- dice Ellen

Sí- dice Quinn- estábamos en el centro de mascotas, Rachel quería un gato y yo un perro, discutimos un buen rato por eso, ninguna de las dos quería ceder

¿Y tienen mascota ahora?- pregunta Ellen

Quedé encantada con un golden retriever- dice Rachel- es un cachorrito y se llama Toby, es un amor, yo lo adoro

¿Han pensado en tener hijos?- dice Ellen

En un futuro- dice Quinn y Rachel la mira con una sonrisa- nos encantaría agrandar nuestra familia

Eso es fantástico – dice Ellen

¿Qué piensan del nombre Faberry?-pregunta Ellen

Nuestros nombres juntos suenan muy bien- dice Rachel

Mi amiga Santana dice que le robaron la idea- dice Quinn y la audiencia ríe

Hablando de Santana- dice Ellen y las chicas voltean a verlas con algo de sorpresa- ella me facilito algunas fotos de su bodas

Presentan algunas fotos de la ceremonia, al ir al altar e intercambiar anillos, y algunas de la recepción con la que el público se divirtió pues habían algunas muy graciosas en especial aquellas donde aparecían los gleeks

Quinn y Rachel fue un gusto tenerlas en nuestro programa y esperamos volverlas a ver por aquí esta es su casa- dice Ellen

Gracias Ellen- dice Rachel mientras se despiden con un abrazo y la grabación termina

Fue una muy buena entrevista- dice Quinn

Sí- dice la morena- nos divertimos

Nos vemos después Ellen- dice la rubia

Recuerden que están invitadas a la una fiesta de disfraces, la próxima semana en mi casa- dice Ellen con una sonrisa

Allí estaremos sin falta- dice Rachel

Las chicas se despiden del equipo de producción y salen del set de grabación

* * *

><p>Cuando van en el auto suena el celular de Quinn<p>

_Hola Q- dice Brittany_

_Hola Britt- dice la rubia_

_Q, te llamo porque vamos a salir esta noche al Hit y queríamos saber si vienen con nosotras- dice la rubia ojiazul_

_Espérame, le pregunto a Rach- dice la rubia_

_Amor, Britt y San quieren ir al Hit esta noche ¿vamos?- dice Quinn_

_Sí, la vamos a pasar muy bien- dice la morena_

_Brittany nos vemos allá- dice la rubia_

_Ok, adiós Quinn- dice la rubia ojiazul_

_Adiós Britt Britt- dice la rubia_

* * *

><p>En la noche<p>

Hola chicas- se saludan Santana, Quinn, Brittany y Rachel

pensamos que no iban a venir- dice Santana pues la chicas llegaron un poco tarde

Sí, nos demoramos un poco- dice Quinn y Rachel se sonroja pensando en lo que hicieron al regresar a casa, la razón de su demora

Vamos a disfrutar la fiesta- dice Brittany con entusiasmo llevando a las demás hasta la pista de baile

Minutos después Brittany y Santana estaban el barra observando a la gente bailar y tomándose un trago

Mira como bailan- dice Santana con una sonrisa- sólo faltan que lo hagan en la pista de baile

No es muy diferente de cómo bailamos tú y yo- dice Brittany

Quinn y Rachel estaban en medio de la pista de baile, la rubia tenía su frente contra la espalda de la morena mientras bailaban sensual y provocativamente. Las manos de Quinn recorrían el cuerpo de Rachel mientras le daba unos cuantos besos en el cuello

Te amo, mi Vida- le dice la rubia al oído

La morena voltea y mira esos ojos color avellana que tanto ama

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel y hace lo mismo que hicieron la primera vez que estuvieron en ese lugar

Rachel toma a Quinn del cuello para acercarla y darle un beso apasionado, cargado de emociones reprimidas y un deseo que las consumía. Rachel pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Quinn, la rubia hizo un pequeño gemido y Rachel aprovecho la oportunidad para introducir su lengua dándole paso al desenfreno mientras se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. Quinn estaba perdida en esos labios sabor cereza y el truco que Rachel hacia con su lengua la estaba volviendo loca, sólo se separaron cuando el aire era necesario, mirándose la una a la otra con Amor

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. El final está cerca, ya falta muy poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin, espero que sigan disfrutándola.**

**Próximo capítulo: Dos Años Después**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	42. Dos Años Después

Capitulo 42: Dos Años Después

Quinn y Rachel estaban de aniversario, después de dos años de feliz matrimonio, claro está que no todo ha sido felicidad y dicha, las chicas han tenido sus peleas pero siempre han encontrado la forma de llegar a un acuerdo y superarlo

**_Flashback_**

7 meses atrás, Rachel y Quinn estaban juntas en su habitación

¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo Rachel?- dice Quinn no muy contenta

Amor, es una revista importante, además va a ser un desnudo artístico- dice Rachel

A mí no me interesa si es artístico o no, el hecho es que te vas a desnudar para millones de personas- dice la rubia bastante molesta

Es por una buena causa para concientizar a la gente sobre el cáncer de seno- dice la morena- y yo quiero ayudar, no me parece mala idea

Hay muchas formas de ayudar Rachel, no es necesario que te desnudes- dice Quinn con firmeza

No me alces la voz, Quinn- dice Rachel

No te estoy alzando la voz- dice la rubia un poco más calmada- sólo… no quiero que lo hagas

Yo creo que esa decisión es mía- dice la morena

Es nuestra decisión porque nos afecta a la dos, tú eres mi esposa- dice Quinn

Lo sé pero como quieres que lleguemos a un acuerdo cuando tú dices que no y yo digo que sí- dice Rachel

Sí quieres donamos dinero, trabajamos para apoyar la causa, lo que tú quieras pero no es necesario que te desnudes- dice Quinn

Es mi cuerpo- dice la morena

Es el cuerpo de mi esposa también- dice la rubia

Eres muy terca- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Tú también- dice Quinn devolviéndole la sonrisa

Está bien, entiendo que es difícil para ti- dice Rachel- y que también debo tomar en cuenta tú opinión

Yo no quiero imponerte nada, entiendo que te afectó mucho cuando supiste que Shelby tenía cáncer pero gracias a Dios, esa es una etapa superada y ahora está mucho mejor al igual que tu relación con ella; también sé que quieres ayudar con la causa pero está no es la mejor manera, al menos yo lo considero así- dice la rubia

Sé que tienes razón- dice Rachel- pero estuve tan cerca de perder a mi madre que no quiero que nadie más pasé por lo mismo- dice la morena

Quinn se acerca a Rachel y la abraza

Ya encontraremos otras formas de ayudar- dice la morena

Te prometo que te voy apoyar con lo que decidas excepto lo del desnudo- dice Quinn

Además la única persona que te va a ver desnuda soy yo- agrega la rubia antes de inclinarse un poco y besarla en los labios

Quinn- dice Rachel sensualmente entre besos

La rubia se ubica encima de la morena

Te amo, mi Vida- dice Quinn

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Rachel

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Ahora en su segundo aniversario de bodas, las chicas habían decidido ir a un resort y descansar pues la morena había terminado de filmar su última película y Quinn tenía dos semanas de vacaciones<p>

Amor, para- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Sólo te estoy besando- dice la rubia antes de continuar besándola apasionadamente

Estamos en público, Bebé- dice Rachel mientras disfruta de los besos de la rubia en su cuello

Entonces vamos a nuestra habitación- dice Quinn con tono sugerente

La morena está a punto de responder cuando es interrumpida por la masajista que estaban esperando

Disculpen la tardanza- dice la masajista- ya pueden seguir y disfrutar de la sesión de masajes

Vamos- dice Rachel tomando a Quinn de la mano, aunque la rubia no parecía estar muy contenta con la decisión de la morena

Mi Amor- le dice Rachel al oído- aprovechemos todo lo que hay aquí y después disfrutamos de un tiempo a solas- la morena termina de hablar y muerde seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa

Me encantas- le dice la rubia justo antes de iniciar con los masajes

Dos horas más tarde

Quinn y Rachel llegan a la habitación, la rubia no duda en besar a su esposa tan pronto como cierran la puerta, además de empezar a quitarle la ropa

Te estabas demorando- dice la morena entre besos mientras la guía hasta la cama, la ropa de las chicas hace un gran desorden en la habitación pues lo único que quieren sentir es el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos

Rachel empuja a Quinn y la rubia cae sobre la cama y espera unos segundos para ver que tiene planeado la morena

Rachel se sienta sobre el regazo de Quinn mientras la rubia besa sus labios y su cuello

Eres la mujer más sexy del mundo- dice la rubia y luego se enfoca en los senos de la morena acariciándolos con su boca y disfrutando la reacción de Rachel al rozar sus pezones con su lengua

Quinn, Amor- dice la morena y sus manos se pierden en la cabellera rubia de su esposa- me encanta cuando me tocas

La rubia vuelve a besarla apasionadamente en los labios y sin previo aviso la penetra con dos dedos

Quinnnn, Quinnn- gime cuando se desprenden del beso para tomar un poco de aire

La rubia continua besándola mientras la penetra y estimula su clítoris con su pulgar. En un movimiento Quinn gira y efectivamente Rachel queda recostada sobre la cama con la rubia sobre ella

Amor estoy cerca, muy cerca- dice la morena

Amoor, Quinnn- grita la morena cuando llega al clímax

La morena la toma del cuello y la besa- _Te Amo_- dice con énfasis contra los labios de la rubia

Las chicas siguen besándose tiernamente por unos minutos más hasta que Rachel se ubica sobre su esposa y los besos van escalando en pasión, Quinn aprovecha y acaricia la espalda de su morena como tanto le gusta

Pronto los labios de Rachel pasan a su cuello, en medio de sus senos hasta que le dedica un tiempo especial a cada unos de ellos evitando sus pezones a propósito

Rach- dice la rubia con algo de desesperación

La morena cumple con los deseos su esposa y su lengua se divierte acariciando sus pezones

Rachel besa de nuevo los labios de la rubia y sigue moviéndose hasta llegar a vientre y admirar los abdominales de su esposa

Me encantan- dice Rachel mientras los toca con la yema de sus dedos

La morena besa los muslo de la rubia y utiliza su lengua para darle tanto placer como puede donde más la necesita

Ummm, Rach- dice Quinn y las manos de la morena encuentran a los senos de la rubia

Amor, sigue haciendo eso- dice la rubia- aaahh

¡Oh Dios!- gime la morena cuando Rachel la penetra con su lengua para después continuar estimulando su clítoris

Racheeeel- gime Quinn cuando llega al orgasmo

Eso estuvo excelente- dice la rubia

La morena sube de nuevo y la rubia conecta nuevamente sus labios y continúa besando el cuello de Rachel

Amor espera, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante- dice la morena al ver que Quinn tenía todas las intenciones de continuar disfrutando su tiempo a solas

Dime- dice la rubia con curiosidad mientras se acomoda un poco y la abraza

He estado pensando que ya es tiempo- dice la morena con algo de nervios pues sabía que Quinn quería tener hijos pero no sabía si los quería ahora- que podríamos tener a nuestro primer hijo juntas… ¿tú… tú qué piensas?

Yo estaría encantada de tener un hijo con la mujer que amo- dice Quinn- nada me haría más feliz que ver a nuestra familia expandirse y fortalecerla un poco más. Yo también quiero tener hijos contigo, hoy, mañana…por siempre

Te amo- dice Rachel realmente conmovida por las palabras de su esposa

Te amo, chiquita- dice Quinn acariciando su rostro antes de besarla con ternura, la rubia era la única persona que la llamaba así y sólo lo hacía en ocasiones realmente especiales para las dos

* * *

><p><em>Un mes después<em>

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la clínica de fertilidad y después de muchos exámenes, hoy sería el día de la inseminación artificial

Mi Amor todo va estar bien- dice Quinn pues la morena quería pasar por la experiencia de estar embarazada y estar completamente ligada a otro ser por 9 nueve meses, ya habían pasado por el proceso de escoger un dónate y hacer los análisis correspondientes

Quinn y Rachel pasan a una de las habitaciones y el doctor Murray se encarga de todo el procedimiento mientras la rubia sostiene la mano de la morena todo el tiempo

_Una semana después _

Quinn regresa del trabajo y encuentra a Rachel caminando de un lado para otro en la sala de la casa

Hola Amor ¿qué pasa?- pregunta la rubia con preocupación

El doctor Murray me llamó y dijo que tenía los resultados de la prueba de embarazo- dice la morena- le dije que no me dijera nada porque lo único que quiero es compartir este momento contigo

Mi Amor- dice la rubia mirándola los ojos- no importa lo que diga este papel, te amo, te adoro mi Vida

Yo también te amo, Bebé- dice Rachel- estoy muy nerviosa, ábrelo tu Amor

La rubia abre el sobre y lo lee ante la mirada expectante de su esposa

¿Qué dice?- pregunta la morena con desesperación

Quinn la mira fijamente y dice- estamos esperando un bebé, Amor

¿Sí?- dice Rachel

Sí, chiquita- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y la morena se lanza a sus brazos para abrazarla

Vamos a ser mamás- dice Rachel

Te amo, te amo- dice Quinn entre besos

_Tres semanas después_

Las chicas hicieron un gran esfuerzo para reunir a sus padres y a sus mejores amigos y así darles la noticia

¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar?- pregunta Rachel

Mi Amor, les va a encantar la noticia- dice la rubia con seguridad- no te preocupes

Poco a poco llegan los invitados para disfrutar de un almuerzo al aire libre pues la nueva casa de las chicas les brindaba muchas comodidades

Mary Anne es muy puntual y por eso fue la primera en llegar

Hola Mary- dice Quinn

Hola chicas- dice la agente- supongo que nos van a dar una noticia especial

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Rachel

Manejo relaciones públicas es mi deber saberlo- dice Mary antes de seguir a la casa y no muy lejos de la agente venía cierta parejita

Tengo hambre Q- dice Santana quien entra de la mano con Brittany

Espera un momento San, ¡Dios! Hay cosas que nunca cambian- dice la rubia

Hola chicas- dice Brittany

Hola Britt- responden Quinn y Rachel

No cierren la puerta- dice Puck- llegaron los Puckerman- el chico entra con su esposa Mercedes y un niño de brazos

¿Cómo está el pequeño Adam?- pregunta la morena mientras observa al pequeño con ternura

Perfecto- dice Mercedes- hoy ha estado muy dormilón

Es hermoso- agrega Quinn- sigan tomen asiento

Kurt Anderson es un gusto verte de nuevo- dice Rachel en broma

Siento no haberlas visitado antes pero ustedes saben lo ocupado que estuve con la semana de la moda- dice Kurt

Tanto que casi se olvida de su esposo- dice Blaine

No seas exagerado- dice Kurt

Están perdonados- dice Quinn- sigan por favor, ya llegaron algunos invitados

Lleva una camioneta negra y en ella la hermana de Quinn

Hola Rachel, hola Quinn- les da un abrazo a cada una

Me fugue del trabajo- dice Franny

Gracias hermanita- dice Quinn- no sabes lo importante que es para mí que estés hoy aquí

Siempre a tu lado Quinnie- dice Franny y la rubia lo deja paras porque está de muy buen humor

Sigue- dice Rachel- ya te alcanzamos

Papás- dice la morena antes de salir corriendo a abrazados

Mi Amor cuidado- dice la rubia al verla correr

Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?- pregunta Hiram

Mejor que nunca- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Te ves muy feliz- dice Leroy

Lo soy- dice la morena

Los padres de la morena se acercan a la rubia y la abrazan con calidez

Hola Quinn- dice Hiram

Hola Hiram y Leroy, es un gusto tenerlos en casa- dice la rubia- sigan por favor

Papás, ya los acompañamos Quinn y yo estamos recibiendo a los invitados- dice la morena

Los Fabray llegan en un BMW plateado

Quinnie- dice Judy con emoción al verla

Eso nunca va a pasar de moda- le dice Rachel a la rubia

Judy abraza a su hija y después a Rachel, Russell hace exactamente lo mismo, es su forma de saludo

Las extrañaba- dice Rusell con una pequeña sonrisa

Ustedes también nos hacen falta- dice Rachel

Padres sigan a la casa- dice Quinn- ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de muchas cosas

Los padres de Quinn siguen a la casa y justo en ese momento aparece el auto de Summer

Hola chicas- dicen Summer y Vanessa quienes con el tiempo se han convertido en grandes amigas de Rachel y Quinn

Sigan por favor- dice Rachel

Hey Rachel- dice Vanessa después de observarla con detenimiento- tienes cierto brillo, te ves bien

¿Estás coqueteándole a mi esposa, Vanessa?- dice Quinn medio en broma

Yo nunca haría eso- dice Vanessa y las demás chicas la miran con incredulidad

Mejor entramos antes que sigas diciendo cosas- dice Summer con una sonrisa antes de retirarse

Shelby y Beth son las últimas en llegar

Shelby se ve muy bien- le dice Quinn a Rachel- gracias a Dios descubrió el cáncer a tiempo y mira a mi pequeña, Beth crece cada día más

Hola Quinn- dice Shelby

Hola Shelby- dice la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se abrazan

Hola ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Rachel mientras Quinn se entretiene saludando a su pequeña de 10 años

Hola Beth- dice la rubia

Hola mami Q, te extrañé- dice Beth

Y yo a ti Preciosa- dice Quinn y como puede la carga entre sus brazos

Muy bien – le dice Shelby a Rachel- todo va bien pero después hablamos de eso hija

Te quiero mamá- dice Rachel cuando la abraza- estás de nuevo en mi vida y no quiero perderte

Yo también te quiero Rachel- dice Shelby y en un par de minutos se reúnen con los demás

Todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa y disfrutan de un rica comida mientras hablan de todo y nada, de cómo les está yendo y como van sus vidas y es en este punto en el que Quinn decide hablar

Rachel y yo hicimos esta reunión porque queremos compartir nuestra felicidad con ustedes, las personas más cercanas a nosotras con las que no sólo hay lazos de amistad sino también de familia, ustedes son nuestra familia por eso Rachel y yo queremos decirles que estamos esperando un bebé- dice la rubia

Estoy embarazada- agrega Rachel con una sonrisa- la familia Fabray-Berry está creciendo

¡Vamos a ser abuelos Hiram!- dice Leroy muy entusiasmado

Abuelos- dice Hiram con una sonrisa

Excelente, más nietos- dice Judy con una sonrisa al igual que Russell

Felicidades- escuchaban a la mayoría de sus amigos

Se estaban demorando- dice Mercedes junto al pequeño Adam quien extrañamente despertó cuando escuchó la palabra bebé

Voy a diseñarle ropa exclusiva- dice Kurt

Hola bebé Faberry- dice Santana con una sonrisa pues su mejor amiga estaba más feliz que nunca, mucho más con la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia

El brillo que tiene es por el embarazo – le dice Vanessa a Summer

Las chicas continúan recibiendo felicitaciones y los mejores deseos por parte de su familia y amigos y les cuentan lo que tienen planeado con la llegada de un bebé

Tengo una pregunta- dice Beth algo pensativa- ¿el bebé es mi hermano o mi sobrino?

Todos se miran entre sí sin saber que responder hasta que la rubia habla

Hermanito o hermanita- le dice Quinn

Genial- dice la pequeña Beth y hace sonreír a todos

* * *

><p>Dos meses después en la cita de control pre-natal<p>

Rachel se recuesta en la camilla y el doctor Murray levanta su camisa

Esto se va sentir un poco frio - dice el doctor- vamos a verificar que todo esté bien con el bebé

Las chicas miran la pantalla y no puede contener las lágrimas al ver a su bebé

Es nuestro bebé Amor- dice Rachel sin despejarse de la pantalla sólo hace para mirar el rostro de su esposa

Te amo- dice Quinn antes de besarla- los amo

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel

Con la ecografía y el examen que te hicimos todo parece estar perfecto, lo que escuchan es el latido de su corazón… esperen un momento- dice Murray

¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?- pregunta Rachel preocupada

Un momento- dice el doctor mientras escucha con detenimiento y observa la imagen, pronto aparece una sonrisa en su rostro

Señoras Fabray-Berry- dice el doctor- debo informarles que van a tener gemelos

¿Gemelos?- dice Rachel sorprendida

Dos, ¿dos bebés?- dice Quinn con una sonrisa de felicidad

Sí, señoras son dos, hay dos latidos de corazón y aunque uno de ellos está un poco escondido en la ecografía, les puedo asegurar que van a tener gemelos

Genial- dice Quinn con entusiasmo y le da un beso a su esposa y a Rachel le encanta ver lo feliz que está la rubia con la noticia

Dos angelitos- dice la morena quien no parar de llorar aunque ha recibido excelentes noticias- dos bebés, vamos a tener dos bebés- a pesar de las lágrimas, la morena sonríe pues cuando piensa que no se puede ser más feliz suceden cosas como esta

* * *

><p>Summer se desespera pues llama a los teléfonos de Quinn y Rachel y ninguna de las dos responde así que llama a Harry quien aún trabaja como guardia de seguridad para las chicas pero el trabajo no están estricto desde el incidente con Brody<p>

¿Summer?- pregunta Harry extrañado por la llamada de Summer a quien ahora reconoce como la detective Williams

¿Dónde están Rachel y Quinn?- pregunta Summer sin rodeos

Fueron a dar un paseo por el parque, nos pidieron privacidad así que no las seguimos- dice Harry

Pues búscalas de inmediato, Brody se escapó- dice Summer

¿Qué?- pregunta Harry

Mató a su compañero de celda y aprovechó su traslado a la cárcel de máxima seguridad para escaparse en el trayecto, Quinn y Rachel corren peligro, no pierdas tiempo encuéntralas antes de que él lo haga- dice la detective

Las chicas estaban en el parque disfrutando de una tarde soleada y compartiendo unos cuantos besos

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo- dice Quinn entre besos

¡Rachel Berry! - grita una voz masculina y las chicas se apartan

Quinn y Rachel voltean para encontrar a Brody apuntándoles con un arma

No- dice Quinn y se pone delante de Rachel para protegerla a ella y a sus hijos

Se escuchan unos disparos y el grito desesperado de Rachel

¡Quinnnnnn!- grita la morena al ver a su esposa caer al suelo

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!<strong>

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	43. En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas

Capitulo 43: En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas

_Se escuchan unos disparos y el grito desesperado de Rachel_

_¡Quinnnnnn!- grita la morena al ver a su esposa caer al suelo_

* * *

><p>Segundos antes<p>

Harry llega al parque y ve a Brody sosteniendo un arma, el guardaespaldas le dispara de inmediato pero aún así Brody alcanza a hacer dos disparos que impactan a Quinn, uno en su brazo derecho y el otro en su abdomen

¡Quinn, Amor!- dice la morena mientras se agacha hasta donde cayó su esposa

Ouch- se queja la rubia al moverse sin querer

Mi Amor, no te muevas, mírame, mírame- dice Rachel con desesperación

¡Harry llama a una ambulancia! - grita la morena al chico que llego rápidamente a su lado y ya estaba llamando a urgencias apenas cuelga presiona la herida el abdomen de la rubia para evitar que se desangre

¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Quinn a Rachel sin fuerza

Sí, Mi Amor yo estoy bien y los bebés también- dice la morena mientras las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro

La rubia cierra los ojos y Rachel se aterroriza- mi Amor, no cierres los ojos, mírame

Te amo- dice Quinn en un susurro apenas audible- los amo

Yo también te amo, sólo mírame, enfócate en mí - dice la morena pero aún así la rubia queda inconsciente

¡Amor, despierta por favor, Amor!- dice Rachel pero la rubia no reacciona

La ambulancia llega en un tiempo record de 4 minutos, los paramédicos revisan los signos vitales de Quinn y la suben a la camilla para después trasladarla hacia la ambulancia y llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital. Rachel sostiene la mano de la rubia, no se despega de su esposa ni por un segundo y se va en la ambulancia con ella

Te prohíbo que te mueras Quinn Fabray-Berry, te lo prohíbo- dice Rachel con la visión nublada a causa de las lágrimas- Amor, no me dejes sola por favor

Los paramédicos hacen todo lo posible para estabilizarla y llegan al hospital y la rubia queda en manos de doctores y enfermeras. Recorren algunos pasillos y le informan a Rachel que debe quedarse allí

Por favor quédese aquí- dice una de las enfermeras

¡Yo debo estar con mi esposa, necesito saber cómo está!- dice la morena con desesperación

Los demás médicos llevan a la rubia al quirófano inmediatamente a pesar las quejas de Rachel

Nosotros vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque ella esté bien pero necesitamos que nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo- dice la enfermera

Ok, Okay- dice la morena tratando de calmarse- por favor sálvenla, ella es mi vida

La enfermera asiente y sigue el camino por donde se fueron los doctores

* * *

><p>Brittany y Santana estaban disfrutando del día en casa<p>

La rubia ojiazul estaba viendo televisión, mientras la latina estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua

Tenemos una noticia de última hora- dice el presentador- nos informan que la famosa presentadora Quinn Fabray- Berry- la latina regresa hasta la sala corriendo apenas escucha el nombre de su mejor amiga- recibió dos impactos con arma de fuego cuando estaba con su esposa, el tirador, Brody Weston, fue abaleado por unos de los guardaespaldas de la pareja y Fabray está siendo atendida en el hospital. Aquí un video de lo sucedido grabado por celular por una de las personas que presenció el ataque

Brittany y Santana estaba atónitas ante la información, al final del video Santana soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano, esté cayó al piso rompiéndose de inmediato. La imagen Quinn cayendo al suelo la dejó prácticamente en shock

Quinn- dice la latina sin despejar su mirada de la pantalla de televisor

Estoy llamando a Rachel- dice Brittany al ver que su esposa no reaccionaba

Mientras tanto la morena estaba en la sala de espera precisamente esperando noticias acerca del estado de su esposa y acompañada por Summer quien había llegado hace un par de minutos ya que Harry le había informado de todo lo que pasó y estaba respondiendo algunas preguntas a la policía acerca de lo sucedido

_Rachel ¿Cómo está Quinn?- pregunta de inmediato la rubia ojiazul_

_No lo sé- dice la morena entre sollozos- la están operando y yo estoy esperando noticias… no sé qué hacer_

_Tranquilízate- le recomienda Brittany- ¿en cuál hospital estás?_

_En el centro médico de Los Ángeles – dice la morena_

_Santana y yo ya vamos para allá- dice la rubia ojiazul_

San, amor yo sé que está es una situación difícil pero Rachel nos necesita en este momento- dice la rubia ojiazul

A Quinn no le puede pasar nada – dice la latina

Todo va estar bien Sanny- dice Brittany- debemos ir a hospital ya mismo

Las chicas se suben al auto y van hacia el hospital

* * *

><p>En la sala de espera<p>

¿Qué pasó con Brody?- pregunta Rachel diciendo su nombre con resentimiento

Él está muerto- dice Summer sin rodeos

Necesito llamar a Judy y Russell- dice la morena sin comentar el asunto sobre la muerte del chico quien prácticamente le estaba arruinando la vida

La rubia llama a casa de la familia Fabray, ellos estaban en Lima

La señora Fabray contesta de inmediato al ver en el identificador que Rachel es quien llama

_Hola Rach….- intenta decir Judy pero la morena la interrumpe_

_Judy… es Quinn- dice Rachel _

_¿Qué pasó Rachel?- pregunta Judy preocupada_

_Brody le disparó y estamos en el hospital- dice la morena_

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo está?- pregunta Judy con desespero_

_No sé Judy, la están operando, yo estoy rezando porque todo salga bien- dice la morena_

_Russell y yo vamos a tomar un vuelo de inmediato- dice Judy- por favor cuídala por mí y mantennos informados de lo que pasa_

_Así será- dice Rachel y apenas cuelga recibe la llamada de su padre_

_Rach- dice Hiram- tú padre y yo nos acabamos de enterar de lo sucedido_

_Papi yo no puedo perder a Quinn- dice la morena rompiendo llanto nuevamente después de haber mantenido la calma, ella necesitaba desahogarse y eso era algo que sólo hacía con sus padres y con su esposa- no puedo imaginar mi vida y la de los bebés sin ella, ella es el amor de mi vida_

_Por lo que sabemos la están atendiendo, espera a que los doctores te de información, recuerda que necesitas tranquilizarte, no sólo por ti sino también por tus hijos- dice Hiram- respira profundo, e intenta pensar en cosas positivas- la morena toca su vientre y hace exactamente lo que su padre le dice- tu padre y yo estamos de camino al ahora aeropuerto, reservamos el primer vuelo y vamos a estar a tu lado y el de Quinn tan pronto como podamos_

_Ok papi- dice Rachel_

_Te queremos mucho- añade Leroy_

_Yo también los quiero- dice la morena antes de colgar_

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany llegan al hospital y encuentran a Rachel abrazando a Summer<p>

Está un poco más calmada- murmura la detective

Rachel- dice Santana y la morena gira, sus ojos están enrojecidos de tanto llorar

Hola- dice Rachel sin fuerzas

La morena se levanta y abraza a las dos chicas como puede

Quinn va a estar bien- dice Brittany para darle fortaleza a las chicas

Esta espera me está desesperando- dice la morena

Aún no hay noticias sobre el estado de Quinn- dice agrega Summer

Brittany se acerca a la detective dejando solas por un momento a Rachel y Santana

¿Qué pasó con el loco ese?- le pregunta la rubia ojiazul

Ya no debemos preocuparnos por él- dice Summer-está muerto

Todo esto ha sido una pesadilla- dice Rachel

Quinn es fuerte, tiene muchísimas razones para luchar por su vida- dice Santana

* * *

><p>Pasan tres horas hasta que los médicos dan información acerca del estado de salud de la rubia<p>

Familiares de Quinn Fabray- Berry- dice doctor Walters

Yo soy su esposa- dice Rachel mientras se acerca a él acompañada de Santana, Brittany y Summer

En ese momento se escucha un gran alboroto en la sala de espera

¿Cómo está Quinn?- pregunta Puck con la respiración agitada y parecía que había estado corriendo

El doctor nos va a informar justo ahora- dice Santana

La señora Fabray-Berry tenía dos impactos de bala, el del brazo fue prácticamente un roce y no hubo problema para tratarlo pero la herida en su abdomen fue bastante sería, su esposa- se dirige a Rachel- tuvo mucha suerte pues la bala no comprometió a sus órganos vitales pero tenía una hemorragia y no salimos del quirófano hasta controlarla, tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de sangre pero ahora está mucho mejor, sólo necesita seguir la indicaciones al pie de la letra y en una semanas debe estar completamente recuperada- termina de decir el doctor y todos respiran más tranquilos

¿Puedo verla?- pregunta Rachel

Sí, dice el doctor, la paciente está durmiendo, le dimos algunos sedantes pero usted puede verla ya mismo si quiere- dice Walters

Un par de minutos después la morena entra a la habitación de su esposa, la rubia está un poco pálida pero esta allí, con ella, a su lado

Mi Amor- dice Rachel sin poder contener las lágrimas- no sabes lo mucho que me asustaste hoy Bebé… te amo

La rubia se ve muy tranquila y la morena acaricia el rostro de Quinn con sutileza y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y sale un momento para que los demás también puedan visitarla

Mientras tanto la morena habla con los doctores nuevamente y ellos le permiten quedarse en la habitación de su esposa acompañándola

Rachel recibe una llamada de su madre

_Rachel- dice Shelby sonando muy asustada_

_Hola mamá- dice la morena_

_¿Cómo está Quinn?- dice Shelby apenas me enteré _

_Está bien, Quinn está herida pero se va recuperar- dice Rachel_

_¡Qué bien!- dice Shelby y justo en ese momento Beth regresa de la escuela_

_Rachel, Beth acabó de llegar, voy a preguntarle si ha he escuchado algo acerca de Quinn, de todas formas yo le voy a comentar el asunto con mucha sutileza, aunque no sé si ayude mucho pues hay un video que muestra todo lo que pasó_

_Mamá yo entiendo- dice la morena- habla con Beth y asegúrale que Quinn está mejorando, tú y yo hablamos después_

_Ok, mantenme informada - dice Shelby- hablamos luego Rachel_

_Adiós mamá- dice Rachel_

* * *

><p>Pronto llegan los padres de las chicas después de un vuelo agotador<p>

Rachel sale prácticamente corriendo a abrazarlos

Quinn está bien- dice la morena- esta sedada y descansando

Nos llevamos un susto muy grande- dice Russell

¿Podemos verla?- pregunta Judy

Los doctores permiten visitas cortas, no hay ningún problema y yo me voy a quedar con ella esta noche- dice la morena

Judy y Russell visitan a su hija mientras Rachel se queda en la sala de espera con sus padres

Lo mejor es que descanses bien esta noche- dice Hiram- yo no creo que un hospital sea el lugar indicado para ello

No me voy a separar de mi esposa- dice Rachel con firmeza

Pero necesitas descansar, hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones- dice Hiram

Déjala- dice Leroy- es lógico que no se quiera separar de Quinn

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Ummm-dice Quinn mientras despierta lentamente en un lugar desconocido

Amor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa al ver de nuevo esos ojos color avellana

¿Rach?- dice la rubia lentamente

Sí, Mi Amor soy yo- dice la morena

¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta Quinn

En el hospital- dice la morena

Ya lo recuerdo- dice la rubia- tú, el parque y Brody

Quinn intenta moverse pero Rachel no se lo permite

No te muevas Amor, todavía estas convaleciente y te puedes lastimar- dice la morena y pausa- casi te pierdo

Haría cualquier cosa por proteger a mi familia- dice la rubia

Te amo- dice Rachel

Yo también, mi Vida- dice Quinn- dame un beso

Los que quieras- dice la morena con una sonrisa mientras se acerca y besa los labios de su esposa

Me encantan tus besos- dice la rubia

Quinn estira un poco su mano y acaricia el vientre de Rachel, la morena ya tenía una pequeña pancita apenas si se notaba

Nosotros estamos bien- dice Rachel- estábamos muy preocupados por ti. De hecho, nuestros padres y amigos están aquí pero sólo permitían que una persona te acompañara

Supongo que los voy a ver después- dice la rubia

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Rachel

Estoy algo cansada- dice rubia- los medicamentos que me dieron son fuertes porque no siento dolor

Tienes que cuidarte mucho y seguir las instrucciones de los médicos - dice la morena- así te vas a recuperar más rápido

¿Tú me vas a cuidar?- pregunta Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa

Por supuesto que sí, Amor- dice Rachel- tú eres lo que más quiero, te amo

La morena se inclina y le da otro beso

¿Qué paso con Brody?- pregunta la rubia - recuerdo que me disparó y después sólo podía ver tu rostro, lo demás es muy confuso

Él murió Quinn- dice la morena

No puedo decir que me alegra que esté muerto pero me tranquiliza saber que no puede hacernos más daño- dice la rubia

No vuelvas a exponerte así nunca más- dice Rachel- no quiero pensar qué podría pasar si te pierdo

Mi Amor, estoy aquí contigo- dice Quinn- no me pasó nada grave

¿Nada grave Quinn?- le reclama a su esposa con calma- tú no sabes el infierno que pasé desde que Brody te disparó y no sólo yo, tus amigos y tu familia también

Lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces porque _TE AMO_ y haría lo que fuera por protegerte a ti y a nuestros hijos- dice la rubia con seguridad

Eres muy terca- dice Rachel

Y así me amas- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Y así te amo- le reafirma la morena

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después<p>

Rachel y Quinn estaban en el aeropuerto para despedirse de los padres de la rubia pues Hiram y Leroy ya estaban en Lima debido a sus horarios laborales, razón por la cual se fueron hace una semana

Gracias por estar con nostras estos días, de verdad aprecio mucho su ayuda- dice Quinn

Tú eres nuestra hija- dice Russell- no nos íbamos a ir hasta que estuvieras mejor

Sí Quinnie- dice Judy- además Rachel está embarazada y no debe esforzarse tanto

No se preocupen- dice Rachel- yo estoy feliz de que todo haya salido bien y cuidar a mi esposa no es ningún problema

Lo sabemos- dice Judy con una sonrisa- pero un poco de ayuda extra no está de más

Vuelo 55678 con destino a Lima, Ohio por favor abordar- dice una operadora

Ese es nuestro vuelo- dice Russell

Las chicas se acercan y abrazan a los señores Fabray

Los vamos a extrañar- dice Quinn poniéndose algo sentimental, en ese par de semanas sintió lo fuerte que era su familia y sabía que ellos siempre iban a estar a su lado cuando los necesitara

Rachel la mira con una sonrisa pues sabe muy bien cómo se siente su esposa

Adiós Rachel, adiós Quinnie- Judy con los ojos llorosos

Adiós mamá, adiós papá- dice la rubia

Adiós chicas- dice Russell con una sonrisa antes de tomar la mano de su esposa y hacer la fila para abordar el vuelo

Cada vez es más difícil despedirme de ellos- dice la rubia mientras salen del aeropuerto

Son tus padres y los amas- dice Rachel- es normal que te sientas así

* * *

><p>Un par de días después<p>

¿Qué haces Amor?- pregunta Quinn al ver a su esposa concentrada leyendo

Estoy leyendo el script de una película- dice Rachel

¿Estás pensando en actuar ahora?- pregunta la rubia preocupada por la morena y su estado de embarazo

No, mi Amor- dice la morena- estoy pensando en crear una productora y así darle una oportunidad a excelentes propuestas que no ven la luz

Eso es interesante- dice la rubia

Sí, de hecho lo he venido pensando desde hace un tiempo- dice Rachel

Me parece genial que tengas nuevos proyectos- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Voy a trabajar en esto durante el embarazo- dice la morena- no me gusta estar sin hacer nada

Yo te apoyo mi Vida, si necesitas algo sólo avísame - dice la rubia- sólo no te sobre esfuerces recuerda tu estado

No te preocupes Amor, voy a tomar este proyecto con calma, ante todo está el bienestar de nuestros bebés- dice la morena

La rubia se inclina y le da un beso que se vuelve cada vez más apasionado pues las chicas no habían estado juntas íntimamente desde el accidente

Pronto las chicas llegan al sofá más cercano entre besos

La rubia hace un movimiento y de repente siente mucho dolor en su abdomen, así que sus labios se separan de los de su esposa

Ouch- se queja Quinn

¿Amor, te lastimaste?- pregunta Rachel con preocupación

Duele- dice la rubia tocándose el abdomen justo donde está la herida

Déjame ver- dice la morena- debemos cambiar el vendaje y tienes que tomarte tus medicinas

Yo quiero estar contigo- dice Quinn haciendo puchero

Yo también Amor pero tu salud es más importante en este momento- dice Rachel- recuerda que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntas

La rubia la mira y sonríe

Te amo- dice Quinn

Yo también te amo, mi Vida- dice la morena con su sonrisa característica

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Yo no sería capaz de matar a Quinn. Bueno, al menos no en esta historia. Enjoy!<strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!**

**Escribí otra historia Faberry llamada Tarde, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, léanla y me cuentan que tal les parece ;)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	44. Bebés

Capitulo 44: Bebés

21 semanas

Rachel tenía ya un poco más 5 meses de embarazo y hoy era el día en que debían ir a control, además era muy especial porque iban a conocer el sexo de los bebés

Buenas tardes doctor Murray – dice las chicas

Buenas tardes, Quinn y Rachel – dice el doctor- ¿cómo están?

Ansiosas- responde la rubia

Sí, queremos confirmar que todo está bien- dice la morena

Entonces recuéstate en la camilla- dice Murray

Rachel sigue las instrucciones del médico y Quinn sostiene su mano como siempre lo hace cada vez que van a una cita de control

El doctor hace la ecografía y observa a los bebés

No hay ninguna anormalidad- dice el doctor Murray- los bebés no comparten la placenta, es quiere decir que son gemelos fraternos

¿Mellizos?- pregunta Quinn

Exactamente- dice el doctor quien sigue observando la ecografía- el primer bebé es un niño- a este punto Rachel no puede contener más sus lágrimas mientras la rubia sonríe ampliamente- y el segundo bebé es… una niña, aquí los pueden apreciar- el doctor utiliza otro aparato para hacer la ecografía 3d

Vamos a tener dos preciosos bebés- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso en la frente

Hermosísimos- dice la morena al verlos muy juntitos en la ecografía

De ahora en adelante el control va a ser cada 15 días- dice el doctor- así vamos a supervisar a los bebés más de cerca

Gracias doctor Murray – dice Quinn

* * *

><p>23 semanas<p>

La rubia cae en la cama totalmente agotada

No puedo dormir- dice Rachel

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Quinn medio dormida

Parece que están jugando un partido de fútbol- dice la morena

La mano de la rubia llega hasta el vientre de su esposa, lo toca y siente las pataditas de sus hijos

Niños es hora de dormir- dice la rubia- mamá tuvo un día muy agitado y necesita descansar- se refiere a Rachel- al igual que ustedes así que hasta mañana- Quinn se agacha un poco y besa el vientre de la morena y vuelve a recostarse donde estaba sin dejar de acariciar a sus hijos a través del vientre de su morena

Sorprendida, Rachel voltea a ver a su esposa y dice- funcionó, están más tranquilos Amor

La rubia sonríe y se ve adorable ante los ojos de su esposa

Te amo- dice la morena

Y yo a ti- dice Quinn después de darle un beso

La rubia siente una patadita justo donde está su mano y dice- también los amamos mucho

Esa noche Rachel duerme mejor que nunca y no puede evitar tener una sonrisa permanente en su rostro

* * *

><p>26 semanas<p>

¿Estoy gorda?- le pregunta Rachel a Quinn

Mi Amor estás embarazada- dice Quinn- es lógico que tu cuerpo cambie para que así nuestros bebés se puedan desarrollar de forma saludable

Me veo inmensa- dice la morena haciendo puchero

Estás hermosísima- dice Quinn- para mí no hay una mujer más hermosa en el mundo que tú

¿Sí?- pregunta Rachel mirando a su esposa con adoración

Sí, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- dice la rubia antes de besarla con ternura

Esta noche va a ser muy especial- dice Quinn una vez se desprenden del beso

¿Sí? ¿Por qué?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Ya verás- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

_En la noche_

Quinn y Rachel van a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante pues la rubia quería hacer algo especial para su esposa

Buenas noches- le dice la rubia al mozo

Buenas noches- dice el mozo

Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Quinn Fabray-Berry- dice la rubia

Sigan por aquí- el mozo las lleva hasta su mesa y las chicas se disponen a disfrutar de una rica cena

Este lugar es hermoso- dice Rachel- nunca había estado aquí

Lo abrieron hace unas pocas semanas pero las criticas dicen que es excelente, además tiene muy opciones veganas que se que te van a encantar Amor- dice Quinn

La morena estira su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de su esposa

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dice la morena

Te amo- dice Quinn y se dan un beso

Llega el camarero y las chicas ordenan como siempre Rachel pide un plato vegano mientras Quinn no puede evitar comer carne

La comida llega a la mesa y el aroma de la comida de la rubia es bastante provocativo para Rachel

¿Qué pasa mi Vida?- pregunta Quinn al ver el rostro de su esposa pues tenía un gesto de confusión

Quiero comer carne- dice la morena asombrada por sus propias palabras

Oh- dice la rubia sorprendida- tienes un antojo

¿Quieres probar de lo que estoy comiendo, a ver si te gusta o pedimos algo más?- pregunta Quinn

Amor, yo soy vegana, esto va en contra de mis preferencias, además tú sabes muy bien lo que pienso de comer animales- dice la morena

Lo sé Amor- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- pero si tienes un antojo lo más probable es que los bebés quieran algo de carne

No voy a comer carne, punto final- dice la morena

Es tu decisión- dice Quinn- pero recuerda que es por el embarazo

Aún así no quiero caer en tentación- dice Rachel

La rubia se lleva un pedazo de carne a la boca y dice- umm, está delicioso

Quinn- le reclama Rachel

Lo siento Amor, no pude evitarlo- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Eres mala- dice la morena haciendo puchero

Me amas- dice Quinn

Eso es cierto- dice Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir disfrutando de su plato vegano

_En casa_

Fue una noche muy agradable- dice Rachel- pero estoy muy cansada, últimamente me siento agotada todo el tiempo

Ven, vamos a la habitación y te recuestas- dice Quinn antes de tomar la mano de su esposa

Las chicas llegan a la habitación y Rachel se sorprende al ver un camino de rosas y sentir el aroma de algunas velas

Quinn- dice la morena con una mirada de adoración total

Nos vamos relajar un rato y olvidarnos de todo lo demás- dice la rubia

No tenías que hacer todo esto- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Quería hacerlo- dice la rubia- tú eres la mujer que amo y yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz

Te amo, Quinn, te amo- dice la morena antes de besarla

La rubia le da un masaje en los pies a su esposa

Ummm, de verdad necesitaba esto- dice Rachel

Me alegra que te guste- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Me encanta – dice la morena

Poco a poco Quinn desnuda a Rachel y besa la piel que va redescubriendo

Ok- dice la morena esto ya dejo de ser un masaje- dice la morena con una sonrisita

Claro que es un masaje, ahora mis labios acarician tu cuerpo- dice Quinn

Umm, Quinn- gime Rachel

La rubia se ubica detrás de su esposa quien permanece entre sus piernas. Quinn la abraza y besa su cuello

Rachel gira su cabeza un poco y reclama los labios de su esposa para así le dan comienzo a una noche que apenas acaba de empezar

* * *

><p>27 semanas<p>

Quinn había puesto una mezcla especial de música para los bebés

Están muy calmados- dice la morena

La música tiene un buen efecto en ellos- dice la rubia antes de darle un par de besos al vientre de su esposa

Ellos te aman- dice Rachel- cada vez te sienten cerca o escuchan tu voz, dan unas pataditas y se calman inmediatamente después

Es bueno saberlo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Amor- dice la morena- ¿has pensado en nombres para los bebés?

Me gusta el nombre de Charlie para el bebé- dice la rubia

Entonces, Charlie será- dice Rachel

¿Estás segura?- pregunta la rubia sorprendida pues pensaba que a Rachel le gustaría más otro nombre

Sí, Amor, es un nombre hermoso, además creo que tengo el nombre la bebé- dice la morena con una sonrisa- así tu escoges un nombre y yo escojo el otro

¿En qué has pensado?-pregunta Quinn con interés

Harmony- dice Rachel- ella es poco más tranquila que su hermano

Me gusta- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

La verdad pensé que nos íbamos a demorar un poco más escogiendo los nombres- dice la morena- al parecer lo teníamos muy claro

¿Harmony y Charlie, les gustan sus nombres?- pregunta Quinn al colocar de nuevo sus manos en el vientre de su esposa y siente unas pataditas- sí, yo sabía que les iba a encantar

Aún no entiendo cómo haces eso- dice Rachel con una sonrisa adorable

Supongo que les gusta comunicarse- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

La morena toma el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y la besa con ternura, la rubia sonríe en el beso y lo profundiza

Me encantan tus besos- dice Quinn

Lo sé- dice Rachel y la vuelve a besar

* * *

><p>28 semanas<p>

Rachel estaba desesperada, ya eran las once de la noche y Quinn aún no llegaba a la habitación y su esposa sabía muy bien que sólo podía dormir tranquilamente con ella a su lado. Mientras tanto la rubia estaba hablando con Santana por Skype ultimando los detalles de la colaboración del programa a la fundación para proteger a la vida silvestre que tenía Quinn

Excelente idea San- dice la rubia- así vamos a recaudar muchos fondos para desarrollar el proyecto

Es una gran idea porque mi mente está en esto- dice la latina con una sonrisa

Gracias por lo que me toca- dice Quinn sarcásticamente

Tú sabes que lo digo por molestarte- dice Santana

Rachel se levanta de la cama y va en busca de su esposa, quien tal como lo suponía estaba en el estudio

Quinn, mira la hora que es, ven a dormir- dice la morena muy calmada

Dame un momento ya voy- dice la rubia- debo finiquitar unos asuntos con Santana

Eso lo puedes hacer mañana, te quiero en la cama YA MISMO- dice Rachel antes de regresar a la habitación

Hasta mañana Q- dice la latina rápidamente después de escuchar la conversación entre Quinn y Rachel, además sabía que últimamente la morena estaba un poco hormonal y tenía muchos cambios de temperamento- mejor te apuras

Sí- dice la rubia- nos vemos mañana, adiós

Quinn llega tan rápido como puede a la habitación y encuentra a su esposa recostada en la cama dándole la espalda- la rubia se acerca a ella

Mi Amor no te pongas bravita- dice Quinn

Rach, mi Vida- insiste la rubia y le da algunos besos en el cuello al ver que su esposa no le prestaba atención

No me gusta que trabajes hasta tan tarde- dice la morena después de girar lentamente para quedar frente a su rubia

No vuelve a pasar, es sólo que Santana tuvo una my buena idea para la fundación y la estábamos desarrollando- dice la rubia

Tú sabes que no me gusta dormir sin ti a mi lado- dice Rachel- y los bebés se ponen inquietos

La rubia pone su mano en el vientre de su esposa- ahora están tranquilos

Porque estás aquí- dice la morena con obviedad

Eres adorable- dice Quinn con una sonrisa mientras observa a su esposa con una mirada llena de amor

La rubia se inclina y besa los labios de su esposa con ternura pero la morena empieza a besarla con desenfreno y el besa se vuelve más apasionado. El apetito sexual de Rachel había incrementado desde el segundo trimestre y la rubia no tenía ninguna queja al respecto, al contrario Quinn y su esposa la pasaban muy bien

Ummm- gime Quinn cuando la morena atrapa su labio inferior entre los suyos

La rubia se deshace de la bata que cubría el cuerpo de su esposa y acaricia sus senos con sutileza pues en los últimos días Rachel le había manifestado que sentía algo de sensibilidad allí

La rubia se desnuda para quedar en igualdad de condiciones con su morena

Quinn deja algunos besos en el cuello de esposa hasta llegar a sus senos y acariciarlos con su lengua

Quinnnn- gime la morena totalmente excitada

La rubia se ubica detrás de su esposa, totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, con su mano llega a la su parte más intima y estimula su clítoris

Ummm, Amooor- gime Rachel mientras la rubia se mueve contra su cuerpo y muerde con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja

Ahh ah- gime Rachel quien también piensa en la satisfacción de su esposa y estimula su clítoris

Estoy cerca – dice la morena

Te Amoo- gime Rachel cuando llega al clímax

Yo también te amo mi Vida- gime la rubia y unos segundos después siente su propio orgasmo

Quinn besa el hombro de su esposa después de hacer el amor, el gesto se ha convertido en un ritual para ellas

* * *

><p>35 semanas<p>

A las 3:32 a.m.

Rachel se mueve mucho en la cama y Quinn se despierta para saber qué le pasa a su esposa

Amor qué pasa- pregunta la rubia con preocupación

Creo que son contracciones- dice la morena

¿Ya?, todavía no es tiempo- dice la rubia pues de acuerdo a lo que habían hablado con el doctor todavía faltaban unos 5 días para el parto

Quinn- dice Rachel mirándola a los ojos y haciéndole llegar el mensaje

Okay, Okay, todo está listo- dice la rubia- vamos al auto ¿crees qué puedes caminar?

Sí, Amor pero lentamente- dice la morena

La rubia tiene todo lo que necesitan listo en el auto, Quinn ayuda a Rachel a llegar hasta el intentando que su esposa no se tenga que esforzar en lo más mínimo

Tan pronto como pueden llegan al hospital y una de las enfermeras traslada a Rachel en una silla de ruedas hasta su habitación

El doctor Murray era el ginecólogo encargado de parto de Rachel, la revisó pero aún le faltaban un par de centímetros de dilatación para poder dar a luz

Los bebés se adelantaron- dice Rachel

Eso es normal en el caso de gemelos o mellizos, no se preocupen- dice Murray- en 20 minutos regreso a ver cuantos centímetros de dilatación faltan o si ya es hora

Okay- dice la rubia

Las enfermeras van a estar al cuidado de ustedes mientras yo no estoy y como ya les dije todo va perfectamente, nos vemos en unos minutos- dice el doctor

Amor, llama a nuestros padres- dice Rachel antes de sentir otra contracción

¿Estás bien?- pregunta Quinn preocupada

Sí, mi Amor- dice la morena- haz las llamadas

Okay, mi Vida, te amo- dice la rubia

Suena el teléfono en casa de los señores Berry

_Hooola- contesta Hiram con somnolencia_

_Hola Hiram- dice Quinn_

_¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Hiram y se despierta Leroy_

_Es Rachel, los bebés vienen en camino, ya estamos en hospital- dice Quinn_

_Ya mismo salimos para allá- dice Hiram_

_Aquí los esperamos- dice la rubia antes de colgar y llamar a sus padres_

_¿Quinn?- dice Russell_

_Hola papá- dice la rubia- los bebés ya van a nacer, Rachel y yo estamos en el hospital_

_Voy a despertar a Judy y salimos para allá- dice Russell_

Judy- dice Russell- despierta

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Judy

Debemos a acompañar a Quinn, vamos a ser abuelos otra vez- dice Russell y tan pronto termina de hablar Judy se levanta de la cama

¿Qué esperas?- pregunta Judy- debemos llegar los más pronto posible

Ya voy, mujer- dice Russell con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Rachel respira profundo al sentir otra contracción<p>

Quinn decide preguntarle cosas para distraerla un poco

¿Quién crees que va a nacer primero?- pregunta la rubia

Charlie- dice la morena con seguridad y con una pequeña sonrisa- yo creo que nuestro pequeño se muere por conocer el mundo exterior

Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- dice Quinn y las enfermeras se miran entre ellas pues sienten que están presenciando un momento íntimo de la pareja

Tú también me haces feliz- dice Rachel

La rubia se inclina y le da un corto beso en los labios a su esposa

El doctor Murray regresa justo cuando Rachel siente otra contracción. El doctor la revisa y dice- ya estamos listos

Las enfermeras llevan a Rachel a otra habitación y Quinn no se despega de ella ni por un segundo

Rachel, puja- dice el doctor

La morena hace lo que el doctor dice

Ahhhh- grita la morena mientras puja

Sigue así Amor, lo estás haciendo perfecto- dice Quinn quien probablemente terminaría con la mano lastimada pues Rachel la estaba apretando tan fuerte como podía

Ahhrrgg- grita la morena- Dioooos

Después de seguir pujando unos 40 minutos nace el primer bebé y tal como lo había predicho Rachel, Charlie es el primero en nacer

La morena observa que las enfermeras se llevan al pequeño

Amor, tienes que seguir pujando aún nos falta nuestra pequeña- dice Quinn

Rachel está sudando y sujeta aún más fuerte la mano de su esposa

Ahhrr- grita la morena

Continua así Amor- dice Quinn

El parto de la bebé es mucho más fácil y la pequeña Harmony llega al mundo 4 minutos 38 segundos después que su hermano

Las chicas escuchan el llanto de sus hijos mientras los limpian pero según el doctor Murray eso es una buena señal

Mira que estén bien- le dice la morena a la rubia mientras suelta su mano

La morena estaba agotada pero necesitaba ver a sus hijos

La rubia queda maravillada al ver a sus pequeños, una de las enfermeras le pasa a Charlie para que lo cargue y Quinn queda absorta

La otra enfermera termina de asear a Harmony y la pone en los brazos de Rachel

Mi Amor, son preciosos- dice Quinn- y acerca el pequeño Charlie a la morena quien disfruta de la experiencia de ser madre mientras carga a sus dos hijos

Las chicas habían leído las características físicas e intelectuales del donante quien era un rubio de ojos azules que trabajaba como arquitecto

Charlie tiene tus ojos- dice Quinn con adoración al ver los ojos cafés del pequeño rubio- y Harmony es prácticamente idéntica a ti

Excepto por esos brillantes ojos azules- dice Rachel con emoción- no puedo creer que ellos estuvieran dentro mi

Ellos son tan hermosos como tu- dice la rubia

Te amo- dice la morena con lágrimas en los ojos

Yo también te amo, mi Vida- dice la rubia con los ojos llorosos antes de darle un pequeño beso a su esposa y otro a sus hermosos bebés

* * *

><p>Las enfermeras se llevaron los bebés para una revisión más completa, Quinn sigue las órdenes de Rachel y no los descuida, el doctor Murray se enfoca en atender a Rachel y brindarle los cuidados necesarios post- parto. Una hora después los bebés regresan con Rachel quien no ha descanso un minutos pues no quiere perder detalle de su pequeños<p>

Un par de horas después llegan Hiram, Leroy, Judy y Russell al hospital y Quinn es atacada con un montón de preguntas

¿Cómo están los bebés?

¿Cómo está Rachel?

¿Todo salió bien en el parto?

¿Revisaron que todo esté bien con los bebés?

Todo está simplemente perfecto- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

¿Podemos verlos?- pregunta Leroy

Sí – dice la rubia- es por aquí

Quinn abre la habitación de Rachel y sus padres la encuentran encantada observando dormir a sus hijos

Hola- susurra Judy

Hola- sonríe la morena al verlos

Son hermosos- dice Leroy

Russell sonríe al ver a sus nietos y al igual Hiram queda impactado al verlos

¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta Leroy

Muy bien- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa

Judy se acerca a la morena y dice- ¿puedo sostenerla?

Por supuesto- dice Rachel y Judy carga a Harmony, Russell y Leroy se acercan un poco más para detallar a la bebé mientras Hiram está a punto de cargar a Charlie, Leroy se acerca a su esposo y las palabras se quedan pequeñas para describir lo que se siente tener a sus nietos entre sus brazos

Rachel y Quinn observan a sus padres con sus hijos disfrutando de un gran momento en familia

* * *

><p>Los padres de las chicas se van a la sala de espera para que tanto los bebés como Rachel puedan descansar un poco. Quinn convence a la morena para que descanse ya que los bebés también están durmiendo, además Rachel lo necesita después lo agotada que quedo después del parto.<p>

La rubia llama a Shelby

Hola Quinn- dice Shelby

Hola- dice la rubia- Shelby, ya nacieron los bebés, son hermosos, tienes que venir con Beth

¿Ya soy abuela?- pregunta Shelby

Sí- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- no quiero que te pierdas esto, por favor ven. Siento no haberte llamado antes pero todo ocurrió muy rápido

No te preocupes- dice Shelby- ¿todo está bien?

Todo está muy bien- dice la rubia

Beth y yo estaremos allá tan rápido como podamos- dice Shelby- me muero por conocer a mis nietos y estoy segura que Beth quiere ver a sus hermanitos

Me avisas cuando lleguen- dice Quinn

Nos vemos en unas horas Quinn- dice Shelby antes de colgar

La rubia aprovecha para llamar a sus amigos y contarles las buenas nuevas, todos prometen estar allí tan pronto como puedan

En menos de una hora ya están en el hospital Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Summer, Vanessa, Mercedes y Puck quienes se habían mudado a Los Ángeles hace un año, el chico había vivido con Mercedes en Nueva York pero decidieron establecerse juntos en Los Ángeles

No puedo creer que ya estén aquí los Fababies- dice Vanessa con entusiasmo

Son preciosos- dice Blaine

Así es- dice Kurt- y con la ropa que les diseñé se van a ver espectaculares

Miren, nos están sonriendo- dice Puck

Wow- dice Summer quien está encantada con los bebés. La detective lleva dos semanas planeando pedirle matrimonio a su novia

Los dos tienen la sonrisa de Rachel- dice Mercedes

Me imagino que el nuestro va ser igual de adorable- dice Brittany con y Santana toca el vientre de su esposa que tenía 4 meses de embarazo

Estoy segura que así será- dice la latina

* * *

><p>Shelby llega con Beth al hospital<p>

Hola Shelby- dice Quinn y le da un cálido abrazo

Hola Quinn- dice Shelby con una sonrisa

Hola pequeña- dice la rubia antes de tener a Beth entre sus brazos

Mamá ya tengo 11- se queja Beth pero le sonríe a su madre pues extrañaba sus besos y sus abrazos

Ven a conocer a tus hermanitos- dice Quinn antes de tomar la mano de su hija

¿Dónde está Rachel?- pregunta Shelby

Rachel despertó no hace mucho, ella está con los bebés- dice la rubia

Shelby, Beth y Quinn entran a la habitación

Hola mamá- dice Rachel

Hola Rachel- dice Shelby con una gran sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la frente

Hola Beth- dice la morena y la pequeña se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla

Hola Rachel – dice Beth- antes de distraerse observando a los bebés

Son súper chiquitos- dice la pequeña con curiosidad

Así eras tú cuando naciste- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- ellos son Harmony y Charlie

Son lindos- dice Beth sin perder detalle de ninguno de los dos

Hermosos- añade Shelby antes de cargar a Charlie- tiene tus ojos- dice cuando el bebé abre sus ojos por un momento y los vuelve cerrar justo para que ella los mirara

Harmony está muy tranquila y esto llama la atención de Beth. La bebé mueve sus manitos y en unos de esos movimientos agarra suavemente el dedo meñique de la pequeña rubia

Wow- dice Beth asombrada- tiene deditos muy chiquitos y suavecitos

Las adultas en la habitación observan la escena con emoción

* * *

><p>Una media hora después Quinn y Rachel estaban a solas con los bebés cuando escuchan que alguien toca la puerta<p>

Siga- dice la morena

La rubia y Rachel se sorprenden al ver a todos sus familiares y amigos en la habitación pues eso no estaba permitido

¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunta Quinn con una sonrisa

Vamos a tomarnos una foto grupal rápidamente- dice Mercedes- para conmemorar este momento

Hagámoslo antes que regrese el doctor Murray o alguna de las enfermeras- dice Rachel

Vanessa toma la cámara y está lista para tomar la foto cuando aparece el doctor

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta Murray con seriedad

Queríamos tener una foto con todos juntos- dice Santana

Una foto de la familia y amigos con las chicas y los bebés- dice Russell

Dame la cámara- le dice el doctor a Vanessa con una sonrisa- yo tomo la foto- la chica toma posición para aparecer en la foto

La rubia sostiene a Harmony mientras Rachel tiene a Charlie entre sus brazos

Quinn y Rachel no pueden sentirse más felices pues todas las personas que más quieren en el mundo están a su lado

Te amo- le dice la rubia

Yo te amo más- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Imposible- dice Quinn y las chicas se dan un beso que queda plasmado en aquella foto

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sólo falta el Epílogo, no lo he escrito y ya me estoy poniendo emocional.<strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	45. Epílogo

Capitulo 45: Epílogo

Los medios estuvieron muy pendientes del nacimiento de los mellizos aún así Quinn y Rachel lograron mantener sus hijos al margen de las masas mediáticas y se empeñaron en que pudieran tener una vida normal como la de cualquier niño

Poco después del nacimiento de los hermanitos de Beth, Shelby decidió irse a vivir con la niña del todo a Los Ángeles así Beth pasaría tiempo en familia además de continuar con su educación

Harmony y Charlie tenían un poco más de 5 meses cuando llegó al mundo Grace López- Pierce con su pelo rubio y unos encantadores ojos verdes

Se nos creció la familia- dice Maribel, la madre de Santana con una sonrisa

Los padres de Sanana estaban en el hospital con ellas y los padres de Brittany venían en camino

Sí, mamá- dice la latina al ver a su pequeña dormir en los brazos de Brittany- no sabes lo feliz que estoy

Ya estamos aquí- dice Quinn agitada pues al parecer venía corriendo con Rachel

Les presento a Grace López-Pierce- dice Santana orgullosa

Es preciosa- dice Rachel

Como su madre- dice la latina con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>1 año<p>

Summer y Vanessa visitan a las Faberry como las llama la bailarina

Rachel abre la puerta y les comenta que Quinn está durmiendo con Harmony después de haber pasado una noche muy difícil con los pequeños

Al contrario que su hermana Charlie está muy despierto y activo jugando con algunos juguetes que le regalaron sus abuelos

Es adorable- dice Vanessa al verlo

Rachel les ofrece algo de beber y se sientan en la sala a conversar un rato, bueno Summer y Rachel, porque Vanessa estaba encantada con el pequeño

Pronto escuchan a Quinn mientras baja las escaleras

Qué pena no haberlas recibido- dice la rubia- pero estaba agotada

No te preocupes Quinn- dice la detective con una sonrisa

Amor y ¿Harmony?- pregunta Rachel al ver que la rubia llega sin la niña

Ella sigue durmiendo- dice la rubia

Summer, Quinn y Rachel observan a Charlie con la bailarina

Me lo quiero robar- dice Vanessa en broma

Vanessa, por Dios- dice Summer, ahora esposa de la chica mientras sonríe

Tú tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto- le dice Vanessa al pequeño y Quinn sonríe pues sabe que sus hijos sonríen tal como lo hace su esposa, el bebé vuelve a sonreírle y estira sus manitas intentando alcanzarla, Vanessa lo carga inmediatamente

Charlie va tener mucha suerte con las chicas- dice Vanessa

Eso veo- dice Quinn al ver la interacción de su pequeño con la bailarina

* * *

><p>7 años<p>

Quinn y santana estaban con Harmony y Grace en el parque para que las pequeñas se divirtieran un rato ya que Rachel estaba descansando en casa con Charlie

Ninguna se había sorprendido por lo bien que se llevan sus hijas, eran inseparables y se habían convertido en la mejores amigas

Míralas jugar, se nota que la pasan muy bien- dice Quinn

Santana no dice nada pues se entretiene observado que un chico molesta a Harmony

¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?- dice Quinn bastante molesta

La rubia se levanta y quiere ir hasta donde está su hija pero la latina la detiene

Espérate quiero ver como lo solucionan sin nuestra ayuda- dice santana

No me voy a dejar que nada malo les pase a las niñas- dice Quinn

Yo tampoco, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, es solo un niño molestándolas, vamos a estar vigilándolas, si algo pasa vamos de inmediato- dice la latina

Deja en paz a Harmony- le dice Grace al chico que estaba molestándolas antes de empujarlo y santana no se puede sentir más orgullosa de su hija

El chico se levanta llorando y se va al lado de su madre

¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Grace a Harmony

Sí, gracias- dice Harmony antes de darle un tierno abrazo que hace que Grace se sonroje

Si ves, te dije que lo iban a resolver- dice Santana

San, la violencia no es la solución- dice Quinn aunque sonríe por lo sucedido

* * *

><p>Hoy era un día muy especial pues Quinn y Rachel celebraban su decimo aniversario de bodas, las chicas hicieron una pequeña reunión con su familia y amigos además de tener planeando un viaje de dos semanas para ellas solas, los niños se quedarían con sus abuelos quienes se habían ofrecido a cuidarlos<p>

Contigo he vivido los mejores años de mi vida y espero que sigan siendo muchos más- dice Rachel

Y tú me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo- dice Quinn

La rubia se inclina y besa a su esposa, el beso empieza como algo tierno pero va escalando en pasión

Te amo- dice Rachel entre besos y Quinn sonríe

Yo también te amo, Chiquita- dice la rubia

Cof… cof- tose no tan disimuladamente Kurt

Tienen público- dice Hiram con una sonrisa

A la morena no le importa mucho eso y le da un último beso a su esposa

Podría besarte por siempre- dice la rubia

Esta noche no va a haber ninguna interrupción- le dice Rachel al oído y Quinn se muerde el labio provocativamente

Es un gusto para nosotras que todo ustedes estén aquí celebrando nuestro decimo aniversario- dice Quinn

Nuestro amor ha perdurado y queremos que siga siendo así- dice la morena- así que brindemos por eso- los adultos alzan sus copas y brindan con las chicas

Quinn y Rachel pasan la noche en un hotel, el último piso estaba reservado y decorado especialmente para ellas

La rubia y la morena hacen lo que se ha convertido en un ritual para ellas, se desnudan lentamente y acarician cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez, disfrutando de la comunicación de sus cuerpos mientras hacen el amor

Al día siguiente se van a Suiza para pasar dos increíbles semanas juntas

* * *

><p>13 años<p>

Santana y Brittany van a la casa Fabray- Berry con Grace

Chicos, esta noche se quedan solos- dice Rachel- confiamos en ustedes

Mamá todo va estar bien- dice Charlie- relájate

Sí- dice Brittany- no te preocupes, ellos saben muy que serán castigados si no cumplen con las reglas

Amor, ¿ya estás lista?- le dice Rachel a Quinn y justo en ese momento la rubia baja por la escaleras más radiante que nunca y la morena no puede evitar sonreír

Charlie y Harmony observan a sus madres pensando en alguna vez encontrar un amor como el que ellas tienen

En un momento Grace mira a Harmony y le sonríe

Ya todas estamos listas- dice Santana- vamos que no quiero llegar tarde a nuestro propio evento, muévanse

No nos presiones Santana- dice Quinn- hay cosas que nunca cambian

Las chicas se despiden y dejan a solos a los tres adolescentes. Charlie se va a su habitación a jugar videojuegos, mientras Grace y Harmony se quedan en la sala viendo películas románticas

* * *

><p>15 años<p>

Beth estaba saliendo con un chico que conoció en una fiesta, Andrés Ruiz, un latino que enamoró a Beth con su sonrisa y su forma de bailar, era encantador. Ya llevaban tres años saliendo como novios y su relación era bastante estable, Andrés era dueño y chef de uno de los restaurantes más sofisticados de Los Ángeles y Beth ya estaba trabajando como doctora en un hospital. Andrés se llevaba muy bien con toda la familia de su novia y viceversa. El chico ya había hablado con Shelby y con Puck pero estaba aún más nervioso de hablar con Quinn para pedir la mano de su hija mayor

Hola Andrés- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- te estábamos esperando sigue

Hola Rachel- dice el chico

El chico pasa y saluda a Quinn

Hola Quinn- dice el chico

Hola Andrés- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- verte aquí es habitual pero me sorprendió que pidieras cita con nuestras asistentes para vernos

Lo sé- dice Andrés- pero quería asegurarme de que no tuvieran otro compromiso pues lo que vengo a hablar con ustedes es muy importante para mí

Rachel y Quinn se miran entre ellas pues no tienen idea de que quiere decirles Andrés

Entonces dinos de qué se trata- dice Rachel con curiosidad

En los últimos tres años aprendí lo que es el amor gracias a Beth- dice el chico y sonríe- yo nunca me había enamorado hasta que la encontré, hay algo en su mirada y en su sonrisa que es como magia para mí. Lo que más quiero en este momento de mi vida es hacerla feliz y compartir mi vida con ella por eso estoy aquí con frente a ustedes, quiero pedir la mano de Beth, quiero que ella sea mi esposa y vivir lo momentos más felices de mi vida con ella a mi lado

Quinn sonríe pues el chico le recordó aquella vez cuando ella pidió la mano de Rachel

Rachel se pone un poco emocional y derrama unas cuantas lágrimas pues al parecer la vida de Beth continua con una nueva etapa

Ese fue un buen gesto – dice Quinn- lo único que te digo es que si le haces daño a mi hija te las vas a ver conmigo- dice la rubia como en aquellos tiempos cuando estaba en el colegio

Lo sé- dice Andrés con una sonrisa pues se esperaba eso

Tú sabes que en nuestra familia te apreciamos mucho- dice Rachel- y nada nos gustaría más que ver feliz a Beth

Y aunque mi hija lo tiene que decidir de una vez te digo bienvenido a la familia- añade Quinn pues sabía perfectamente que Beth estaba locamente enamorada de Andrés y que veía su vida y su futuro con él. El chico se acerca a ella y les da un abrazo

Una semana después

Beth se estaba quedando con Quinn pues Shelby había salido de viaje con su esposo y su novio, Andrés estaba contratado como chef principal de un gran evento en Los Ángeles. Beth cena con su familia y después de ver una película se pone la pijama y se alista para dormir hasta que escucha su celular

_Hola Amor- dice Andrés_

_Hola- dice Beth con una sonrisa_

_Me escapé un momento para llamarte- dice el chico- no quiera que el día terminara sin poder escuchar tu voz_

_Awww, te extraño- dice Beth_

_Yo también te extraño Amor- dice el chico- ¿mañana nos vemos?_

_Por supuesto- dice Beth emocionada- me muero por verte_

_El chico sonríe y dice- te amo_

_Yo también te amo Andrés- dice Beth y le manda un beso antes de colgar_

20 minutos después Beth escucha a alguien cantar y podría jurar que es la voz de su novio

_Eres todo lo que pedía_- canta Andrés_  
>Lo que mi alma vacía<br>Quería sentir...__  
>Eres lo que tanto esperaba<br>Lo que en sueños buscaba  
>Y que en ti descubrí…<em>

La rubia se asoma a la ventana y se sorprende al ver a su novio detrás de un micrófono acompañado por sus amigos en un piano, una batería y una guitarra a mitad de la calle. Todos los demás en la casa escuchan la canción y van a la habitación de sus madres para poder apreciar que es lo que pasa. Dos casas más adelante Santana, Brittany y Grace observan lo que sucede

_Tú has llegado a encender- _se encienden una luces y el ambiente se vuelve aún más romántico, Beth no puede creer que su novio este haciendo todo esto por ella_  
>Cada parte de mi alma<br>Cada espacio de mi ser  
>Ya no tengo corazón<br>Ni ojos para nadie  
>Solo para ti...<em>

_Eres el amor de mi vida_- Andrés no deja de ver a Beth ni por un segundo

_El destino lo sabía  
>Y hoy te puso ante mí<br>Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
>Es que entiendo que a tu lado<br>Siempre pertenecí..._– canta con una sonrisa

_Tú has llegado a encender_– es tan romántico- dice Harmony

_Cada parte de mi alma  
>Cada espacio de mi ser<br>Ya no tengo corazón_- canta bien- comenta Rachel_  
>Ni ojos para nadie<br>Solo para ti... (x3)_

_Esto es de verdad_-Santana y Brittany sonríen pues ya saben que va pasar

_Lo puedo sentir  
>Se que mi lugar<br>Es junto a ti..._– Andrés se emociona al ver la sonrisa de su novia

_Eres todo lo que pedía_  
><em>Lo que no conocía<em>  
><em>Y que en ti descubrí..<em>.- Quinn abraza a Rachel por la espalda y Beth va al encuentro con su novio tan pronto termina la canciónBeth se acerca a su novio corriendo y le da un beso

Te amo- dice Beth contra los labios de Andrés

Y yo a ti mi Reina- dice el chico antes de arrodillarse ante Beth

¿Amor qué haces?- pregunta Beth y el chico sonríe

Tú eres la mujer que amo y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días, y no sabes lo feliz que sería al llamarte mi esposa así que ¿Beth Corcoran te casarías conmigo?

Beth no lo duda- ¡sí, sí sí!- dice con emoción, el chico le pone el anillo

Andrés se levanta y la besa, y le da unas cuantas vuelta como forma de celebración

* * *

><p>Charlie a sus 15 años era perseguido por las chicas y le encantaba la atención, pero a diferencia de su hermana Harmony a quien le fascinaba la música, él estaba encantado con los deportes, el futbol y el baloncesto en especial, incluso estaba pensado en obtener una beca al salir de la secundaria<p>

El rubio salía con muchas chicas pero había una especial que llamaba su atención y no precisamente por su carisma. Amelia, era una pelirroja que hablaba sin parar y según creía que sabía más que los demás. Para su mala suerte eran compañeros de laboratorio en clase de Química

Charlie, esos no son los componentes que debemos mezclar- dice Amelia- como se nota que no estaba poniendo atención en clase

Por favor Amelia, este experimento lo hemos hecho miles de veces- dice Charlie- no es una cosa del otro mundo

Charlie, te estoy diciendo que así no es- dice Amelia

Déjame- dice Charlie

Que no- dice Amelia y empiezan a forcejear con el recipiente y de una forma u otra el líquido cae y se mezcla con el otro, creando una incesante cantidad de burbujas

¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta el profesor Smith- miren todo este desorden, se pasaron con la medidas

Lo siento, profesor Smith- dice Charlie

Se van a quedar juntos a organizar todo esto- dice el profesor

Pero…- se queja Amelia

Ya les dije que deben hacer, si hubieran seguido las instrucciones nada de esto hubiera pasado- dice Smith justo cuando suena la campana

El profesor y sus compañeros se retiran del salón y los dejan solos

Lo que me faltaba ahora tengo que pasar más tiempo contigo- dice Charlie

No creas que me emociona estar aquí- dice Amelia ofendida- por tu culpa

¿Podemos terminar con esto ya?- pregunta Charlie algo impaciente

¡Ush, eres insoportable!- dice Amelia

En un momento los dos cruzan miradas y se siente extraño, rápidamente continúan organizando para salir de allí lo más pronto posible

Durante el almuerzo Charlie ve a su hermana muy cómoda hablando Joshua un chico del equipo de Hockey

En el pasillo

Harmony- dice Charlie dándole a entender que quería hablar con ella a solas así que sus amigas se fueron

¿Qué pasa Charlie?- pregunta Harmony

¿De qué hablabas con Joshua?- pregunta Charlie

Tenemos un trabajo juntos- dice Harmony

Pues eso no era lo que parecía- dice Charlie- ten cuidado, no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones, además porque buscar lo que ya tienes

No entiendo a qué te refieres- dice Harmony con nerviosismo

Tú sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando- dice Charlie antes de irse

En casa

Charlie estaba jugando video juegos con su mejor amigo Adam Puckerman y estaba perdiendo como nunca lo había, no podía concentrase y sólo pensaba en Amelia, esa chica se metía en sus pensamientos sin pedir permiso

¿Qué pasa man?- pregunta Adam

No sé, no estoy en una buena racha- dice Charlie totalmente desconcentrado

Suena el teléfono de Adam, su madre lo llama

_Hola mamá- dice Adam_

_Adam, ven a casa, recuerda que hoy tenemos cena familiar- dice Mercedes_

_En 20 minutos estoy en casa- dice Adam_

_Ten cuidado- dice Mercedes_

_Sí, mamá- dice Adam_

Lo siento man, no voy a poder seguir pateándote el trasero- dice Adam

Jaja- dice Charlie sarcásticamente

Nos vemos en la práctica de futbol- dice Adam

Okay, nos vemos mañana- dice Charlie

Rachel llega a casa después de una extenuante jornada de grabación y encuentra a Charlie con la televisión encendida pero no exactamente viéndola

¿Qué haces?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Ah, hola mamá no sabía que estabas aquí- dice Charlie

¿En qué piensas?- pregunta la morena

El chico le cuenta lo sucedido con Amelia

Y lo peor es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza- dice Charlie con frustración y su madre sonríe

¿Te gusta?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa cómplice

Como me va a gustar, es insoportable- dice Charlie

Tu madre y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien al principio, es más algunas personas podrían decir que nos odiábamos pero mira como resultó todo al final, si esa chica no sale tu cabeza es por algo no le tengas miedo a tus sentimientos, recuerda que no todo es lo que parece y lo mejor que podrías hacer es darte un oportunidad de conocerla mejor, quizá te puedes sorprender

Gracias por el consejo mamá- dice Charlie- de verdad lo necesitaba

Al día siguiente Charlie busca a Amelia

Amelia- dice Charlie

Charlie- dice Amelia

Siento haberme comportado como un idiota contigo- dice Charlie y sorprende a la chica

Yo también he sido muy dura contigo- dice Amelia

¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero?- pregunta Charlie

Hecho- dice Amelia con una sonrisa y le da la mano

Pasan tres meses hasta que Charlie le pide que sea su novia, su primera novia oficial y el chico se siente más feliz que nunca cuando Amelia le dice que sí y le da un beso, obviamente no era su primer beso pero estaba lleno de emociones y sentimientos

* * *

><p>Harmony estaba saliendo con Joshua, un chico con el que iba a la escuela y le encantaba. La noche anterior habían ido a cenar juntos y el chico se inclinó para darle un beso y ella lo esquivó con sutileza, pues sería su primer beso y algo faltaba, simplemente no se sentía bien compartir lo que sería uno de los momentos más memorables de su vida con él<p>

Al día siguiente

Harmony estaba en la casa de sus tías Santana y Brittany pues necesitaba hablar con Grace

¿Qué haces?- pregunta Harmony cuando llega a la habitación de Grace

Iba a tocar la guitarra pero ahora que estás aquí prefiero escuchar cómo te fue anoche- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Pues… bien, creo- dice Harmony con inseguridad

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Grace con curiosidad

Todo fue perfecto, las flores, la cena pero todo cambió cuando intentó besarme- dice Harmony

¿Por qué?- pregunta Grace pues sabía que a su amiga le gustaba Joshua y aún así la rubia se sentía aliviada que de aquel beso no hubiera sucedido

Reflexionando un poco, Joshua no es la persona con quien quiero compartir mi primer beso- dice Harmony- yo veo mi relación con él como un amor platónico que se dio por las circunstancias pero esa no es la razón más importante, hay... hay alguien más

¿Entonces por qué sigues saliendo con él?- pregunta Grace algo ofuscada y un celosa pues ahora no sólo era Joshua, había alguien más

No lo sé, anoche me ayudó a tomar ciertas decisiones y voy a terminar con Joshua- dice Harmony

Dijiste que había alguien más ¿quién es?- pregunta la rubia

No te lo puedo decir- dice Harmony

Por qué no, tú eres mi mejor amiga, nosotras no tenemos secretos- dice Grace mientras se acerca a la chica

No puedo- dice Harmony en un susurro y sin mirarla a los ojos

Grace toma un poco de valor, acaricia el rostro de Harmony y la obliga a mirarla, sin pensarlo dos veces se inclina y la besa, para su sorpresa Harmony le corresponde, en lo que se convierte en un beso tierno, donde tímidamente exploran con sus labios y lenguas

Las chicas se separan cuando necesitan aire y se miran a los ojos sin evitar sonreír

Siempre has sido tú- confiesa Harmony

Me alegra que sea así o si no me hubiera puesto muy celosa- dice Grace con una sonrisa

Harmony la besa de nuevo con más fuerza e incluso caen a la cama. Las chicas toman un momento sólo para mirarse la una a la otra. Grace sonríe pues no sólo había sido el primer beso de Harmony, también era el primero de muchos

* * *

><p>Un año después<p>

Las López- Pierce se habían mudado cuando Grace tenía un año así que vivían a un par de casas de las Fabray- Berry. Brittany, Santana, Rachel y Quinn estaban trabajando Charlie tenía practica de futbol así que Harmony se va a casa de Grace y la tenían para ellas solas

Las chicas pasan la tarde haciendo el amor ya que sus madres regresarían hasta altas horas de la noche

A eso de las 5 p.m.

Santana llega antes a casa pues terminó su trabajo antes de lo esperado

La latina abre la puerta de su casa y se sorprende al escuchar algunos gemidos provenientes del segundo piso

Harmony está encima de Grace acariciando los senos y los pezones de su novia con su lengua

Ummm, baby- gime Grace

Pronto la rubia une los labios de Harmony con los suyos

Te amo- dice Grace mirándola a los ojos

Y yo a ti- dice Harmony y se vuelven a besar

Santana abre la puerta de la habitación de su hija y grande es su sorpresa al encontrarla totalmente desnuda en la cama con Harmony

¡Mamá!- dice Grace al ver a su madre, como pueden las chicas cubren su cuerpo

¡Tía!- dice Harmony

¡Las quiero ver ya mismo en la sala!- dice Santana antes de salir de la habitación

¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Harmony

No te preocupes Amor, yo estoy contigo- dice Grace antes de darle un pequeño beso

Las chicas se cambian tan pronto como pueden y bajan a la sala tomadas de las manos

Santana no dice nada, sólo las mira y espera a que Quinn, Rachel y Brittany lleguen a casa para discutir el asunto entre todas

Para sorpresa de las adolescente no sólo llegan sus madres, también están allí Beth quien tenía acordado cenar en casa con sus hermanos y Charlie a quien se encontraron justo cuando regresaba de su práctica de fútbol, Brittany fue la última en llegar

¿Qué pasa San?- pregunta Quinn al ver la reunión

¿Ustedes sabían de esto?- les pregunta la latina mientras señala a las chicas

¿De qué hablas Santana?- pregunta Rachel pues no entiende absolutamente nada

De la relación de nuestras hijas- dice la latina

Todos sabemos que Grace y Harmony se llevan muy bien- dice Quinn y Beth se muerde los labios pues sabe perfectamente de que habla su tía San

Encontré a las chicas en una situación bastante comprometedora en la habitación de Grace- dice Santana

¿Quieres decir que…?- pregunta Brittany

Sí- dice Santana y Charlie empieza a reír incontrolablemente

Es por eso- dice Charlie- no digan que no se lo esperaban, es obvio, estás dos son inseparables- cuando nadie dice nada al respecto el chico añade- yo mejor me voy, nos vemos en casa- dice antes de irse a casa pues no es muy amigo del drama

¿Harmony, tú tienes una relación con Grace?- pregunta Rachel

Grace es mi novia- dice Harmony

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas?- pregunta Quinn

Las chicas se miran pero ninguna dice nada

Grace- dice Brittany con autoridad

La rubia de ojos verdes respira profundamente y dice- un año

¿Un año? ¡Un año y no nos dijeron absolutamente nada!- dice Rachel preocupada porque al parecer su hija no confía en ella

Mamá entiende que esto no es fácil para nosotras- dice Harmony

Primero queríamos estar cómodas con todo esto antes de contárselo- dice Grace

Pues estaban muy cómodas allá arriba- dice Santana

¡Mamá!- dice Grace y Harmony se pone tan roja como un tomate

Eso explica porque no tenían citas- dice Brittany- todo encaja ahora

¿No creen que someterlas a esta interrogación es demasiado?- pregunta Beth sin mirar a su madre

¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?- le pregunta Quinn pues sabe muy bien cuando su hija le oculta algo

Hace un mes las vi besándose- dice Beth- pero Harmony es mi hermanita y estoy segura que las chicas les hubieran contando lo que pasa a su tiempo, cuando se sintieran listas

Sí, pero un año es demasiado tiempo Beth- dice Brittany

Ha sido el mejor año de mi vida- dice Harmony- yo estoy enamorada de Grace

Y yo amo a Harmony- dice la rubia de ojos verdes

Sus madres no pueden evitar sonreír ante esas palabras

Ustedes saben que sin importar lo que pase siempre las vamos a apoyar- dice Rachel- son lo que más queremos en el mundo y por eso las protegemos tanto y de igual manera necesitamos que confíen en nosotras para ayudarlas y guiarlas

Lo sé mamá, lo siento- dice Harmony

Yo sé que debimos decirles esto antes- dice Grace

¿Cómo se identifican sexualmente?- pregunta Brittany con curiosidad

Yo soy bisexual- dice Harmony

Y yo…- intenta decir Grace pero su novia cubre su boca con la palma de su mano

Mejor no respondas eso- dice Harmony rápidamente pues recuerda aquella vez que Grace le dijo que era Harmony sexual y conociendo como conoce a su novia sabe que es muy capaz de decir eso

Pero...- se queja Grace una vez Harmony retira su mano

Pero nada- dice Harmony con una mirada particular muy parecida a la de Quinn y la rubia de ojos verdes entiende que es mejor quedarse callada

Al menos ya sabemos quién manda en esta relación- le dice Quinn a su esposa con una sonrisa, Beth se ríe y Santana y Brittany alcanzan a escucharla

Muy chistosa Q- dice Santana

Bueno ahora tenemos que hablar de las visitas, puertas abiertas y en especial de sexo- dice Brittany con seriedad

Bueno yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- dice Beth pues evitar ese momento incomodo que ya vivió alguna vez

No señorita- dice Quinn- recuerda vas a cenar con nosotros así que te quedas

Beth, Harmony y Grace ruedan los ojos

* * *

><p>El tiempo había pasado y Quinn y Rachel se sentían más felices que nunca, tenían una gran familia y muy buenos amigos, la vida era buena, muy buena para ellas, el futuro las aguardaba con nuevas aventuras donde ahora sus hijos eran los protagonistas<p>

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong>

**Camila- Sólo Para Ti- (youtube/watch?v=o0BNTKbzElg)**

**Chicos este es el último capítulo, No Sé Si Es Amor fue mi primer Fanfic que escribí y siempre lo voy a tener en mi corazón, además también me motivó a escribir otras historias así que fue una puerta para descubrir lo mucho que me gusta escribir. Esperó que ustedes hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo. Sólo me queda decirles que sigan motivando con sus opiniones y crítica constructiva a todos aquellos que se dan la oportunidad de escribir por este tipo de medios.**

**¡Reviews! ****¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!**

**Feliz Navidad :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


End file.
